A Priceless Gift
by LanisFanFiction
Summary: Hermione offers Harry and Draco the ultimate gift. What happens when the tables are turned and Draco gets more than he bargained for? PostHogwarts, Established Relationship, Sexual Content, HurtComfort, Fluff, Drama
1. Prologue

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Prologue**

"This is an important function, Harry," Draco Malfoy told his long-term boyfriend as they pulled up to the doorway of an extravagant hotel where the valet parking staff were waiting. "The principle partners of the firm only throw them when they are looking to promote staff. You have to be on your best behaviour."

"I heard you the first time you told me," Harry Potter sniped and wriggled uncomfortably in his midnight blue suit.

"Harry, one does not _wiggle_ in a Prada suit! Stop it!" Draco scolded.

"It's itchy and hot!" Harry argued. "Give me a break. I'm not used to wearing it."

"Then _look_ like you are!" Draco sighed impatiently.

"Give me some credit, Draco," Harry said in a huff. "I'm not a complete idiot. I only look it in this stupid suit."

Draco grabbed hold of the car door as if he was about to pass out. "Oh my _god_! You did _not_ just say your designer suit was _stupid_! How the hell are you my boyfriend!"

Harry snorted. "Your dramatics don't work on me, Draco darling," he intoned. Draco gave him the finger over the top of the car before handing his keys to one of the valets with firm threats that his 'skinny, pimply arse would be hauled through court if there was so much as dust particle left on the car'. The valet simply looked like he'd heard it all before.

Once they were in the foyer, Draco started adjusting Harry's suit and brushing him off as though he was covered in dust. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You are not to drink more than two alcoholic beverages tonight," Draco warned.

"Are you implying I'm a boozer?" Harry frowned.

"No, I'm implying you are a lightweight and two will be enough to make you feel comfortably pleasant and 'not dancing on the tabletops with your undies on your head' pleasant," Draco replied with a smirk.

"I do _not_ dance on tabletops!" Harry scoffed and Draco raised an eyebrow at it. "That was _one time_!" Harry protested.

"If you tell me my arse tastes nice in front of any of my colleagues, there will be no fucking for an extended period of time," Draco said seriously.

"I don't even remember saying that," Harry mumbled.

"I rest my case," Draco said with a smirk. "Two only, babe."

"Have I _ever_ been anything but the perfect, token boyfriend at your functions?" Harry asked pointedly.

"No, and we won't be changing the record tonight, will we?" Draco tossed back. "Please placate me and tell me that suit is neither itchy nor hot. I won't enjoy myself tonight if I think you are delusional."

"The suit is neither hot nor itchy, baby," Harry said obediently.

"And no pet names tonight," Draco added. Harry glared at him.

"Why don't I just stand in the corner with a pot plant on my head and call myself part of the décor? That way you won't have to bother yourself with me at all!" Harry snapped and crossed his arms.

"Impossible. We discuss the décor during small talk," Draco replied flippantly. Harry growled and spun around to storm off but Draco caught his arm. "I'm sorry, babe. Tonight is just important for me. I want to make a good impression," Draco apologised and looking imploringly at Harry.

"Then try and have a little faith in me!" Harry cried. "I know how important this is to you, but you know you're a shoo-in for the promotion. It's not like you haven't worked hard enough for it."

"I'm just worried something might happen to jeopardise it," Draco admitted.

"What could possibly happen? You work your arse off. Some nights you don't even get home until after eleven PM. Nothing is going to change between now and when they announce the promotion, after which you will just continue working your arse off and I'll get reacquainted with the television remote and my right hand," Harry joked.

"Are you bothered by the amount of work I do?" Draco said in concern.

"Right at this moment? No, I'm unbelievably proud of you. But sometimes when I'm sitting at home alone at nights and have hardly seen you in days, I miss you. Curling up on the couch and watching a sappy movie isn't the same unless you're there groping me under the blanket." Harry smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're brilliant at what you do! You're still young, yet you are one of the most in-demand lawyers in London. You're about to be promoted to a partner of the firm. I mean, you have your own personal assistant for fuck's sake! And it's all because of all the hard work you've done to get there!" Harry said with passion. "I miss you a lot of the time, but I would _never_ ask you to put your work aside for me."

"You should," Draco insisted. "You're the most important thing to me and I didn't even realise you might be missing me when I'm away. I miss you all the time when I'm at the office, but there are things to distract me there… you don't really wank without me, do you?"

Harry laughed. "I have no need to," he assured his boyfriend. "Even after your longest, hardest day at work, you still manage to come home and fuck. It's one of your hidden talents. Stamina is what got you where you are."

"You know I would give it all up for you, Harry. For us," Draco said honestly and pulled Harry into a hug. "You'd only need to ask."

"I know, baby."


	2. Chapter 1

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hello?" Harry panted into the telephone receiver. He had been watering the garden when the phone rang and he had to run the whole length of the backyard to get inside to the phone.

"Harry? It's Hermione. You sound out of breath. Did I, er, interrupt you guys again?"

"Pfft, no. I wish," Harry snorted. "His Highness hasn't felt the necessity to drag himself from the depths of his beauty sleep, as of yet. I doubt he even heard the phone ring. I had to run in from the backyard."

"What a lazy arse!"

"He works hard, so I let him get away with it on weekends, though he certainly pushes the limits. It's, what, nearly 11am?" Harry asked and looked around at the clock. "Besides, we had a really late night last night with that function."

"How did it go? Do you think he'll get the promotion?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"It went fine and I think the promotion is pretty much a given," Harry admitted. "He was practically holding court with all the senior partners; they were hanging on his every word." Harry heard Hermione laugh.

"Are you two busy today? I sort of need to talk to you about something."

"Is everything alright, Hermione? You sound… strange; distracted or something," Harry stated.

"Oh, yes! Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about. It's just…" Hermione trailed off. "Look, it's not something I want to discuss over the phone and well, I need to talk to you both together. So, can I come over?"

"Sure, love. Give me an hour or so to get him up and coherent. How about you come for lunch? I'll throw something together," Harry suggested. "Are you bringing Ron?"

"No, he's busy." Hermione's voice was laced with irritation. "This is something I want to talk to you two about alone."

"Oh, ok…" Harry said with a frown of confusion.

"I'll see you about twelve then?" Hermione asked.

"See you then." Harry ended the call.

o o o o o

Harry went into the bedroom and was met with the sight of what looked to be a big lump of green and blue covers piled in the middle of their king-size bed. Anyone could be mistaken into thinking it was merely the bed quilt on an unmade bed, but Harry knew that the lump, in fact, contained his boyfriend who was very much _not_ a morning person.

Harry moved closer to the bed and contemplated what the best boyfriend-waking strategy would be that morning. He grinned widely when he heard the lump was snoring softly. He climbed up onto the bed and knelt next to the lump and started to snake his cold hand under the edge of the quilt.

"Oh, Dra-co!" Harry called softly in a cheery, sing-song voice as his cold fingers connected with his boyfriend's naked bum. The lump gave a muffled grunt and lurched and seconds later a platinum blond messy head appeared from under the covers.

"F'koff," Draco grumbled as he attempted an irritated glare at his green-eyed boyfriend. The glare really was pitiful, however, on a face that was puffy, creased from sleep, slightly green and followed by a wide yawn.

"You're such a cutie in the mornings," Harry cooed as he ruffled Draco's hair further. Draco growled and slapped Harry's hand away. "Feeling a bit fragile this morning, possum?"

"Bugger _off_!" Draco grunted. "Why are you waking me so early? I don't even smell coffee!"

"It's after eleven, honey, and you will have tea. You drink too much caffeine."

"Fuck tea."

"Oh, don't be a shit, Draco. You have to get up. Hermione's coming over for lunch. She needs to speak to us about something," Harry insisted as he pulled the covers off Draco, leaving his blond boyfriend curled in a ball on the bed, stark-naked. "Here." Harry held out a hangover potion to Draco.

"Just us? You mean no weasel? What's the occasion?" Draco tossed back the vial of potion and nearly gagged on the taste. "Urgh."

"Please, Draco, it's been seven years since Hogwarts. Quit with the 'weasel' shit," Harry scolded and Draco just smacked his lips.

"He still calls me ferret!"

"Yes and it's fucking irritating, considering we've all been mates for years now," Harry sniped. "Now, go have a shower and wake up a bit. I love you to bits, but you are a terrible morning person."

"It's the weekend; I'm allowed to sleep as long as I want. I work–"

"Yes, yes, I know," Harry interrupted. "You work your glorious arse off all week and deserve sufficient rest on the weekends. I heard you the four hundred thousand times you told me before, schnookums."

"Ungh, quit with the nauseating endearments or I may be forced to vomit forcefully all over that ridiculous outfit you are wearing," Draco complained.

"Oh but I so love winding you up, petal," Harry purred and then burst out laughing at the look on Draco's face.

"What possessed you to wear _overalls_? How did you possibly manage to get them into this house without me noticing?" Draco scoffed.

"I was _gardening_, Draco. These are old. I pulled them out of the back of the cupboard," Harry explained. "Did you want me gardening in the _Prada suit_?"

"You're a head case, Potter," Draco grumbled. "The neighbours could have seen you. What would they think of me after seeing you like that?"

"But you love me," Harry sniffed confidently.

"Unbelievably, yes," Draco agreed and then climbed up off the bed and stretched his lithe form, which caused Harry to gaze hungrily at his boyfriend. Draco yawned again and stretched his arms above his head and then reached down and leisurely scratched his balls.

Harry noticed that Draco was sporting a rather prominent morning erection and before he could stop himself he pounced on Draco and knocked him back onto the bed. Harry climbed up and straddled his boyfriend and licked his lips eagerly. He was just about to descend on Draco's mouth when Draco placed a finger over Harry's lips and held him off.

"Now, now, sweetheart," Draco with a smirk, "I distinctly remember you saying we are expecting a house guest. If you require me to be at my best for them, I will need _at least_ an hour to shower and dress. This means no morning fuck. Sorry love. You should've woken me sooner. Besides, you cannot possibly expect me to perform with you wearing that hideous attire. I feel impotent just looking at them." Draco gripped Harry's waist and flipped him over onto his back in one swift movement and then retreated into the bathroom.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and groaned loudly as he watched Draco's firm, pale bum disappear out the door.

o o o o o

Draco hummed happily and moved his hips slightly to the tune on the radio as he tossed a salad in the kitchen and Harry stood off to the side and watched him with amusement.

The couple had been together since the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts. They had bought a house together in the wizarding part of London after graduation and were to celebrate their eight-year anniversary in a few short months.

Their life consisted of both magical and Muggle elements. Generally, they used magic as any witch or wizard would, but they preferred to do certain things the Muggle way. Cooking was a prime example. Draco always insisted food tasted better when cooked and not conjured. They also owned a car and only travelled by magical means when they were required to travel a long distance (because Draco insisted that a Muggle sports car was much more chic than whooshing through a fireplace and getting ash all over his clothing).

Surprisingly, after graduation, Harry spent a mere twelve months working as a trainee Auror with the Ministry of Magic and discovered he hated the work with a passion. With Voldemort dead and most of his Death Eaters either dead or incarcerated, the glamour of Auror work was rather tainted, so Harry had quit after a year.

Instead, Harry decided to follow in Draco's footsteps and pursue a purely Muggle career – he wanted to become a doctor and was now studying the final year of his medicine degree at a local Muggle university.

Draco, on the other hand, chose to be a lawyer the before he had even finished Hogwarts. He originally wanted to work within the wizarding legal system, but he had so many criminals in his ancestry that it proved to be difficult to divorce himself from such blights in his family history. The wizarding world was ancient and some people's values proved to be just as old.

When his father had died back in the summer following their sixth year (by natural causes, funnily enough: death by heart attack due to the stress of being in Azkaban), Draco had come into his inheritance and he became one of the richest men in wizarding Britain.

After his father's death, Draco was free from his father's strict Pureblood ethics and learnt a surprisingly fresh appreciation of Half-Blood and Muggle-Born witches and wizards; he eventually realised that he was no better than the next person simply because of his blood. Armed with a determined ambition and a passion to succeed independently of the old Malfoy connections, along with much encouragement and support from his new boyfriend, Draco decided to study law in the Muggle world and three years later was a fully-qualified lawyer. He was now a highly successful and in-demand litigation lawyer in London and often worked long hard hours both at his office and at home.

Draco's mother still lived at Malfoy Manor and was very much a part of Harry and Draco's life. Narcissa Malfoy had been the first to celebrate following her husband's death and she was quick to encourage Draco to dismiss all Dark thoughts and beliefs. It was actually Narcissa who took up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts the year following Harry and Draco's graduation and she was now the longest standing DADA professor the school had employed in some time.

The couple also owned a highly successful business together. On a trip to Diagon Alley one day, Harry and Draco were in the Quidditch supplies store when the owner had mentioned he was selling the shop due to family commitments. Draco had merely given Harry an enquiring look and following a nod and shrug from Harry, Draco offered over a cash deposit for the shop.

That was four years ago and the shop was now a booming business. It had expanded and they had a full team of employees who ran the business and Harry and Draco only saw to management issues if necessary. After much encouragement from Ron, they even decided to sponsor the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team under the shop's name and the team was now at the top of the league.

As for the other two thirds of the 'Golden Trio' – Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were still a big part of Harry's life.

Ron had a simple desk job at the Ministry, which suited him to a tee. Since Hogwarts, Ron had fallen under the influence of his elder twin brothers, Fred and George and, much to his mother's chagrin, had taken to a life of parties, alcohol, and sex. He wasn't stupid and didn't go overboard and get himself into trouble; however he was a _lot_ more social than his best friends and enjoyed clubbing and partying as opposed to settling down and working hard. He worked to fund his social life and now shared an apartment with Fred and George above their shop in Diagon Alley.

Hermione, on the other hand, continued to be studious and ambitious following graduation and was second-in-charge of the Research Department at St Mungo's Hospital. She took her job seriously and her career was very much the focus of her life.

Despite most of their friends' expectations, Ron and Hermione never succeeded in a romantic relationship with one another. Ron was far too irresponsible for Hermione's liking and she was pretty appalled at his choice of lifestyle. They dated briefly whilst still in school, but had split up after a very short six months. They were all still very close friends, but she didn't approve of Ron's chosen path in life. Harry, on the other hand, didn't really care what Ron did so long as they caught up with each other often.

As it was, Ron went through quite a few girls and hadn't had a relationship since that lasted beyond three months, and Hermione was basically married to her job. She dated casually, but declared it was simply for 'stress relief' and had no plans for anything long-term.

Back in Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione discovered Harry and Draco's relationship purely by accident, and it had lead to Harry getting nearly two months of silent treatment from his best friends.

One night after a particularly intense make-out session with Draco, Harry invited Draco back to his dorm and had begged off dinner telling his friends he was ill and was going to 'lie down' and, in error on Harry's part, completely underestimated Ron and Hermione's concern and protectiveness of him.

Harry had smuggled Draco up to his dorm in Gryffindor Tower thinking he had at least an hour alone with his boyfriend without interruptions.

He couldn't have gotten it more wrong.

Ron and Hermione had been worried about Harry skipping dinner, thinking he 'looked flushed' and 'felt hot'. Little did they know it was because Harry had just come from a heated snogging session with Draco. It didn't help that Seamus had admitted to hearing 'moaning' coming from Harry's bed before he came down for dinner and suggested Harry might be more ill than he made out.

So, Harry's two best friends had cut their dinner short and made their way to Gryffindor Tower to check on Harry.

Thinking Harry to be sleeping behind his closed curtains, Ron had pulled them back only to be met with the sight of a very 'flushed' and 'hot' Harry pounding Draco into the mattress, and Draco giving a whole new meaning to the word 'screamer'.

After the lengthy silent treatment and some very heated interrogations by both Ron and Hermione, Harry had admitted he was in love with Draco and had been seeing him for some time. Although it took his friends awhile to comes to terms with the fact that not only was their sweet little innocent Harry gay, he was no longer a virgin and was steadily dating a Slytherin who just happened to be _Draco Malfoy_, they eventually adjusted to the idea of Harry's relationship with Draco and came to terms with things and reluctantly made an effort to befriend Draco.

Now the four of them had a very close friendship and Ron and Hermione were more than supportive of Harry and Draco's relationship. As it was, the wizarding world were presently considering passing laws to allow same-sex marriage and everyone truly expected Harry and Draco to marry if the laws were passed. The pair actually considered themselves 'engaged' and wore matching rings reflecting this.

Now, as Harry sat observing Draco's actions, he smiled and couldn't think of _anything_ that would make him happier than he was at that moment.


	3. Chapter 2

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

_**NOTE: **_

**_This is a censored version of this chapter. Sexual content has been edited. _**

_**If you would like the NC-17 version, please email me **_

_**(you can find my email address on my Author profile)**_

**Chapter 2**

"So, Granger, what is this 'thing' you need to discuss with Harry and I that was so important to summon me from my hard-earned sleep-in?" Draco asked lightly, teasing Hermione by using her surname. He grabbed a biscuit from the plate on the coffee table and then settled sideways on their loveseat next to Harry with his back against the armrest and his legs across Harry's thighs.

Hermione was perched on the edge of the couch and she was fidgeting slightly and nibbling her thumb nail.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Harry demanded. "We've sat through lunch, dessert _and_ coffee making nothing but small talk and you've fidgeted the entire time! Is something wrong? Oh god, you aren't ill, are you?" Hermione shook her head vehemently.

"No, no! Of course not," Hermione insisted. "Ok, there is something I want to talk to you about. Actually, it's more something I want to _ask_ you guys."

"Ok, so shoot," Harry said.

Hermione contemplated them both closely before continuing. She watched as Draco reached over and gave Harry a bite of his biscuit while Harry's left hand caressed Draco's legs and she took in his other hand clasped with Draco's. The couple shared a brief, loving smile before looking back to Hermione. She grinned fondly at them and knew she was about to do the right thing.

"Well, I've actually come to offer you something."

"Bloody hell, if I wasn't so curious about what you were on about, I'd slap you in frustration, Hermione!" Draco huffed in exasperation.

"Ok, ok!" Hermione laughed and held up her hands in surrender. She took a deep breath. "I want to have your baby."

Hermione watched as Harry's mouth dropped open and Draco blinked once, then twice, then a third time. _One, two, three…_ Hermione counted softly to herself. _Four, five –_

"WHAT!" Draco screeched and jumped up suddenly. _Bingo,_ Hermione thought. _Harry's right,_ _Draco never gets beyond five before exploding!_ "This is… you… we… I LOVE HARRY! I'M GAY! HE'S GAY! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU WANT OUR BABY? CAN'T YOU USE A SPERM BANK!" Draco was breathing heavily and then he started hyperventilating. Harry was still staring blankly at her with his mouth open.

"Harry, love, I think you need to get Draco a paper bag," Hermione said gently. Harry blinked out of his reverie and realised his boyfriend was gasping for breath. He whipped out his wand and conjured a brown paper bag, then pulled Draco into the seat and helped him start breathing into the bag.

Once Draco caught his breath, Harry looked back at Hermione. "Um, could you maybe explain in minute detail what you mean, please?" he asked as he rubbed Draco's back.

"I guess I worded that wrong, hey?" Hermione said sheepishly and received two glares. "Ok, I didn't mean I wanted to have my own baby using either of your sperm; I meant I want to have a baby _for_ you. I'm offering to be a surrogate mother for you."

"Surrogate?" Draco rasped, his throat dry from trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, but you've lost me," Harry said with a helpless shrug.

"Hermione is offering to have a baby for us, Harry. She would go through the pregnancy and have the baby and then give it to us. She'd use sperm from one of us, I assume?" Draco asked, his eyes flicking to Hermione for confirmation and she nodded. Draco frowned in thought and was silent for quite a few minutes before he looked up at Hermione with an unreadable expression on his face. "Why would you do something like that?" he finally asked incredulously. He sounded a bit choked like he was actually close to tears, so Harry pulled him close to in a hug.

"Before I say anything else, I want you both to know that I have thought about this for a very long time. Nearly a year, in fact. You both know I'm not one to make major decisions lightly. I'm offering you this because not only do I think you will make superb parents, but I can't think of any other couple more deserving of a baby," Hermione said honestly. Harry was biting his lip and Draco was swallowing hard; Hermione could see both were trying to hold back tears, but she continued anyway. "You both love each other so much. The love you have to offer is astounding. But not only that, you are equipped to offer a child everything it could possibly need and want. I know for certain you have both written off the possibility of having children due to your sexuality and probably haven't factored children into your life. So, I'm here to offer you that choice."

"Hermione…" Harry said thickly and his voice broke. That was all it took and tears spilled over onto his cheeks, which sent Draco over the edge and he choked on a sob and hid his face into Harry's shoulder. Harry turned into the embrace and the couple started crying softly in each other's arms.

Hermione knew her offer would dredge up emotions and confusion for her two friends and she had expected a reaction like this, so she tiptoed out of the room to make some tea and to give the couple some privacy. It was a massive thing to dump on them, but she knew Harry and Draco appreciated complete honesty. She didn't expect them to answer immediately. In fact she hoped they wouldn't make a spur of the moment decision.

When she returned from the kitchen, Harry and Draco were no longer crying but they weren't talking either. They were just wrapped in each others arms and appeared lost in their own thoughts. Hermione set the tray of tea on the coffee table and they broke out of the embrace. She placed a cup of tea in front of them both and handed Harry a box of tissues.

Harry smiled gratefully and handed a couple of tissues to Draco and took some himself. "Sorry about that," Harry murmured softly as he wiped his eyes and nose.

"It's ok, love, I expected it," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione, we need to know that you know _exactly_ what you are getting into!" Harry cried desperately. "This is a huge thing. The risks are… fuck… you actually want to get pregnant for us? That means morning sickness, and backaches, and tiredness, and haemorrhoids, and LABOUR! I mean, bloody hell! How could you possible want to do all that for us and not have anything at the end of it? And, it will be your first baby! For fuck sake! How could you want to go through your first pregnancy and hand over your first born child? It's not –"

"Harry, love, please calm down," Hermione urged. "Remember, I've considered this for a year. I've done much extensive research on it. I know what's involved and I have no problems with any of it. I can handle pregnancy symptoms. As for the first-born thing, I have no qualms about it. I have no plans for children any time soon, if at all. First-borns, second-borns or anything that follows isn't an issue for me. A child is a child, Harry, each is individual and unique despite what order they are born. If I have this baby for you, it won't be _my_ baby. It will be yours and Draco's baby. I'll be merely an incubator for nine months. I'm more than happy to be Aunty Hermione at this stage in my life."

"But your parents…" Harry said helplessly. He really wasn't ready to let himself believe that it was possible that he and Draco could have a baby. If Hermione was going to change her mind, he would prefer she did it now.

"I've spoken to them both at length about what I was planning. Mum and Dad are over the moon that I'm offering you a baby. They both agree with me that you will make wonderful parents." Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"Don't they want grandchildren?" Harry's voice was a few octaves higher than usual and Hermione sensed he was not far off an anxiety attack or something.

"Only if I'm happy, married, settled and _want_ children; which at this point, I _don't_," Hermione said pointedly. Draco remained silent throughout the whole exchange, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"We can't ask you to do this, Hermione," Draco whispered and Hermione only just caught what he said. Then he looked up and Hermione could see his eyes were filled with tears again. "Please don't let us hope for something that isn't possible."

Hermione stood up and pushed the tray back to the middle of the coffee table and sat on the edge of the table which left her merely a foot away from the couple. She took one of each of their hands and looked deeply into their eyes. "Draco, Harry, please understand I would never offer this if I wasn't one hundred percent certain. I love you both too much. I would also never hurt you and be so cruel to suggest something like this only to take it away from you in the future. Draco, I'm completely aware of the risks you are concerned about and all I can do to assure you is to swear on my honour that I would _never_ go through a pregnancy for you only to want the baby myself at the end. NEVER," Hermione said firmly in a tone that she rarely used.

"We –" Harry started but Hermione cut him off.

"I'll sign any contract, affirmation, testimony, statement, declaration or _anything_ you want. You are one of the best lawyers around, Draco. You can have me so tied up in legalities that I won't be _able_ to pull out of our agreement. I'll do anything you need for me to convince you both that I want to give you this."

"Of course we would never require such things from you, Hermione," Draco insisted sincerely. "To us your word has more weight than anything written on paper." Hermione smiled at Draco and patted his hand.

"Thank you Draco. From you, that is the highest compliment. I appreciate it," Hermione said. "In saying that, you two have a lot to discuss. I'll go and leave you to it. Take as long as you need and contact me _any_ time you want. I won't intrude again until you are ready." She kissed them both on the cheek and hugged them both at the same time.

o o o o o

That night, Harry and Draco were lying wrapped in each others arms in their huge bathtub, luxuriating in the warm bubbly water. Draco was lying half across Harry and running his hand lovingly across Harry's toned chest. The room was lit only by scented candles which gave a soft, sensual feeling to the room.

"Do you think we can handle being parents, Harry?" Draco questioned. "I mean, we both know that I'm an unbelievably selfish person and well, I've sort of gotten used to not having to share you."

"You won't ever feel you have to share me, Draco. I promise that. You know we have both never considered that a baby was possible, so we just never missed what we didn't think we could have. But, well, now that it's actually a possibility, I have to admit that I think it would be amazing to have a baby together," Harry admitted with a small sigh.

"But, it's such a huge thing. We're still young and well, we're not married yet, even though I know we _will_ get married if… _when_ we can." Draco ran his hand absentmindedly through the scented bubbles.

"Would it bother you for us to have a baby without being married?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think, Harry!" Draco threw his hand up in frustration and the bathwater slopped a bit. "I didn't think babies and marriage would be a consideration for us. But bang, here we are, being told that it's likely we _can_ get married and six months later we are offered a chance of a baby together! I just feel…"

"Rushed?" Harry supplied.

"No, overwhelmed. I'm so busy with my career, and you're not far off starting your own. And how am I supposed to know how to be a good dad, Harry? My own was a bastard. I mean, fuck, I'm so goddamn self-centred that I'm surprised Hermione doesn't think I should be sterilised!" Draco agonised.

"Shush, you. Stop that horrible talk right now," Harry admonished. "Yes, you can be self-centred, a brat, demanding, selfish, arrogant… and any of those other things you might think. But you are also loving, caring, sweet, intelligent, funny, sexy, and adorable. I love all of your qualities, darling, even if some infuriate me at times. How are we supposed to know if _either_ of us will be good dads if we don't try?"

"Oh, please. The Golden Boy of Gryffindor? Harry, you're the epitome of all things good! Everyone loves you and you care about everyone. How could you not be a good dad?" Draco moaned.

"Possibly, but what experience with children have I ever had? Actually, come to mention it, what experience with _parents_ have I ever had? But none of that takes away the fact that I would dearly love to have a baby with you, Draco," Harry said honestly. "I'm also completely prepared to put off my career for the sake of a baby; it's not like money is an issue for us."

"I just don't know what to think. I'm so confused!" Draco whimpered. Harry gave him a comforting kiss on the lips and ran his hand down Draco's torso.

"Then, we'll sleep on it, ok? We'll talk more in the morning. Let's go have some hot, sweaty sex! " Harry said with a cheeky grin.

o o o o o

Harry was straddled over Draco sucking gently on his neck as Draco caressed the back of Harry's head with one hand and ran his nails lightly down Harry's back with the other. He moved his head further to the side to give Harry better access and a soft, contented sound escaped his mouth as his eyes flutter closed.

"Hmmm… oh fuck, I love your tongue, baby…" Draco breathed. Harry started rocking slowly in response and trailed his tongue further down Draco's throat and chest, reaching his destination of Draco's nipple, which he nibbled on softly. "Oh, don't stop…"

"You taste exquisite…" Harry purred and moved on to the next nipple, intending to worship every part of his boyfriend's sexy body that night.

"You know… if we have a kid… uh, hmmm, that's it… right there…" Draco grunted, "we won't be able to… shit… do this whenever we want…"

Harry stopped sucking immediately and sat up. "Way to go and bloody ruin the mood, Draco!" he huffed. "I thought we were done with this tonight?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant! Please don't stop!" Draco pleaded and thrust up against Harry to make his point. "I was just saying, that's all."

"Saying means you were thinking about _it_ and not _this_," Harry sniped and groped Draco pointedly. "Why would you say something like that just when we were just getting into it?"

"I just thought of it when I said it!" Draco argued. "I take it back! Go back to doing that tongue thing you were doing!"

"No, you were implying that if we have a baby, we can't fuck at the drop of the hat! What a horrible thing to say!" Harry cried and climbed off Draco. "Bloody hell! All you think about it sex and work!"

"Harry!" Draco said in exasperation. "It was just an observation! We _won't_ be able to have sex whenever we feel like it if we have a baby! We have sex a _lot_; we're in love and its how we express it! We've always been very sexual people, Harry. _Both of us_. Of course I'm going to be a little concerned about it not just being you and me anymore! Can you blame me for that?" Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows and shot Harry a hurt look.

"No, of course not," Harry murmured. "But I'm just a little offended you brought it up when you did."

"I know, I'm sorry. That was tactless." Draco reached over and stroked Harry's thigh.

"I'm well aware of what we will be sacrificing with this Draco and I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight!" Harry said firmly. "Are we going to make love, or not?"

"Yes, we are," Draco said softly and crawled over to where Harry was kneeling and pressed his lips to Harry's. His own tongue was greeted by Harry's and they fell back onto the bed together in a deep kiss.

They soon lost themselves in each other, making love passionately with hands and tongues roaming all over each other's bodies. Soon, they were both nearing the point of no return and the heated moaning and choked gasps indicated their pleasure.

"Oh god… Harry… I love you… I lo –" Draco cut himself off and came hard with a desperate grunt then slumped back into the bed, lost in the complete, sated feeling.

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and felt that ever so familiar feeling burn deep in his gut. The sight of Draco mid orgasm always did it to him and gave a few more purposeful thrusts before he cried out Draco's name in a desperate sob and climaxed himself.

The exertion had made Harry shaky and he pulled from an incoherent Draco and barely managed to drag himself up the bed before he flopped into Draco's side tired and spent. "Love you too," he murmured into Draco's ear. Draco responded by wrapping his arms around Harry and sighing contentedly.

"Wand," Harry mumbled, sleep rapidly claiming him.

"Bugger it," Draco replied and didn't make a move to clean the mess like he usually did.

"But you –"

"Doesn't matter," Draco whispered and was snoring in moments.

"Mmm," Harry agreed nuzzled closer into Draco's armpit and went out like a light.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Oh, I'm so happy to see so many of you back to read my next fic! I love you all -hugs-_

_I'm glad you are all liking it so far :) Some have hit the nail on the head with what is happening next, but none are yet to speculate over what is coming for Draco that is more than he bargained for. My lips are remaining sealed (sorry!) _

_Some are actually expecting me to rip the carpet out from under our boys and send everything shattering into little pieces! I'm not that morbid a writer all the time – I promise! I've actually got quite a wicked sense of humour. My last two fics were a challenge to myself and hence the intense things I put in them. I promised at the end of 'Everything Was Perfect…' that my next fic was going to be lighter and less angsty than my previous two, and I am keeping that promise. There will be some drama (we are dealing with Potter and Malfoy here; there will always be some sort of drama!) but it is in no way as deep as my last fic. _

_I apologise for posting this chapter a lot sooner than I usually do each day, but I am FINALLY seeing GOF tonight as they have FINALLY released it in Australia and I won't be home until after midnight. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter:)_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	4. Chapter 3

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 3**

When Draco returned home from work the following evening at about nine-thirty, he found Harry sitting at the kitchen table with his textbooks and notes spread everywhere, but staring across the room blankly with the end of his pen in his mouth. Draco laid his briefcase on the breakfast bar, shrugged out of his jacket then loosened his tie before approaching Harry and waving a hand in front his face. Harry blinked out of his reverie and looked up at Draco with a sweet smile.

"Hi honey," Harry greeted, Draco leant down to press a soft kiss on his lips. "How was work?"

"Hectic," Draco replied and grunted as he sunk into the seat next to Harry. "For every one decent, intelligent client I have, I have to deal with about forty dickheads who think _they_ know the law better than I do."

Harry chuckled. "Have you eaten?" he asked and Draco shook his head.

"Not since lunchtime," Draco answered and flinched at the irritated glare Harry shot him.

"Wanker," Harry muttered. He got up and went to the kitchen and started pulling out some leftovers from the fridge to make Draco something to eat. Draco looked briefly at Harry's books to see what he had been working on and shuddered when he saw pictures of open wounds and puss-filled ulcers littering the pages before him.

Harry brought over a plate of sandwiches, a bowl of salad and piece of chocolate cake for Draco and placed them in front of him. Draco started hooking into the food hungrily and tried to ignore Harry's disapproving look. "I didn't have time to stop, ok?" Draco said defensively.

"I'm sure you'd find time if you passed out from malnourishment," Harry retorted and closed his textbooks so Draco wouldn't be too put off his food to eat his food. Harry shook his head and sighed. This scene between them wasn't new and happened at least once a fortnight. Draco would work late hours and not stop to have any dinner and would come home exhausted but ravenous. They never actually _argued_ about it, but Draco was well aware of Harry's firm disapproval of his poor habits.

A rapid change of subject was in order. "I spoke to Marion today," Draco started and Harry frowned.

"Who's Marion?" Harry asked in confusion.

"One of my colleagues. You know, the redhead with blue glasses? She represented one couple last year in a nasty surrogacy case," Draco explained and Harry blanched slightly.

"Oh?" Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Her clients were the ones wanting the baby. They had absolutely no chance of conceiving and IVF never worked and they had lost near twenty thousand pounds on IVF attempts. A lady – a good friend of the family for many years – offered to be a surrogate for them. All was well and good until she gave birth and decided to keep the baby herself. Basically, Marion's clients didn't have a leg to stand on because the woman who carries the baby will just about always win in these cases because she is the birth mother. It was dragged through the courts and the couple shelled out more and more money to cling on to the small hope they thought they had as the man was the biological father. They lost, obviously, and the surrogate mother even went so far as to move out of the country and get a court order stating the man could not see the child, even though he was the biological father," Draco finished softly and watched Harry's reactions closely.

"Hermione would never do that to us!" Harry snapped angrily. "How could you even compare? You heard what she said! She will sign any legal document and you told her she wouldn't need to! What's fucking changed!"

"Nothing, sweetheart," Draco soothed and put his hand over Harry's. "I just wanted you to know that there are huge risks to this. I don't want to make the decision lightly. Tell me, how would you feel if Hermione decided she _did_ want to keep the baby? She's only human, Harry, and technically she _would be_ the mother. A legal document may have some weight in court, but generally the birth mother will always be favoured over anything."

Harry made a small pained noise and buried his face in his hands. "She wouldn't do that to us," he mumbled. Draco sighed and pulled Harry's hands away from his face and squeezed them.

"But what if she did? What if she saw her tiny, precious baby and couldn't bear to part with him or her? Would you drag her through the courts to try and get our baby?" Draco reasoned.

"No," Harry whispered. "If she wanted to keep her baby, I couldn't think of taking it from her. That… wouldn't be right…"

"Can you see what I'm saying, sweetheart? We can't take this lightly. I know the thought of having a baby together is unbelievable but I'm really worried… I… I couldn't handle seeing you so hurt," Draco finished in a tiny voice.

"But don't you think it's worth the risk?" Harry asked desperately.

"I… don't know," Draco said helplessly. "I honestly don't think anything is worth the risk of you being hurt."

"This is not just about me, Draco!" Harry said angrily. "Stop making me out to be the catalyst of this whole thing! This is about both of us and bringing a baby in to the world! If we go through this and Hermione pulls out in the end, _you_ are going to hurt just as much as me! Do you think I want to see that also? I, however, think this is very worth the risk, but if you can't see that, then maybe its best we don't even consider it at all! Hermione is one of the only people I trust unconditionally in this world. If anyone can make this a reality for us, it's her. I don't know whether to be angry at you for making me doubt her or be upset that you aren't ecstatic at the possibility that _we_ can have a baby, no matter how much risk there is!" Harry slammed shut his notebook and stormed out of the room.

o o o o o

By the time Draco finished eating, clearing up and showering, Harry was curled up in bed with his back to Draco. He shifted when Draco came into the room, so Draco knew he was awake.

Draco stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed behind Harry and spooned up behind him. He felt, rather than heard, Harry sigh.

"I'm sorry," Draco murmured and kissed Harry's back between his shoulder blades.

"Don't be. You had every right to voice your concerns. I just didn't want to hear them. I didn't want to admit there was a downside," Harry replied.

"I never meant to imply anything against Hermione, love," Draco said regretfully. "I'm just trying to protect you… us… I'll admit I don't want to get hurt just as much as I don't want to see you hurt. After everything, I just don't think I could go through all of this and not have a happy ending, you know?"

"I know," Harry said and rolled on to his back to peer up at Draco. "And I don't know if I can handle any more shit to be truthful, but I trust Hermione and… I just really want this…" Harry's voice broke at the end and he wiped some stray tears away hastily.

Draco gave Harry a soft kiss and smiled at him, not mentioning the tears. "How about we just take the next few days to think? I really don't want to make a rash decision and we can't let our emotions allow us to. We'll think and then talk again in a few days. Hermione said there was no rush and I think we should take her advice."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore just now, anyway," Harry said and rolled back on to his side. "I don't feel like sex, either." He abruptly pushed Draco's hand away from where it was snaking its way down his front.

"Are you angry at me?" Draco asked, confused but pulled his hand away obediently.

"I'm just tired," Harry mumbled and snuggled deeper into the covers. He was asleep within moments so Draco pulled away from him slowly so as not to disturb him. He shifted on to his back and reached to turn the light off. He stared at the dark ceiling for a long time that night; deep in thoughts not allowing him to sleep. He hated when Harry was angry with him, especially when he wasn't exactly sure why. Draco relaxed slightly when Harry rolled over in his sleep and cuddled into Draco's side. He kissed the top of Harry's messy head before falling into a restless sleep himself.

o o o o o

There was tension between the couple over the next few days. It didn't help that Draco hadn't been home from work each day before ten PM; twice of which Harry was already in bed asleep when Draco finally dragged himself wearily through their front door.

Nothing of the baby issue had been mentioned since that night, and Hermione had kept her word and not been in touch. Harry had been stomping around the kitchen that morning while Draco got ready for work, slamming various items on to the bench top as he made breakfast. Draco decided then that it was time to talk and told Harry he would be home early that night and not to make dinner as he would bring takeaway home.

Harry had merely shrugged with a brief "whatever", kissed Draco goodbye on the cheek and retreated in to their office to study.

It was now a little after five thirty and Draco stepped into their foyer juggling his briefcase in one hand and a pizza box in the other. "Harry?" he called and frowned when there was no answer. He moved further in to the kitchen and saw there was no note or anything. "Harry, are you home, love?" he tried again.

Harry came wandering into the kitchen with an empty glass and looked slightly shocked to see Draco there. "You did come home early," Harry commented, rinsing the glass out and putting it in the drying rack.

"I said I would," Draco replied shortly.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I just learnt not to put much stock in your words when you say that anymore." He took the pizza off Draco and put it on the kitchen table before moving to get some plates, glasses and a bottle of Diet Coke from the fridge.

Draco wasn't sure what to say in response to that so he just flopped into a chair in defeat. "I made sure they didn't put onions on it," he said distractedly.

"Thank you," Harry said with a small smile. "You could've gotten them on your half."

"I know, but you hate having to pick the odd bit off your side when they aren't really careful," Draco replied and took a small bit of his slice. When he looked up, he was surprised to find Harry gazing intently at him and not eating himself.

"I'm sorry I've been a shit these last couple of days," Harry said softly. "I've just been a bit pissed off that you haven't been around when I needed to talk. Then I was pissed that you didn't seem to need or want to talk at all."

"Oh, Harry," Draco sighed and reached out and took Harry's hand. "I _did_ want to… I _do_ want to talk about this but I just didn't want to end up in an argument with you again. You should've told me you needed me, love. I would've made time. You know that."

Harry smiled wryly. "You've been busy. It doesn't take a genius to see that. I didn't want to bother you."

Draco smacked his lips in exasperation and glared at Harry. "How many times do I have to tell you to bother me if you need me?" he cried. "If we have a baby and he or she is ill or something, are you not going to 'bother me' with it? I'll slap you fucking stupid if you don't!"

"It's hardly the same thing, Draco!" Harry scoffed.

"It bloody _is_, Harry!" Draco said and threw up his hands. "My work is _not_ more important than you!" Draco stopped and looked down at his hands, exhaling heavily. "Right, we're going to stop this. We aren't arguing tonight. We are going to talk about whatever we both need to talk about and we are _not_ going to fight, alright?"

"Alright," Harry agreed and finally took a bite of his pizza.

"You want me to start then?" Draco asked after Harry remained silent for a few moments.

"I didn't realise we needed to take a number," Harry replied dryly.

"That's not what I meant. Jeez, you're in a mood," Draco huffed and scowled at Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Yes, I want you to start," he said petulantly.

"I've missed you these last couple of days," Draco started.

"You mean you missed the sex when I've been asleep before you got home," Harry retorted.

"Fuck! Bloody no! That's not what I mean! Why are you being an arse again? You were apologising to me for that not more than five minutes ago!" Draco snapped.

"Because you won't get to the point and talk about the baby! You're avoiding the issue and have been for days now! Just admit that you think Hermione is going to do the dirty on us and you won't hear the word 'surrogacy' mentioned in this house again!" Harry exclaimed and pushed his plate away.

"That's not what I think at all! Is this what you have been worrying about these last few days? That I'm avoiding the issue because I don't trust Hermione and don't want the baby?" Draco asked and when Harry looked away it confirmed his suspicions. He took Harry's hand and squeezed it in a mute apology. "That's not it at all, Harry. I've avoided it because…"

"Yes…?" Harry pressed, glad that Draco was finally letting his barriers down.

"Because I'm scared by how much I want this," Draco admitted in a small voice. "I want a child with you so much that I almost feel physical pain when I think about it and that tiny chance that Hermione might decide to keep the baby at the end is just more than I can bear. I just think it's safer for us to not go through with it than to try and get hurt at the end. At least we're guaranteed to be happy that way."

Harry's heart broke when he saw the look of anguish on Draco's face and realised just how much the issue _had_ been bothering Draco. He shifted his chair closer to his boyfriend and snaked his arms around Draco's waist. "Are we really guaranteed happiness, though?"

"No, I guess not…" Draco murmured. "But we're guaranteed not to be hurt by the loss of a baby… and I still don't think I've got the makings to be a good father."

"There's not _one_ quality you have that might give you an inkling that you could be a decent dad?" Harry pressed and smiled at Draco.

Draco stared blankly at Harry and then reluctantly smiled back. "Well, I guess I like, uh…hugs."

"And you have good morals," Harry prompted.

"Yeah, mostly. Though it took me long enough to realise just what they were," Draco mumbled.

"You have a lot of love to give," Harry continued.

"For myself, maybe," Draco replied with a snort.

"Crap, Draco. Stop this, ok? I'm trying to help you here. You said you want this so much it hurts. Tell me why," Harry urged.

Draco blinked a few times as he thought about Harry's question. "I don't know exactly. I just think about us sitting together and you nursing this tiny bundle with that beautiful smile you get when you have absolutely no worries in the world. Us walking in the park with a baby buggy and holding hands. Then I think about the little things like teaching our son or daughter to walk, or changing my first dirty nappy. It's a whole heap of things that I just can't explain…" he finished and fisted his hands into his hair in frustration. "It's eating me alive, but my practical side is telling me to back right off so we don't get hurt."

"How do you feel now, though, when you think about the fact that if we _don't_ do this we probably won't ever get another chance to have a baby together?" Harry asked quietly and looked intently at Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked and then a look of realisation dawned on him and he slapped a hand over his mouth with a gasp. "Oh god, you're right. I honestly hadn't thought about it. This surrogacy thing has just been all encompassing for me."

"Don't you think it's worth the slight risk, sweetie?" Harry murmured and nuzzled Draco's throat. "I know you think you might not be a good Dad, but don't you think we can be good Dads together?"

"I guess so…" Draco finally whispered. "Maybe we can, like, borrow a kid off someone for a day and see how we do?" He still sounded insecure.

Harry laughed. "We don't know anyone with babies, love and I doubt a stranger would be willing to just hand over their bundle of joy to us to try our hand at parenting."

"What about one of those dolls then? You know the ones that cry and burp and crap and stuff, like a real baby and you can practice on them? They had one on Coronation Street one time," Draco suggested and Harry just shook his head in amusement.

"So, you admit you watch Coronation Street, now?" Harry teased, knowing full well Draco was a 'Corrie' fan when he had the time to watch.

"No!" Draco scoffed. "It was merely an example to illustrate my meaning."

"Of course," Harry agreed condescendingly.

Draco remained silent and started picking some of the topping off his pizza half-heartedly. "I'm just scared I'm going to fuck it all up, Harry," he said after a few long, silent minutes. "I don't want a baby unless we can offer it perfection in everything… including fathers. Why should our son or daughter not have the best of everything? But I really don't think I have what it takes and I don't want a poor, innocent little person to suffer when I fuck it up…"

"Come here," Harry said and motioned Draco over on to his lap. Draco sank down on to Harry's knees and wrapped his arms around his neck. "We just need a bit more time and more info to work with. We'll ask Hermione to get us some books to read and we can even talk to some Healers if you like?"

Draco nodded. He feathered his fingers through Harry's hair and pressed some light kisses to his forehead. "No rash decisions, then? You aren't angry that I need more time on this?"

Harry grabbed another piece of pizza and offered Draco a bite before taking one himself. "Don't be stupid! You take all the time you need, love. We'll talk to Hermione, ok? No decision yet until we get things clearer with her. We haven't spoken to her since she offered us this and I think it might help us both." Draco nodded. He got up off Harry's lap and moved back to his own seat, glancing sheepishly at Harry before falling silent. "What?" Harry asked in amusement, suspecting just what was going through Draco's mind.

"Can we, um, make love tonight?" Draco requested and had the decency to blush slightly.

"I think I can arrange something," Harry joked and then grabbed Draco's face between his hands and gave him a deep, needy kiss. "Mark me in your diary for about nine tonight," he said lightly and got up and started clearing their dishes away.

Draco groaned and pushed down on his groin to stave off his arousal until later.


	5. Chapter 4

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 4**

A month later Hermione, Harry, and Draco were sitting in the waiting room of the fertility clinic at St Mungo's Hospital.

They had taken nearly two weeks to decide to accept Hermione's offer. They had argued frequently, cried, ignored each other, made up, had sex, talked some more, and finally made a tearful decision to have a baby together.

It took a lot to convince Draco that he would be a good father and they still hadn't been completely successful. Harry was surprised to discover that his usually confident and arrogant boyfriend had so many insecurities that hadn't had a reason to come to the forefront until now. Eventually, they came to the conclusion that although they were both concerned about their parenting abilities, they knew their family and friends would be there to help and offer as much advice as necessary.

The discussion then turned to who would donate sperm and be the biological father. Neither Harry nor Draco were bothered which of them was the sperm donor, so before the World War III of _'You do it's' _and_ 'No, YOU do it's' _erupted between the couple, Hermione had suggested they both give samples, which would be mixed together and that way, whoever became the biological father was left to fate.

They were now at the clinic to make the donations and the same afternoon, Hermione would undergo the fertilisation process and they would find out in three weeks if the process was successful.

Hermione was excited but calmly reading a magazine. Harry was sitting next to her, his leg bouncing nervously and he was biting his thumb nail.

"I have to go to the toilet," Draco grumbled and stood up.

"You just went ten minutes ago!" Harry said in exasperation. "And twenty minutes before that, and twice before we left. Do you have the runs or something?"

Draco flushed distinctly and scowled. "So what if I do?" he snapped. "I'm nervous! You know my stomach plays up when I'm nervous!" He stalked out of the waiting room to make his way to the bathroom.

"I didn't know Draco was capable of nervousness," Hermione stated simply. "I've never seen him like this. He's a mess."

"I know. You wouldn't pick him for a hot-shot lawyer, would you? He's usually so confident. He can stand up in court in front of the harshest judge and not bat an eyelid, but situations out of his control disturb him. The only other time I saw him this nervous that sent him running to the loo every ten minutes was when he was due to stand up in court the first time. Severus had to Apparate to the court urgently to give him a potion," Harry explained with a nervous laugh and moved around anxiously in his seat.

"Harry, you need to relax. You're both going to have a hell of a time giving a donation if you can't even get it up. The nerves are going to cause you problems. Go find your boyfriend and snog him senseless in a dark corner or something. You both need to calm down," Hermione said as she flicked through her magazine.

"You're giving me permission to ravish Draco in public in the same building that you work?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Not _ravish_. Nothing beyond snogging, ok? None of us want your donations to end up in your pants; and not in _public_ find somewhere relatively private. Just get each other a bit hot and bothered. It will help you relax and then you both will be in more than appropriate conditions for the donations," Hermione advised with a smirk. Harry nodded distractedly and was about to stand when the receptionist came to the counter.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?" she called.

Harry looked up. "Fuck, he's still in the toilet," he swore.

"You go find him and I'll go and check you in," Hermione said.

Harry raced out of the waiting room and met Draco coming out of the toilet. "Are you ok?" Harry asked and he gave Draco a quick kiss. Draco rubbed his stomach a bit.

"I'll survive. I hope they call us soon, I don't know how long it will be before I need to go again," Draco moaned softly.

"They're ready for us now. Come on." Harry dragged Draco back into the fertility clinic and Hermione was standing at the door through to the clinic with a short, plump lady who reminded Harry of a brunette Mrs Weasley. Harry gulped. This was going to be embarrassing.

"Harry, Draco, I'm Wendy and I'll be your clinician for today, should you require any help," Wendy said with a cheerful smile. Draco made a choking sound and started coughing.

"We shouldn't need any, er, _help_, thanks Wendy. Can you just tell us what is required?" Harry asked. It was Hermione who coughed this time, though it sounded like she was trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure you know what's required, dear," Wendy laughed and Harry blushed. _She even sounds like Mrs Weasley!_ He thought. "Anyway, first up, I need to know if either of you have had any ailments in the last twenty-four hours, such as headaches, nausea, vomiting, runny nose, cough, light-headedness, temperature et cetera."

"Draco's got –" Harry started but was cut off by Draco elbowing him in the ribs. "Ow!" Harry glared at his boyfriend as he rubbed his side.

"You have to tell her, Draco," Hermione insisted.

"It won't prevent anything, dear. We just need to be aware in case we find an abnormality with the sample," Wendy explained.

"Diarrhoea," Draco mumbled and looked at his feet.

"When was your last motion, dear?" Wendy asked as he wrote some notes on her clipboard. Almost impossibly, Draco flushed an even brighter shade of red.

"Bloody hell," Draco mumbled under his breath. "'Bout ten minutes ago," he said without looking up.

"Oh my, I'll get you something for that. It won't do to be interrupted during your donation. I'll be back in a tic!" Wendy disappeared into a door to their right and left them standing in the corridor. She returned a few minutes later with a tiny vial containing a pink potion and a glass of water. "There you go. That will work in about ten minutes."

"May I ask how long this will take, Wendy?" Hermione asked politely as she watched Draco swallow the potion and gulp down the glass of water.

"As long as it takes, dear," Wendy said with a smile. She took the vial and empty glass off Draco and placed them on the staff desk and picked up another two little specimen containers. "Now, you two are more than welcome to accompany one another into the donation room. There are magazines and videos, but I doubt you will need them! Nothing quite like the real thing! We need these cups at least half full. The room is quite comfortable; it should have everything you need but if you require assistance at any point just page me through the intercom on the wall. There is a toilet off the room if needed. Once you have finished, if you could write the time of the donation on this form here. Just bring the cups out to me at the desk when you're both done." She handed a cup each to Harry and Draco and handed Harry the clipboard and waved them into a room across the hall.

"See you soon, boys! Good luck!" Hermione said with a little wave and a cheeky grin.

The pair went into the little room which contained a comfy looking leather couch, a water cooler, a table, a television mounted to the wall and a shelf with some adult magazines and videos on it.

Harry placed the clipboard on the table and flicked through the magazines and videos. "No gay porn _at all_," he huffed. "What's the point? I'd be stuck in here for hours if I had to rely on this rubbish." Before he knew it, Draco spun him around and pressed his lips hungrily against Harry's. They melted into a deep, needy kiss and somehow stumbled over to the couch and flopped onto it with Draco lying on top of Harry.

They took their time and spent half an hour or so making out; kissing, groping, touching. They both knew they could have the whole process over within minutes if they needed but they wanted to take their time. This was their contribution to making their baby and they wanted to enjoy it. Soon, they were both nearing the point of no return.

"Harry!" Draco gasped as he pulled away from Harry's mouth. "I'm going to come if you keep that up, baby." Draco pulled Harry's hand from out of his pants.

"Me too," Harry laughed. "I'll get the cups. If we don't focus on the job at hand, I'll be having an accident in my jeans. Take your pants off." Draco pulled his pants off and sat down again. Harry came over and handed him the cup.

"How should we do this?" Draco asked. "I'd like to kiss you and stuff, you know?" Harry sat next to Draco sideways and leaned in a kissed him. He started touching Draco lovingly.

"Is this ok?" Harry whispered.

"Mmmmmm…" Draco sighed in pleasure. "I won't last long."

"It's ok," Harry murmured. He ran his tongue tenderly over Draco's bottom lip and Draco's tongue darted out to meet it. They got lost in the kiss and soon Draco was thrusting his hips eagerly.

"I'm coming, baby..." Draco gasped out a warning and he moaned in pleasure as his climax washed over him. Harry pulled back and did the best job he could collecting Draco's donation.

Draco flopped back into the seat panting with his eyes closed and a soft smile of pleasure on his face. "You did good, honey," Harry said and kissed Draco's nose. He grabbed the box of tissues and started cleaning Draco up. Draco opened his eyes and looked at the cup in Harry's hand which was almost full.

"Wow," Draco said, impressed at himself. "I guess no fucking last night helped." Harry laughed. He screwed the lid onto the cup and took it over to the clipboard to fill in the time on the form. Draco pulled his pants back on and got up to have a drink of water from the cooler.

"How's your stomach?" Harry asked; he started removing his own jeans and sat down on the couch with his cup in his hand.

Draco took a long drink of water and savoured the cool liquid in his mouth before swallowing. "That potion seems to have done the trick." He sat down next to Harry the same way Harry had with him. Harry was already more than ready to proceed; he jumped and nearly climaxed at Draco's first touch. Draco chuckled.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly. "But I very nearly came at the same time you did. It took all my willpower not to." Draco leaned in and started suckling at a particularly sensitive spot on Harry's neck and Harry gasped at the sensation. Draco set to work eagerly and it only seemed like seconds before Harry was biting into his hand to stifle his screaming as he spilled into the cup Draco was holding. "I love you," Harry murmured as he came down from his high.

"I love you too, baby," Draco answered as he succinctly cleaned Harry up. "Done! Impressive. To think this may be our future son or daughter." He screwed the lid on and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at the cup and raised his eyebrow.

"Ew, Draco, have a little bit of tact! This supposed to be a special time for us," Harry complained as he pulled on his jeans. Draco filled out the time on the form and fetched Harry a cup of water. "Thanks." Draco gathered up the form and the two cups and scrutinized them with a frown.

"Why are they clear? Everyone can see what's in them!" Draco sounded put out rather than embarrassed.

"Everyone who will see it sees it everyday, Draco," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Hermione doesn't," Draco pointed out.

"Yes, but it's going _in_ her, so what's the problem?" Harry asked with a sigh. Draco shuddered slightly.

"Don't put it like that. It just feels weird for me," Draco mumbled as they emerged from the room. Hermione was leaning against the wall across from the room.

"Forty five minutes!" Hermione scoffed. "What took you so long?"

"We were enjoying ourselves. Have you got a problem with that?" Draco said with a haughty sniff. Hermione's glanced at the cups in Draco's hands and her eyes widened.

"Well done," she said with a laugh. Wendy came over from the office then and smiled at the boys.

"Very good!" Wendy said enthusiastically. "Now, that' your job done, boys. You're free to leave."

"Ms…, uh, Wendy?" Draco said and Harry could hear the professional tone creeping into his boyfriend's voice.

"Yes?" Wendy replied with a smile.

"I would like to put in a formal complaint with your management about the lack of homosexual visual aids in your donation room," Draco said stiffly.

"Draco…" Harry said warningly and flushed in embarrassment.

Wendy laughed. "We are a fertility clinic, Mr Malfoy. Generally the males donating are doing so for the purpose to impregnate their spouse and are therefore heterosexual."

"How can you be sure? Harry and I are far from heterosexual and we were in need of your facilities," Draco challenged, sounding every bit a lawyer and Harry cringed.

"Oh, well, um," Wendy said, flustered and she giggled slightly.

"In addition, how can you be sure that heterosexual pornographic material is arousing to all men?" Draco pressed and Harry put his face into his hands and moaned.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded. "They don't need to have any _aids_ in there at all, if they don't want to! _All_ men are equipped with enough _arousing material_ connected to the end of their arm! Give it a rest. You are just holding up the process!"

Draco's face fell into a deep scowl and he went to open his mouth but found Harry's hand slapped over it instead.

Wendy cleared her throat and eyed Draco warily, still slightly flustered. "You are both free to leave, now," she said pointedly.

"We're staying with Hermione," Harry stated firmly.

"I'll be fine, guys. I'm going back to work after. No offence, but I'm a big girl and don't need you two overprotective buggers holding my hand and I certainly don't need Draco threatening to sue the pants off everyone within hearing distance." Hermione chuckled.

"But we should be here with you," Draco insisted. "I'll keep my mouth shut, but –"

"You've had your say!" Harry snapped, interrupting him.

"This is the easy bit, guys. You know I'd ask you to stay if I needed you, but I'll be fine. We aren't going to know anything today anyway. Go home and get some rest."

"We don't need rest! We donated sperm, not a kidney!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, but Draco wasn't well before and I think it's affecting his brain. Do you boyfriendly duties and take him home to rest. Really, Harry, don't be stubborn, it doesn't suit you," Hermione said as she kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Are you implying my brain is in my arse?" Draco huffed and looked offended. Harry snorted. "Anyway, I'm fine now." Hermione kissed him too.

"Then go home and have a good, long fuck! I don't care what you do but you really don't need to stay. You have the day off. Enjoy it." Hermione shoved them both gently towards the door. "I'll be in touch."

o o o o o

"What are you grinning at?" Harry asked curiously as they walked hand-in-hand through the park near their house.

"Nothing!" Draco said defensively, realising he had well and truly been caught having a moment. He glanced at Harry and then looked back to where a tiny boy and girl of about three years old, appearing to be twins as they were dressed identically, were feeding the ducks by the pond a few meters away from them.

Harry smiled knowingly as he followed Draco's gaze. "That goofy grin you had was not 'nothing', Draco," he commented. Draco shot him a look half way between sheepishness and irritation.

"We might be pregnant right this minute, Harry," Draco murmured wistfully. He plopped down onto a bench they had just approached, and the goofy smile was back in moments.

"I hope not," Harry snorted.

"You know what I mean!" Draco cried and smacked Harry in the head.

"Baby, I don't doubt your sperm is top class; the best around even! But, even then, they'd have to be _extremely_, um, talented to swim and make a baby _that_ quick! Hermione would be barely through the procedure, love," Harry pointed out and tapped his watch.

"Oh yeah," Draco said feebly and scratched his head in embarrassment.

Harry put am arm around Draco's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "You're excited. You're allowed to be, you know?" he said.

"Yeah, I really am," Draco agreed with a soft laugh. "I feel about two steps away from grabbing the nearest baby and talking baby talk to it and blowing raspberries on it's belly."

"Please don't. I plan to shag tonight, not visit a police station to bail you out for being arrested," Harry joked and earned another smack in the head. "Not even the slightest bit terrified of changing your first dirty nappy?"

Draco sniffed and leaned causally back into the seat. "Of course not. I plan to have you change them all," he said lightly and Harry's mouth literally dropped open in shock.

"You better not be serious, Malfoy," Harry said warningly. Draco merely smirked.

"I'm not frightened of a dirty nappy, Harry," Draco said with a shake of his head.

"Ah, you say that now," Harry said knowingly. "You gag at the smell of day old milk and parmesan cheese."

"Who doesn't?" Draco pointed out.

"What do you think a dirty nappy will smell like? Roses?" Harry laughed.

"Pfft," Draco scoffed. "I've gone into the bathroom after you've been in there and survived to tell the tale. Even when you occasionally forget to use the air freshener."

"My hero," Harry mocked and pretended to swoon. Before he realised it, Draco had grabbed his face and was planting a firm, wet kiss on his lips. Harry laughed. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You're just you, and I love you for that," Draco said with a shrug. "We've just come from the first step of making our baby. I just feel… I don't know, I can't quite describe it."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean, love," he said and took Draco's hand. "But you do know there is a chance it might not work the first time."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah," he muttered. "I'm optimistic. So, shoot me."

"You're not optimistic," Harry said knowingly. "You're just scared that if this doesn't work for us the first time, it's a sign." Draco turned and looked at Harry; an unreadable gleam in his silvery eyes.

"I never could pinpoint the exact time you started knowing me better than I know myself," Draco said with a flicker of a smile on his lips.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked. "If it's any consolation, you know _me_ better than I know myself too."

Draco shielded his eyes from the sun and went back to watching the little boy and girl just in time to see the little girl smack the little boy in the face with her bread bag. Draco laughed. "No. How could it be a bad thing? People go a whole lifetime and never find someone who even knows how they have their tea in the morning. We've got a pretty perfect thing going here… Do you think it's going to change when the baby comes?"

"To be honest, Draco, I wish I got decent grades in Divination so I could See what we were getting ourselves in for. But, I didn't predict my death enough and failed. Truly, though, how bad could things get with a little one of those," Harry pointed over to the children, "of our own running around?" Draco's eyes were misting over and he blinked and lost himself in watching the tiny twins. The little girl gave the little boy a hard shove and he fell on the ground and started crying. Harry watched Draco physically restrain himself from running over to pick the little boy up by gripping the edge of the seat. "Ours would _never_ do things like that though."

Draco snorted. "Are you kidding? If we have a daughter, I want her to be _exactly_ like that! If we have a son…" Draco trailed off and swallowed to contain his emotions. "I want him to be exactly like you."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco softly. "We'll be alright, Draco. I promise you that," he murmured. "Nothing can be more perfect with us. Our son or daughter will only be the icing on the cake."

"Yeah." Draco nodded slightly. He took Harry's hand and circled his thumbs in the palms. "We're good together, so we'll be good parents together. Makes sense," he mused and smiled at Harry. "I'm still going to make you change all the dirty nappies!" He jumped up and took off running before Harry had a chance to react.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :) So many of you are back again to show me your support and appreciate it so much!_

_I have updated my webpage, if anyone is interested. You can find the link on my Author Profile, however if that doesn't work, please email me (address on my profile) and I will give you an alternative link. _ _I've added more recs (my recs pages are very much under construction as I am adding new ones as I remember them) and added 'A Priceless Gift', among a few other minor changes._

_Also, to those who aren't aware, I am now regularly utilising my LiveJournal for fics progresses/updates. I will continue to use this as long as I write fics, so if you are looking for updates and stuff, that is the place to go :) Feel free to Friend me if necessary – there is no need to ask. _

_For once, I don't really have any comments on the fic! It's still early and I haven't had anyone pointing about possibly inconsistencies/annoyances in the fic as yet laughs I suppose it's only a matter of time, and I will address any concerns as necessary. _

_I saw GOF finally and truly loved it. I have put my thoughts on the movie in my LiveJournal. As for Harry/Draco issues in the film… Harry so came back from shagging Draco when he met Ron and Hermione in the foyer after the Yule Ball! ;) ;) Well, we can all dream, hey?_

_Take care!_

_Lani_


	6. Chapter 5

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 5**

Three weeks later, Draco was at work trying to furiously scribble a case conference note that he had to get finished. He glanced at his watch _again_ for about the thirtieth time in the last fifteen minutes and groaned in annoyance.

"Looking at it won't make it go faster, you know," Grace, Draco's personal assistant, said in amusement. She was sitting across the desk ensuring Draco's personal diary matched her own appointment schedule. "Why are you in such a hurry? Your writing becomes illegible when you rush. It gets all loopy and swirly."

"I have that appointment this afternoon," Draco mumbled distractedly.

"What appointment?" Grace's tone was accusatory. "You didn't tell me about any appointment this afternoon."

"Yes, I did. I scribbled out the afternoon in that diary thing on your desk," Draco argued and Grace smacked her lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You need to either email me or tell me to my face when you have appointments. I need to know where you are in case any of the bosses ask. Scribbling it out in the diary won't help me! I need to put it on the computer system so everyone can access it. I just thought you wanted the afternoon free to catch up on paperwork!" Grace scolded.

Draco gave her a guilty look. "I'm really sorry, Gracie. My mind has been in a hundred places these last couple of weeks. It's not a work related appointment, anyway. I have to go out of the office for a few hours," he told her.

"You have clients coming to drop things off to you this afternoon," Grace pointed out.

"They can leave them at the desk with you," Draco said. "Look, I'm really sorry about not making my appointment clearer, but it's important I go. _Very_ important. Harry will kill me if work keeps me. He's coming in twenty minutes to pick me up, I have this stack of case notes I'm not going to get done before he comes, bugger it, and to top it all off, I've got a stomach ache, so I'm just… sorry, ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Grace asked, looking hurt.

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Thank you for being a wonderful, caring PA. Normally, I probably would've mentioned it to you, but it's the least of my worries and there's nothing you could do about it."

"I have some Buscopan you could've taken," Grace argued. "It helps settle upset stomachs."

"Highly unlikely considering I feel like I'm about to puke at any moment," Draco mumbled, more to himself than Grace. _I'd give anything for another stomach settling potion right now_, he thought to himself. _Even if it didn't work when I took it this morning._

"Draco!" Gracie admonished. "If that was me, you'd be insisting I go home immediately and have a week off! You're not setting much of an example for your staff."

"It's a stomach ache, Gracie, not the plague," Draco replied sarcastically. "And please, I'm going to have to tell Harry when he picks me up because he'll know straight away when he looks at me that I'm feeling off – he has this freaky sixth sense or something – and I'll get a lecture from him, so…" Draco trailed off before he rudely told his assistant to back off.

"Alright, alright," Grace relented and threw up her hands. "I won't nag. Do the bosses know you're away for a few hours?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, Bill OK'd it," he said with another glance at his watch. "Bloody hell, I really have to go." He stood up and pulled on his jacket and shoved his keys, mobile phone, and diary in his briefcase before snapping it shut.

"Try and have a cup of tea or something! It will help your stomach!" Grace called to him as he rushed out of the office. Draco rolled his eyes and hit the button on the elevator with a sigh.

o o o o o

Draco slid into the car with a sigh. "Hi baby," he said and leaned over to Harry to give him a welcoming kiss.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Hello," he said suspiciously. "What's the matter?"

Draco shook his head. "Do I have flashing lights on my forehead that scream out when I'm not feeling well, or something? You are _scary_ when you do that," he complained.

"You're not feeling well?" Harry asked immediately.

Draco shrugged noncommittally. "I've got an upset stomach, that's all," he murmured and turned to look out the window at the passing traffic. He pushed the button to lower the window a few inches.

"I've got the air conditioning on!" Harry argued.

"I just need some fresh air," Draco told him and breathed in a gulp of it, not caring that it was messing his hair.

"What sort of upset stomach is it? How long has it been there? Did you take anything for it? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry interrogated.

"For god's sake, Harry!" Draco cried. "It's been there most of the morning, I took a stomach settling potion this morning that did bugger all, I've told you now, and I have no fucking clue what sort of stomach ache it is! A pain-in-the-arse one! Happy?"

"Well, you're in a charming mood, aren't you?" Harry commented in bemusement.

"Bite me," Draco huffed.

"Gladly, but later," Harry tossed back. Draco gave Harry a sidelong glance and shook his head but Harry could see he was trying to stifle a smile. Harry reached over and patted Draco's thigh. "Cheer up a little, baby. We're about to find out if we are going to be parents!"

Draco didn't answer, but instead started frantically digging around in the glove-box. He pulled out one of the little blue bags they kept in there for rubbish and immediately hunched over and vomited into it.

"Draco!" Harry squeaked in surprise and struggled to keep his eyes on the road. He reached over and rubbed Draco's back in an effort to comfort his boyfriend. "Do you want me to pull over?"

"No," Draco choked out and sat up and wiped his mouth on a handkerchief he got from his pocket. "Keep your eyes on the bloody road. Are you trying to kill us?" He tied up the soiled bag with a sneer of disgust on his face and put it on the floor at his feet.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern. "There are some mints in the glove-box."

"I feel like shit," Draco said and extracted the mints and put four in his mouth. They stopped at some traffic lights, so Harry reached over and felt Draco's forehead.

"You feel a bit warm, Draco," Harry told him.

"That would be from the effort of heaving my intestines up," Draco answered dryly. "I was _not_ hot before I threw up."

"Are you alright to go to this appointment? I can call Hermione and tell her you're sick. She'll understand," Harry offered.

"I'm fine! I'm not missing this appointment. It's too important," Draco insisted. "I need to know. The suspense is driving up the wall."

Harry pulled into the car park and found a spot close to the door. Draco got out immediately with the bag in between his fingers and tossed it gingerly into a nearby rubbish bin.

"Let's go," Draco said and took Harry's hand.

o o o o o

Hermione sat in her Healer's office with Harry and Draco seated next to her. They were waiting for the Healer to join them and Hermione wished she would hurry up. She was desperate to know if she was pregnant and both Harry and Draco were a mess and neither had said barely two words since they arrived.

Hermione glanced warily at the couple. Harry was fidgeting in his seat, holding Draco's hand and playing with the ring on Draco's left ring finger. Draco was dressed in a formal deep blue suit and looked a bit out of place; he was slumped down in the seat with his head resting against the back of it. He was white as a ghost and a light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead.

"Draco, are you ok?" Hermione asked in concern. "You look ill."

Draco swallowed heavily and glanced quickly at her. "I'm fine," he said huskily. Harry turned and smoothed Draco's hair away from his face and pressed a light kiss to his temple.

"Don't lie," Harry said softly. "He's lying. He was sick on the way over here. He looked like crap when I picked him up from work," Harry told Hermione.

"Thank you so much, dear boyfriend," Draco muttered sarcastically.

"Shit, Draco, you poor thing. You should've called me. I could have rescheduled this appointment," Hermione said sympathetically. "You go home. I'll drop over after and give you the news."

"No, we're here now. I'll be fine," Draco said, though he didn't sound too convinced himself. Harry put his arm around Draco and Draco dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes tiredly. The Healer came in at that moment and sat down at her desk.

"Good morning! Hello, Hermione," the Healer said and then turned to Harry and Draco. "You must be Harry and Draco. I'm Healer Carlton, but please call me Jenny… oh dear, you don't look well, my boy," Jenny said to Draco.

"That's Draco," Hermione said, "and he's not. But he's the stubborn one and won't go home until he knows the results." Draco opened his eyes and glared weakly at Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, Jenny," Draco said softly and held out his hand. Jenny shook it and then shook Harry's hand.

Draco's mobile phone started ringing loudly from his brief case and he smacked his lips in annoyance and bent down with a weary grunt to retrieve it. "Hello, Draco Malfoy speaking… What? Why?... No, I _can't_; I'm in a very important meeting… Then he'll have to wait… No, Gracie, it's impossible. You'll have to tell him to wait…" Draco listened to his PA's answer and then looked at his watch with a sigh. "… At least an hour… Bloody hell, I _told_ him it did… He's welcome to waltz down to the court and check… Get Graham to see to it… I don't _know_, Gracie. Look, I have to go… I can't give you an exact time… Alright…no…Please do. Goodbye." Draco pressed the button on the phone and threw it back in his bag with a huff. "I'm really sorry about that. One of my difficult clients is hassling my PA."

"Not a problem, Draco. We'll get this over quickly," Jenny said as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Congratulations, Harry and Draco, you're going to be daddies." Harry leapt out of his seat and squealed.

"Yessss!" Harry cried and jumped up and down.

"Really?" Draco squeaked in surprise. He had been expecting her to tell them that it didn't work. "We're having a baby…?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Harry said frantically. "A baby… oh my fucking god! I'm going to be a dad!" Draco reached up and took Harry's hand and gave him a watery smile. Harry knelt down in front of Draco and pulled him into a tight embrace.

They cried together for a little bit before Draco pulled frantically out of the hug with his hand pressed over his mouth. Jenny got up and quickly opened the door.

"Door at the end of the corridor, Draco," Jenny said quickly as the blond man raced past her. Harry went to follow Draco but Jenny stopped him.

"There's not much room in that toilet, Harry, you won't fit unless you leave the door open and I doubt Draco would appreciate our whole group of secretarial staff gawping at him while he's getting reacquainted with his lunch. Besides, if you help Hermione get the paperwork done to register the surrogacy with the Ministry of Magic, you can get him home and into bed sooner," Jenny suggested. Harry looked torn but nodded reluctantly with a sigh.

Harry bent down and hugged Hermione tightly. "Thank you so much from both of us, Hermione. We can never repay you for this." Hermione hugged him back.

"Bollocks, I don't want repaying. You'll be giving me a surrogate niece or nephew, what more could I want?" Hermione laughed. "I can baby-sit and give Baby Potter-Malfoy back at the end of the day. Suits me!"

As they took care of the paperwork, Jenny began explaining various aspects of the pregnancy to Hermione.

"Now, morning sickness may be the most bothersome symptom to you, since you plan to work right into the third trimester. You're three weeks along at the moment, so it could start at anytime and last into your second trimester, maybe even longer. All I can offer you for that, I'm afraid, is crackers and ginger tea. As this sickness is hormone related and unique to each woman, there has never been a successful potion developed. There are some, but they don't always work. Although, in saying that, you may get very little or even no morning sickness. Many woman experience little to no symptoms with their first pregnancy. It's very much subjective," Jenny said as she handed some fact sheets to Hermione.

"Oh yes, Mum got me the 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' book and I've read it right through. I'm sure I'll be fine," Hermione laughed. "If not, I'll go haunt Harry and Draco for awhile and they can take care of me!" It was a joke but Harry nodded seriously and Hermione just laughed harder at him and gave him a quick kiss on his temple.

Draco returned then looking awful. "I hate this," he croaked as he eased himself back into the chair. Harry took his hand and soothingly stroked the palm with his thumb, watching him closely in concern.

"What other symptoms do you have other than nausea and vomiting, Draco?" Jenny asked. She got up to get Draco a drink of water from her cooler.

"Nothing, I just feel really sick in the stomach." Draco took the cup gratefully and sipped the water. "Urgh, I never get sick. What is this? The stomach settling potion is useless."

"Do you mind if I take your temperature and do a quick check on you?" Jenny asked. Draco just shrugged noncommittally. Jenny took Draco's hand and held her wand to his palm.

"A slightly high fever but nothing serious. I can't see any indication of what is causing the vomiting. It may be a very mild food poisoning which wouldn't show up with this spell," Jenny advised. "Plenty of fluids, a lie down and a hot water bottle on the tummy are probably best in the first instance. You could try another potion, but if it didn't do anything the first time, it's probably not worth it. If you don't feel better in a day or two or you get any other symptoms, you should see a Healer. You're more than welcome to come see me if necessary."

"I'm taking you home," Harry told Draco firmly and stood up.

"I can't go home, Harry. I need to get back to work," Draco protested.

"You are not going back to work like this!" Harry argued and crossed his arms defiantly. "Get that fancy little mobile out of your briefcase and call Gracie back and tell her you're sick and you can't come back to work," Harry demanded. "NOW!" Draco pursed his lips and huffed through his nose but pulled his mobile out anyway. "You don't mind if we leave, do you Hermione?" Harry asked as Draco made the call. Hermione was scrutinizing Draco closely.

"Of course not. We're finished here anyway; I'm coming with you," she replied.

"You said you had to go back to work too," Harry said while he was helping Draco out of the chair.

"No, I said I _might_ go back to work, not that I _had_ to, which I don't," Hermione stated and Draco started to protest but she stopped him. "Besides, we should talk a bit about this. Like, how we should tell everyone, to start with."

"Ah shit," Draco groaned.

"Thanks for all your help, Jenny," Harry said as he shook her hand. "I'm sure we'll speak soon."

"Of course, and congratulations again," Jenny said warmly. "Hermione, I'll see you in two weeks for your first check up. I hope you feel better, Draco."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Ooooo… some of you think I'm foreshadowing! laughs I truly love reading everyone's thoughts and speculations. There is such a range of ideas and notions and I wish I had thought of some of them myself:)_

_I won't comment on whether I am foreshadowing or not, I just hope I don't disappoint some of you! I will say that I have dropped the odd hint or two as to where I am going with things :) _

_This is a shorter chapter and probably the shortest in the whole fic. I didn't want to include too much as I wanted the focus to be on the news that Hermione had fallen pregnant successfully. The next chapter is longer and includes a rather heated argument! _

_I know exactly what some of you will think about Draco's "food poisoning" – and I'm not going to comment except to say don't rule anything out! winks_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	7. Chapter 6

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 6**

They arrived back at Harry and Draco's house and made their way into the living room to discuss the pregnancy. Draco sat at one end of the couch and curled up in a ball and put his head down on the armrest.

Harry pulled out his wand and conjured some tea and biscuits and then turned to Hermione. He had been so excited about the news that he completely focused on Hermione and effectively forgot that his boyfriend was unwell.

"Are you comfortable? Do you want some more cushions behind your back? Do you want to put your feet up? How about I give your shoulders a rub? Can I get you anything?" Harry fussed and adjusted the pillows behind Hermione's back.

"Harry, I'm a mere three weeks pregnant and perfectly fine. Stop it." Hermione shooed him with her hand.

"But, I can get you anything. You should take it ea –" Harry insisted.

"Go and fuss over the one who really needs it just now," Hermione interrupted and pointedly directed her gaze at Draco. Harry swallowed a wave of guilt as he turned around and saw that Draco was crying miserably into the crook of his arm.

"Draco, baby! What's the matter?" Harry gasped as he sat next to Draco.

"My stomach really hurts. I need a hug, Harry," Draco sobbed and Harry turned to glance at Hermione, who raised her eyebrows and shrugged helplessly. Draco _never_ acted so needy. Sure, he was an affectionate and touchy-feely person when he wanted to be but not needy. Harry tutted in sympathy and pulled Draco close to his chest.

"Why don't you go to bed and have a nap? You're not well and you sound tired. You've been up since four-thirty and had a busy morning at work," Harry murmured into Draco's hair as he rubbed Draco's back to calm him.

"I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay here! I don't feel well!" Draco wailed, completely confusing Harry.

"Um, alright, I'll make a deal with you. You can stay here, but you have to lie on the couch and rest." Harry pulled back and brushed some tears from Draco's face. Draco sniffed and nodded. "Go and get changed into something comfortable, ok? There's clean washing in the basket on the bed." Draco uncurled himself from the couch and retreated up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Well, that was out of character," Hermione commented. She took a biscuit from the tray. "Since when is Draco Malfoy teary and emotional over a mere stomach ache?"

"Fuck, I know. I think his work is stressing him out more than he is letting on to me and this whole baby thing must have toyed with his emotions or something. He's not himself. And there I was thinking it was _you_ who was supposed to get emotional!" Harry said with a deep exhalation.

"Bollocks, I've never been an emotional person," Hermione scoffed. "I'm looking forward to the challenge of being pregnant."

"Only you, hon, would see pregnancy as a challenging opportunity," Harry laughed.

"Hey, I can kill two birds with one stone. Give you and Draco the baby you deserve and do some practical research on pregnancy," Hermione joked. Harry laughed. "Don't laugh. I've worked with colleagues who have deliberately infected themselves with viruses to assist their research in remedies!"

Harry looked at her incredulously. "That's just fucked up, that is," he commented and shook his head.

Draco returned dressed in black tracksuit pants and a tight grey t-shirt. He was carrying his pillow and dragging the quilt off their bed behind him, which indicated to Harry that Draco was, in fact, tired but probably felt going to bed was admitting he was weak and Draco was too stubborn for that. Harry took the cushions off the couch and piled them on the floor.

Draco lay down on the couch with a small groan and Harry tucked the thick covers around him and Draco snuggled down beneath them.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Harry asked gently.

"As nauseous as shit. My stomach won't stop cramping. I really think I ate something dodgy. I'm sorry, Hermione, I've ruined this whole thing. We should be celebrating." Draco closed his eyes and swallowed thickly.

"Shh, it doesn't matter, love. We're best to hold off celebrating anyway, at least until we tell our families and friends," Hermione suggested. It was Harry's turn to groan this time.

"Oh fuck, what is everyone going to think?" Harry mumbled and swiped a hand over his face.

"Who cares what they think? They'll either be happy, or they won't. And if they aren't then screw them." Hermione waved her hand dismissively and then withdrew a book from her handbag. "Now, I want you to read this, Harry. Not because I think it's all going to happen to me, but because I think it will do you good to know what's going on. You always did like to know everything." Harry took the copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ from Hermione and chuckled.

"Hermione, I've nearly finished a medicine degree. I'm well aware of what happens during pregnancy," Harry scoffed.

"Nevertheless, read it. Also, I'll say this just once, ok? I will _tell_ you if anything is wrong or if I need anything. You will worry yourself stupid if you fuss over me for the next nine months. I _know_ you, Harry. I want you and Draco to get the most out of this and you won't if you are sitting around expecting the worst," Hermione insisted. "He's gone to sleep, by the way."

Harry looked down and saw that Draco had dozed off and was snoring lightly. "Good, he needs it," Harry murmured as he brushed some of Draco's hair off his face. "He's been working himself into the ground. I'm hoping this pregnancy will give him something to focus on other than work, work, work." Harry flicked leisurely through the book when their Floo roared to life and Ron appeared in their living room.

"Harry, mate! I got the afternoon off; thought I'd come around and we could go out to the pub or something!" Ron enthused in his loud voice while he brushed himself off.

"For fuck sake, Ron!" Harry jumped up and hissed through his teeth. "Keep your voice down! Draco's sleeping! He's sick!" Harry indicted Draco's prone form on the couch. Draco mumbled softly in his sleep and rolled over so his back was to them but didn't wake with the noise.

"Luckily he sleeps like a log," Hermione stated.

"Hermione! Hey, love! What are you doing here? You can come out with us, too!" Ron smiled and went over to give Hermione a hug. "What's wrong with the ferret?" Harry rolled his eyes as he sat down in the armchair near Draco's head.

"Food poisoning, or something," Harry answered.

"Ah shit, that can be rough. I completely sympathise. I had that the other week when I ate a dodgy curry. Spent the whole night on the loo and with my head in a bucket, and potions do nothing, bugger all. Fred and George just laughed at me, the bastards…" Ron said with a grimace. "Expecting what?"

"Huh?" Harry said stupidly.

"Your book. What's it about?" Ron asked. Harry gulped and looked at Hermione, who just smiled and gave Harry a pointed look which said: _It's your choice when to tell him, but bear in mind his temper_.

Harry bit his lip. He didn't really want to tell anyone without Draco. It was _their_ news to tell together. On the other hand, Ron _did_ have a known temper and hated to be kept out of anything involving Harry and Hermione. And finally, Harry couldn't think of a single excuse to tell Ron what he could possibly be 'expecting' which required a book, especially considering that under his palm was a picture of a pregnant woman. Harry sighed and hoped Draco wouldn't be too mad at him for revealing their news to Ron.

"A baby, Ron. Expecting a baby," Harry said softly. Ron looked at Harry for a few moments and then burst out laughing.

"Then why have _you_ got that book?" Ron asked. Harry cleared his throat.

"Um, we, er –" Harry started but was cut off when Draco woke up abruptly, rolled over and was spectacularly sick all over the floor and Harry's feet. "Oh shit! Draco, are you ok?" Harry cried and moved to hold Draco's head.

"Wait, Harry," Hermione said and withdrew her wand and cleared the mess away. Harry helped Draco into a sitting position then pulled out his own wand and conjured a wet cloth and a glass of water.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said as he watched the scene before him. Harry wiped Draco's flushed face and neck tenderly and then helped him take a sip of water. Draco whimpered and rubbed his stomach.

"Do you feel like you want to be sick some more?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco croaked and took a few deep breaths, so Harry _Accioed_ a plastic bowl from the kitchen and put it in Draco's lap. Draco stared miserably into it for a few minutes while Harry rubbed his back before the next wave of vomiting overcame him.

Nobody said anything while Draco was sick and he finally managed to bring his stomach back under control. "I think I'm done now," he muttered and put his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wiped his face once more, vanished the contents of the bowl, and placed it on the coffee table. Harry gave him a comforting hug and kissed the top of his head.

"You're going to make a brilliant daddy, Harry," Hermione said fondly.

"WHAT!" Ron screeched. "What the fuck is going on! How the fuck did you get someone pregnant? How could you _cheat_ on Draco? You guys are practically _married_! I thought I knew you better, Harry, you bastard!" Ron was bordering on hysteria and jumped straight to the wrong point, as usual.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and think for a minute before you start spouting off at the mouth!"

Draco winced at the raised voices. "I'm going to bed," he muttered as he gingerly gathered up his pillow and quilt. Harry stood up to help him but Draco gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stopped him. "I'll be ok. Stay here and talk to him, ok?"

"We can wait until you're better," Harry suggested but Draco shook his head.

"I don't mind, babe. He needs to know. This shouldn't be a negative thing. I'd stay but I just really want to go to sleep. I can't handle an argument at the moment," Draco said. Harry gave him a hug.

"Ok, sleep well, gorgeous. I'll come in and check on you in a bit. I love you." Harry tucked some stray blond hair behind Draco's ear.

"I love you, too." Draco disappeared up the stairs.

"What the f –" Ron started ranting.

"Shut up, Ron and let me speak," Harry hissed angrily and glared in disgust at his best friend. "I can't _believe_ you would think I would ever cheat on Draco, let alone get some girl pregnant like that! Hermione didn't even mention getting anyone pregnant! She simply said I would make a good dad! I can't believe you would think so badly of me so as to jump to a conclusion as horrible as that and especially not tell you! It's the Goblet of Fire all over again! You call me a bastard? Well, the feeling's mutual!"

"What am I supposed think!" Ron retorted. "Hermione's telling you you're going to 'make a good daddy' and you're standing there holding a book about expecting a fucking kid!"

"You should've waited for me to explain! I was going to tell you!" Harry shouted.

"But you didn't!" Ron shot back.

"MY BOYFRIEND JUST SPEWED ALL OVER THE FLOOR! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? LEAVE HIM SITTING THERE COVERED IN VOMIT WHILE I EASED YOUR MIND? WELL, _FUCK_ _YOU_!" Harry spat.

"Boys, please? Calm down and stop shouting. Draco's not well and trying to sleep remember?" Hermione interrupted. "Sit down, both of you, and we'll talk about this like rational human beings." Harry and Ron both sat heavily in their seats and glared at each other.

"Is someone going to tell me what the fuck's going on?" Ron demanded.

"Harry, I think you should calm your anger and understand slightly why Ron jumped to conclusions and explain the situation," Hermione instigated the conversation.

"Fine," Harry snapped and sat for a few moments breathing deeply to quell his temper. "Ron, I'm sorry I lost my temper. You deserve to know what's going on. The thing is, I _am_ going to be a father, but I didn't cheat on Draco. In fact, Draco's going to be a father too. You see, we have been given an opportunity to have a baby together."

"You're going to adopt?" Ron asked with a small frown on his face.

"No, someone has offered to carry our baby for us," Harry explained.

"Oh, like a surrogate thingy?" Ron asked. "I heard Mum and Ginny talking about that sort of thing one day. They were discussing an article from a magazine or something."

"Yeah, that's right, mate. A surrogate mother will be having a baby for us. We found out today that she has successfully fallen pregnant," Harry said tentatively.

"Wow! That's fantastic, Harry! Congratulations mate. You and Draco deserve this. I mean that from the bottom of my heart," Ron enthused and gave Harry a brief hug. "I'm sorry for what I said; you know I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said slowly, knowing the worst bit of information was yet to be revealed. The trio fell into silence.

"Um, I'm not mad or anything… well, maybe a little offended is all, but why did you tell Hermione before me? I thought we agreed to not have secrets from each other anymore." Ron did sound hurt and Harry hated that, but unfortunately, Harry felt that this situation was personal between himself, Draco and Hermione and Ron didn't really need to be told of their plans initially.

"Well, um, it wasn't really like that. It wasn't a conscious decision to keep you out of the loop. Hermione's involved by default…" Harry stumbled slightly over his words. He had a bad feeling Ron was going to resent the situation. Especially considering the fact that Harry was well aware Ron had romantic feelings for Hermione that Hermione knew nothing of. "You see, Hermione is our surrogate. She's three weeks pregnant with mine and Draco's baby."

"What?" Ron said, his voice dangerously low. Harry felt a flash of anger flare up inside him. Why couldn't Ron just be happy without causing hassles? "How could you both possibly make such a decision like this without me!" Harry growled and clenched his fists, so Hermione reached over and touched his shoulder in an attempt to soothe him.

"Ron, I can understand that you're hurt and feeling left out. However, this is a unique situation that initially involved only Harry, Draco and myself and it is something we felt needed to be discussed and decided alone," Hermione kept her voice calm.

"How convenient," Ron sneered. "You all decide to have a baby together like some fucked up happy family and surprise, surprise, you don't even _think_ to mention it to me beforehand!"

"We didn't need your fucking permission, Ron! You think we _deliberately_ kept this from you!" Harry shouted.

"Oh, _excuse me_ for thinking you had a tendency to keep important information from me! It's not like you haven't kept _big secrets_ from me before! And look what happened there!" Ron growled sarcastically referring to Harry hiding his relationship with Draco from them back at Hogwarts.

"YES! _Let's_ look at what happened there!" Harry exploded. "You found out about my relationship with someone that I _loved very much_! Someone with whom I happen to _still _be very much in love with and whom I plan to _marry_ one day and with whom a _very_ special person has allowed me to have a _baby_ with! Hermione offered us a tremendous gift and the decision to take it was mine and Draco's _alone_. Hermione did not help or influence our decision and she has not once taken it upon herself to even _think_ or _assume_ that she was a factor in mine and Draco's decision to have a baby together! _She has given us something that we didn't ever think possible and you have just taken our amazing news and_ SHAT ALL OVER IT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, RON, BUT FUCK YOU!" Harry spat and turned to Hermione. "I have to check on Draco." And with that, he fled the room. 

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thank you again for the many reviews – you are all fabulous:)_

_So, so many of you think I've had Harry knock Draco up ;) I won't comment because, as I said, I love reading all your speculations. Chapter 10 is the one where we find out what's going on… sorry! The next few chapters have a few more things necessary to my plot. Though, I'll confirm that a couple of you have guessed EXACTLY what I am up to, so well done! I like that some of you are expecting what's coming, as that way, not everyone will be completely shocked and storm off and never read my stories again (ok, so this only happened once when I gave a certain someone MS, but I'm slightly paranoid now laughs)_

_VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: This fic will NOT contain a serious illness, like in my last one. You have to realise 'Everything Was Perfect…' was extremely difficult for me to write and very much a personal challenge to myself. I did it, and have moved on. I promised you all that this fic wouldn't be as intense as the last one and I don't break promises. So, those concerned I'm going to put on a repeat performance of Draco-gets-serious-incurable-illness, please don't be. That would be pointless of me and rather boring to write the same plots! laughs So, anyone bracing themselves for the big, bad angsty announcement to crop up… please don't :) This fics has a truly basic storyline that I came up with to have a little bit of fun with Harry and Draco. There are some serious parts, but serious doesn't always mean angst. As someone pointed out, an efficient writer will place ample warnings for their story – the warnings I have marked my story with are ample and not missing anything, so there won't be any NASTY surprises ;)_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	8. Chapter 7

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 7**

It was two weeks after Harry's argument with Ron and things still had not been resolved between the two. In fact, neither Harry and Draco nor Hermione had heard from Ron since.

Hermione told Harry that Ron had disappeared through the Floo after Harry went to check on Draco and nothing more was said. Harry had explained to Draco everything that had happened and Draco ended up just as angry at Ron as Harry, if not more.

The past two weeks had gone by without incident and the pregnancy appeared to be going smoothly. Hermione had informed the couple that the only pregnancy-related thing she had suffered so far was her missed period and she was more than happy with that.

Draco's 'food poisoning' had disappeared the following morning and Harry was more inclined to think it stress or something.

They had all decided to wait until the pregnancy reached a month before telling anyone else, as the Healer at the fertility clinic told them there was a chance Hermione may miscarry in the early stages of the pregnancy. The time had now come and they had invited Narcissa over for lunch to tell her first and they had invited everyone else over for dinner to break to news.

It was Sunday and Harry was indulging in a sleep-in. He gradually became aware of his surroundings as he woke slowly. Yawning leisurely, he reached out to hug Draco only to discover he was alone in bed. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't smell coffee _or_ breakfast, and those were usually the only two things Draco would get out of bed before Harry on a weekend for.

"Draco?" Harry called out but got no answer. Harry flipped the covers off and pulled his pyjama pants on when the door to their en suite bathroom opened and Draco emerged. He was donned in only a pair of silver boxers and his hair was still ruffled from sleep. His face was sweaty and he looked as white as a ghost.

"I'm sick again, Harry," Draco said roughly and swallowed to wet his dry throat. "I just spent the last half hour puking my guts up. I _never_ get sick. How can I be this sick twice in two weeks? God, I hope I'm better by tomorrow. I have to be in court at nine." Harry got up and gave Draco a warm hug.

"You should've woken me, baby," Harry told him.

Draco shrugged. "You were sound asleep, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you. You don't sleep in often."

"Why don't you hop back into bed and I'll ring your Mum and call off lunch?" Harry suggested but Draco shook his head.

"No, I'm feeling a bit better now, and you know she'll just come no matter what. I might just get a shower and then come help get ready for lunch. Not that I want to eat anything, but I can help get it ready."

"Are you sure? You still look peaky." Harry scrutinized him closely.

"I'm sure," Draco insisted. "Want to join me in the shower?"

"How could I refuse?" Harry laughed.

They had a long, leisurely shower together where Harry gave Draco a soapy neck massage and Draco said he felt even better after it. They dressed in some nice clothes for Narcissa's visit and made their way downstairs to get lunch ready. It was already 11.30am and they were thankful that they had made the meal the night before and it only needed heating in the oven.

The fireplace roared to life and Hermione gracefully appeared. "Morning, boys!" she said and gave them both a hug. Harry and Draco had asked her over to be there when they told Draco's mother the news. "How are my favourite daddies-to-be?"

Harry chuckled "Not too bad. How are you this morning, Hermione?" he asked as he pulled out a kitchen chair for her to sit down. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea please, but just weak and no sugar," Hermione requested. "This is the second morning running that I've woken up feeling a bit sick. Nothing major though and I'm yet to throw up. The crackers and ginger tea really do help."

"That's good to hear. Remember to just let us know if you need any help or anything, ok?" Draco reminded Hermione for about the tenth time in two weeks. Harry handed Hermione her tea.

"Draco, sweetie can you come and put the lasagne in the oven while I make the salad?" Harry asked and Draco stood up and went over to the fridge. He pulled the covered lasagne out and placed it on the kitchen bench.

"I don't suppose you've heard from Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said tensely. "And we didn't extend the invitation for dinner tonight to him either. I just can't handle him causing problems."

"No great loss," Draco murmured and pulled the lid off the lasagne dish. The smell of the cheese hit Draco like a ton of bricks and his stomach lurched violently, sending the contents surging up his throat. He turned away abruptly from the sight of the rich lasagne before him and stumbled over to the kitchen sink and vomited for the second time that morning. Harry was by his side in an instant, holding his hair out of his face and rubbing his back.

"Shit! Draco!" Hermione cried with a gasp.

"He's not well again. This is the second time this morning. He said he was vomiting for half an hour this morning when he woke up," Harry told Hermione.

"The poor thing." Hermione shook her head sympathetically. "Is it the flu, do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm getting worried," Harry admitted.

"Stop talking about me as though I'm not here!" Draco coughed and then retched again.

"Sorry baby," Harry said apologetically and gave Hermione a wry smile. Draco was soon reduced to dry heaving, so Harry turned the tap on to wash away the vomit. Draco rinsed his mouth out and turned the tap off and shakily stood up. "Ok, now?" Harry asked in concern.

Before Draco could answer their fireplace roared and Narcissa stepped out. "Boys!" she cried and went over and engulfed both Harry and Draco into a tight hug. Then she stepped back and studied them. She put a finger under Draco's chin and pulled his face up gently. "You're ill, my darling," Narcissa stated.

"How can you tell, Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Narcissa," Draco's mother corrected. "Maternal instinct. I've always been able to tell when he's not well. Not every mother can but I was one of the lucky ones," Narcissa explained. "I must say, Hermione love, you're positively glowing. New lotion?"

"Er, not quite." Hermione cleared her throat and blushed.

"Come and sit down, Draco," Harry urged and gently pulled him over to the kitchen table. "I'll make you some peppermint tea to settle your stomach. Do you want a potion?" Draco shrugged, not really caring what Harry brought him as it was unlikely to stay put for very long.

"Now, Draco darling, tell me what's the matter. You haven't been working too hard again, have you?" Narcissa asked gently and took her son's hand.

"I'm fine, Mum," Draco sighed.

"I can tell when he's lying too," Narcissa said pointedly. Draco just rolled his eyes. "Fine, Harry will tell me, won't you, Harry love?"

"He's thrown up twice this morning," Harry stated without hesitation and just raised an eyebrow when Draco glared at him. He put a small cup of peppermint tea in front of his boyfriend and a cup of coffee with a piece of cake in front of Narcissa. Draco took one whiff of the coffee and gagged into his hand.

"Harry, take the cake away," Hermione said quickly and Harry rapidly removed it from the table. Draco kept his hand over his nose and mouth and dry heaved, so Harry took the coffee and tea away too.

"Is the sight of food bothering you?" Harry asked as he came back and sat in the chair next to Draco. Draco took his hand away and drew a deep breath.

"It was the smell of the coffee," Draco admitted with a frown. "But I love coffee…"

"Maybe you should go to the Healer?" Harry suggested tentatively and pressed a tiny vial of stomach settling potion into Draco's palm.

"But I don't feel sick all the time. It's just sort of a mild nausea which only gets really bad right before I throw up and I feel better afterwards," Draco insisted and downed the potion. "It's probably just stress from…" he stopped abruptly and glanced at his mother.

"What's going on?" Narcissa demanded immediately.

"Do you guys mind if we talk about this now?" Draco asked Harry and Hermione. "I don't think I can sit through lunch."

"Not at all," Hermione said and settled back in her chair.

"Do you think you can stomach the tea, sweetie?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"It was the coffee," Draco insisted. "Mum, do you mind having tea instead?" Narcissa shook her head and Draco pulled his wand out and conjured a pot of tea and some cups. Harry retrieved Draco's peppermint tea and came back to join everyone at the table.

"Mum, Hermione's offered to have a baby for Harry and I and she's now nearly five weeks pregnant," Draco blurted out and Harry gaped at him.

"You can't just dump it on her like that!" Harry gasped.

Narcissa, however, didn't look shocked, just overjoyed. "I'm going to be a nanna!" she squealed and clapped her hands. "Oh my darlings! This is _fabulous_ news! Hermione, you are an amazing young lady! You all have to tell me _everything_." She was up in a flash and cooing at Hermione's stomach and rubbing it lovingly.

"You're not upset or anything, Narcissa?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Why would I be upset? This is unbelievable! My boys are going to be daddies! Who is the biological father?" Narcissa asked, which received identical shrugs from Harry and Draco. "This didn't happen when you were all drunk, did it?" she asked suspiciously. "Not that there is anything wrong with that, if you are that way inclined…"

Harry, Draco and Hermione all burst out laughing. "No offence, Hermione, but I couldn't be drunk _enough_ to sleep with a woman!" Draco cried and wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Hey, none taken," Hermione giggled. "I couldn't be drunk enough to sleep with a woman either!" Draco grinned and nudged her playfully in the arm.

"Well, do I get an explanation then? Or was this an immaculate conception?" Naricssa asked in amusement.

"We both gave, er, donations, Narcissa," Harry explained with a blush.

"Oh, that explains a lot then," Narcissa laughed. "You two have me worried sometimes. I know the sorts of things you get up to. Don't think I believed for a moment that you two were only admiring the décor in the sauna at the Manor that day. It might have been believable if you both weren't naked from the waist down!"

"MUM!" Draco cried and looked away. Harry had dropped his face into his hands and was moaning in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, boys," Narcissa teased. "I know you're both way beyond a quick snog and a grope in the bathroom. Don't be so embarrassed!" Narcissa winked at Hermione.

"You aren't supposed to talk about these sorts of things! You're my mother!" Draco protested with a shudder.

"Mother's don't know about sex?" Narcissa scoffed. "You two will be pleased to know that you don't give up sex just because you become a parent."

"But you aren't supposed to talk about it with your kid!" Draco argued and slapped his hands over his ears. "La la la la la! I can't hear you!"

Narcissa laughed and ruffled Draco's hair. "You always were a drama queen, son," she said affectionately. She pulled Draco's hands away from his ears. "I'll stop. I promise." Draco just scowled at her. "Now, tell me more about the baby."

o o o o o

"I'm so nervous. My stomach is churning," Draco moaned and clutched his stomach.

Harry chuckled and came up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and rubbed his abdomen. "Why are you nervous, love? These are our closest friends and family. They are going to be happy for us. You know that. Just calm down."

"I don't think I can eat," Draco protested and turned in Harry's arms to cuddle close to his chest. "Shit, what have we gotten ourselves into? They're going to laugh or scoff at us! _Us_, Harry! Potter and Malfoy having a child! It's almost criminal!"

Harry laughed. "Are you sure one of your middle names isn't 'drama queen'? How can you go from perfectly cool, calm and collected to nearly pissing yourself from nerves in such a short space of time? You've been a right mess lately, love. Settle a bit, ok? You don't have to eat," Harry told him. He took out his wand and summoned a stomach settling potion to him. "Take this. It helped this morning when you took it."

Draco nodded and pulled the stopper from the vial and swallowed it. "I need to ask Sev if it's possible I can have too much of this stuff… Do you really think they'll be happy?"

"I don't doubt it! Think about who's coming for a moment…" Harry urged, "Hermione, your Mum, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Remus, Severus, and Pansy. All the most important people who deserve to know first that we are having a baby. We've been together for years, Draco. They all accept our relationship. They are going to be happy for us. Trust me, ok?"

The doorbell rang and Draco sighed. "Alright, I trust you. How come they aren't Flooing?"

"I didn't want a heap of people falling out of our fire and making a mess. It took me all afternoon to clean up the house. I told them to Apparate behind the deserted service station across the road and just ring our doorbell when they arrive," Harry explained and swiped at some missed dust on the mantle with his hand.

"You get the door and I'll check on dinner?" Draco offered.

"I can do the food if your stomach is still upset."

"No, the potion helped. Its fine," Draco said with a smile. "I'm a bit excited now, actually."

"Good. You should be!" Harry smiled and gave Draco a kiss as the doorbell sounded again. "Impatient bastards!" Harry pulled a face and then raced to answer the door.

"Harry!" Remus Lupin cried and engulfed Harry in a firm hug. "Thank you for the invite. I must say, I'm rather intrigued. 'Something to tell me', indeed."

"Sorry, Remus," Harry said sheepishly. "We wanted to tell everyone all at once."

"They haven't passed the laws yet, have they? I'm sure I would've heard if they had," Remus stated. "Or at least seen it splashed all other the Daily Prophet."

"No, we aren't getting married yet," Harry laughed.

"What else could you possibly need to announce?" Remus wondered.

"Stop trying to trick me into telling you early!" Harry scolded good-naturedly.

"Ah, was worth a shot," Remus teased. "Where is that lovely other half of yours? Something smells delicious."

"Seeing to dinner in the kit – oomf!" Harry was cut off as Mrs Weasley seemed to appear out of nowhere and he was wrapped in another suffocating hug.

"It's good to see you, Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley cooed. "Look at you, looking all handsome in your lovely jeans and gorgeous blue shirt. Where is Draco?" She released Harry and peered inside while she swiped at an almost non-existent wrinkle on his shoulder. Harry noticed Ginny and Mr Weasley standing behind her sniggering.

"Kitchen," Harry choked out and gasped for breath. "Come in everyone. Just go through to the living room." Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed it with a grin as she walked past and Harry gave her a questioning look. It was almost as if Ginny knew what was going on, but he was _sure_ Hermione wouldn't say anything. Maybe Ron had in a fit of anger?

Harry went to close the door when Severus Snape appeared and gave Harry a cool gaze with one eyebrow cocked. "Harry," he said simply.

"Professor," Harry greeted and held out his hand. "Thank you for coming."

Severus shook Harry's hand. "Draco was quite insistent when I spoke to him and Narcissa all but threatened me when I spoke to her this afternoon about coming tonight. I must admit, spending a night surrounded by ex-students and very distant acquaintances is not my idea of socialising."

"This isn't a social visit. It's important. Draco wanted you here," Harry insisted. "You know we wouldn't have bothered you if it wasn't important. Despite being a snarky shit, you're still his godfather and he values your opinion."

Severus stared at Harry before clearing his throat. "I take it this is about the same sex marriage laws?"

"No, nothing to do with it, actually," Harry said, taking great pleasure in proving Snape wrong, who cocked his eyebrow again.

"Oh?"

"Yes, but you can wait like everyone else to hear what we have to say," Harry said dryly and stepped aside to let Severus in. "Draco is in the kitchen if you wish to greet him." Severus said nothing more and just brushed past Harry and into the house.

Soon after, Narcissa, Hermione and Pansy arrived together and suddenly Harry and Draco were very aware that they had a houseful of guests they needed to tell they had a bundle of joy arriving in eight short months. They had decided to make the announcement _before_ dinner to avoid any unfortunate choking incidents. Draco had set up some nibbles in the living room and once Harry was assured everyone had a drink in their hand, he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Um, can I have everyone's attention for a minute?" Harry asked and everyone stopped their chatter and looked at him expectantly. "Um, well," he cleared his throat, "you know we asked you all here for a reason and uh..." Harry indicated Draco to come stand next to him. Draco stood up with a smile and put his arm around Harry's waist.

"Do you want me to say it, love? You're stumbling over your words and I'm sure everyone wants to eat before midnight," Draco offered with a smirk and everyone laughed. Narcissa had already pulled out a handkerchief and was wiping away tears of happiness, earning her two confused stares from Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

"Yeah sure," Harry mumbled and blushed.

"We've actually asked you all here because we have news, some _fantastic_ news that we wanted to share with you all. Hermione, you should be up here with us, love." Draco motioned for her to stand and she flushed slightly before getting up and standing next to Harry awkwardly. "Hermione, here, is the most amazing woman on the face of the earth. She has unbelievably offered Harry and I something we never thought was possible and in turn she has made us the happiest couple in the world. We can't thank her enough and she's taken to telling us to shut the hell up when we try." Everyone chuckled at this and Hermione smirked. "She has offered to have a baby for us. We have accepted her priceless gift and she is now just over a month pregnant with our baby."

The silence was deafening. No one said anything for a few shocked moments until everyone exploded in noisy chatter and sobbing.

"Oh my fucking god!" Ginny screeched. "I thought you were going to just announce your official engagement! A baby! Bloody hell! Hermione, why didn't you tell me!"

Hermione laughed. "It was not my place to tell!"

"Oh, my dears!" Mrs Weasley sobbed and Harry and Draco were once again tackled in a hug. Hermione was soon pulled into it. "Oh, I'm so proud of you all! What wonderful news! Hermione, you sweetheart!" She pulled back and conjured a set of knitting needles and plopped down next to Mr Weasley and starting knitting baby booties. Harry and Draco shared a brief, amused looked.

Pansy jumped up and kissed Draco on both his cheeks. "Congratulations, Draco honey. You both deserve this, so, so much!" Draco started crying in happiness then and lost his ability to speak.

Remus approached them with a huge grin on his face. "Hermione, you amazing, amazing young woman," Remus gushed and kissed the back of her hand. "Harry, Draco, you both have my complete support with this. You are both going to be wonderful parents. I'm so proud of you!" That was the end of Harry then, and he too started crying; happy tears spilling down his cheeks. They both earned slaps on the back from Mr Weasley, who asked if he could use their Floo to tell the rest of his family the good news.

The only person who had yet to react was Severus. He was standing by their fireplace watching the scene with an unreadable expression on his face. Draco realised then that his godfather had not offered his opinion and he stepped over to him, wiping the tears from his eyes hastily.

"Severus," Draco choked out tentatively. Narcissa was eying the scene intently and looked ready to jump Severus if he so much as breathed on Draco incorrectly. Harry bit his lip worriedly. He knew how much stock Draco put in his godfather's opinions and yearned for his approval. Severus rarely disapproved of anything Draco did, but Draco was always desperate to show he was what his mother and godfather expected him to be.

This was why Draco was visibly shaken when Severus grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pulled him close to his chest in an accepting hug, his hand coming up to stroke the back of Draco's blond hair. Harry actually heard Narcissa exhale in relief. "Congratulations, son," Severus murmured and Draco clung to him, but Severus discreetly pushed him back, not wishing to show more public display of affection than necessary to assure Draco of his approval. He turned to Harry and shook Harry's hand and nodded his head.

"Well, this calls for a toast!" Remus shouted and held grabbed his wand and soon everyone's beverage turned into champagne, excluding Hermione, who had sparkling apple juice. He held up his glass. "To Harry and Draco! May we wish them our sincerest congratulations and wish them the best on their path to parenthood!"

"HARRY AND DRACO!" everyone cried and the clinking of glasses sound around the room as Harry and Draco hugged each other tightly and shared a brief, but happy kiss in front of their loved-ones.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thank you again for the reviews :) _

_A lot of you have guessed where I am going with this and one reader actually had the correct terminology! Well done :) Anyone who wants to be surprised and doesn't want to know what is going on just yet, please don't read any of my reviews, as they are now very much full of spoilers laughs _

_I don't think I've actually said this in my author's notes as yet, but I made an announcement about it on my LiveJournal a little while ago… This fic is actually Part I of a two-part story. I originally planned to make it one long story, but it became evident as I progressed through writing this that it was going to work much better in two parts. The second part should be nearing completion by the time I finish posting this, so there won't be too much wait for Part II. Oh, and there won't be any nasty cliffys at the end of this part. It will end neatly like any other fic, and Part II will just take up from where I leave off. These two fics aren't really a story and a sequel, it really is just two parts of a whole longer story. _

_Anyway, I best be going! _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	9. Chapter 8

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

_**NOTE: **_

_**This is a censored version of this chapter. Sexual content has been edited. **_

_**If you would like the NC-17 version, please email me **_

_**(you can find my email address on my Author profile)**_

**Chapter 8**

Their announcement dinner had gone like clockwork. Everyone was over the moon for Harry and Draco and full of admiration for Hermione. Much to their amusement, by the end of the night, Mrs Weasley had knitted them eighteen pairs of baby booties in an array of colours, leading Draco to question how many feet she expected their child to have.

It was now Monday morning and Draco was sitting in a staff conference at his law firm trying desperately to pretend he didn't feel like barfing all over the conference table and hoping the look on his face somewhat resembled attentiveness.

The senior partner sitting to Draco's left smelt like he had upended an entire bottle of Calvin Klein Be on himself that morning and Draco had to fight not to reach up and slap his hand over his nose to drown out the smell. He gulped, trying to swallow down some of the nausea.

"Do you concur, Draco?" the senior partner sitting _across_ the table asked Draco and Draco blinked in surprise.

"Erm, yes…?" Draco said tentatively, hoping it was the right answer.

"I thought you wanted to settle out of court on the Davidson matter," Draco's colleague commented with a surprised look on her face.

"I do," Draco said and felt his stomach roil in warning. _Oh fuck, not now! _ Draco thought. _Please!_ _I'll never make another negative comment against Harry's clothes again!_

"But you just…" she began and then trailed off. "Are you alright, Draco?"

Draco sprung out of his seat with his hand clamped desperately over his mouth, turned, and raced top-speed down the corridor to the Men's Room without excusing himself from the meeting. _I hope I don't get in the shit for that,_ Draco thought as he leaned over one of the toilets, resting one arm on the cistern and holding his hair out of his face with his other hand whilst trying to remain standing. It wouldn't do to be kneeling on a public bathroom floor in an Armani suit, and puke in one's hair was just too unbearable to think about. He heard the Men's Room door swing open behind him as his stomach clenched with a noisy retch and vomit poured out of his mouth and splattered into the bowl.

"Are you alright, Draco?"

Draco only managed to groan in response when he heard that it was his boss that had come to check on him. _Do I sound alright?_ _Why me?_ Draco thought in annoyance. It was never good to show weakness to anyone in the workplace, least of all his boss! _I may as well kiss that promotion goodbye after this_, he thought. "Yes, s –" Draco said quickly before being more liquid surged it's way up his throat with a heave and cut off his answer.

"You know, even the best lawyers in Britain have sick days, Draco," his boss said with a hint of amusement in his voice. _Oh great,_ Draco thought. _Now he's laughing at my expense. Fucking brilliant._ "And we've worked together for some years now; I am quite comfortable with you calling me Bill." More amusement. Draco sighed and wished _Bill_ would fuck off back to the staff conference and leave him to throw up in peace.

Draco actually really liked his boss and admired him for his work. However, Draco's work was always top standard and he rarely required one-on-one interaction with his boss. So Draco would have preferred this little chat to not be through a toilet stall door while his bloody stomach was trying to evacuate through his throat.

"Would you like me to call your boyfriend to come pick you up?" Bill offered and Draco made a small pained noise. He quickly wiped his mouth on some toilet paper with a shaky hand and flushed the toilet before taking a deep breath to face the music.

Draco pushed open the door and stepped out. "No thank you, Bill," Draco intoned with weak a smile. "Harry is at university today and I am feeling better now. I apologise for leaving the meeting unexcused." Bill chuckled.

"It is not necessary to apologise for that," Bill assured him. Draco's stomach churned again and he braced himself on the sink and took a few deep breaths. This really had to stop. From not throwing up in about four years to more times in a fortnight than he could count was just ridiculous. "It is obvious you are unwell. You should go home and lie down."

"I'm fine, sir," Draco insisted. "I have a meeting with Miss Swinton at three o'clock that I can't miss." Draco bent over the sink to rinse his mouth out.

"You don't look fine, Draco. You look about ready to pass out. I'm going to have to insist that you go home. You aren't going to do yourself any favours by staying. Michael and I can see to your cases today; go home and rest. That's not a request," Bill said firmly and ushered Draco out of the bathroom. "And don't bother trying to smuggle any work home. Gracie will be under strict orders to severely punish you if you try." Draco cursed inwardly and stalked down the hall to his office to collect his briefcase.

o o o o o

Harry unlocked the front door with his keys and shuffled inside with a long sigh. It felt good to be home. He had been in theory sessions at university all day and his head and hand was aching from taking so many notes. He hoped Draco hadn't taken the last of the headache potion without replacing it again. He quickly glanced at the clock and realised that Draco wouldn't be home for another four hours or so, so Harry decided to grab a beer from the fridge and sit in front of the television for awhile to relax.

Harry kicked off his shoes and padded through the house to the living room. He jumped in surprise when he found Draco huddled on the couch in his bathrobe watching television and eating what looked to be a tomato sauce sandwich.

"What are you doing home, baby?" Harry asked as he leaned over and gave Draco a kiss. Yep, it was a tomato sauce sandwich; Harry screwed his nose up at this. "You not well?" He laid his hand across Draco's forehead, but there was no fever.

"I wasn't feeling well at work this morning so my boss sent me home," Draco grumbled. "I'm fine though. I only felt sick for a short time. I should be at work. I have shit loads to do!"

"You must've been pretty sick for him to send you home then," Harry commented as he watched Draco finished the sandwich. Draco gave a noncommittal shrug. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm alright now," Draco told him with a smile.

"Why did you just eat a tomato sauce sandwich?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"I was hungry," Draco explained. "I didn't want to cut the ham up, I guess."

"There's loads of other things in the fridge!" Harry argued.

"This was easy." Draco shrugged again.

"You're moping. A day off isn't going to hurt you." Harry smirked.

"This isn't moping; this is _boredom_," Draco corrected with a sniff. Harry got up and retrieved something from their study and came back and handed it to Draco.

"There," Harry said. "That should keep you occupied for a short time." Draco looked down at the book's title: _Top 1000 Baby Names for Your New Little Boy or Girl_

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was kind of hoping for something unique, anyway."

"I'm not calling my child Xavier, or Winthorpe, or Constantine or something pretentious like that," Harry scoffed.

"I said _unique_, not scary. Winthorpe?" Draco snorted as he flicked through the book. "Emmeline, that's nice." Harry pulled a face. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing!" Harry said and threw up his hands. "I just… the baby will have to eventually learn how to write his or her name. Don't you think the least letters the better?"

"How do you think of things like this?" Draco laughed. Harry scowled and looked at the page Draco had opened.

"Skye is nice," Harry suggested.

"Yes, for a blue thing covering the earth, not my baby daughter," Draco said haughtily. "Oh my god…" Draco gasped and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"What?" Harry asked frantically.

"What if we have a _girl_, Harry?" Draco cried in panic. "We're guys! What do we know about bringing up a little girl? I don't know how to braid hair or play with dolls! What are we going to do?" Harry chuckled and pulled the book from Draco's lap before giving him a hug.

"We'll learn," Harry said simply. "What do we know about bringing up a boy, anyway?"

"Well, at least we have the same… equipment," Draco mumbled and Harry laughed.

"We have ages to think about all this anyway," Harry said lightly. "Do you fancy going out for a drink or something? Dinner?"

"Sounds good," Draco agreed. "But my boss thinks I'm sick. What if a colleague sees me?" Harry stood up and held his hand out to help Draco off the couch.

"You told him you were fine, but he insisted you leave anyway," Harry reminded him. "No one will care."

"Let's go for Chinese then," Draco suggested. "We haven't had that in ages. I have the taste for Sweet and Sour Chicken."

o o o o o

"Mmm, thi' ith goo'," Draco mumbled around a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken. Harry snorted and shook his head, wondering what the hell had gotten into his boyfriend recently. Draco _never_ spoke with his mouth full and he _never_ ate at a pace that suggested he hadn't been fed in a month.

"Fred and George called me today, baby," Harry said and Draco raised his eyebrows to indicate to Harry that he was listening even though he continued to devour the rice dish before him. "They said that – quote unquote – 'the Weasley men' want to take us out for a drink tomorrow night to 'celebrate impending fatherhood'. Minus Ron, of course. Fred said they couldn't believe what a wanker his little brother had been with this whole thing and served him right for missing a night of boozing."

Draco finished his current mouthful and took a long gulp of his wine. "I can't tomorrow, love. I'm sorry. I have to prepare for a case that's up in court on Wednesday. I'm already behind from being off sick today and the clients I'm representing are coming in to see me tomorrow; I'll have to work all night tomorrow night to catch up and be ready," he explained and felt guilty at the crestfallen look on Harry's face.

"Ok," Harry sighed and went back to his own meal in silence. "I'll call them and tell them we can't make it."

"You should still go!" Draco insisted. "Go out, have a few drinks, and enjoy yourself. You've been studying hard lately; you deserve it."

"It's not the same without you," Harry muttered and teased a piece of beef around his plate with his fork.

"You mean it's not the same when I'm not there to drag your drunken arse home while you obliviously puke all over my five hundred pound designer shoes?" Draco drawled with a smirk, which disappeared when Harry just gave him a blank look. "Babe, I'm sorry. You know I would come if I had even the slightest chance of getting the work done at another time. This is important for the –"

"The promotion," Harry cut in. "Yes, I know," he said morosely. "Are you getting dessert?" Draco wasn't stupid to press the conversation because that was Harry's subtle way of ending that conversation.

o o o o o

Harry had been subdued for the rest of the night. He wasn't in a bad mood; he just wasn't in a good mood either. Draco attempted many times to cheer Harry up but he never got much more than a chuckle or a small smile from his boyfriend.

Draco felt terrible. He had always thought Harry didn't mind his long working hours, but many comments from his boyfriend recently reflected a different feeling. He didn't think Harry was so much feeling neglected as just yearning for more time with Draco. Well, at least he hoped that was all it was.

Draco sat up in bed waiting for Harry to join him. He heard the toilet in their en suite flush a few moments before Harry emerged in his bathrobe. He padded over to the bed and dropped the bathrobe on the floor revealing his naked body to a highly-anticipating Draco, who was as equally naked as his boyfriend.

Harry slid in between the sheets and cuddled up against Draco's side with a small sigh and closed his eyes. "I love you, Harry," Draco murmured and Harry's green eyes twinkled for a moment.

"I love you," Harry whispered before moving down the bed to nuzzle Draco's groin.

Ok, so, maybe Harry wasn't as upset as Draco thought. "I didn't –"

"Shush," Harry demanded, pushing Draco's legs further apart and settling himself on his stomach between them. "No talking… just feeling…" _Ok_, Draco thought, _so, he's in one of those feely mood things he does when he is _upset _with something I've done, but not _angry_ at me._

Draco laid back and tried to enjoy Harry's ministrations, but couldn't eradicate that prick of guilt in his gut. Harry took Draco completely into his mouth and Draco's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. He reached down and raked his fingers in Harry's hair, letting Harry know he was doing a perfect job.

**_- SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED - _**

Afters a few moments, Harry sat up and flopped onto his side and Draco immediately scrambled into a sitting position and examined Harry's thighs. "Oh fuck! I drew blood! I'm so sorry, baby!" Draco panicked and grabbed half a box of tissues and started dabbing at the small drops of blood on Harry's thighs.

"Ow, shit! Draco, its ok!" Harry stopped Draco's frantic rubbing by taking hold of his wrist. "It's not like you haven't gotten a little overenthusiastic during sex before, love. We both have." Harry smirked and took the tissues off Draco.

"But _blood_, Harry! I've never done that before!" Draco argued.

"I can survive a few scratches! It just stings a bit, don't worry." Harry gave him a kiss. "I'm going to the toilet. Are you alright to clean up our mess?"

Draco gave him a strange look. "Oh, um, let me see? Jeez, I don't know, Harry. Waving my wand is awfully hard work, I don't think I can manage," Draco said sarcastically as he took his wand and with a delicate flick of his wrist, all evidence of their lovemaking was gone, save for the rumpled bed clothes and ten crescent-shaped bloody marks on Harry's thighs.

"Remind me next time to shag you harder. I mustn't have done a good enough job this time because you're still talking," Harry said dryly and turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 9

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 9**

Draco's mobile phone started ringing and made him jump in surprise. He was so engrossed in trying to get through the mountain of paper work that had managed to pile up that he was oblivious to anything else around him.

"Who the fuck is ringing me at this time of night?" Draco cursed as he glanced at the clock telling him it was 12.33AM. He grabbed the mobile and pushed the button. "Hello?" he asked distractedly as he continued scrawling notes in his legal pad.

"_I jus' callllllllllllled… to sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… I looooooooooove youuuuuuuuuuu_!" Harry sung down the phone in a very slurred and off-key tone.

"Harry, baby, how much have you had to drink?" Draco asked in amusement.

"No' much," Harry replied in a sing-song voice. "You shoulda' come out, honeybunch… s'fun!" Draco couldn't stifle his laugh.

"You know I had work to do, love," Draco replied.

"Work! Ya' gonna' turn inta' book or sumfin', Dray! A big… sessee… blondie… book, but still a book…" Harry stumbled over his words.

Draco shuddered at the shortening of his name and then had to snort when he realised his boyfriend had just called him a sexy blond… book? Draco shook his head. Harry and alcohol did not mix. "Are you having fun with the Weasleys?"

"I 'ad some drinks for ya'," Harry said proudly. "To cel… cebrel… breleclate… cel… eb… rate the pregan… preng… pregacy…preg… the baby…"

"I can hear that," Draco said dryly.

"Fred an' George have been buyin' me lots! All diff'nt sorts 'n colours! Int tha' nice, honey… love… sweetie?" Harry cooed drunkenly down the phone. "Misser Weasley got me a cigar! For the baby an' all…"

"What!" Draco snapped. "I hope you didn't smoke it! I refuse to kiss someone who tastes like a soiled ashtray."

"Ummmm…" Harry slurred. "I don' really 'member what I did with it… Mighta' smoked' it… Oh, oh! I looooooooove this song! _I'm too sessee for thi' shirt; too sessee for thi' shirt so sessee it_ –"

"Harry, love, are you in a public place?" Draco asked, hoping the answer would be in the negative.

"Yeah! 'm at the bar! 'spacked with people!" Harry enthused and Draco rubbed at his forehead and sighed.

"Put Mr Weasley on the phone, baby," Draco requested. Draco could hear some fumbling on the other end of the line. He allowed himself a small groan in frustration. Not only was Harry extremely drunk, he had been mixing any number of different sorts of drinks, he was _very_ prone to hangovers and to top it all off, was allergic to hangover potion. Draco had learned early on in their relationship from Ron and Hermione that when Harry downed a hangover cure, he broke out in large, painful purple spots all over his body and Draco had since been loathed to try and administer it to his boyfriend in any capacity.

"HELLO DRACO?"

"You can speak a little bit quieter, Mr Weasley," Draco told him. "Just speak like you are talking to me face to face. A mobile is just like any other Muggle phone."

"Is that better?" Mr Weasley asked in a lower voice, but still louder to be heard over the music.

"Much," Draco confirmed. "Sir, how much has Harry had to drink?"

"Quite a bit, unfortunately, son," Mr Weasley said wryly. "It's a shame you couldn't join us! Harry's had quite a good time celebrating your impending fatherhood. The more intoxicated he got, the more he mentioned your name, which then turned to rather, ah, creative pet names." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I wish I could have come, but I've just had so much work to catch up on. Thanks for taking Harry out for a few drinks though. Do you think you will be bringing him home soon?" Draco asked and he could hear Harry singing 'I Love the Nightlife' from somewhere nearby Mr Weasley.

"Um," Mr Weasley said with a laugh. "Oh dear, he's trying to get his shirt off! I think we'll have to get him home sooner rather than later… Harry, no! That table is unsteady! Don't –" and the line went dead as Mr Weasley lost his reception.

"Oh shit," Draco groaned.

o o o o o

Draco woke up on the couch with a start when their Floo roared to life, and he immediately grabbed his wand in reaction. He sat up rigidly and rubbed his tired eyes. He must have fallen asleep waiting for Harry.

Fred appeared first, followed by his brother, and then a few moments later Mr Weasley holding up a semi-conscious Harry, who had a large bruise on his cheek which looked suspiciously like he had been smacked in the face.

"Who hit him!" Draco demanded and Fred and George sniggered.

"Oh, it was this HUGE –" George started.

"MASSIVE!" Fred cut in.

"The bastard!" Draco cried. "Did you get his name? Description? Phone number? I'm going to sue him!"

"Calm down, Malfoy," Fred snorted in amusement.

"Harry tripped over his feet from, what he would call, dancing, and his face connected with the corner of a table on the way down," George explained and grinned. "He even knocked himself out for a few moments!"

"Why are you fucking laughing?" Draco snapped and stalked over to where Mr Weasley was lowering Harry down on the loveseat. "Shit, he really did a job on it, didn't he?" Draco hissed as he lightly feathered his fingers over Harry's injured cheek.

"Just whack a potion on it! He'll be as good as new in no time!" George cried and slapped Draco on the back.

"I don't have anything strong enough to heal a bruise like this!" Draco snarled, and George took a step back in response.

"You'd best not look at his hip or his wrist then," Fred commented with a shrug. Draco spun around and bent down over Harry, reefing up his shirt to examine his hip which also had a large, angry-looking bruise surrounded by a couple of small cuts. Draco whimpered at the sight of it and then gingerly picked up Harry's wrist and saw it was swollen and turning a deep purple around the base of the thumb.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM!" Draco screeched and then turned on Fred with a sneer, poking in firmly in the chest. "AND HOW DO _YOU_ KNOW WHAT HIS _HIP_ LOOKS LIKE!"

Fred stepped back and held up his hands in surrender, while his brother stepped in between him and the angry blond as a shield.

"Come on now, Draco," Mr Weasley said in hopes to placate Draco. "It was just as George said, Harry tripped and fell and all his injuries are from that. We thought it was just his cheek he had injured, but when we got out of the pub, Harry was nearly in tears saying he was hurting. We weren't too sure what he was referring to because he was rather intoxicated, so we asked him where he was hurting and he pulled up his shirt and pulled down the waist band of his pants to show us his hip. When he did this, he winced again at the pressure on his wrist."

"I'm going to have to take him to Emergency at St Mungo's!" Draco snapped.

"We were going to do that, but we knew you would want to know what's going on," Mr Weasley explained calmly. Draco looked torn between arguing more or agreeing, but Mr Weasley continued before he could answer. "Molly has an array of Healing potions at home. I'd be happy to call her through the Floo and get her to come see to Harry's injuries. It would avoid a trip the Emergency Room."

Draco sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Ok, thank you," he said.

"Boys, go and call your mother," Mr Weasley requested. "And, please, do not go into an animated discussion about what happened. I don't want her coming in with guns blazing and upsetting everyone, including Harry."

"Dad, Harry's not cons–" Fred started.

"Just go!" Mr Weasley said harshly and shooed his sons away.

Draco watched as Fred and George moved over to the fireplace to contact Mrs Weasley. He sat down next to Harry and smoothed Harry's hair away from his sweaty face. Harry was now completely out of it and was even snoring slightly with deep, raspy inhalations, which he only did when he was really exhausted.

"Has he been sick at all?" Draco asked Mr Weasley, and wasn't able to hide the tiredness in his voice.

"No, son, but he was feeling queasy after his fall and there were a few close calls when we thought he might lose his dinner, but pulled himself together each time, giggling all the while, the silly bugger. Ron did mention to me that Harry is susceptible to raging hangovers. Perhaps you should try and give him a potion now. He should swallow if you rub his throat," Mr Weasley suggested. Draco exhaled heavily and raked his fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling completely exhausted and sleepy. He realised fleetingly that he needed slap Ron for not telling his father Harry couldn't take hangover potion. He could only cringe when he thought of what condition Harry would be in if Mr Weasley had attempted to give Harry the potion prematurely.

"He's allergic to it," Draco mumbled. "I should've come out; I could've stopped all this."

Mr Weasley squeezed Draco's arm. "Possibly, but your work was your priority. Harry told us how important it was and how busy you've been," he said with a smile, completely oblivious to how much his words cut through Draco's heart.

Before Draco could respond, the twins jumped back from the fireplace as if they had been burnt and Mrs Weasley gracefully stepped out with a basket full of multicoloured potions. She immediately turned and pinned her sons and her husband with a fearsome glare.

"I will deal with you three when we get home," Mrs Weasley bit out before turning her attentions to Harry and Draco. "Oh, the poor dear. You must be beside yourself with worry, Draco," Mrs Weasley gushed and started tending to Harry's injured cheek first.

"Can you fix it, Mrs Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Oh no, dear, I can't completely fix it, I'm not a Healer. But I can take away the bruising and ease the pain; however he will still be uncomfortable and achy where his injuries are for a few days while they heal internally. As for the inevitable hangover…" she turned to again glare at her family. "You lot _knew_ Harry wasn't a heavy drinker and suffers immensely if he drinks. Using this as a source of your amusement is abominable! Draco is extremely busy with his work commitments, and he entrusted you to ensure Harry was ok! I hope you are happy with yourselves, because you failed miserably in your duties!" The Weasley males had the decency to hang their heads in shame.

_Why is every suddenly so aware of my work habits?_ Draco thought in irritation. _If one more person implies I'm a workaholic, I'm going to hex them!_

"What's more, Harry and Draco have a baby on the way, and you three shouldn't have been encouraging Harry to drink so much!" Mrs Weasley continued and Draco was amazed she could tend expertly to Harry's injuries as well as lecture at the same time.

"We were celebrating!" Fred protested.

"Yeah! If he can't have a decent drink to celebrate becoming a father, then when can he?" George piped in and again, Draco took this comment personally and narrowed his eyes at the latter Weasley twin. Was he implying that Draco was in poor form not joining them for a drink to celebrate the pregnancy? Harry had certainly seemed bothered by the same thing the night before…

"Haven't you two heard of moderation?" Mrs Weasley snapped. "Didn't you think Draco would be sitting at home concerned of Harry's progress in your presence?" More guilt. Draco had barely given Harry a second thought and hadn't even _considered_ it would be Harry calling him when the phone rang.

Draco suddenly faked a wide, loud yawn and made a show of rubbing his eyes in hopes they would take a hint and leave him to care for Harry himself.

"Oh, you poor dear, you must be exhausted working so hard all night," Mrs Weasley tutted. "Harry's all set now. Do you need a hand to get him up to bed?"

"No, I'm fine to carry him up. Thank you for coming over so late, Mrs Weasley," Draco said graciously and gave her a hug.

"Nonsense, you don't need to thank me, dear," Mrs Weasley scoffed and packed up her potions. "You make sure you get plenty of sleep and do give us a quick call tomorrow to tell us how Harry is faring. You lot, get your arses into that Floo right now. I won't hear another word until we're home."

Draco scratched the back of his neck as he waved goodbye to the Weasley family and watched them disappear. Draco turned and looked down at his boyfriend. "I can almost feel the headache radiating off you, Potter," Draco mumbled as he lifted Harry into his arms. "Come tomorrow, you're never going to want to touch an Irish Coffee for fear of another hangover."

o o o o o

"Where is he?" Hermione asked the following morning after Draco had finished telling her what Harry got himself into during the previous night.

"Two short steps from Hell, I'd imagine," Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "I don't doubt that," she agreed.

"He's upstairs, curled up in a ball in our bed quilt – which, incidentally, I am going to have to either replace or have industrial strength cleaning administered to it – on the floor, in our pitch black bathroom with his head in the toilet bowl. If you have morning sickness right now, it's probably not a good idea to go anywhere near the bathroom," Draco warned.

"Awwww, the poor baby! Why aren't you up there with him?" Hermione scolded.

"I will go up again soon," Draco told her. "I had to come down and get some fresh air. The smell, sight, and sound of him spewing like I never thought a human being could nearly sent me into my own fit of heaving."

"Oh, Draco! He needs some comfort," Hermione argued. "When I spoke to Molly this morning she told me Harry might even have a concussion from his fall!"

"I was not in a position to help him immediately! What good would I have been to him if I was sick myself? I've taken something for it and it's just starting to work now; hence my reason for going up again to him soon. I'm well aware he needs comfort, Hermione. You don't need to tell me how to take care of my boyfriend!" Draco snapped and Hermione stepped back in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I wasn't implying that at all," Hermione replied and touched his forearm in a soothing gesture.

Draco closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "No, I apologise, Hermione. I was out of line. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I'm just a bit edgy today."

Hermione smiled softly at him and didn't say anything more about it. "How is Harry's head?" she asked to change the subject.

"He's in a lot of pain. He drank an awful lot last night; just about everything Fred and George handed to him, apparently, so he mixed drinks which is why he is so sick this morning. He would have a bad enough headache from the hangover, but because he hit his head as well, it's going to be a lot worse. I'm pretty sure it's not concussion, though. I have a suspicion he got so pissed because he was still upset at me. We had a bit of a tiff the night before last," Draco explained and started up the stairs with Hermione in tow. "It's really not a good idea for you to come up," he insisted.

"I'm fine, Draco. I've not thrown up once yet," Hermione assured him.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Draco answered with a shrug. "I am sort of hoping he's vomited himself empty by now," he admitted sheepishly.

"I can go in to him if you can't stomach it," Hermione offered. Draco mentally smacked himself when he seriously considered her offer.

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco scoffed. "Nothing would stop me helping Harry." Hermione raised her eyebrows and Draco knew immediately she had detected he was trying to convince _himself_ of the fact rather than her.

They stepped into the bedroom and found that Harry had made it back to the bed. He was curled up in a tiny ball with his head under Draco's pillow, and he had his own pillow cradled against his stomach. A quick survey of the room confirmed to Draco that there were no piles of puke he had to clean up, and that suited him fine, though the lingering smell alerted him to just how sick Harry was.

"How are you feeling now, babe?" Draco asked quietly, sitting down next to Harry. Hermione retrieved the quilt from the bathroom and Draco and pulled it up around Harry.

"There's nothing left!" Harry moaned painfully, his voice hoarse.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"To throw up! I just keep heaving and heaving and it hurts like fucking hell!" Harry croaked. "Please kill me…"

"Oh, baby, if I could take all the hurt away, I would," Draco murmured sympathetically. He grabbed a vial of blue potion from their bedside table and pulled the stopper out. "Try and drink this for me, sweetie. It's a pain potion. It won't help the sick feeling, but it might help your head and hip."

"Hip?" Hermione asked suspiciously but Draco waved her quiet. "Ah, it might not be a good idea to give him that," she warned but held up her hands defensively when Draco glared at her again. He eased the pillow away from Harry's head and Harry slapped his hand over his eyes at the sudden infiltration of light and then sobbed when he came in contact with the wound on his head.

Draco made a helpless noise and reached down and plucked Harry's t-shirt from the floor. He placed it gently over Harry's face so Harry could take his hand away. "Drink, baby," Draco urged and held the vial to Harry's lips. As soon as the liquid hit the back of Harry's throat, he gagged and sputtered the blue potion all over the bed sheets which was immediately followed by a stream of saliva and bile as Harry tried forcefully to vomit again. Draco hastily shoved the vial back onto the bedside table and grabbed some tissues to wipe Harry's mouth.

"It's unlikely he'll be able to keep anything down for awhile, Draco," Hermione said and Draco shot her another angry look.

"Expert in the bleeding obvious, Hermione?" Draco snapped and Hermione just folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Fuck, sorry. I'm just trying to help him. I hate when I can't make him better.

"Dying," Harry rasped and curled away from the mess he'd made in disgust. "No drink. Ever." Draco stifled a smile and whipped out his wand and relieved Harry of the mess.

"Until the next time, Harry love?" Hermione teased

"Fuck… off…" Harry grunted and disappeared back under the pillow and covers.

Hermione laughed. "Poor baby," she cooed.

"Hurts," came Harry's muffled whimper.

"What hurts, love?" Draco asked and patted Harry's back and bum through the thick covers, more to just let Harry know he was there rather than an attempt to comfort him.

"What doesn't?" Harry answered miserably. He pulled the covers down from his face a couple of inches so that only his hair and one eye could be seen. "Can you rub my tummy?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Harry, that is the most pathetic sight I've ever seen! I'm disgusted with myself for thinking it's adorable!"

"Leave him alone," Draco insisted. "He is adorable. Of course I'll rub your tummy, babe."

"You pair are nauseatingly cute. Do you realise how many women are going to be a pool of mush when you two step out with your wee baby?" Hermione said wistfully and got a dreamy look on her face. "Anyway, I'm going to leave you to it! I just wanted to see how you were, Harry." She came over and kissed the top of Harry's head and then kissed Draco's cheek. "Don't forget to call Molly, Draco. She's waiting on an update on Harry. I'll be in touch later and we'll arrange to have lunch or something."

Draco waved to Hermione as she closed the door behind her and turned back to Harry. "How about that tummy –" he stopped when he realised Harry had dozed off. Draco smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair lovingly. "Never mind, gorgeous, there'll be plenty of time for rubs anywhere you like…" he whispered, kissing his fingers and pressing them against Harry's forehead.

o o o o o

Later that afternoon, Draco was heating a casserole in the oven and writing a quick letter to his best friend, Blaise Zabini, at the kitchen table when Harry came shuffling gingerly down the stairs holding his hip. "Hey, you're awake," Draco said softly. "How did you sleep? Still sore, love?"

Harry pushed another chair over next to Draco and eased himself into it and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "It just aches a bit, I'm fine," Harry said, his voice still husky.

"Oooo, loving the sexy porno voice," Draco purred and Harry laughed.

"I think I'd move more like a geriatric than a porn star right now. Not much of a turn on," Harry pointed out.

"You could have no legs and still be a turn on for me," Draco replied, leaning in to suck on Harry's earlobe. "Are you going to tell me now what the hell you got up to last night? I want to hear your version. I leave you in the care of the Weasley Twins for a few hours and you come back black and blue and semi-conscious!"

Harry sat up and gave Draco an adorable, sheepish look. "I don't really remember…"

"Ok, just at least tell me you didn't smoke that cigar," Draco bargained.

"Cigar?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Do you remember _anything_ about last night?" Draco asked in amusement.

"Not really," Harry laughed. "That's probably a good thing. I suspect I did some embarrassing things. It was most likely best you weren't there, baby," he said lightly.

"About that, Harry," Draco started but Harry waved him quiet.

"It's fine," Harry said shortly. "What's for dinner?"

"You're hungry? That's good," Draco said, happy to hear Harry was feeling better. "I'm just reheating a casserole we had in the freezer. I wasn't sure if you wanted anything."

"Yeah, maybe not too much, but I'm definitely hungry," Harry answered and winced again as he shifted in his chair.

"Your hip is really bothering you, isn't it?" Draco noted. He put his quill down and pulled Harry's t-shirt up and eased the waist band of his trousers down to examine the injury. "It's still a little swollen but no bruises or cuts, thankfully. Molly did a good job. Do you want me to rub some more of that potion on it?"

"It can't hurt, I suppose. Thank you," Harry agreed with a smile.

"Do you know where it is?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head. "That means I have to get off my arse and find it, doesn't it?"

"Yep," Harry said and grinned cheekily at Draco.

"I'm only doing this because I love you," Draco huffed and reluctantly got up from his chair.

"I know. I love you too," Harry murmured. Draco retreated upstairs, and Harry had a look at the letter Draco was writing. When Draco came back, Harry had a fierce frown on his face. "Blaise wants to come stay and you didn't tell me?"

Draco sighed. "I only got his Owl yesterday. I didn't have a chance to tell you." This placated Harry a bit and his face relaxed. "Plus, he does want to come stay, but he doesn't know when yet. I was just telling him it was alright. I was going to ask you before I sent it, of course, but there was the little issue of you being unconscious for most of today."

Harry shot him a feeble look and bit his thumb nail. "Sorry. I'm still feeling a bit fragile, so I apologise in advance if I snap at you for anything."

"Alright, I forgive you in advance. But that doesn't give you licence to be a shit just because. I'll withhold sexual privileges if you think you can use this forgiveness to your advantage," Draco warned.

"You sound too much like a lawyer when you talk like that," Harry complained and put his head down on his folded arms.

"Hey, don't you go to sleep. I want to put this salve on," Draco said and Harry lifted his head again. "Hold your shirt up for me." Harry did as he was asked and Draco pulled Harry's pants down again.

"You don't have cold hands, do you?" Harry asked quickly. Draco sighed impatiently, but put the vial on the table again and rubbed his hands together and blew on them. Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Draco poured some of the liquid on his palm and started rubbing it gently on Harry's hip. Harry gritted his teeth at first, but Draco was so gentle, he didn't need to worry. It actually felt quite nice and Harry dropped his head onto the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

"HARRY!" Draco cried and Harry started.

"What?"

"I'm here nursing your wounds and you're getting a hard-on?" Draco laughed.

"Your hands _are_ rubbing in the vicinity of my _dick_. What do you expect?" Harry scoffed.

"Well, yeah, I suppose," Draco agreed. "Want me to take care of it?"

"Maybe later," Harry said dismissively.

"Harry, I want to talk about this thing with my work. You seem upset…" Draco broached and Harry pulled his shirt down, getting up.

"I said its fine, Draco," Harry replied. "When will dinner be ready?"

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Many more thanks for the reviews :) Even despite the glitch on AFF that caused me to lose 30 odd reviews… I did get to read most of them though, so those whose reviews were lost, it's ok :) _

_Not much to say at this point except many more of you are jumping on the right track with this, and it's great that some of you have been trying to guess and reaching the correct conclusion:) To those who don't like to be spoiled, you will find out in the next chapter (10) what's up. _

_Also, I'm so sure I mentioned this before but I don't think it has been in any author's notes attached to this fic – '**A Priceless Gift' isn't an mpreg**. Sorry to those who have been anticipating/hoping Draco is also pregnant, but it's not the case. In the preview of 'A Priceless Gift' that I attached to the end of 'Everything Was Perfect…', I stated there that this fic wouldn't be an mpreg and I have stuck with that. But even if you were hoping Draco was going to also be pregnant along with Hermione, I really urge you to keep reading because I think you'll still enjoy the rest of the fic if you have enjoyed it so far :) _

_A reader asked me the time difference between Australia and Los Angeles so they would know when I posted my chapters… it appears that Los Angeles is 19 hours behind Sydney, so that would mean I post my chapters at about 12.30am Los Angeles time. You would have to be very keen to want to stay up to wait for my chapters! laughs _

_Also, to my FF dot net readers – this site does not allow anyone to send/post websites in their reviews, chapters or private messages. Therefore, if any of you would like to read the uncensored version of this fic, go to **www dot thehexfiles dot net** (in website form, of course) and you can find the story under my user profile, which is **Lani **_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	11. Chapter 10

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 10**

It was now the following Saturday and for the fifth morning running Harry sat on the edge of the tub in their bathroom and rubbed Draco's back as he heaved the previous night's dinner into the toilet.

Draco coughed pitifully as he finished being sick once again. He rested his cheek against the cool rim of the toilet and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep this time, baby," Harry said gently, shaking Draco's shoulder. The previous morning, Draco's sickness had started earlier than any other day and Harry woke to find Draco slumped over the toilet asleep and shivering.

"I'm so tired," Draco moaned. "I feel like utter shit."

"At least you don't have work today. It's been nearly a week and then those few times before that. You're dead on your feet. I'm taking you to the Healer," Harry said with finality. Draco didn't object.

"Can we wait until after lunch? I usually feel better by then. I don't want to Apparate or Floo anywhere feeling like this," Draco asked and reached up to flush the toilet.

"I've got an even better idea. I'm just going to take you to St Mungo's; you won't need an appointment and it will be quicker," Harry decided. Draco pulled himself up from the floor and stumbled a little with dizziness, so Harry held his forearm to steady him.

"You know, I think I might actually go back to bed," Draco yawned and grabbed his toothbrush.

"I'm thinking you probably should have gone back to bed every morning," Harry pointed out. Draco finished brushing his teeth and braced himself against the sink with a deep sigh. He looked at Harry wearily via the mirror.

"I had to go to work," Draco reminded him. "Can I have a hug?" he asked. Harry turned him around gently and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"You're going to go back to bed and sleep, sweetheart, and when you wake up in your own time without being woken from an upset stomach, we'll head over to St Mungo's for a check-up, ok?" Harry insisted gently and took Draco's hand and led him back to their bed. "It's probably just some wizard bug going around or something. I still think it's weird you feel better after a few hours, but it's back the next morning without fail and there are absolutely no other symptoms."

"Stop going all doctor-ish on me." Draco climbed back beneath the covers and pulled Harry down for a kiss. "Harry, I'm horny," Draco murmured as he broke the kiss. "Can we fool around a bit before I go back to sleep?" Harry shook his head and chuckled fondly at his unbelievable boyfriend.

"I can't believe you. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes ago that you were puking your guts up and now your wanting a fuck?" Harry pulled off his pyjama pants and climbed into bed next to Draco.

"Not a full fuck, just to play around a bit. If I come, I'll sleep better," Draco said flippantly.

"A 'full fuck'? That's what you call it, hey?" Harry laughed. "Where's all the romantic declarations of 'Oh, Harry, my dear sweet beloved! Come into the depths of my bed chambers where we may make mad passionate love til the sun sets!'"

"I'm not Shakespeare," Draco scoffed. "We fuck when we're horny and we 'make love' when we're being romantic. Beloved? Bed chambers? Pfft." Draco pulled his boxers off under the covers and tossed the over the edge of the bed.

"But seriously, baby, are you up to this? I mean, I don't want to be vomited on." Harry stifled a laugh, which earned him a slap in the head from Draco.

"When have I ever vomited on you? I seem to recall a particular incident where _I _was the one being vomited on." Draco smirked.

"Hey, that was one time and I gave you ample warning!" Harry protested.

"Ample warning? I don't class 'Dray, sick' followed by said vomit all over my brand new robes to be 'ample warning'," Draco scoffed.

"It was my twenty first birthday and I was pissed off my face! I'm sure the warning sounded a lot more ample in my head than what it came out of my mouth." Harry shook his head. "And anyway, you _have_ vomited on me. That day when Ron was here, you vomited on my feet. So there, we're even."

"Daggy old trainers versus Italian silk robes? _Even_ my arse," Draco snorted.

"Yes, and what an arse…" Harry purred as he pulled Draco on top of him and gripped his bum; their lips met in a deep kiss. It wasn't long before Draco was rubbing himself leisurely against Harry and making little noises of pleasure.

Harry's hands roamed all over Draco's back as they continued to kiss and slowly made their way to Draco's chest. Harry gently touched Draco's nipples and tweaked them lightly. Draco shrieked and rolled abruptly off Harry.

"OW! Fuck! That _hurt_ Harry!" Draco cried. "What are you trying to do? Rip them off!" Draco rubbed at his nipples with a frown on his face.

"Draco, I was barely touching them!" Harry insisted.

"Well, don't. They're sore," Draco huffed. He gave his own nipples a small pinch and winced. "Ow, they really do hurt. Must be that new shirt I got the other day."

"Ok, I won't touch them, I promise," Harry said gently and took Draco's hand and kissed it. "Lay back, baby." Draco settled back down onto the pillows, still with a tiny frown on his face.

Harry set about pleasuring Draco with his mouth and Draco sighed deeply at the feeling. "Mmmmm, oh baby, that feels so good…Oh, yes…" Draco breathed as he ran his fingers through Harry's silky hair. Harry slipped his hands under Draco's bum and encouraged him to thrust into his mouth. It didn't take long before Draco's orgasm raced through him and screamed out Harry's name.

Harry pulled back and licked his lips. "You taste as good as ever, my love," Harry said with a sweet smile. "Now, get some sleep and I'll wake you for some lunch."

"Don't you want me to…" Draco murmured as he gestured to Harry groin.

"You can return the favour tonight. You need some more rest. You haven't slept later than five AM this week." Harry said firmly. He tucked the thick covers around Draco, whose eyes were already dropping closed.

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered from the edge of sleep.

"I love you too," Harry said as he flicked his wand to turn the lights out and close the curtains. He waited until he heard Draco's soft, familiar snores before he left the room.

Harry and Draco were sitting at the kitchen table the following day having just shared a lunch of homemade chicken noodle soup. Mrs Weasley had brought it over that morning after hearing from Hermione that Draco was ill.

Thankfully, that morning Draco hadn't vomited, although the nausea was ever present. By lunchtime, the sickness had usually passed and he was able to stomach light lunches.

Draco had woken up the morning before after his long rest feeling much better, so Harry had relented at Draco's insistence that he didn't need to go the St Mungo's which ended with a hasty bargain that if he was sick again in the morning, he would not only call in sick to work on Monday, but would let Harry drag him to the Healer first thing.

Draco groaned and took a big gulp of his water. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Do you feel sick again?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, I think I've just got really bad indigestion. Not that _I've_ ever had indigestion before, so I highly doubt it," Draco complained and rubbed his chest, he burped discreetly into his hand. "Pardon me."

"Describe the feeling to me," Harry said as he started clearing the table.

"What?" Draco asked.

"The pain; describe it to me," Harry repeated.

"Um, sort of a tight feeling here," Draco said and touched his breast bone, "and like an uncomfortable rumbling feeling lower down here." Draco rubbed his lower abdomen.

"It's not indigestion, it's wind."

"Excuse me?" Draco squeaked and looked offended. "I don't get _wind_." Harry laughed at his snobby boyfriend.

"Everyone gets wind, Draco." Harry smirked and Draco looked scandalized.

"I don't," Draco said shortly. Harry shook his head and chuckled. He came over and sat next to Draco and lifted Draco's shirt up a bit and placed a hand on his stomach.

"You'll have to get used to dealing with wind if you're going to be a daddy," Harry told him. "For starters, just from looking I can see your stomach is all bloated." Harry rubbed lightly and Draco looked down horrified. "You've got a cute little belly thing going here."

"I'm not fat!" Draco bit out.

"Bloated is not fat, Draco! Bloody hell, you're vain," Harry said exasperated. "Just let me help you without being a shit, ok?"

"Fine." Draco scowled.

"Don't be embarrassed," Harry said.

"I'm not embarrassed," Draco snapped back.

"I'm wondering if you might have a food allergy. It would explain the vomiting and the wind. But then again, you don't eat before the vomiting, and this meal just now wouldn't have time to cause this much wind," Harry mused to himself more than Draco. He was rubbing Draco's lower abdomen and could feel it rumbling heavily.

"Just use your wonderful knowledge of medicine and tell me what I have to do to take away the pain!" Draco finally sniped.

"Fart," Harry said simply and Draco's jaw dropped. He glared at Harry in disbelief. "I'm serious, baby. I can go and get you a potion or something from the chemist to help, but honestly, the most natural remedy is to get rid of the wind yourself. So, stop holding it all in and let go. You'll be surprised at how quick the pain disappears."

Harry admitted that he expected Draco to possibly throw a tantrum, yell at him, slap him, storm off in a huff, insult him, or laugh at his suggestion. Draco was usually quite refined in his actions and certainly very modest with his body (other than when it came to sex, of course). Harry couldn't even remember having heard Draco consciously fart in his presence, which is what Harry suspected to be part of the problem now. There had been occasions when Harry himself had accidentally let rip in front of Draco, but Draco just ignored it and acted like it hadn't happened. Harry supposed that his boyfriend was just being polite, but after eight years together, Harry felt that there was politeness and there was just plain prudishness. If you can't relax around your partner, who can you relax around? It wasn't like Harry hadn't heard Draco do it in his sleep.

Harry certainly didn't expect his immaculate, aristocratic boyfriend to study him for a mere few moments before leaning forward and letting rip one of the biggest farts Harry had ever heard.

Which is exactly what Draco did.

Harry sat shocked for about ten seconds before he started laughing loudly. Draco was sitting there grinning wickedly at him and Harry had to take a few minutes to contain himself.

"Oh god," Harry laughed as he wiped tears from his eyes. "You certainly showed me, huh? I wasn't expecting you to take me seriously. I was expecting you to thump me one, actually!" Harry coughed to get his breath back. Draco just shrugged and smirked again.

"I wasn't going to at first, but my stomach was telling me your suggestion sounded appealing, so I did what you said." Draco laughed himself. "Besides, you made me realise that maybe I shouldn't be so… restricted around you. You are my intended, I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life, we are going to have a baby and well, I don't think I've ever allowed myself to break wind in front of you before and I realised that seemed kind of screwed."

"Yes, well, that may be a contributing factor to why you're suffering from trapped wind just now. Although, from the sound of it, the wind doesn't sound so trapped anymore." Harry giggled and gave Draco a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I should've excused myself," Draco apologised, but was still laughing.

"Shh, that's not what I meant." Harry gave him a light smack on the arm. "Feel any better, though?"

"There doesn't feel to be so much pressure," Draco told Harry with a slight blush, and Harry nodded with a grin.

"Good. Try and do that some more, you will feel much better. I have to go over and visit Hermione. I promised I'd return her book. Do you want to come?" Harry offered.

"No, I have a few briefs to read over. I might have a lie down on the couch and relax a bit while I go over some work." Draco gave Harry a hug. "Could you bring me home some choc mint ice cream from that store on the corner?" Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco.

"You must be feeling better. I'm glad. I've felt so helpless this past week with you feeling so sick in the mornings and wish I could do more," Harry admitted.

"You just being there and rubbing my back and holding my hair away from my mouth means the world to me, Harry. I know it's not the most pleasant thing to sit through. I wish I knew what was making me throw up, but honestly I always feel better after being sick. I can only think I haven't been getting enough sleep at night or something." Draco shrugged.

"I don't think you're sick enough to visit a Healer. You've not lost any weight and your appetite is fine from lunchtime onwards. I'm really at a loss. I'll have a chat to Hermione about it." Harry gave Draco a goodbye kiss. "Get some more rest and I'll be back with your ice cream in a couple of hours, ok? Call me at Hermione's if you need me. I love you."

"See you later, baby. I love you." Draco smacked Harry's bum as he retreated.

Harry gave Hermione a huge hug when she opened the door. "How are you, Hermione?" Harry asked as he followed her into her living room.

"Pretty good. The morning sickness isn't fun but it's tolerable. This is the second day running that I threw up when I got up, but it's not half as bad as I expected," Hermione said with a grin. "How are you two?"

"Today is the first morning in almost a whole week that Draco hasn't spent half an hour vomiting in the toilet. The nausea woke him early again today, as usual, but he didn't actually throw up, so I just rubbed his stomach for him for a while and he eventually went back to sleep. He didn't wake again until after ten. Maybe he's getting over whatever it is he has." Harry pulled out his wand and conjured some tea for them both.

"If I didn't know for certain that Draco was a hot-blooded male, I'd be thinking _he_ was the pregnant one around here!" Hermione said with a giggle. Harry's eyes went wide and he gaped at Hermione.

"Oh, please don't tell me it's possible for wizards to get pregnant! Is that one of those screwed wizard things that can happen that no one thought to mention to me? Please say it isn't!" Harry moaned and rubbed his temples. Hermione laughed at him.

"Of course not, you silly bugger. We're magical people, not miracle workers. You don't have the right bits," Hermione soothed. "But still, it makes you wonder. Draco started having 'morning sickness' about the same time as me. Has he had any other symptoms that might clue you in to what's the matter with him?" Harry ran his hand through his hair and exhaled.

"I don't know. Tiredness I suppose, and well, um a bloated stomach and wind." Harry blushed a bit and Hermione chuckled. "I thought it might be a food allergy."

"Imagine a Malfoy having something as common as wind," Hermione teased. "An allergy sounds plausible, though."

"Yeah, but the sickness doesn't come any time remotely following him eating. It's always the morning when his stomach has minimal food remaining in it. Most reactions to food follow within one to two hours after ingestion," Harry said and Hermione hummed in agreement. "Actually there is something else. He had sore nipples the yesterday. Really sore. He literally shrieked in pain and yelled at me when I touched them," Harry murmured thoughtfully and Hermione looked at him sharply.

"What?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Is his stomach _swollen_ or just bloated, like you said?" Hermione asked.

"You just told me he can't be pregnant!" Harry cried and started breathing deeply.

"No, no, he can't! But just answer the question," Hermione pushed dismissively.

"Well, yeah, it was a bit swollen but that's not unusual when someone has wind," Harry insisted. Hermione exhaled sharply.

"Harry, have you ever heard of Couvade Syndrome?"

"Um, not off the top of my head, no. Should I have?" Harry said warily.

"No, but I think it might be what Draco has," Hermione said seriously.

"Oh no, please tell me it's not terrible! Is it fatal? Should I take him to a Healer straight away? Will he need needles, because he's petrified of them!" Harry was bouncing his legs anxiously.

"Calm down, Harry. Don't jump to conclusions." Hermione smiled. "Couvade Syndrome is also known as sympathetic pregnancy."

"Sympathetic…?" Harry trailed off and blinked.

"It's an ailment that sometimes affects expectant fathers. It isn't a common thing, but it definitely exists. It basically causes expectant fathers to experience similar symptoms of a pregnancy, like morning sickness, lethargy, weight gain, changes in appetite, increased sexual appetite, mood swings and even things like sensitive nipples, wind, indigestion, cravings, and back aches. There isn't a known cause but in some cases, the father has been known to suffer just as much as the expectant mother," Hermione explained.

"And you think Draco might have this?" Harry asked hesitantly, thinking about the choc mint ice cream.

"It's possible, Harry and the pattern certainly fits. There isn't much else to explain his sickness. I think it's actually more prevalent in wizards. I remember reading something about the father sensing a link to the baby's magical signature. But I will do some more research when I get to work. I'm only familiar with the Muggle kind." Hermione poured herself another cup of tea.

"Do you think that means that Draco is the biological father?" Harry asked softly and Hermione studied him for a moment.

"Would it bother you if I said yes?"

"Not at all, it would make me unbelievably happy and proud of him," Harry said honestly. "Don't get me wrong, Draco and I said straight up that we didn't care which of us turned out to be the biological father but I just didn't expect to find out which of us it was until the birth, you know?"

"That's understandable. But look at it this way, if this is Couvade Syndrome, then Draco is likely to suffer for the duration of the pregnancy and it may make it feel that little bit more like the complete package for you both," Hermione joked and patted his leg. "You are both so strong, sweetheart. This is such a hard thing for you to go through. I know you are both over the moon, but I also know that deep down inside somewhere it hurts that you both can't be a biological parent. You wouldn't be human if it didn't hurt at least a little bit." Harry nodded and blinked away some tears.

"But then we remember that you're giving us something we didn't think we would _ever_ have, which makes the biological aspect seem irrelevant," Harry muttered in a quiet voice. Hermione came over and sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I think you already understand that if Draco is suffering from Couvade Syndrome, it's basically inevitable that he's the biological father." Hermione rubbed Harry's back and he nodded but didn't reply immediately. Hermione watched as a tiny smile played on Harry's lips.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Just how lucky I'm going to be to have a son or daughter with a combination of your's and Draco's qualities," Harry said fondly and Hermione blushed but felt honoured at her best friend's words. "I just feel unbelievably fortunate right now."

"Ah, but you are going to have to live through nine months with a pregnant-feeling Draco. Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Hermione smirked.

"Oh shit. You said mood swings, didn't you? Oh god, help me," Harry groaned. "How do you know about sympathetic pregnancy anyway?"

"My uncle had it mildly when my aunt was pregnant. Of course, I just _had_ to read about it when they told me. As for the wizard equivalent, I read about it briefly when I was doing research on DNA and bloodlines at work."

"Do I need to take him to a Healer or something?" Harry asked.

"It's not necessary but it might be worth it just to rule out any other illness. You don't want to write it off as Couvade Syndrome when it may be something more serious," Hermione reasoned and Harry agreed.

"I'll take him tomorrow. Though, now that I think about it, it does all fit. I mean the morning sickness for one, but like the sore nipples, the smell of the coffee making him sick and well, he asked me to bring him home some choc mint ice cream and Draco rarely eats ice cream," Harry laughed.

"You'll have your work cut out for you, honey. I don't envy you! Just remember, crackers and ginger or peppermint tea," Hermione teased. "Harry, I think I should tell you that I've heard from Ron."

Harry tensed. "And?" he asked shortly.

"He really hates himself for what he said. I don't think he meant to hurt you. He wants to make amends."

"Then let's hope he grows some balls and comes to apologise to Draco and myself in person. Our Floo is always open to him, but not if he is going to ridicule my relationship with Draco." Harry's voice was firm and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I'll tell him," Hermione offered.

"Fine, but tell him also not to bother unless he is willing to accept that just because he is my best friend he is _not_ entitled by default to be privy to a personal decision between myself and Draco. Our relationship issues are _not_ secrets from him; they are merely matters that involve Draco and I alone. Not everything is a conspiracy against Ronald Weasley," Harry said bitterly.

"I know you're still angry, Harry, and you don't have to listen to him if you don't want to but I know you're better than that. I'll tell him what you said and also tell him to pull his head in and remain aware that Draco is ill and not to cause hassles." Hermione said.

"Thanks, but you won't tell him what's wrong with Draco, will you? At least, not yet until we are sure."

"I'll just tell him Draco's having stomach problems caused by stress, so he better think twice before he causes any." Hermione smirked.

"Sounds good," Harry laughed. "Anyway, I better get back. His Highness will be waiting for his ice cream and I need to sit him down and talk to him about this sympathetic pregnancy business. He's going to freak."

"Say, Harry love, you wouldn't mind bringing me some of that ice cream over next time, would you? Your boyfriend has good taste in cravings!" Hermione laughed and Harry gave her a hug and said goodbye.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_**FIRST:** I apologise profusely to ff dot net readers for the lateness of this chapter. I had a technical error with them in that it kept telling me I was uploading an empty document, which wasn't the case. I logged a helpdesk ticket and now everything is working. I'm so sorry!_

_There we have it! Next chapter is Draco's reaction to the news :) _

_For those wondering, Couvade Syndrome is a real ailment. This site or a simple Google search will help if anyone else is interested in reading about it: (http/pregnancy. _

_Obviously, though, I am going to use my creative licence to tweak it a little in that Draco has the wizard kind of syndrome as opposed to the Muggle kind. I will go into more detail in Chapter 11. _

_To answer a few readers questions :) _

_The pics I use in my banners are by Eneada (http/eneadart. For those who haven't seen the banners I am referring to, they are on my site (http/escape.to/lanisfanfiction) _

_To those who aren't aware of the difference between Aussie and US grammar, it would be hard to pick it out. It is really only spelling of certain words ie. the US 'color' is the Aussie 'colour' or the US 'realization' is the Aussie 'realisation' etc. They aren't major differences and don't take away from things at all. I'm also guilty of putting Aussie-isms in my writing and thankfully I have a wonderful Beta who picks me up on the more obscure ones! I honestly don't realise when I am writing that sometimes people in other countries aren't going to have a clue what I'm on about!_

_This fic has 25 chapters plus a prologue and epilogue… though I reserve the right to add a chapter or two as I am still tweaking later chapters :)_

_Also, I had one reader comment that I should make Draco quit his job because they don't like lawyers laughs This really gave me a chuckle because I'm actually a law student myself and will be a lawyer when I 'grow up' (in about a year and a half), but I promise I did not take offence at the comment:) I hope that when I get my degree, I won't be you average stereotypical lawyer and I'll try my hardest to break the mould! At this stage, I won't comment on what will happen with Draco's career, but it's good to see some of you picking up on the tension in the situation._

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	12. Chapter 11

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 11**

Harry arrived home and made his way through their house. The place was silent which indicated that Draco was probably resting. Harry couldn't even hear the television. He placed his keys on the kitchen table and pulled the ice cream from the paper bag as well as grabbing a spoon from the top drawer. He tiptoed slowly into the living room and found Draco curled up on his side on the couch fast asleep with Harry's shabby old red bathrobe on.

Harry stood in the doorway and watched Draco for a few minutes with an affectionate smile on his face. He went over and sat down next to Draco, feathering his fingers through the soft blond hair. Draco mumbled something unintelligible and nuzzled into Harry's hand.

Draco opened his eyes slowly and looked up and smiled lazily at Harry, then stretched and yawned. Harry pulled the lid off the ice cream and spooned up a small amount and held it to Draco's lips. Draco took the mouthful and a smile of bliss spread over his face.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm… oh wow, that's heaven," Draco moaned. He licked his lips and then opened his mouth for the next mouthful, more than happy for Harry to feed him.

"I need to talk to you about something, baby. But first, tell me how you're feeling." Harry spooned another portion of ice cream into Draco's mouth. Draco savoured the mouthful and nodded reluctantly.

"I feel great. Well, my back's a bit sore, but I probably just slept funny. That ice cream is fabulous, I've been dying for it all afternoon," Draco said and moved over on the couch so Harry could lie down next to him. "What are we talking about? Oh wait, I have to pee again. I must've drunk too much tea at lunch; I've been peeing all afternoon!"

Draco got up and padded to the toilet and Harry gazed after him and laughed softly to himself. Draco couldn't sound more 'pregnant' if he tried.

Draco came back a few minutes later and plopped down in Harry's lap. "You look hot in those jeans, baby…" Draco purred and started sucking on Harry's neck. Harry nearly melted into Draco's embrace but stopped himself.

"Wait, wait! Draco we need to talk," Harry insisted. "It's about you being sick." Draco stopped his attack on Harry's throat and pulled back.

"What about it?"

"Hermione thinks she might have figured out why you're sick. She thinks it might be something called Couvade Syndrome," Harry repeated Hermione's suspicions to his boyfriend.

"Oh god, I don't have to have needles, do I? Please tell me I don't! Don't let them stick anything into me, Harry! I'll do anything else, just no needles!" Draco's voice was rising and he broke out into a light sheen of sweat.

"No, no needles, I promise," Harry reassured Draco. "But the symptoms you have might not be so pleasant."

"Spit it out, Harry. Tell me what this thing is you are talking about," Draco demanded.

"The informal name for Couvade Syndrome is sympathetic pregnancy. It's something that happens occasionally to men who are going to be fathers. Basically it means that the father-to-be gets similar symptoms to the pregnant mother for the duration of the pregnancy," Harry explained and Draco listened intently.

When Harry stopped talking, Draco looked at him blankly for a few moments and then burst out laughing. "Ha! Good one, Harry! Men having pregnancy symptoms?" Draco laughed loudly and tears sprung in his eyes. "Ahhhh, that was good. Very funny; I almost believed you. How long did it take you two to come up with that one? Now, tell me what this syndrome really is. Will the puking stop? People at work are getting suspicious."

Harry bit his lip and gave Draco a sidelong glance but didn't say anything. Draco's laughing gradually eased off when he saw that Harry wasn't laughing with him. "You aren't joking," Draco stated in disbelief.

"Nope, sweetie, I'm not. And plus, Hermione says she thinks it's more common in wizards than Muggles because it comes about from the father being able to sense the magical signature of the unborn baby," Harry said and knew Draco wouldn't take long to realise what that meant.

"You mean, you think _I'm_ our baby's biological father?" Draco questioned slowly. "You think I'm suffering a sympathetic pregnancy because I'm the biological father to our baby that Hermione is carrying?" Harry shrugged noncommittally; he didn't want Draco to think he was upset to discover he wasn't the biological father. "Um, is there a test or something to prove this syndrome thingy?"

"I honestly don't know. Hermione is going to research it a bit and she says I should take you to a Healer and they should be able to say one way or another," Harry explained and smiled at Draco. "Think you can handle suffering through a 'pregnancy'?"

"Do you think you can handle me suffering through a 'pregnancy'?" Draco tossed back and Harry smiled. He reached up and stroked Draco's hair.

"I hope our baby has your beautiful hair," Harry whispered before pulling Draco close and bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Soon, clothes were strewn everywhere and Harry and Draco were down to just boxers, which were about to join their clothes on the floor by the couch when their fireplace roared to life and Hermione stepped out.

"Oh shit! Sorry guys!" Hermione cried and covered her eyes.

"No, we're sorry, Hermione, we forgot to close down the Floo before we, er, got carried away," Draco mumbled as he snatched the closest shirt (Harry's) and slipped it on and left it unbuttoned.

"Carried away? Draco this is your home. Don't apologise for getting carried away!" Hermione giggled. "I just dropped by to, well, um Harry have you spoken to Draco about…?" Draco had picked up the half-melted carton of ice cream and was eagerly spooning large portions into his mouth in a very un-Draco-like manner. Hermione watched him and blinked in surprise.

"Cravings," Hermione said simply to Harry, who stifled a laugh behind his hand.

"Huh?" Draco mumbled around a mouthful of ice cream. A look of realisation dawned on his face and he swallowed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, shaking his head vehemently. "Oh no, no way! This is _so_ not a craving; I just had a _taste_ for it, that's all." He punctuated his declaration with another spoonful of ice cream. Harry gave Hermione a pointed look. "Hey, babe do we have any strawberry topping? I've got the taste for that too."

"On _choc mint_ ice cream?" Harry asked and screwed his nose up in disgust. Draco nodded. "I think you should take it easy on the ice cream. I have a feeling it won't taste so good on the way back up."

"Oh, ew." Draco stuck his tongue out and tossed the spoon in the container and placed it on the coffee table.

"Anyway, to answer your question, Hermione, yes I have spoken to Draco about the Couvade Syndrome. I don't think I've convinced him." Harry shrugged helplessly.

"You convinced me, I just don't think _I_ have it," Draco said flippantly.

"Nevertheless, I just spoke to Jenny. I have a check up appointment with her in an hour and she said she is more than happy to see you, Draco, if you want to come along. I thought about it once you left, Harry, and I figured you may as well crash my appointment to get this sorted one way or another," Hermione offered.

"I think you should, Draco. Even if we are wrong, I'd like to find out what is the matter with you." Harry caressed Draco's cheek.

"Ok, but let me pee and change first." Draco jumped up and went upstairs to their bedroom.

o o o o o

They all once again sat in the Healer's office in front of the desk. "Good afternoon everyone! Well, Draco, you certainly look much better today than last time we met. But Hermione tells me you still aren't one hundred percent."

Harry smiled to himself at Jenny's pointed directing of the conversation straight to Draco. She obviously felt sorting out his health issues needed addressing before Hermione's check up.

"Ah, yeah…" Draco said hesitantly. "Look, I know you all think I have this 'coo syndrome' thingy but I really feel like you're on the wrong track. But I would like to know if something else is wrong with me because I have a very important trial coming up and I'm starting to get sympathetic looks from my colleagues and that just won't do."

"Ok, well, how about we start with you telling me your symptoms. Harry can tell me anything you forget." Jenny smiled and poised her pen to her notepad.

"I just feel sick in the mornings," Draco insisted but relented when Jenny raised her eyebrows at him. "Ok, ok, so I throw up a bit too."

"A bit? I don't think spewing for half an hour solid for five mornings straight is 'a bit', baby," Harry corrected and Draco stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm usually better by ten or so," Draco argued. "I really think its just stress."

"You've never been ill from stress before," Harry replied.

"What else?" Jenny prompted before an argument broke out between the couple.

"I guess I've been kind of tired lately too. But I honestly think this is all from everything that has been going on with the baby and stuff!" Draco cried.

"Harry?" Jenny asked.

Harry took a breath. "Nausea and vomiting in the mornings, made worse by strong smells; tiredness; not much appetite at times; cravings at others; sore nipples; increased need to pee; trapped wind and flatulence; bloated stomach; increased sexual appetite; and slight emotional outbursts," Harry stopped and snapped his mouth shut and avoided Draco's glare.

"Is that everything, Draco?" Jenny asked.

"Oh yes, I think my boyfriend has explained in _minute detail_ every aspect of my bodily functions. Ha! To think, I could've stayed at home WITH MY ICE CREAM!" Draco finished with a shout. Harry glanced up at Jenny as if to say '_See? Emotional outbursts_.'

"Well," Jenny started with a smile and ignored Draco's irritation, "Couvade Syndrome is actually a lot more common in wizards than it is in Muggles and on top of that, it's more common in Pure-blooded wizards that it is in Half-bloods or Muggleborns. In fact, in the Muggle world it's not widely known and some don't even believe in it. However, in the wizarding world it's very much a common and well-known condition for the exact reason Hermione said. The father's magical signature connects with the baby's magical signature and causes the father to experience a sort of phantom pregnancy. Needless to say, not all fathers-to-be experience it and in those who do, generally its subjective as to its degree of severity. There's no treatment and like in an actual pregnancy, you can only use remedies to ease the symptoms. It may last for a few weeks or it may last for the duration of the pregnancy. One major difference between the Muggle form of the syndrome and the wizard form is that in the wizard form, the expectant father can experience any or all of the possible pregnancy symptoms. In the Muggle form, it's generally just morning sickness and a few other mild symptoms the father experiences. Also, we are fortunate in the wizarding world to have a diagnostic spell for it," Jenny finished and pulled out her wand.

Harry took Draco's hand and turned to look into his grey eyes. "Do you want her to do the spell, love?" Draco sighed and nodded.

"How does the spell work, Jenny?" Hermione asked.

"It's simple really. When a wizard experiences Couvade Syndrome, his body actually believes the baby's magical signature to be incubated within his own body. In other words, it's the father's magical signature that believes its body to be pregnant and hence causes the symptoms. This spell works much like a standard initial pregnancy spell. If Draco has Couvade Syndrome, the light will shine green; if not, it will stay white." Hermione nodded and looked impressed.

"Ready Draco?" Jenny asked gently.

"Go ahead." Draco waved his hands dismissively. Jenny flicked her wand at Draco and said an incantation. Draco held Harry's hand in a death grip and he was really the only one surprised when the light from the wand turned bright green and intense. "Well, fuck me."

"Don't be too concerned Draco; it's a positive thing. Well, of course, the next eight months might be pretty harsh on you," Jenny reasoned and Draco glared at her. "But, Couvade Syndrome is actually proof that your magical bond with your child is very strong. There is evidence to show that in pregnancies where men suffer Couvade Syndrome the baby often possess the same magical strengths as the father when they start to exhibit their magic."

Harry giggled nervously at this. "Looks like we're going to have a Slytherin child." He licked his lips and started breathing deeply.

"_Magical_ strengths, Harry, not personality traits. It simply means that the baby may be strong in potions, like Draco, or charms," Hermione explained.

"Ohh," Harry said shakily. "Well, um, at least Snape will like him or her."

"So, it looks like you have a 'pregnant' boyfriend to take care of for the next eight months, Harry!" Jenny said cheerfully. Harry gulped and stood up shakily and started pacing.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing. I'm sure we'll have a fantastic time," Harry squeaked and avoided looking at Draco.

"Are you ok, honey? You've gone all white," Draco said in concern and stood up to help Harry.

"I don't feel so go–" Harry started but cut himself off by falling to the floor in a dead faint.

"Fuck! What happened?" Draco cried. He had tried to catch Harry, but didn't reach him in time. Draco knelt down next to his unconscious boyfriend and started fanning his face with his hand.

"A simple panic attack, I think," Jenny said with amusement.

"Panic attack? What could he be panicking about?" Draco asked urgently. "You weren't talking in some secret Healer-Doctor code that made him understand something I didn't, did you?"

Hermione snorted. "I think he's just overwhelmed, Draco," she said reasonably.

"At the prospect of taking care of me for eight months?" Draco said with a slight tone of anger creeping into his voice.

"We're talking about Harry here. He's just sat in the bathroom with you for five days straight and held your hair back while you vomited yourself silly. Do you honestly believe he has a problem with taking care of you?" Hermione scolded.

Harry groaned and he opened his eyes slowly. "What happened?" he asked weakly as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position.

"Just stay lying down for a minute, Harry. You passed out," Jenny said. Harry blinked a few times to clear his fuzzy head. He looked up at Draco's worried face.

"Oh, did I?" Harry asked stupidly. Jenny handed him a drink of water, which he sipped gratefully.

"How do you feel now?" Draco asked softly but Harry could see something was bothering his boyfriend by the frown etched into Draco's forehead.

"Just a little bit woozy, but I'll be alright. What's wrong?" Harry sat up and Draco helped him stand and sit back in the chair in front of Jenny's desk.

"Nothing." Draco looked away. "Are we done here?"

"I just need to have my check up, but you guys go and head home. I'll Floo home," Hermione said.

"Are you sure? We'll wait and give you a lift," Draco insisted.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm going to Mum and Dad's for dinner anyway." Hermione waved them off. "I'll speak to you later this evening and tell you if there are any changes, which I doubt." The boys nodded, said their goodbyes, and left.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_As some of you have probably noticed, I've posted this chapter VERY early compared to what I usually do. I have a Christmas party tonight and don't know when I'll be home, so I figured it would be fairer to you all to post it earlier rather than later. _

_Thanks for the many reviews once again :) You're all wonderful._

_I'm enjoying the comments on people's reactions to the sympathetic pregnancy. There are still some hoping it will be twins, and some others hoping it will be twins with one baby Draco's and the other Harry's. I won't confirm or deny the possibility of twins, but I will say that there won't be twins with one as Harry's and one as Draco's. Sorry to those who were hoping, but I think that would take away from the surrogacy issues I've included in the story. Twins with each as a biological father wouldn't compliment my plot – maybe another author out there can tackle that plot bunny:) _

_Chapter 12 will be posted tomorrow at the same time as usual: around 7.30pm Australian Eastern Standard Time._

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	13. Chapter 12

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 12**

Harry and Draco had spent the rest of the afternoon in relative silence. Harry knew something was bothering Draco, but he couldn't figure out what, and Draco didn't want to say anything in case Harry _did_ have a problem with taking care of him.

They finished up dinner and Harry pulled out his wand and cleared the dishes magically. Draco frowned slightly at him as Harry rarely resorted to magic for cleaning purposes.

"It's early, but I think we should have a shower, snuggle up in bed, and have a talk. What do you think?" Harry asked gently but pointedly. Draco sighed and nodded reluctantly.

Nothing else was said while they took a shower together and got ready for bed. Harry pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. As he waited for Draco to finish brushing his teeth, an idea jumped into Harry's head. He got back out of bed and went searching for something downstairs.

Just as he was coming back to the bedroom, he heard the toilet flush and Draco emerged from the bathroom rubbing his back with a grimace on his face. Draco frowned in confusion at the item in Harry's hand. Harry walked over to the bed and deposited it on the floor next to Draco's side of the bed.

"A bucket?" Draco asked with a shake of his head.

"Well, it's getting cold in the mornings and I don't really want you sitting around on the cold bathroom floor for ages if you are sick again. You can stay warm this way, and if you wake up with really bad nausea, like you have been, you won't have to worry if you're going to make it to the toilet in time," Harry explained as he climbed back into bed. He settled with his back resting against the headboard and smiled at Draco. "Is your back sore?"

Draco nodded slightly and then stood staring at the bucket for a few moments, biting his lip, and it looked to Harry like he was going to cry. The telltale heavy swallowing and sniffling followed and Harry knew tears were inevitable. "Hey…" Harry said softly as he climbed out of bed once again and went over and engulfed Draco in a hug. Draco put his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry could feel the wetness of Draco's tears soaking through his pyjama top. "Are you in pain? Tell me, love. Or is it the bucket? It's ok if you don't want to use it, I understand. I just thought it might be more comfortable for you."

"No, Harry that's not it," Draco sobbed, not really understanding how he got to the point of crying. "You don't know how much your thought means to me."

"Then why the tears, love?" Harry coaxed.

"I feel guilty because I thought the reason you fainted at the Healer's was because you panicked about having to take care of me, and I realise now that you do nothing _but_ care for me, Harry, and I thought those horrible things and doubted you!" Draco's tears were flowing freely now. Harry slowly led him over to bed. He helped Draco get in and climbed in next to him and pulled the warm covers over them. Harry wrapped his arms securely around Draco and kissed his forehead.

"Draco, sweetie, please don't feel guilty. I hate seeing you upset like this. You're a bit more emotional than usual, but try not to be upset. I can understand how you might have thought that, but I promise from the bottom of my heart that I will continue to take care of you until the day I die. What is it they say? 'In sickness and in health, til death do us part'? I have no problems looking after you while you're ill with this pregnancy. Well, I admit, I'm the teeniest bit frightened about the mood swings," Harry teased. Draco chuckled weakly and sniffled. Harry grabbed some tissues from the box next to the bed and gave them to Draco. He then moved a hand to Draco's back again and started kneading the muscles Draco had been rubbing at earlier.

Draco's eyes flutters shut at the relief Harry's fingers brought. "But I don't understand why you fainted, Harry. You went as white as a sheet right before you did, and you were breathing deeply," Draco said in a tiny voice.

"I panicked, Draco, but not over having to take care of you. I panicked because I wasn't expecting to find out so many things about our baby so soon. It was unnerving for me to hear from Jenny that just because you have Couvade Syndrome, that writes the baby's strengths and weaknesses. I know now after thinking about it all afternoon that she didn't exactly say it was a given. But you are a very strong wizard, Draco, and it goes without saying that the baby is bound to inherit your magical strengths. I guess for a tiny moment I worried that there wouldn't be any room for the baby to inherit any of _my_ strengths and weaknesses," Harry admitted with a sigh. Draco pulled out of Harry's arms and sat up in bed and looked intensely into Harry's eyes.

"Harry love, magical strengths go nothing towards personality, like Hermione said. Believe it or not, most of _my_ magical strengths were inherited from my father, but my personality is more like my mother's because _she_ was the one who spent time with me and brought me up, basically. I was just the token heir to my father, but Mum raised me, and I turned out how I am today because of the love she gave me. This baby is not going to be a little clone of me just because my magical signature is strongly linked to him or her. Sure, they are going to more than likely have some of my strengths magically, but they are also going to have some of Hermione's, meaning he or she will probably be a smart little cookie. But on top of all that, our baby is going to have _your_ love and influence from you as their other daddy and, Harry, you are the most loving, caring person I know, and our baby is going to grow up with that, and _that_ is going to be one of the most important factors that makes our son or daughter who they are," Draco declared passionately. Some tears escaped Harry's eyes and dripped onto his cheeks and Draco reached up and brushed them away.

"We're really going to have a son or daughter, aren't we?" Harry choked out with a smile. "We're going to have a baby together." Draco just grinned widely at him and pounced on Harry with a hard kiss.

Despite going to bed early, they didn't get to sleep until the early hours of the morning after making love for hours before finally collapsing into each others arms, exhausted and sleepy.

o o o o o

Monday morning, Draco was back at work, and the minute he stepped into his office, he was practically accosted by Grace telling him he had to go to the blue conference room immediately because the senior partners wanted to meet with him.

Thankfully he had vomited himself almost completely empty that morning and was now only left with a mild, but tolerable nausea which may just be because Harry hadn't coaxed him to eat something after being sick like he had the other mornings.

He did, however, have a raging headache and the last thing he wanted was to be dragged over the coals by The Bosses. He really hoped it wasn't something to do with abandoning the meeting that day; then he would be forced to admit to the Couvade Syndrome, and Draco shuddered when he thought what the reaction to _that_ might be.

Draco stopped outside the closed door of the conference room and drew a deep breath in a last effort to calm his stomach before pulling his shoulders up and stepping confidently into the conference room. He hoped his gulp was neither visible nor audible when he was met with the sight of the five senior partners and Bill sitting on one side of a round table and a single, uncomfortable-looking chair on the other side of the table.

_What the_ fuck _have I done!_ Draco thought desperately to himself. In his whole time working with the firm, he had never once been reprimanded or even _looked at_ negatively! Surely running out of a monthly meeting to _vomit_ wasn't worthy of _this_? Draco was suddenly horrified to realise that the thick feeling in his throat was a warning of tears and he had to bite the inside of his lip to stop the urge to cry like a child about to be scolded. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

"Take a seat, Mr Malfoy," one of the partners said and indicated to the lonesome seat. Draco inclined his head in acceptance and hoped his exterior was remaining as calm as he was trying to make it. They could at least have given him a more comfortable chair; his back was killing him again.

"We're sure you have some notion of why we have asked you to meet with us this morning," the only female said with a smile that did nothing but unnerve Draco further.

Draco cleared his throat. "No ma'am, I'm sorry, but I have no idea what this may be about," he said, keeping eye contact.

"Are you feeling better? We were all quite concerned when you were taken ill at the meeting the other day," she questioned and Draco _thought_ it sounded like genuine sympathy in her voice.

"Yes ma'am, thank you for asking. I apologise for leaving the meeting so abruptly," Draco said and felt his cheeks burn slightly.

The senior partner called Victor laughed deeply. "No need to apologise, young man. It happens to the best of us. Bill informed us of just how ill you were that day." Draco just gave a slight smile in response and glanced briefly at Bill.

"Perhaps we should just cut to the chase?" Bill asked. "You lot are making him nervous," he chuckled. Draco cleared his throat again and shifted in his seat, but gave no other indication that he was nervous.

"Very well. I'll do the honours, shall I?" the lady asked and received murmurs of agreement. "Mr Malfoy, your work is exceptional, and you have been nothing but an asset to the firm since you started. Not only have you taken on numerous additional cases that none of your colleagues would admit to not wanting to touch with a ten foot pole, but your court presence is remarkable. You success rate in settled cases almost triples the cases you have lost and your work commitment is of a much higher standard than we would anticipate from someone your age. It is our absolute pleasure to hereby extend our offer to promote you to fellow senior partner."

Draco suddenly felt like someone had ripped the floor out from under him and tipped ice down his back all at the same time. He felt a warm flush creep into his cheeks and he coughed to try and clear the lump that felt like it has taken residence at the back of his throat.

No, no! This wasn't how he was supposed to feel! He was supposed to be ecstatic and accept their offer immediately and bask in the congratulatory slaps on the back! He wasn't supposed to have those niggling guilty butterflies flapping around in his stomach; he wasn't supposed to hesitate! He wanted this! He wanted this more than anything!

_More than… anything_? Draco thought to himself. He cleared his throat once more and heard someone say his name, drawing him out of his reverie.

"Um, s… sorry?" Draco stammered to buy himself some time.

"If this is not suitable for you –" Victor said with a small frown of confusion.

"NO!" Draco interrupted and the regained his composure. "I apologise. It was just a slight shock, that's all."

Victor's face relaxed again. "Oh, understandable, my boy!"

"So, you accept?" the lady prodded and Draco glanced between her and Bill, who was smiling encouragingly at him and nodding.

"May I have some time to consider the offer?" Draco requested politely, but inside he wanted to scream in frustration.

"Of course," Bill interjected. "Take as long as you need. Discuss it with Harry and don't make any rash decisions. This will be a massive commitment to take on; you need to be one hundred percent certain." Draco merely nodded and had to mentally force himself from putting a hand on his stomach in attempt to calm the storm that seemed to have erupted inside of him.

"Is… is that all then?" Draco asked and hoped he didn't sound rude.

"Yes, that's all," the lady confirmed and stood first, closely followed by the men. Draco reached out and shook her hand firmly. "You'll let us know your decision?"

"I won't delay you any longer than necessary," Draco replied as he shook the remaining hands held out to him.

o o o o o

Harry stirred the pasta sauce before dipping the spoon in to taste it. "Hmmf, pepper…" he muttered to himself, added a little bit more of the seasoning, and stirred it in. He heard the front door open, close, and a few moments later, Draco dragged himself into the kitchen looking completely run ragged. He dumped his briefcase by the door, shrugged off his jacket, dropped it on the breakfast bar, kicked off his shoes, and yanked off his tie all before he even reached the kitchen table. He slumped heavily into one of the dining chairs, which screeched on the tiled floor and eased his pounding head into the crook of his arms with a weary sigh.

"Hard day, baby?" Harry asked. He came over to stand behind Draco and started massaging Draco's shoulders.

"You have no idea," came Draco's muffled response. "Don't stop. Feels nice." Harry moved one hand up and started slowly rubbed the nape of Draco's neck and moved further up to massage his head. It didn't take long for Draco to be reduced to whimpering small contented noises.

Harry quietly summoned a strong headache potion and pulled the stopper out with his teeth. He sat in the seat next to Draco and urged Draco to lift his head. When Draco looked at Harry, Harry frowned in response.

"You look like hell," Harry commented. "You're as white as a ghost, your eyes are all red and they have dark smudges under them. You're your own worst nightmare. You'll faint if you look in the mirror.

"What the hell happened at work today? Is the sickness wearing you thin?" Harry handed Draco the potion and watched as Draco downed it in one shot and mutely handed the vial back to Harry.

"No, I didn't feel overly bad today," Draco mumbled, head falling back onto his arms. "I… they… they offered me the promotion to senior partner, Harry." Draco gazed up at Harry to gauge his boyfriend's reaction.

"Oh my god, Draco! That's fantastic! This is exactly what you wanted! I'm so proud of you! When does it all start?" Harry squeezed Draco tightly in excitement.

Draco sighed. "I didn't accept it," he mumbled.

"WHAT!" Harry screeched. "You… you… this is all you've worked for these past few months! Why didn't you!"

"I asked for some time to consider it," Draco explained.

"Why do you need time?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco sat back and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm not really sure!" he admitted. "I don't know if I still want the promotion anymore…"

"Draco…" Harry started, not quite sure where to go from there.

"At lot has changed since… well, before. The promotion doesn't seem so important anymore in the greater scheme of things," Draco said.

"Is this because I've been complaining about missing you?" Harry asked.

"You've hardly been complaining, Harry. Everything you've said has been completely within reason. You're allowed to voice concerns over wanting more time with me. I've only recently come to realise that my workload has been ridiculous," Draco said with a humourless laugh.

"You're a hard worker, love," Harry told his boyfriend with a smile. "No one blames you for that. You deserve this promotion. You should take it."

"That hasn't got anything to do with why I don't want to take it," Draco said and took hold of Harry's hand.

"Then what is it? Talk to me," Harry urged. "This is a huge thing and I don't want you tackling the decision on your own."

Draco smiled at Harry. "The baby, love," Draco said softly. "I want to be the best father I can and I won't be able to do that with responsibilities from the firm as a senior partner. If I take this promotion, it will mean _more_ cases, _more_ long hours, _more_ evenings spent at the office, and _less_ time for you and the baby when he or she comes. That's just not worth it to me. I want to see our son or daughter take their first step, speak their first word, have their first pee in the potty. I fully intend to be that proud dad who stands in the front row with the video camera while their child plays a carrot in the school play or rings our family and friends at five am to gush over his or her first bit of accidental magic. Work just doesn't seem too important to me, anymore."

"Oh Draco," Harry sighed and grabbed Draco in a tight hug.

"I know I obsessively had my heart set on this partnership only a few short weeks ago, but that was before Hermione offered us this amazing gift that was quite literally impossible for us before," Draco finished and closed his eyes.

"Will you at least take a few weeks to think about things, darling?" Harry requested. "This promotion is something you've worked towards for years now and I don't want you to feel cheated later down the track if you realise what you're giving up. Just a few weeks thought, yeah?"

Draco pulled back and nodded in agreement, though at that moment, he didn't feel there was anything that could change his mind.

o o o o o

"…so, we thought it might be best for you to take over the Middleton case. Christie doesn't really have any experience in medical negligence and we are doubtful this will settle out of court," Bill explained to Draco.

Draco cleared his throat as he shuffled some papers on his desk before thrusting his hand into the packet of crackers next to his phone and pulling one out and biting into it desperately.

Bill watched Draco with a slightly surprised expression on his face. Draco swallowed the dry, tasteless cracker with an inward shudder. "That's fine, sir. Can I see the brief?" Draco shifted a hand to his stomach and massaged it discreetly.

Now the Wednesday after the Healer had confirmed Draco's sympathetic pregnancy and two days after he had been offered the promotion; it was after ten AM and Draco's stomach was telling him there was to be no immediate relief from the morning sickness _that_ morning.

_It had to be a fucking Wednesday, didn't it?_ Draco cursed to himself. Wednesday was their busiest day prior to court sessions on Thursdays. Draco's desk was stacked with pending cases, his boss was trying to load more onto him, and all Draco could think about was focusing all efforts on not throwing up all over his desk.

Bill handed over a thick file to Draco as he eyed his young blond colleague warily. "Are you ok, Draco?"

"Fine sir," Draco croaked dismissively as he flicked through the file to see what he was getting himself in for. "Excuse me for a moment," he said and pressed the intercom on his phone. "Gracie… canyoubringmethroughsomepeppermintteaurgently?" Draco said in a rush as he felt the contents of his stomach surge up to his throat unexpectedly.

Without even time to blush in embarrassment at his predicament, Draco grabbed his waste bin and bent over and threw up noisily into it. It was a relatively short vomit compared to his marathon sessions with the bucket when he first woke up, but highly inconvenient and down-right mortifying.

Just as Draco gave his final heave, Gracie came into the office armed with his peppermint tea and Draco looked up from his soiled bin to see both Gracie and Bill gaping at him in shock.

"Ok Draco," Bill said in a firm tone. "We're going to cut with the crap now. What is going on and why have you been so ill lately? You've told us it's been food poisoning, a stomach bug, heat stroke (when we are approaching winter), an allergic reaction, a spider bite; you even told one of the young secretarial interns it was typhoid fever and scared the pants off her! What's going on?"

Draco gulped and unscrewed his water bottle and took a long drink, avoiding his boss's intense, questioning gaze.

"I'm not angry with you, Draco. Everyone is just really concerned," Bill's tone softened. "You're a workaholic, but lately your mind has been elsewhere and you're quite obviously unwell. What's the matter? It's not the offer is it?"

"I can't say," Draco started. "I assure you, it has nothing to do with the possible promotion; it's a little embarrassing and kind of personal."

"Oh well, if you need, er, time off or something?" Bill stammered and cleared his throat. Draco looked up horrified.

"No no! Not embarrassing in a personal sort of way!" Draco corrected hastily. "Just rather uncommon."

"Is it serious?" Gracie asked with a gasp.

"No," Draco insisted with a reassuring smile. "I apologise too, sir, about the typhoid fever comment. That was disrespectful of me towards a junior staff member. I will apologise personally. I was just slightly fed up with being asked if I was alright whilst actually feeling quite terrible."

"It's perfectly ok, Draco," Bill said. "But I must insist that you either confide in me as to what is the matter or I will have to strongly advise you take extended sick leave. I'm not the slightest bit offended at you being sick in your waste basket, but clients may have a different opinion."

"I'm sorry sir," Draco mumbled and felt his cheeks burning. "There's been a little bit of development in my personal circumstances."

"Oh?" Bill said in interest. "Gracie, would you please arrange for a domestic assistant to come and replace Draco's waste basket?" Gracie hesitated, obviously keen to hear what Draco had to say but she sighed slightly and left the office. Bill looked to Draco expectantly.

"I'm going to be a father, sir," Draco said softly and couldn't stop a grin spreading across his face. Bill blinked in surprise and cleared his throat.

"Oh, I thought things were going well with you and Harry?"

Draco laughed. "They are, and you aren't the first person to think along similar lines," he assured his boss. "Harry and I are having a baby _together_." Bill looked even more perplexed and even blushed slightly. "Sorry, I'm not being entirely clear. Our best friend has offered to be a surrogate mother for us; she's just over a month pregnant with our baby. I'm the biological father."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," Bill said with a small sigh of relief. "I was getting a little worried for a moment there. You know, with your sickness and all. I was worried you were about to tell me _you_ were pregnant!" Bill started laughing but Draco's expression went blank.

"Well, now that you mention it sir," Draco mumbled and Bill's laughter stopped abruptly. "I'm not pregnant per se, but apparently I am suffering something called Couvade Syndrome, or sympathetic pregnancy." Bill's mouth dropped open and it was the first time Draco had seen the man gape.

"So, this _is_ morning sickness you have?" Bill asked in awe.

Draco nodded. "In a sense, yes," he admitted. "Every single woman on the face of the earth who has been pregnant now has my deepest admiration. Ironically, I'm sicker than the mother of our baby. This is definitely not something I factored into the bargain!"

"How long has it been going on?" Bill asked curiously.

"Almost two weeks now," Draco told him.

"How long will it last? When's the baby due?"

"The doctor can't tell me how long it will last. The baby's due about the same time this case is due in court," Draco said wryly as he flicked through the thick brief again. "My caseload is already stretched, sir. This is a huge case and I was hoping to take some time off when the baby comes…"

"Of course, Draco," Bill said and reached over and took the brief back from Draco. "Don't think anymore of it. You've hardly had any time off since you started and that day you went home sick was your first sick day in two years. Take as much time as you need when the baby comes. I'm glad you told me. I appreciate it. How do you think you will fare with this sympathetic pregnancy?"

Draco exhaled sharply and sipped his tea. "I wish I knew, sir. The signs are showing it's going to be pretty intense. I despise being ill, and Harry is already frightened of the mood swings. He looks like he wants to duck for cover if I even just glare at him longer than a second."

Bill laughed. "There are a few people around here who are a little frightened also," he advised Draco with a grin. "Half the secretarial staff are considering wearing face masks around you to avoid the typhoid fever!" Draco gave Bill a guilty look.

"I really am sorry about that. I'm, uh, sorry about puking in front of you too… twice. It's not exactly the impression I was looking to make on you," Draco said feebly. "There isn't anything I can take for it and all the old remedies are doing nothing." Draco indicated to the crackers and tea.

"Is this affecting your work?" Bill asked.

"No!" Draco said vehemently.

"I wasn't checking up on your work; no need to be defensive," Bill laughed. "I was just enquiring to see if you wanted to take some sick leave or something. You have loads of leave owing to you. It can't be pleasant for you."

"It's not sir, but I don't need to take time off for it. I usually start feeling better by around ten or so. But if it's a bother…" Draco trailed off and swallowed. He loved his job; the last thing he wanted right now was to put his position at risk. He may not want the promotion, but he certainly didn't want to give up his job entirely.

"It's no bother to anyone but yourself. You may need to inform some of your colleagues of your ailment so they are aware and don't race to call an ambulance every time your stomach rebels thinking you are suffering from typhoid fever," Bill said with a smirk. _I'm never going to live that one down,_ Draco thought with an inward sigh. "I'm also more than happy for you to start work later in the mornings, if that will be of any assistance? Perhaps ten-thirty?"

"Only if you let me work later in the afternoons to make up for it," Draco responded immediately and Bill shrugged indicating it was Draco's choice. "Thank you, sir. I believe that _will_ be some help. At least I should be feeling a little more like myself by the time I get to work then."

"You may cop a little teasing when you tell your work mates of this, you realise that?" Bill laughed and Draco sighed heavily.

"Oh yes, sir, I'm more than aware of where this may go," Draco moaned.

"Off the record?" Bill asked and Draco raised his eyebrows curiously but nodded. "Is this the reason you didn't jump at the promotion offer? I had gotten the impression you were rather keen for it, and I vouched for you entirely when we were discussing options."

"It's part of the reason," Draco confided. "I need a little time to consider my position now. It was quite some time before Harry and I had been given the amazing chance to have a baby when there were murmurs of a promotion. And you're right; back at _that_ point in time of course I was keen to be considered for the partnership. Back when I hadn't even considered that having a baby was possible, as I'm sure you can understand, sir."

"You're a young man, Draco. Believe me when I say that I am more than understanding that you wish to put your family first. Even if a baby on the way _wasn't_ a factor," Bill said wisely.

"Yes, I've, um, not be so considerate of time with Harry lately," Draco mumbled and studied his nails. "He's been so understanding and supportive, and um, I've just, well… not…" Draco bit down on his lip hard. _Oh fucking great!_ Draco thought. _Now you're going to cry like a pansy in front of your boss!_

Draco hid his eyes from Bill's view behind his soft blond hair and tried to fumble blindly across the desk for his tissues. He was forced to look up when Bill slipped a clean handkerchief into his hand. Draco thanked what little miracles were left that Bill was smiling softly at him and not laughing his arse off.

"I'm not too old to forget my wife's first pregnancy, Draco," Bill chuckled. "I came home one day to find her sobbing her eyes out because she set the wrong time on the video player and taped the news instead of EastEnders. I assume you will be experiencing similar such emotions with a sympathetic pregnancy."

"Something like that," Draco sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose. "I apologise, sir. This is completely unprofessional of me. I just need a minute."

"Take ten," Bill offered. "Walk down the café on the corner and get yourself some fresh air and a coffee."

Draco laughed. "That might not be the best idea, sir. The smell of coffee makes me vomit. It's hellish to a self-confessed caffeine addict."

"Wow, you really drew the short straw on this, didn't you?" Bill teased.

"Penance for all my past sins, I think," Draco mused, though not entirely in jest.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Long chapter, here :) Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews!_

_I had a 'reader' (anonymous, of course) leave me a review to tell me they were no longer going to read this fic because I didn't listen to readers suggestions and they felt it would've enhanced the plot better if I had made Draco pregnant as well. Um, ok. Last I looked, I was the one writing the story and deciding what would enhance the plot and what wouldn't. I never wanted to write an mpreg and probably never will – that does not mean I don't enjoy them myself, as I really do :) It just wasn't ever going to be in this fic and I wanted to try something a little different to your average mpreg. _

_I would just like to say at this point that the reason I am able to update daily is because I ALWAYS completely write a story before I begin posting it. It's not that I don't listen to my readers' suggestions – I do – but, the story is completed already and it's not going to change. I take my reviews as compliments to my work and a means to meet new, wonderful people with the same interest as me. I don't use them as a medium to gain ideas or ways to 'enhance' my plot, because I have already completed the plot and am very satisfied with it by the time I post. _

_So, the reason I am rambling at the moment is to ask you not to be offended if something you hope for doesn't crop up in my fic and think I've not listened to you. I listen to every one of you, but the story is completed already :) _

_As I've said before, please feel free to email me (you can find my email address on my profile) with any questions/suggestions/comments, but please don't leave me a 'review' to simply tell me you aren't going to read anymore. If you don't want to continue with it, that's fine, but you really don't need to let me know that you are or why. That's your personal choice and you don't need to justify it._

_Take care all._

_Lani_


	14. Chapter 13

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 13**

Now almost two months into the pregnancy, Harry was once again dragged from his sleep by the harsh sounds of Draco vomiting violently into the bucket beside the bed.

Since finding out about this little 'condition', Draco had not gone a single morning without being woken by waves of nausea which sent him diving for the bucket. Not only that, but Draco's 'morning sickness' now often left him queasy at all times of the day. He couldn't stand the smell of food cooking, coffee brewing or, strangely enough, the fire burning. Being the middle of winter, Harry had to arrange for an urgent installation of electric heaters throughout their house to avoid them freezing to death.

Draco was also suffering backaches, headaches, cravings for any concoction of odd foods, and mood swings. He had trouble sleeping some nights and hated the increased need to dash to the toilet to pee. Both Apparating and Floo travel made him vomit in transit or upon arrival, and Portkeying was completely out of the question. They were restricted to Muggle transport to go anywhere, meaning he couldn't visit his mother or even friends that lived more than driving distance away.

Draco had been the brunt of much teasing from his workmates and initially just laughed it off. It was now wearing very thin on his frayed emotions and Bill had warned everyone to hold their tongues when Draco 'appeared to be emotional'. Much to his horror, Draco even found himself tearing up at one point when he couldn't find a case reference he was looking for in a textbook in the middle of the monthly staff meeting, which he tried to pass off as allergies. He didn't miss the amused looks that passed across the conference table between his colleagues.

To top it all off, the women at his office were pressuring him to have a baby shower and Draco had ended up snapping rather viciously at one of the secretaries. This forced Gracie to corner Draco in his office and give him a firm talking to about his acid tongue. Much to her surprise, she found herself with a very remorseful, bawling blond in her arms only moments later.

The secretary got her apology, and Draco agreed to the baby shower out of guilt.

Draco was tired a lot of the time and Harry was almost equally as exhausted. Without even a second thought, he had decided to take a couple of years break from pursuing his own career to raise the baby during the day whilst Draco worked. However, he wasn't able to do this until he finished his last year at university, which meant final exams in three months time and a very demanding study load to match his very demanding boyfriend. Harry was trying to study extensively for his exams on the bare minimum of sleep. He slept a lot lighter than Draco, so if Draco was awake, sick or restless, Harry was usually right there with him.

Harry was by Draco's side as much as possible when Draco wasn't working and he copped the brunt of Draco's moods and found himself being shouted at one minute and comforting a sobbing blond the next. He gave Draco foot rubs and massages. He jumped in the car and drove to the store numerous occasions to cater to Draco's cravings and spent other times trying to coax Draco into eating just a bit more and by Draco's reactions to this, was surprised he didn't end up with a fork in his ear or something.

Draco had lost a little bit of weight due to his sporadic eating patterns and vomiting but the Healer had assured Harry that so long as Draco kept eating small regular meals, he would be fine for the duration of the pregnancy.

Hermione, on the other hand, was breezing through it and enjoying every moment. Her morning sickness was infrequent and tolerable; she had a bigger appetite as opposed to Draco's meagre one; she was glowing and healthy and thriving on the experience. Draco had gotten so upset on her last visit seeing that she wasn't suffering at all, and Harry had to ask her to give them a few days alone, apologising profusely for Draco's reaction to her fortunate good run with the pregnancy. Hermione had understood completely and agreed to give Draco some time out, but she allowed herself a smug grin.

After much convincing from Hermione, Harry and Draco had grudgingly agreed to go out to lunch with Ron one day to clear the air because Hermione had told the couple that Ron was desperate to make amends. Harry had only agreed to Hermione arranging the lunch on the proviso that she tell Ron exactly what Draco was going through and make him promise not to antagonise his blond boyfriend, no matter how good an opportunity Draco's ailment was for taunting. Hermione had insisted that Ron was well aware and sympathetic of Draco's situation because Mrs Weasley had sat him down, given him a lecture all about the miseries of Couvade Syndrome, and threatened to hex Ron with all the symptoms if he ridiculed Draco in any way, shape, or form.

So, now the morning of the day they were due to go out for lunch with Ron and Hermione, found Harry and Draco starting their day like they had every other morning for the past month: dealing with Draco's morning sickness.

Draco was hanging awkwardly out of the bed with no covers over him and Harry was worried he might fall off the edge. He climbed out of bed and went around the other side to Draco to discover that Draco had tears streaming down his face while he retched miserably into the bucket. _Uh oh,_ Harry thought. _This is going to be a bad day._

Some days, Draco was completely normal but other days his mood swings were so abrupt that Harry felt like he was living with three different people: crying Draco, irritable Draco, and normal Draco. It was so difficult to keep up that Harry was often in Draco's bad books after apparently saying the wrong thing.

Harry grabbed the bucket and held it under Draco's mouth while he eased his sick boyfriend into a sitting position.

"Harry, I want to die… I can't do this for another seven months! Please kill me…" Draco moaned between heaves.

"Shhh, no you don't," Harry soothed he brushed Draco's limp hair away from his sticky face and held the loose strands away from his mouth. "I'm just going to get a wet cloth, ok? Will you be alright?" Harry made sure Draco had a firm grip on the bucket in his lap. Draco merely nodded once.

Harry dashed into their bathroom and wet two face cloths, one with cold water and one with warm water. He came back out and Draco was gulping and dry heaving, signalling the end of his morning vomiting bout. Harry placed the cold cloth around Draco's neck, took the bucket from his grasp, and placed it on the floor. He gently wiped the tears, sweat, and sick from Draco's face and then pulled him in for a comforting hug.

"Bit better now, sweetheart?" Harry asked softly.

"I'll be alright," Draco mumbled. "I'm going for a shower. Do you mind if I go alone? I don't want to stay in there long."

"Of course not. You go and I'll get you a clean towel." Harry helped Draco up of the bed, and Draco clutched their bedpost for a moment to get his bearings before he sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. "I'm going to call Hermione and tell her to come here for lunch instead of us all going to a restaurant. I don't think you're up to going out today." Draco just grunted in agreement and closed the bathroom door.

Harry grabbed his wand from his side of the bed and cleaned and sterilised the bucket. He picked up the phone next to their bed and called Hermione to quickly explain the situation. She suggested that she and Ron bring takeaway over instead. Harry was more than happy to agree.

Harry ended the call and then made the bed manually without magic and went through to brush his teeth.

Draco was out of the shower and standing in just a towel gazing forlornly into their bathroom cabinet. He grabbed his deodorant and tried screwing the cap off but it wouldn't budge. He tried again a couple more time before staring at it bewildered. After one last attempt to screw the lid off Draco burst into tears and tossed the small bottle fiercely on the tiled floor.

Harry was once again there to pull Draco into a comforting hug. "I can't get the lid off!" Draco wailed into Harry's shoulder. Harry sat Draco down on the closed toilet seat and bent down to retrieve Draco's deodorant. He gave the lid a sharp twist and it popped off. Harry handed Draco the bottle, and Draco stopped crying and stared at the bottle in his hand. "YEAH, OF COURSE THE FUCKING BOTTLE WILL OPEN FOR _YOU_!" Draco shouted angrily.

"You just loosened it for me," Harry said with a weary sigh. Draco glared at him. _Uh oh, said the wrong thing again,_ Harry thought with an inward groan.

"LOOSENED IT MY FUCKING ARSE! DON'T FUCKING PATRONISE ME!" Draco spat and launched the deodorant at the wall and stalked out of the bathroom. Harry brushed his teeth quickly and he could hear Draco stomping around in their bedroom.

When Harry went back through, Draco was glaring at himself in the mirror and viciously tugging his brush through his hair. Harry winced when Draco reefed the hairbrush through a knot in the back of his hair. Harry left the room for the kitchen before he found himself with a hairbrush flying at him.

By the time Draco came down the stairs to the kitchen, Harry had some plain toast and peppermint tea waiting for him. Draco hated ginger, so the ginger tea was no good but the peppermint tea seemed to help, even if only minimally.

Draco flopped down at the kitchen table and started eating his breakfast monotonously slow with a scowl on his face. Harry was watching him out of the corner of his eye, but to Draco it appeared that Harry was either ignoring him or very engrossed in eating his Cornflakes.

Draco finished the whole cup of tea but only managed one piece of toast before he pushed the plate away in disgust. "Would you like some more tea, baby?" Harry asked gently.

"No, I don't want any more fucking tea," Draco snapped. "It tastes like shit and I only drink it so I don't puke up my liver during the next barfing session." Harry exhaled sharply through his nose and went back to his breakfast.

"I think I'll ring Hermione and call off lunch today," Harry said hesitantly.

"Fuck off. I want to get the bloody lunch with the weasel over and done with and see what he has to fucking say for himself," Draco growled. Harry pursed his lips and looked away from Draco; he was afraid that if he bit the inside of his lip any harder he would taste blood. He didn't want to fight with Draco, and god only knows it was fighting a losing battle with his blond boyfriend in such a foul mood.

Harry pushed his own breakfast away with a sigh. He hadn't eaten more than one-third of the bowl and Draco eyed him suspiciously. "Why aren't you eating?" Draco asked. Harry could hear Draco was still trying to remain angry to make a point, but was concerned at the same time as Harry, like himself, usually had a healthy appetite.

"I'm not hungry, ok? I'm going to lie down until they get here. Hermione's bringing takeaway so we don't have to do anything in the kitchen," Harry said and stalked off back to their bedroom.

A while later after a restless lie down, Harry found himself sitting on the floor of their en suite bathroom. He was sitting with his knees drawn up and his arms resting across them. He had a throbbing headache, probably from tiredness or boyfriend-stress, and he had been folding some towels when he'd been overcome by a wave of exhaustion that made him give up on the towels and sit heavily on the floor in defeat. He hadn't moved and was quite happy in his little temporary asylum from Draco.

Harry hadn't seen Draco since leaving him at the kitchen table and that had been about two hours before. Half of Harry was worried that Draco was ok, but the other half wanted to hide away from the mood swings even for a little while. He was surprised when he heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Harry? Are you ok? Can I come in?" Draco asked through the door. "I… I think I've finished being a shit for the moment."

"The door's open," Harry answered. The door clicked open and Draco stepped in looking rather sheepish until he spotted Harry sitting next to the toilet.

"What's the matter, baby? Are you sick?" Draco asked concernedly and came over to kneel next to Harry.

"Nope, I was just folding towels and got sick of standing." Harry looked tiredly at Draco and gave him a small smile.

Draco sighed softly and sat down next to Harry. "I'm so sorry. I've been such an arse. I really don't mean to take it all out on you. Things just seem a lot worse to me at the moment than they really are. I don't seem to be able to control my outbursts," he mumbled and looked down at his hands.

Harry put a finger under Draco's chin and gently tipped his face up again. "It's ok, sweetheart, I understand. You can take it out on me as much as you like, we're in this together. I just need a bit of time-out occasionally. On the whole, your moods haven't been too bad, but you have your days when you go from one extreme to another and, well, not to take anything away from how you're feeling, but I just feel buggered," Harry admitted.

"I just wish I didn't have to be so 'sympathetic'," Draco said with a small laugh. "Why did my phantom pregnancy have to be a hundred times worse than Hermione's actual pregnancy? It doesn't seem fair. I feel cheated or something. But then, I guess it _is_ sort of fair. Why should we come out of this with a bouncing baby without having to suffer a pregnancy or birth, hey? I guess my guardian angel is up there right now laughing her arse off at me."

Harry snorted. "But considering everything, I really think you're doing brilliantly, Draco. I don't know how you handle being so sick all the time and not cracking up." Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and Draco put his cheek against the top of Harry's hair.

"I handle it because you're here, Harry. They'd be locking me away in St Mungo's by now if you weren't here to help me through it. As you know, I've never been a sickly person, but whenever I used to get ill, I would be an awful sick person. No one was ever sicker than me, you know? Even if I just had a snotty nose, I was assured I was dying," Draco joked. "That's why Mum laughed so much when we told her about the Couvade Syndrome." Draco brushed his hand through Harry's fringe. "Baby, you're hot. Are you coming down with something? Oh god, I can see it now, the pair of us lining up to take turns puking in the toilet and holding each other's hair back while I burst into tears from not being able to help you."

"It's probably just a cold or something, Draco, I'm fine. I only have a headache. I'm not going to throw up. You're doing that enough for both of us," Harry scoffed. The doorbell rang then and Harry groaned. "God, I so don't want to deal with Ron. Is it horrible of me to not even want them here right now? I feel like curling up with my favourite hot water bottle," he glanced pointedly at Draco who laughed, "and just not moving for a week."

"Geez, Harry, don't be such a Gryffindor. You're not feeling great; of course it's not horrible to not want visitors. Do you want me to tell them I'm sick and make another day?" Draco offered as he got gingerly to his feet. "Urgh, my back."

"No, I'm with you and want to get this over with. Then, I'll give you a massage. How's that sound?" Harry asked as Draco took his hand and pulled him up off the floor.

"Ohhhhhhhh, that sounds like heaven," Draco moaned. He pulled out his wand and flicked it with a small incantation to open then front door and let the guests in. "Let's go."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thank you all for the encouragement following my strange review. I wasn't so much pissed off at it, jut perplexed. It was so strange compared to all the other reviews I received that it left me with a distinct feeling of 'What the…?'_

_For those who missed it, this fic will be 25 chapters plus the prologue and epilogue… but as I mentioned before, I may add a chapter or two as I am still tweaking the ending a little. I'm not changing to plot, just adding some scenes here and there :) The ending is the same as I have always planned it to be. Don't forget, that this fic is the first of two parts. The second part is coming along nicely and will follow on directly from this one. I promise you all won't have to wait too long for Part II. _

_And, yes, I had a fabulous time at my Christmas party – thanks to those who asked me about it:) It was a relatively tame party compared to some I have been to, but I love all things Christmas, so it was great! _

_I will also be posting a couple of much shorter, Christmas fics over the next couple of weeks. They are gift fics with a Christmassy theme :) I'm not usually too great a writing shorter fics as I prefer to write longer things, but I'm happy how these are turning out._

_Take care!_

_Lani_


	15. Chapter 14

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 14**

"Hi guys!" Hermione said as she stepped inside and gave them both a hug.

"How are you feeling today, Hermione?" Harry asked and watched Draco and Ron eye each other warily.

"Fabulous! I'm starving though. We got a bit of everything, and if we don't eat soon, I'm having it all myself," Hermione insisted.

"Come in, Ron," Harry offered and stepped aside. Draco just sniffed, turned, and stalked off in the direction of the kitchen. "Don't mind him; he's been in one of his funny moods today. I narrowly escaped our bedroom without a bottle of deodorant lodged in my forehead."

Ron laughed nervously. "Ah, how's things, mate?" he asked Harry and shook his hand. Harry shrugged, deciding to just take things with Ron as they came.

"We haven't killed each other. I suppose that's something. At this point in time our baby will still have two fathers," Harry joked and Ron allowed himself to laugh. Harry slapped him on the back, indicating he should relax a bit.

"No hard feelings, yeah?" Ron asked tentatively.

"We'll chat later, ok? I'm not provoking Draco into _anything_ at the moment, and I advise you to do the same otherwise you won't leave here with the same bits you came with," Harry said flippantly and placed his hand in the small of Hermione's back and lead her gently through to the kitchen.

Ron set the food down on the dining table. Hermione immediately dived for the bag and started pulling out an array of silver boxes while devouring the prawn crackers at the same time. Harry grabbed enough plates and cutlery from the kitchen for the four of them, even though he didn't have much interest in eating a big lunch.

"You look great, Hermione," Draco commented, pulling out her seat for her before taking the one beside her. "I'm jealous." Harry bounded into the living room, grabbed two pillows, and slipped one behind Draco's back. He offered the other to Hermione, who took it gratefully.

"You look as good as you always do," Hermione said graciously.

"Thank you, but I know I look like shit. Nice try though. I'm all bloated and… blah," Draco said ineloquently and everyone laughed. "Look at my hair! It's all limp and dry. My usual shampoo is doing nothing but strip it!"

Ron opened his mouth to make a snide comment, but Harry stood behind Draco and made a zipping motion across his lips warning him not to reply to Draco's angsting. Ron snorted when he tried to stifle a laugh, and Draco spun around to glare at Harry, who just smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Perhaps you should try something natural, Draco? One of my friends at work recommended this cleaning potion brewed specially for pregnant women to wash their hair with. It's made from herbs and fruit extracts. She just had twins about six months ago and swore by it," Hermione suggested.

Draco looked torn. "I supposed I could try it. I'm not used to –" Hermione whipped the lids off two of the cartons of Chinese food at the same time, and Draco literally gagged mid-sentence and caused Hermione to jump back in fear of being vomited on.

With his hand over his mouth, Draco pushed out of the chair, knocking it over in haste and raced to the bathroom down the hall; slamming the door in his wake.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed and scrutinized Hermione as if waiting for her to do the same thing.

"Don't look at me like that," Hermione laughed. "He's more sensitive to smells than I am."

"Time to go do my boyfriendly duties. Again," Harry said with a smile and grabbed a prawn cracker. "Be back in a bit. Go ahead and start otherwise it will get cold."

o o o o o

Harry looked down at the congealed mess on his plate that was usually his favourite Chinese food meal. He hadn't even taken one mouthful of it and Hermione was eying him warily.

Harry had sat with Draco in the bathroom until the unpleasant feeling passed and then told him to go and have a lie down upstairs away from the aromas until lunch was over. Harry had quickly made some more toast and tea for Draco and took it up to the bedroom for him to have when he felt up to it.

That left Harry alone with Ron and Hermione and a plate of food that he suspected would send _him_ running in the direction of the bathroom if he took a bite. He had absolutely no appetite and no desire to get into a deep and meaningful with Ron yet, even though the redhead looked fit to burst with apologies for his behaviour. Yet another session with Draco and the toilet bowl had left Harry feeling weary and a little depressed.

"You sick, mate?" Ron asked with concern. "The only time you pick at food is when you're sick. Even Mum used to say so when you would stay with us."

"Um, nah, just not hungry," Harry said distractedly.

"Pfft, pull the other one, Harry. It quacks like a duck," Hermione snorted and Harry glanced at her before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You're never 'not hungry'," Hermione pointed out. "I want the real story and I want it now, while Draco isn't here."

"I'm honestly not hungry!" Harry argued defensively. "What's it to you?"

"Bollocks," Hermione scoffed and Harry looked sharply at her. "You're exhausted. It's written all over your face. You're running on empty and you're going to end up sick. Let me guess? Draco's been having a really rough time of it, and you've been bending over backwards to help him as well as trying to keep up on your studying? But what good are you going to be if you end up in St Mungo's with exhaustion? I can't believe you've been silly enough to let yourself get to this point!" Hermione admonished.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do!" Harry exploded and pushed his plate away in disgust. Some of the contents splattered onto the table. "We're in this together, and he shouldn't have to deal with all this without my help! You saw him! He's as sick as a dog! If I'm exhausted, then Draco is a hundred times worse! He wakes up every morning and pukes for at least half an hour straight! Then, if he's lucky enough, he'll puke _again_ after breakfast! Then he has to waltz off to work and put in eight hours a day! Oh, and not to mention how he pukes whenever he smells food, or coffee or even the fucking _fire burning_! He's worn out, he can't eat normally, and fuck, he can't even _sleep_ some nights! His back aches, his head aches! When he's not racing to the toilet to puke, he's racing to the toilet to pee! He's lost weight! His moods are so volatile! He cries over the smallest things! We argue regularly! I'm shit scared that if I turn my back on him for two seconds, he'll faint! I don't finish university for another three months! SO, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!" Ron's mouth was gaping open in disbelief, and Hermione was staring at him wide-eyed as if she had no clue how bad things had gotten, but Harry wasn't finished. "Draco and you and this baby are more important than my sleep at the moment! So, who the fuck _cares_ if I'm tired and sick! I DON'T CARE! BECAUSE AT THE END, WE'LL HAVE OUR BABY AND EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT AGAIN! I'M NOT GOING TO LET DRACO GO THROUGH THIS ROTTEN THING ALONE!"

"Harry…?" a soft, exasperated voice sounded from the kitchen doorway.

Harry hung his head and sighed. "I'm sorry I disturbed your rest, sweetheart," he murmured without looking up. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Draco said firmly. "Every time I've asked how you were you've told me over and over again that were fine, that you're not tired, that you're not hungry. Why didn't you tell me you were running yourself into the ground?" Draco approached the table and saw the food and blanched. He pressed a hand to his nose and mouth, so Ron spelled the food away. Draco shot him a grateful look as he pulled the chair next to Harry out. He took Harry's hand. "Harry, look at me babe." Harry reluctantly turned to gaze at Draco. "Why didn't you tell me this was taking its toll on you?"

"Because I know what you would say! You would tell me you were _fine_ and could handle it on your own. But it would be a lie, wouldn't it, Draco? Because you told me not more than two hours ago that you _wouldn't_ handle this alone! I have to do everything I can to help you!" Harry cried.

"Harry…" Draco breathed. "This is only the second month of the pregnancy and you're already dead on your feet."

"So are you!" Harry shot back. "I'm helpless with this!"

"You are _not_ helpless!" Draco scolded. "What do you do when I go to work each day?" he demanded. Harry pursed his lips and looked away. "Harry…" Draco's voice had a warning tone to it.

"Fine! I study all day, ok? Head down, arse up almost non-stop. Happy? I _have_ to because you need me when you are here and I can't concentrate long enough to get anything productive done!"

"Bloody hell!" Hermione exclaimed. "You two need a right slap! You both obviously need more rest. This is not a normal situation and it's like any other illness – you _adjust_. Go to bed earlier, sleep longer on weekends, stop bringing work home with you, Draco, and _rest_. Harry, you should take breaks to nap in the afternoon and stop overdoing things. Long study periods when you are tired will produce less than short study periods when you are well-rested," Hermione reasoned.

"You make it sound so easy, but it's not!" Harry moaned.

"Ok then, well, let's talk about this. When Draco's tossing and turning at night with insomnia, what do you do, Harry? Let me guess. You lie there, beat yourself up because you can't help him, and wait to actually fall asleep yourself until you know Draco has finally dozed off soundly?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised.

"How –?" Harry started.

"Because I _know_ how much you care about Draco and I _know_ how much you worry about him. My point is you're obviously both awake for hours some nights. Lying there and trying to get to sleep is pointless. You'll just be more tired and more irritable and Draco will be more volatile come morning. Then in the morning, the vicious cycle starts again: Draco wakes up sick, vomits for some while, you're both exhausted from lack of sleep, and have to put in a full day workload afterwards. By the time you get to bed at night you're over tired and hence another sleepless night! How the hell are you pair going to cope with a newborn?"

"Well, what do you suggest, Hermione?" Draco asked, listening intently to her. Harry was sitting with his head in his hands scowling, and Ron was taking everything in with a sympathetic frown on his face, just realizing the enormity of the situation.

"Just make a few changes. If you're both awake at night, then don't lie there tossing and turning. Get up and watch some television, or have a hot drink. Do something together and go back to bed when you're _sleepy_. Tired doesn't always mean sleepy – remember that," Hermione stated.

"You guys could always have a good shag if you're both awake at night," Ron suggested. "That always makes me tired."

"Then you must be more asleep than awake with the amount of bloody women you go through," Hermione snapped. Draco stifled a laugh.

"That's not actually a bad idea," Harry mumbled from beneath his hands and pulled his head up to look at Draco with a small smile. "He's been unbelievably horny lately."

"Hey, that's the only good thing about this bloody Couvade thing!" Draco declared. "Speaking of which, Harry…" Draco wiggled his eyes suggestively at Harry.

"Dra-co!" Harry moaned and shook his head. "I'm buggered! Give me at least five minutes rest! Please!"

Hermione giggled but drew the conversation back. "The biggest thing for you, Draco, is to learn not to bring work home and actually relax once you come home in the evenings," she said firmly. Draco fell silent and frowned. "Come on, it's not that difficult to reform a workaholic, is it?"

Harry gave Draco a wary look before turning to Hermione. "He's been offered the promotion," he stated.

"Harry!" Draco snapped. "You had no right to tell them that! We didn't discuss this! I can't believe you!" He jumped up and stormed back upstairs, the slamming of the door shaking the glasses on the table.

Harry didn't look guilty, sheepish, upset or apologetic; he merely looked exhausted. "Fucked up again," he sighed. "Probably much worse than when I put the extra spoonful of sweetener on his cereal, but the consequences are the same."

"Why did he react like that?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I thought this was what he's been waiting for!"

"Yeah," Ron said stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

"He's having second thoughts," Harry explained. "I better not say anymore otherwise I'll make the situation much worse. Fuck, I'm tired." Needless to say, Harry was shocked when Draco came back down stairs a few minutes later with an unreadable look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled and sat back down in his seat. Harry gave him a tentative glance before dropping his gaze down to his lap.

"Um, maybe we should leave," Hermione suggested awkwardly and went to stand.

"No, don't. Please stay," Draco said. "Harry had every right to mention the promotion. I didn't ask him not to say anything. I blew up because I have some issues with it and I'm not ready to confront them yet. Can we just drop the subject and forget anything was mentioned? I'll talk about it soon, but not yet. Not until Harry and I can talk about it some more."

"Sure, honey. We understand," Hermione said softly.

Draco took Harry's hand, and Harry looked at him with an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry, love. Again. I told you that you can slap me when I do that," Draco said in a low voice that Ron and Hermione couldn't quite hear.

"I might save them all up and give you one big slap at the end," Harry said with a pout.

"And I would thoroughly deserve it," Draco agreed. "Am I forgiven?"

"If you promise not to throw another hissy fit at me for the rest of today," Harry bargained and Draco nodded before giving Harry a kiss of relief. Draco's stomach rumbled audibly then and Harry looked at him in surprise. "Don't tell me you're actually hungry?"

"Ah, no," Draco said and coloured deeply. "It's that _other_ stomach rumbling thing again. It's been there all morning." A look of understanding dawned on Harry's face and he nodded.

"Well, you know what to do about it," Harry answered with a smirk. Draco frowned at Harry and gave a pointed glance at their guests.

"We were alone last time! And anyway, you promised me a massage!" Draco grinned.

"What the hell has that got to do with your _stomach rumbling_?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Well, last time when you massaged my back, I –" Draco started with a wicked smile.

"Oh, yes, I remember what you did last time I massaged your back," Harry snorted.

"Well, the way you were pushing, it was putting pressure on my stomach. It just kind of popped out, you know?" Draco insisted and Harry laughed.

"To think only a month ago you had never knowingly farted in my presence." Harry grinned. "Now, I've created a monster."

"Oh, _that's_ what you're talking about," Ron said and Draco gave him a weird look.

"I don't even want to know what else you think we may have been referring to, weasel," Draco scoffed.

"What is it with boys and bodily functions?" Hermione groaned and they all laughed at her like they were privy to an inside joke. She just rolled her eyes. "I don't want any part of your male bonding moments. Especially none to do with stomach rumbling." She sat back and folded her arms. The three boys just sniggered at her.

After a few minutes, Ron plucked up the courage to speak seriously. "Guys, I just want to say that I am really sorry about what I said about the baby. I was shocked, that's all. It really was the last thing I expected to hear. It's one of the most important things that you will ever experience in your life, Harry, and I was hurt that Hermione was part of it and not me," Ron said sincerely.

"But you can understand that we didn't deliberately exclude you, can't you Ron? It was never our intention to hurt you. Draco and I were just so totally wrapped up in the thought of being able to have a baby that we honestly didn't consider anyone else's reactions. As it was, you found out even before Draco's Mum," Harry pointed out.

"I know. I understand the whole situation now. I spoke about it in length to both Hermione and Mum and they clued me in on just what you would both have been going through. I really didn't mean the hurtful things I said. I'm stoked for you two, I meant it when I said that there is no one more deserving of a child than you guys." Ron smiled at the couple. "You know, I really hope I have everything that you guys have one day."

By this point, both Hermione and Draco were brushing tears out of their eyes, so Harry summoned a box of tissues from the living room.

"I'm glad you guys have sorted everything out," Hermione sniffled.

"Hmm, me too," Draco said distractedly. He got up and started searching around in the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a jar of crunchy peanut butter and started rummaging around in the drawers. "Harry, have we got any of those little candy bananas left?"

"Last time you ate them you just spewed them all back up again," Harry reminded him.

"But I'll only have a couple. Please!" Draco pleaded desperately.

"Third drawer down pushed right to the back," Harry replied reluctantly. Draco spun around and whipped out the packet of sweets with a triumphant grin on his face. Harry sighed and shook his head as Draco screwed off the lid of the peanut butter and proceeded to dip one of the tiny bananas into it and plop it into his mouth.

"Mmmm…" Draco hummed and closed his eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Hermione watched in horrified fascination as Draco savoured the unusual snack. "That's disgusting! Harry, how can you let him eat that?"

"I'm not letting him; I'm just not stopping him. First time I tried he yelled at me, and the second time I tried he cried," Harry said with a shrug.

"You mean this isn't the first time he's eaten that?" Ron asked in awe. "I don't even think Fred and George would try something like that."

"Hey, I'm still here, you know?" Draco said between sweets.

"If they make you sick, you can hold your own hair back," Harry said through a yawn.

"You don't mean that," Draco said confidently and Harry just gazed back at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

"I think you two should go and have a nap," Hermione suggested. "Ron promised me he would take me to that ice cream shop of yours Draco."

"Awww, Harry! Ice cream!" Draco cried and lost interest in his bananas.

"Please, Draco," Harry groaned. "I don't want to go anywhere but bed."

"Come with us, mate," Ron offered to Draco. "We're just going to walk there." Draco hesitated and looked at Harry.

"Just go, baby. The fresh air will do you good. I'm going up for that nap." Harry yawned again. Draco bit his lip and considered his options. "Besides, if you want ice cream, I'm not going to discourage it. You need to more flesh on your skinny arse."

"But I'm horny and I want a massage…" Draco whined. "You promised!"

"Well, you can stay horny until I've finished my nap and I'll give you a massage later." Harry waved Draco off. "Go and get ice cream. Oh, and Hermione, make sure you sit near a toilet, just in case."

"Come on, Draco. We'll have fun. That choc mint ice cream looked mighty nice that day," Hermione urged. She felt the couple could use some time apart.

"Oh, alright!" Draco threw up his hands in defeat. He went over to Harry and tipped Harry's head back to kiss him deeply. Harry melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him down onto his lap. Draco straddled Harry without even breaking the kiss, but then he pulled away from Harry's lips to murmur, "I'm staying," before descending on Harry's earlobe.

"Mmmm…" Harry breathed and closed his eyes. He slipped his hand up the back of Draco's shirt to caress his toned back. Draco rocked his hips against Harry's, pushing their erections together, and Harry moaned deep in his throat as Draco's mouth found his lips once more. Harry was rarely able to resist Draco's ministrations, and Draco was ready and willing more often than not lately.

"Oh please!" Hermione snapped. She tapped her foot impatiently, but Ron stood there gaping at Harry and Draco. This sort of public display of affection from the couple wasn't new, however, it never failed to amaze Ron just how indifferent Harry and Draco were to doing it in front of an audience. "You two are unbelievable! Draco, are you coming with us to get ice cream, or are you going to stay and eat Harry instead?"

"Harry," came Draco's muffled response as he remained attached to Harry's mouth. Draco's hand disappeared between them, and Harry made a small keening noise. Ron cleared his throat and finally looked away. Hermione smacked her lips. When Harry ran his hands down Draco's back and gripped his bum to pull him closer to him, Hermione snorted and turned to Ron.

"Come on, Ron. Some people are just _too rude_ to say goodbye," she huffed, which caused Harry to pull away from Draco's ministrations and look sheepishly at his best friends over Draco's shoulder.

Draco stopped his assault on Harry reluctantly and turned to grin at Ron and Hermione. "I'm sorry, guys, but I don't have much self control when it comes to Harry at the moment." Draco giggled.

"Did you ever?" Hermione asked pointedly with a smile.

"Touché. Anyway, you don't really want me around when you get ice cream. You should have some time alone together. You know maybe find a corner to snog in, or something? You can't tell me this pregnancy is not making you horny, Hermione. I have to pee," Draco announced. He climbed off Harry and retreated to the bathroom.

Harry bit his lip and looked apologetically at his friends. Ron was bright red up to the root of his hair and trying desperately not to catch Hermione's eye. Hermione was glaring daggers at the doorway where Draco disappeared.

"I'm sorry, guys. He's really not himself at the moment. I think he thinks sex is the answer to everything right now." Harry chuckled nervously. "Um, I'd say he didn't mean it, but I think he did, so just ignore him, ok? We both know you guys aren't… well, you know." Harry gestured between them indicating their lack of romantic relationship.

Neither Ron nor Hermione honoured him with an answer. Hermione shook herself slightly and turned to Ron. "So, ice cream then?" she asked and took his arm. "I think I might avoid the choc mint. I hear it does strange things to one's brain." She pointedly looked at Harry, who bit his lip.

"Um, well, I'll see you next time, mate," Ron said, his voice breaking.

"Bye guys," Harry said with a guilty smile and waved as they left.

o o o o o

Harry flopped in a boneless, sweaty mess onto Draco's chest, panting and trying to catch his breath. Draco gave a sated sigh and ran his hands lightly up Harry's sides. After a few moments, Harry grunted and pulled out of Draco and rolled onto his back, pulling the covers up over them in the process.

After Ron and Hermione had left, Draco had all but accosted Harry, and they stumbled up to their bedroom, desperately ripping each others clothes off in the process, and made love as frantically and as noisily as possible. Draco really was insatiable at the moment, and he was ready for a repeat performance shortly after. Harry had no choice but to oblige, and their second time was much more leisurely but no less passionate.

Draco rolled onto his side and snuggled up into Harry's side, not bothered in the slightest by the stickiness leftover from their lovemaking.

"Baby, why did you say that to Hermione?" Harry asked tiredly. His hand came up to brush Draco's hair from his eyes.

"About snogging with Ron? Because he wants her. I can see it in his eyes and the way he looks at her," Draco murmured and almost purred at Harry's touch, feeling sleep creeping up on him.

"But, I'm pretty sure it's not what Hermione wants," Harry pointed out.

"She says she doesn't, but she's never really given it a chance with him, has she?" Draco said practically.

"Hmm, I suppose. But shouldn't you just let them work it out themselves? It was a rather unsubtle push you gave them, and I think you pissed Hermione off."

"They would never get a clue if you left them to themselves. It's the Gryffindor in them. You don't do subtlety. You lot can actually be quite thick. Look what I had to do to convince _you_ to have a shot with _me_," Draco reminded. Harry giggled and blushed despite himself remembering how Draco urged him down the Great Hall via an Owl at midnight one night and upon arrival found Draco sitting on the Head Table in Snape's seat adorned in nothing but a Gryffindor tie and the words 'This could be yours' painted across his chest in chocolate body paint.

"Mmm, that's one time I was _very_ thankful for my unsubtle-ness," Harry purred and gave Draco a soft kiss.

"Well, I knew it was either hit you across the head with the fact that I wanted you, or give up completely because, well, you really _were_ clueless to my advances, baby. I tried for nearly four months to get your attention and that was even _after_ we had become friends. I still wonder what you think I was up to when I bought you those chocolates from Honeydukes and offered to carry your bag to DADA. Every day," Draco mused.

"I just thought you were being nice," Harry laughed.

"Harry, they were the most expensive chocolates Honeydukes carried! Handmade, imported directly from Belgium that had wrappers with actual eighteen karat gold embossing. 'Nice' isn't the message you send with a gift like that." Draco chuckled and shook his head fondly at his boyfriend.

"I didn't realise they were top of the range at the time," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Yes, I figured that when I saw you simultaneously scoffing them and offering them to everyone at Gryffindor table at lunch the next day. It was _then_ that I decided that drastic times called for drastic measures," Draco said through a yawn.

"Did Snape ever find out you sat buck naked in his chair at the Head Table?" Harry asked and kissed the top of Draco's head.

"Well, he caught wind of a rumour of similar nature but never believed I would do it. They never got that stain out of his chair either." Draco grinned wickedly. Harry snorted.

"So, what do we do about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Nothing. I planted the seed. Let them find out on their own," Draco murmured and dropped off to sleep a few moments later, snoring steadily. It wasn't long before Harry fell asleep himself.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_No reviewers queries to answer this time :) So, I'll just say thanks and I'm glad you're all still enjoying my fic! _

_Oh, actually, I did have one comment about wanting more sex ;) Who doesn't? laughs I promise there will be more, but I don't want it saturated throughout the fic because I don't want it to be a PWP. We all love H/D "intimate moments" but I want the sex to be just that – moments. I prefer to stick with the plot and just keep a sprinkling of sex. If I wrote about every time the boys went at it, this would be one, long PWP… not that there is anything wrong with that! ;) _

_A reader has offered to translate this fic into Spanish for me and I am completely honoured. I was so shocked by this. My readers are truly amazing people. _

_Off topic: We put our Christmas tree up! We have a fake one, but I still love it :) We have decorations on there from when I was a little girl and it's so much fun putting it up. We had out Secret Santa at work today and I lucked out and got a brilliant present… it's actually Christmas time again! How quick has it come? _

_Take care all!_

_Lani_


	16. Chapter 15

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THOSE WHO HAVE LOYALLY AND UNFAILINGLY LEFT ME A REVIEW FOR EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER :)**

**Chapter 15**

The pregnancy had reached its twelfth week, and Draco still had no relief from his Couvade Syndrome.

Hermione's suggested 'resting' strategy had helped somewhat. Harry had adjusted to their new sleeping patterns and he no longer felt so tired. Draco, however, had just resigned himself to the lethargy and often fell asleep at strange times when he wasn't at work, and even a couple of times when he _was_ at work. Thankfully both times were when he was alone in his office and not during staff meetings. This had also put a dampener on their social life as Draco rarely felt like going out or visiting anyone.

One thing that didn't suffer from Draco's exhaustion was their sex life. No matter how tired Draco seemed, he could be horny and all over Harry at the blink of an eye. If Harry thought they had christened their home by having sex in every room when they moved in, he was wrong. Not only had they done it in every room ten times over (or so it seemed to Harry), every surface was now effectively debauched and various items of Harry's wardrobe had become casualties to Draco's sexual appetite. It came to the point that they had to close off their Floo, asking friends and family to Owl or call in advance if they intended to visit because the couple had been caught in the act not only by Hermione and Ron more than once, but also Narcissa, Remus, and Mr and Mrs Weasley, much to Harry's embarrassment.

Draco had lost more weight than Harry was comfortable with, and the only thing that kept him from becoming malnourished was Draco's cravings for unbelievably sweet and fatty foods; of which he ate in abundance. Some of Draco's requests had left Harry gagging while his boyfriend savoured one strange concoction after another.

The smell of food no longer made Draco sick, but coffee was still banished from their home. Draco's ritual with the bucket in the mornings had eased and he rarely woke up feeling nauseous anymore. Instead, he had taken to just spontaneously vomiting for no apparent reason at any time of the day. Harry was mystified by the sporadic vomiting bouts and found them quite amusing.

One day they had been shopping in Diagon Alley when Draco had abruptly turned and upchucked into the nearest rubbish bin. On another occasion, upon a visit to the Burrow to see Mrs Weasley, midway through an animated conversation with her about baby clothes, Draco had launched himself out their backdoor and vomited rather spectacularly over their back stoop. The most recent inopportune puking was during a client conference with a little old lady who was settling her deceased husband's estate. Thankfully, she was very sympathetic, and Draco wasn't sure whether to be grateful or offended when she offered Draco a breath mint.

Much to Harry's disapproval of himself, he was torn between sympathy for his boyfriend's suffering and the urge to laugh at Draco's inconvenient stomach upheavals.

Hermione found it hilarious and was convinced that Draco was right; he _was_ suffering from karma for all his past sins of picking on them incessantly during Hogwarts. Her own morning sickness had all but stopped, and backaches were really her only problem. Draco had given her the finger when she told him this and left Hermione snorting with laughter.

Harry was standing in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom trying to quickly do the buttons up on his shirt when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and tackled onto the bed. Draco was kneeling across him in moments with his lips wrapped around Harry's earlobe and a hand down the front of Harry's jeans.

"Merlin, Draco! Not again! We have to get to that appointment!" Harry cried and tried to push his randy boyfriend off him. Draco was determined, however, and took Harry's arm, pinning it to the bed. Harry felt Draco's dick pressing into his hip. "How the bloody hell are you so hard again!"

"Fuck me, Harry," Draco panted. "Please? Just a quickie? Even just a hand job will do!"

"I couldn't even if we had time! You're wearing me out!"

Draco stopped his ministrations and abruptly rolled off Harry. "Fine, you don't want me. I'm fat and unsexy and you hate it!"

"Oh for –" Harry threw up his hands. "I had you four times this morning! How could you think I don't want you! We just don't have time now… oh god, not the tears again!" he sighed in exasperation as Draco sniffled and looked away. "And you are not _fat_; it just a little fluid retention."

"Fuck you! I can't even get my ring on! Look!" Draco held up his hands. "My fingers look like flesh eating slugs!" Harry gazed at Draco's immaculate, manicured hands.

"There's nothing wrong with them," Harry started. "They're as sexy as always."

"You really think so?" Draco asked and gave Harry a look from beneath his long eyelashes.

"I know so," Harry confirmed. "In fact, if you let me take a rain check on your spontaneous seduction, I promise to suck each and every one of your sexy, gorgeous fingers tonight."

"You don't need to patronise me just because you think I'm a bloated pregnant pansy," Draco huffed.

"Fine, I won't suck your fingers tonight," Harry said with a shrug and pushed himself up off the bed.

"I didn't say that!" Draco argued. "You can suck them if you really want to."

"Can I, now?" Harry smirked.

"I'd really prefer you did it now, though."

"There's no time and you know it," Harry scolded.

Draco scowled back at him. "Fine! I'll go wank then if you have no interest in helping me!" he snapped, flinging himself into the bathroom and slamming the door. A second later, Harry heard the lock on the door snap shut, and he sighed.

"I'll go to the appointment without you," Harry called through the door.

"You wouldn't!" came Draco's horrified cry, and he threw the door open again. Harry smirked when he saw Draco standing there red-faced, hands on hips and zipper undone.

"Yeah, I would. It's obvious you think your dick is more important than our baby," Harry replied flippantly.

"You're a bastard!" Draco screeched. "How dare you say that!"

"Then get your arse ready so we can leave!" Harry said firmly.

"You don't even care I'm feeling like this," Draco sniffed.

"I'm not biting this time, Draco," Harry said. "Get ready or I _will_ leave without you." Draco glared furiously at Harry for one last time before he stalked back into the bathroom. Harry heard Draco slam up the toilet seat and start relieving himself.

When Draco came out of the bathroom, his hair was brushed and his face was clean, but he still had a nasty scowl on his face. "It's your fault I have to go to this appointment with a hard-on," he sneered at Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes, grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the room.

o o o o o

Harry, Draco, and Hermione were now on their way to Hermione's first ultrasound to check the development of the baby. They were driving to the appointment at St Mungo's, as Draco was still having problems with magical travel means.

"So, what is this thing we are going to?" Draco asked for the first time as he sucked on a lollipop. He seemed to have gotten over his mood by the time they got into the car and was even resting his hand lightly on Harry's thigh as they made their way to the hospital. "I know nothing about what procedures a pregnant person has to go through."

Harry had been wondering when Draco would finally pipe up and ask what was going on. As it was, Draco had just gone along with everything, having actually been lost in a large bowl of raspberry jelly and tomato sauce when Harry had told him about the appointment.

"The Healer will run this little thing over Hermione's stomach, and it will take a picture of what the baby looks like to see how he or she is growing." Harry explained as he manoeuvred the car into a line of traffic.

"Oh," was Draco's response.

"Harry, don't drive so fast, we have plenty of time," Hermione scolded. Draco fell silent as he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, put it back in the wrapper and started fidgeting. Harry glanced at him quickly before looking back to the car in front of him.

"I'm not driving that fast." Harry scowled but slowed down anyway.

"Can you park near the main entrance when we get there? I've got to meet someone. I told them the main en –" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco.

"HARRY, STOP!" Draco cried desperately and Harry slammed on the breaks automatically, causing Hermione to shriek in surprise and brace herself on the seat in front of her. Luckily they weren't on a busy strip of road and no one was in front or behind them.

Draco had both hands pressed to him mouth and Harry quickly eased the car to the side of the road. Draco reefed off his seatbelt and hastily flung open the car door. He didn't get two steps from the car before he lost his breakfast.

"Back in a sec," Harry told Hermione, as he took off his own seatbelt and climbed out of the car. He hurried around to Draco, who was leaning over and steadying himself with his hands on his knees while he threw up. Harry pulled Draco's hair back from his face and held it in place while he rubbed Draco's heaving back.

"Urgh," Draco groaned as he stopped throwing up and stared down at what had just come out of him. "Don't ever let me eat whatever that was again." Harry stifled a laugh and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, which he had taken to carrying since Draco's spontaneous vomits. He handed it to Draco to wipe his mouth.

Draco straightened up and drew some deep breaths as he cleaned himself up. Harry then pulled out a packet of breath mints and handed one to Draco. Draco gratefully accepted it. "See, what would I do without you, honey?" Draco chuckled weakly.

"Well, you wouldn't have anyone to sneer at during a mood swing," Harry pointed out, and Draco smacked him softly in the arm.

They climbed back into the car, and Draco rested his head against the cool glass window as Harry started the engine and pulled out onto the road. "Sorry about that, Hermione," Draco said. "I didn't mean to startle Harry into slamming on the breaks. I just don't usually get much warning, so…"

"Hey, I find it amusing," Hermione laughed. Draco turned around and glared at her.

"I'm glad I'm such a good source of entertainment," Draco huffed.

"How much warning _do_ you get?" Hermione asked curiously. "Just nausea or what? I always knew quite a bit before that I was going to be sick. Well, enough to make it to the bathroom."

"No, the nausea is there so often I'm used to it. It's hard to describe. It's just like a thick feeling at the back of my throat, then my mouth starts to water and my stomach will give this, like, abrupt lurch. That's about it. As soon as I get that feeling in my throat, I know I only have moments," Draco explained.

"We're nearly there. You can compare puking strategies later. You said the main entrance, Hermione?" Harry asked as they approached the abandoned looking building, which was actually St Mungo's.

"Yes please," Hermione said.

"Who are you meeting?" Draco asked and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Um, Ron," she said with a little cough. Draco turned quickly in his seat and looked at her. Harry turned the car into the entrance to the building and once they were through, the view changed to show a significant hospital building surrounded by beautiful gardens with a car park for wizards and witches who owned cars.

"Ron, hey?" Draco asked as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"He wanted to come and –" Hermione was once again cut off.

"Hold your hand? How sweet," Draco cooed sarcastically. Harry sent him a warning glare as he pulled the car into a free space.

"No," Hermione bit out. "He wanted to show his support. For. All. Of. Us."

"Oh, _of course_," Draco said with an elaborate wave of his hand. "_All_ of us."

"Draco, quit it," Harry warned as he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist.

"Yeah, shut up, puke boy, or you won't be suffering a sympathetic pregnancy any longer because you'll be dead!" Hermione snapped.

Draco sniggered. "Oh, that hurts," he teased and placed a hand over his heart. "I'm so abused. Hear that, Harry? Domestic abuse from the woman carrying our baby." Harry shook his head and Hermione chuckled despite herself.

They walked in silence for a few minutes when Draco turned to Harry. "I'm worried about this thing. What if the baby looks nothing like me?" Draco bit his lip. Hermione snorted and Harry smiled to himself.

"It's not an actual photo of the baby that we see, sweetie. It's just more like an image of the outline of the baby. We probably won't even be able to tell that it's a baby we are looking at. You won't see any actual features," Harry explained and Draco frowned.

"Well, what's the fucking point of that?" Draco snapped. "It's just like a Muggle one! What good are we as magical people if we can't even advance on Muggle technology?"

"It's so a Healer can see that the baby is developing at the correct rate. Whilst we might not be able to read the images on the screen, Jenny will know exactly what she is looking at. There is no need for any further detailed picture to gain that information. But, she may be able to tell the sex of the baby," Hermione said and glanced at the couple.

"We don't want to know that yet, do we, honey?" Draco asked Harry.

"Um, I'd sort of like to wait until the birth," Harry admitted and Draco nodded in agreement. "You don't mind, do you, Hermione? I mean, if you want to know yourself, that's fine, but we'd rather wait."

"Well, if she _does_ find the sex, I think I would probably prefer to know. I can start thinking of him or her as your son or daughter then. It will help me distance myself," Hermione reasoned. "Would you have a problem with me knowing before you?"

"No, not at all," Harry said and looked to Draco for confirmation.

"Makes no difference to me. Just so long as you don't let it slip," Draco said with a shrug.

"I'll be extremely careful. I won't tell anyone else," Hermione promised.

"Not even Ron?" Draco teased.

"Oh please. Ronald Weasley has the world's biggest mouth. I wouldn't tell him even if we were shagging ourselves stupid," Hermione scoffed.

"So you admit you want to shag him?" Draco pressed and Hermione just gave him a bored look.

"Give it up, Malfoy," Hermione snorted. Draco just grinned.

"Hey Harry, speaking of shagging…?" Draco reached around and pinched Harry's arse.

"Bloody hell, Draco. Don't you ever let him rest?" Ron's voice piped up from ahead of them. He walked over and gave Hermione a small peck on the cheek causing Harry and Draco's eyebrows to shoot up simultaneously. Before they could say anything, Hermione looked pointedly at her watch.

"We better hurry. We're going to be late," she said.

They approached the clinic and passed a vending machine. Draco looked back at it longingly. "Harry…" he whined, but Harry kept his arm firmly around Draco's waist and kept walking.

"No, baby. Not so soon after you've been sick," Harry said firmly.

Draco smacked his lips and scowled. "I only want _one_ Mars Bar…" Draco grumbled. "Ok, maybe two, but I'll give you a bite!"

"No," Harry answered shortly.

They entered the prenatal clinic and found Jenny standing at the reception desk. "Oh hello! Right on time, wonderful. You can come straight through with me." Jenny ushered them into a little room with lots of equipment much like the Muggle-style ultrasound machine but running entirely on magic. "Have you drunk your two litres of water, Hermione?"

"Sure have and I'm busting for the toilet," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, me too," Draco groaned and Harry snorted in amusement.

Jenny smiled warmly at both Draco and Hermione. "Then we best speed things up," she said. "Just duck into that cubicle, Hermione, and slip on the gown in there then come back through and lie on the table." Hermione disappeared into the cubicle and Jenny realised there was an extra person in the Potter-Malfoy party. "I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm Hermione's Healer, Jenny." Jenny held her hand out to Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley, Hermione and Harry's best friend. Nice to meet you." Ron shook Jenny's hand.

"Oh, yes. Hermione's told me a lot about you." Jenny smiled warmly, Harry and Draco sniggered. Hermione came out and climbed up onto the table, and Harry saw Ron looked appreciatively at Hermione's legs.

"Harry, I really do need to pee," Draco whispered to Harry but everyone else heard too.

"Then you can wait just like Hermione has to," Harry replied. Draco sniffed, feeling put out. Jenny placed a sheet across Hermione's lap and pulled her gown up just above her stomach.

"Hermione…" Harry breathed. "You're showing!" He reached out to touch her stomach but pulled back, thinking it inappropriate. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, just. You can touch, Harry. I don't mind." Hermione smiled. She took Harry's hand and placed it on her exposed, swollen stomach. Harry made a funny little sound in the back of his throat when his hand touched Hermione's stomach, and he turned to look at Draco with a huge grin on his face. "You too, Draco love," Hermione urged and Draco hesitantly inched closer, ghosting his fingers over the swollen bump.

"Oh wow," Draco breathed. "Our baby is in there, Harry!"

"Why don't we take a look then?" Jenny asked, still smiling. She had a soft spot for this couple; they never failed to give her a chuckle. Harry nodded eagerly and pulled Draco close to him. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"No," Draco said firmly. "But you can tell Hermione."

Jenny nodded as she squirted some gel onto Hermione's abdomen. "Sorry about the cold, Hermione. It probably won't help your need for the toilet, but I'll be as quick as I can. Ok, let's see… look up to the screen there and you'll see the image." Jenny rolled the small pad over Hermione's stomach and a tiny black blob appeared on the screen.

Everyone's eyes turned enthusiastically to the screen. Jenny stopped moving the pad and held it into place. "There you are, boys. That's your baby's head." Harry's hand came up to his mouth, and he gasped sharply.

"Oh my god, it's so tiny," Harry whispered. Draco gaped at the screen, frozen with a death grip on Harry's hand. Jenny reached around a flicked on a switch near the screen and soft thudding noise filled the room.

"And that," Jenny said with a smile as she watched Harry and Draco, "is your baby's heartbeat."

Draco stepped over to the screen and ran his finger over the image. Harry bit his lip and watched Draco intently. Draco turned to look at Harry, and Harry saw that Draco's face was wet with tears. "Our baby, Harry," he whispered with a sob. Harry felt his own tears spill onto his cheeks. He stepped over to engulf Draco tightly to his chest. Hermione brushed frantically at her own eyes, and Ron came over to her and offered her a handkerchief, which she took gratefully with a smile.

Jenny printed out a copy of the image off the screen and handed it to Harry. "There you go, hon, your first baby picture." Harry took the picture and stared at it in awe while Draco continued to sob forcefully into Harry's chest. "Why don't you step into my office through that door, and we'll come through when I finish up with the usual necessities. There's a box of tissues on my desk and a toilet through the door to the left." Harry nodded silently and led Draco into the room; he caught Hermione and Ron's encouraging grins as he closed the door behind him.

Harry pushed Draco gently into one of the patient chairs and knelt in front of him. Draco had stopped sobbing and was gulping and hiccupping. Harry grabbed a tissue and brushed the tears from Draco's face before giving him a kiss. "Ok, baby?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I'm just so happy, Harry!" Draco cried and took a breath to stop anymore tears. Harry caressed Draco's cheek and then held the photo in front of Draco's face. Draco took it with a shaky hand and gave a watery smile to Harry.

"First baby picture." Harry grinned. "Wait til your Mum sees that!"

Draco laughed softly. "It's just…" he started and then dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder tiredly. "It didn't feel real until now. I mean, don't get me wrong, the Couvade symptoms felt _very_ real but it never made it feel _real_ real, you know? But now, look…" Draco pulled back and handed the photo back to Harry. "That's our baby, Harry. _Ours_."

"Sure is. And you're going to be a wonderful daddy," Harry cooed. Draco grinned at him.

"You think so?" Draco asked insecurely.

"I _know_ so," Harry insisted. "There's a toilet just through there. Why don't you go and do what you need and wash your face. They should be back through soon." Draco went into the small toilet and closed the door just as Ron entered the room.

"Hey mate. Draco ok?" Ron asked as he plopped into one of the chairs. "That's the first time I've seen him cry."

"He's been doing that a lot lately. He's fine. Just emotional," Harry chuckled. "Where are Hermione and Jenny?"

"Oh, Jenny's telling Hermione the baby's sex," Ron said and Harry grinned. "That's why she coaxed you two to leave the room."

"She found it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yep, but Hermione suggested I leave on account of my big mouth and all." Ron grinned sheepishly at Harry and Harry laughed. "I can't believe you're going to be a father, Harry. It's un-fucking-believable! Bloody brilliant, I'll say. It seems so long ago since we first met in our first year on the Hogwarts Express…" Ron broke off wistfully.

"I know," Harry agreed. "I never thought I'd be the first of the three of us to have a child, though."

Draco came out of the bathroom at the same time as Jenny and Hermione came back from the ultrasound room. Hermione had a huge grin on her face and she gave Harry the thumbs up.

"What?" Draco asked as he sat back down next to Harry. Hermione sat next to Ron and Jenny sat behind her desk.

"Hermione just found out the sex of the baby," Harry explained.

"Ooo, give me a clue then!" Draco bounced up and down.

Harry glared at him. "I thought you didn't want to know!" he cried.

"I don't, I just want a clue! I hate not knowing things," Draco huffed.

"Sorry guys, my lips are sealed. You'll kick yourselves if you find out early," Hermione insisted.

"Now, there is just something else I want to discuss before you leave," Jenny said and clasped her hands in front of her on the desk.

"What's that, Jenny? There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?" Harry asked urgently.

"No, no, the baby is growing perfectly and at the appropriate rate," Jenny assured them. "It's _Draco's_ health I want to discuss."

"Me?" Draco squeaked.

"Mmhmm." Jenny nodded.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Draco scowled in irritation.

"I can see just from looking at you that you've lost a distinct amount of weight. Is this from the Couvade Syndrome?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. I just can't control the throwing up. I've tried everything! The crackers, the tea, meditation, Harry's massages, Chinese herbs, potions, antacids. Everything! Believe me, I would stop it if I could!" Draco cried.

"He's eating a bit better now that he can stand the smell of food, Jenny, but he has taken to being sick really spontaneously. One minute he's fine, and the next he's vomiting. It's happened at all times of the day and even a couple of times during the night. He made a right mess of our bedspread last week," Harry said with a concerned smile at Draco.

"You said your appetite has been better? How long has that been?" Jenny asked.

"Going on two weeks or so," Draco answered.

"Yet, you've continued to lose weight and it concerns me, Draco," Jenny said and frowned in thought. "Any diarrhoea?"

"A couple of times, but it wasn't bad or anything. I've had the opposite as well!" Draco blushed slightly. Jenny pulled out her wand and cast a few diagnostic spells over Draco.

"You're lacking in quite a few vitamins and minerals and you are certainly underweight for your build. But there is no other cause of it other than the vomiting, which is a result of the Couvade Syndrome, and hence we don't know how long it's going to continue." Jenny read out the results and tapped her fingers on the desk while she considered the situation. "Normally, I'd be inclined to admit Draco into hospital for a few days and have him put on some nutrient potions intravenously."

Draco paled dramatically and gripped Harry's hand painfully. Harry was worried Draco might faint from the mere thought of a needle in his arm.

"Isn't that a bit drastic, Jenny? Draco's petrified of needles; it would only cause him grief. Isn't there anything else we can do? I have been making a conscious effort to make sure he eats nutritious things and he _does_ look a whole lot better than he did two weeks ago. Well, other than the weight," Harry pleaded.

Jenny nodded when Harry finished. "Hermione mentioned Draco's phobia to me in the initial stages when we were discussing what would be required with the surrogacy. So, no, hospitalization would very much be a last resort," Jenny assured them and Draco visible relaxed. "I'm going to prescribe some nutrient potions that you will need to take four times a day, Draco. I'm also going to have to prescribe you to three or four days bed rest. Your body is weak and will need time to absorb the potions. They work better if a patient is as inactive as possible. That means you must stay in bed and leave only to use the toilet and bathe. Come back to see me in a week and we'll go from there."

"But I have to work!" Draco protested.

"No you fucking don't," Harry snapped. "A medical practitioner has just said you need to rest for four days, and I'll be buggered if you won't!"

"Three days," Draco retorted and Harry glared at him. Hermione pursed her lips so she wouldn't laugh.

"Do you have any questions?" Jenny asked.

"Erm, well…" Draco cleared his throat and coloured violently. "Um, I mean, what about, ah… sex?" Draco looked down at his feet and coughed in embarrassment. Ron and Hermione sniggered as Harry gave Draco a comforting pat on the back.

"It's preferable if you abstain for the next few days. However, if you absolutely can't restrain yourself –" Jenny said.

"He can't," Harry interrupted with a snort.

"If you can't, sexual activity should be minimal for relief only, and you really shouldn't be the dominant partner, Draco." Harry and Draco both flushed at Jenny's answer. "Bed rest means just that. Going to bed doesn't mean sex in the medical world, unfortunately," Jenny laughed.

"Oh, great," Draco whinged. "This is going to suck."

"No, I think Harry's going to," Ron joked.

"RON!" Harry cried in exasperation and felt his ears burn in embarrassment. Jenny just laughed and Hermione shook her head.

"Nevertheless, you need the rest otherwise I will have no option but to admit you to hospital," Jenny said firmly, which effectively shut Draco up. "One thing you may also like to try, Harry, is when Draco is vomiting, massage the nape of his neck about at the point of his hairline. It's a known pressure point in wizards and it may ease the vomiting quicker." Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco hummed in interest.

"Wow, does that work for hangovers?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, please," she muttered under her breath.

"Unfortunately no, and it doesn't work when you do it yourself. It also doesn't work on everyone, but it's worth a shot," Jenny supplied.

"Oh brilliant, that means it will do fuck all for me. All the remedies we've tried for this bloody thing haven't worked!" Draco moaned and Harry could see his boyfriend's mood was rapidly deteriorating.

"Ok, well, we'll try what you have suggested Jenny and I'll take Draco home to bed. Is there anything else you need from us?" Harry asked pointedly.

"I just need to take some blood from Hermione to check her iron levels," Jenny said, and Draco swallowed thickly at the mention of needles again. "But you two are free to head home. I promise you all is progressing wonderfully with the pregnancy. Here is the script for the nutrient potions. I've also written one for a mild sedative to help Draco sleep at night and an anti-nauseant to take before the nutrient potion because it's not a pleasant potion. It has a thick, disgusting texture and an offensive aroma. The anti-nauseant will prevent it coming straight back up again."

"Hmm, as opposed to everything else coming straight back up again," Draco snapped, and Harry sent him a glare. Draco crossed his arms and looked away petulantly.

"We'll wait outside for you Hermione," Harry said and took Draco's hand, which Draco reluctantly gave.

"I can take her home," Ron offered. "If you want me to, that is, Hermione. Maybe we could have lunch or something?"

"That would be nice, Ron. Thanks," Hermione said with a smile, and Ron allowed himself a grin, then he blushed, looking away.

"You don't mind if we head home then?" Harry asked.

"No, but give me a kiss before you leave," Hermione said and held her arms out to Harry. Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and Draco did the same. "I'll drop around in a day or two to see how you're doing, Draco, love. Get lots of rest, ok? We might tease you, but you know we hate seeing you not well, don't you?" Draco sighed and nodded.

"Thanks for caring, Hermione. It means a lot to me," Draco said softly.

"You take care of him, Harry. Potions are all well and good, but lots of TLC won't go astray." Hermione squeezed their hands and gave them a little wave.

"See you later, Ron." Harry waved at his friend. "And thanks for all your help, Jenny. We'll see you in a week's time." Harry slung his arm around Draco's shoulders and they left.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_As I posted on my LiveJournal (http/ I've had a LOT of comments on Draco's chocolate body paint scene winks In fact, I've had quite a few people wanting me to write a bit of a prequel that includes this very scene and possibly something about how Harry and Draco's romantic relationship came about at Hogwarts._

Now, if I did this, it would be a good few weeks before I can get started on it because I have so much else on the go (see my previous posting). However, I will seriously considering writing it if I have enough interest. 

_If you want to give your opinion on this, drop by my LiveJournal and leave me a comment or two :) _

_I did have a comment from a reader that because Harry and Draco haven't stuck around for a check-up, it appeared Hermione may be trying to distance herself from them, or that Harry and Draco weren't interacting much with the Hermione… I'm sorry if this is how the story comes across, but it's not what I illustrating. Harry and Draco are VERY active and supportive of Hermione, it would just be repetitive of me to write about every conversation/visit they have with her. _

_Also, as I suspected I might, I had a comment about Draco's increased necessity to pee :) in that this is usually caused in a pregnancy when the baby is pushing on the mother's bladder. This is a little bit of creative tweaking on my part and is one of the symptoms of the wizard form of Couvade Syndrome :)_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	17. Chapter 16

**Again, this chapter is un-Beta'd, and therefore any errors are completely mine. The Beta'd version of this chapter in due course.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY WONDERFUL BETA, MALIKAMOONBEAM**

**Chapter 16**

"I HATE EVERYTHING!" Draco's voice shouted from upstairs. "AND EVERYONE! HARRY, I WANT MY MOBILE BACK! I HAVE TO CALL WORK!"

Harry groaned and rubbed his temples. Draco had only been resting in bed for a day and a half and he was already in a foul mood. "Bloody hell," Harry muttered to himself as he stirred the soup he was making for lunch. "He's not getting that fucking phone. His boss actually demanded that I stop him from ringing the office while he was off sick!"

"You could always drug him," Ron suggested. He had come over to visit Harry on his lunch break when Harry had pleaded with him through the Floo to come and distract him from Draco for a little while. "Slip him a double dose of sleeping draught in his lemonade. He'll be out for hours"

"He won't eat or drink anything I offer him. He's just been a right shit today," Harry grumbled. "I can't believe I actually took three days off university to get bitched at twenty-four-seven."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes, but it just made him sulk even more. I offered to stay and watch television in bed with him, but he told me to fuck off. Hence the reason I'm down here making soup which he probably won't eat." Harry took a spoon from the drawer and tasted the hot soup before adding some more salt.

"Is he at least taking those nutrient potions the Healer prescribed?" Ron asked as he drained the last of his cup of coffee.

Harry nodded. "But only because I told him I wouldn't have sex with him for a month if he didn't." Harry smirked. "Cruel, I know, but I had no choice. It's the only thing I can bribe him with because he's so bloody horny all the time."

"How the hell can you handle those moods?" Ron asked incredulously.

"With very much well practiced self-control," Harry laughed. "Honestly though, he's not that bad all the time. He just has his moments. I can understand how he's feeling; he must be as bored as shit." A soft ringing came from upstairs.

"You actually gave him a _bell_?" Ron shook his head. "Are you a sucker for punishment?"

"He's not allowed out of bed, Ron. I need to know when he needs something without having him screaming bloody murder at me," Harry explained.

"Why doesn't he just summon what he needs?"

"I took his wand off him," Harry explained with a shrug. "He put a silencing charm on the room when he made _another_ call to his work so I wouldn't know. He left me no choice. The bell was a last resort when he complained I hated him and he had no way of telling me he needed something when I was downstairs; hence the bell."

"He'll only want his mobile. Why waste a trip up the stairs?" Ron reasoned.

"Because it will be so much worse when I go up next time," Harry explained.

"Why don't you just give him a blow job or something? That'll shut him up."

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt," Harry sniped as he spooned some soup into a bowl.

"When?" Ron asked in awe.

"About an hour ago was the last time," Harry snorted. "I was in his good books for those ten minutes."

"I thought the Healer said –"

"We all know what she _said_ but telling Draco Malfoy to abstain from sex is like telling the Pope not to practice religion – it's just not going to happen," Harry said. "You want some soup?"

"Nah, it looks too healthy for me, mate," Ron declined as he screwed up his nose. "I don't do carrots."

"Hermione would like you to have some," Harry commented cheekily and earned an expected blush from Ron. "What _is_ going on with you two, anyway?" Ron cleared his throat.

"We're seeing each other," Ron explained. "On a _trial_ basis."

"Why now? Why the change of heart? Has it got anything to do with the pregnancy?" Harry asked warily.

"In a way," Ron replied. "But I'm not coming in to try and convince Hermione to keep the baby and bring it up with me or anything. I know that's what you must be thinking, Harry."

"Sort of," Harry mumbled.

"I wouldn't do that to you, mate," Ron insisted and Harry smiled gratefully at him. "I don't even think of it as Hermione's baby. It's not even crossed my mind as such. You and Draco are going to be parents, not Hermione and I. That's a loooooong way down the track for us if this works out…" Ron stopped and sighed slightly.

"What?"

"She wants me to clean up my act," Ron explained. "That was the condition upon which she agreed to date me. I'm not really sure how to go about changing my life, or even where to start."

Harry exhaled as he thought. "Obviously the drinking and partying has to stop," Harry pointed out and Ron nodded with a feeble smile. "Do you _want_ to change your life like she asked?"

"Yes… I suppose…" Ron said uncertainly. "I don't know!"

Harry scratched his head. "That's not such a healthy start to things," he said dryly. "What don't you know?"

"If I want to be tied down so young?" Ron supplied more in question than statement.

"You're the same age as me and I'm two steps away from getting married plus I have a baby on the way. Do you think I'm too young for all that?" Harry queried, playing Devil's Advocate.

"No way!" Ron said vehemently. "You and Draco are made for this sort of thing, but I don't know if _I_ am."

"How do you feel about Hermione?"

Ron sighed. "I love her. I always have." Harry nodded in understanding.

"You don't see yourself and her some day in the same position as Draco and I are?" Harry asked.

Ron closed his eyes briefly. "Yeah, I do," he admitted. "And that's what scares the shit out of me."

"You know, it's not so bad spending the rest of your life with one person," Harry said wistfully. "Especially knowing that person will always be there when you wake up, ready with a hug when you are down, a smile that makes your heart leap up into your throat, dinner ready when you just don't feel like cooking, thinking they look like a million dollars in their most worn pyjamas and sleep-ruffled hair, someone to laugh at you when you cry during a soppy movie, someone who knows when you're not feeling well and need a hot water bottle, someone to share an ice cream with…" Harry blinked and turned to see that Ron was staring intently at him.

"I want all that, Harry," Ron murmured.

"More than your wild parties, free-flowing booze and sex on-tap?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" Ron said a little irritably. "I'm just scared to change, Harry!"

"If it's what you really want, it won't take any effort," Harry said wisely. "But change for yourself, because _you_ want to, not for Hermione because it will never work that way. You'll just end up resenting her and she deserves better than that."

o o o o o

"Draco?" Harry called as he entered their bedroom with Draco's lunch only to find the bed empty. He placed the tray down on the floor and went over to the bathroom. The door was open so he went in.

Draco was sitting on the closed toilet lid with his legs crossed reading a book. Harry blinked in surprise. "What are you doing?" Draco looked up.

"Reading," Draco stated as though Harry had asked the world's most ridiculous question.

"Why are you out of bed?" Harry accused.

"Jenny said I was allowed out of bed to use the toilet, which is what I am doing," Draco intoned and went back to his book.

"One generally uses the toilet with the lid _up_," Harry laughed. "And I seriously doubt this is what she meant when she said that."

"I needed a change of scenery," Draco said and shrugged.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable, and warmer for that matter, reading in bed?" Harry asked as he leant against the door jam and crossed his arms.

"Highly probable," Draco agreed. "But I'm sick to fucking death of being in bed."

"How are you feeling?"

"NORMAL!" Draco snapped. "I should be at work. This is completely wasting my time. I have so much paperwork to get through." Harry narrowed his eyes at the statement. He strode over to Draco and snapped up Draco's 'book', which turned out to actually be case notes inside a novel cover.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted and Draco sighed in annoyance at being caught. "What part of _bed rest_ don't you understand!"

"The part where I have to stay in _bed_ and _rest_ when there is nothing wrong with me!" Draco hissed back.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Fine, whatever," he said and threw up his hands in defeat. "Do whatever you want. Don't help yourself and keeping losing weight. I don't have the energy to keep arguing with you. You lunch is next to the bed if you want it." Harry spun around and stalked back down the stairs.

o o o o o

Draco found Harry in their study furiously scribbling notes for a university assignment. His tongue was stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration and he had his head resting on his hand.

"You should be in bed," Harry stated without missing a beat in his writing.

Draco padded over and hitched his hip up on the side of the desk. "I know," he replied softly. "I wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Harry told him without looking up. He turned the page in his textbook.

"You sound it," Draco mumbled and picked some lint off his pyjamas pants. Harry sighed and put his pen down so he could look up at Draco.

"I'm not mad, I'm just a little peeved at your attitude to this whole thing," Harry said. "You are going to be a father, Draco, but you won't even look after yourself." Draco winced at these words and frowned a little.

"You think I'm immature?" Draco asked with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"No, but I do think you're being irresponsible." Harry shrugged. "Maybe a little unreasonable as well. It's not like she asked you to stay in bed for a month; four days is nothing if it means you will feel a bit better."

"I hate being useless," Draco finally said after a few moments of silence.

"I hardly call resting in bed to prevent a serious illness 'useless'," Harry scoffed. "'Smart' is what I would call it."

"I hate when you're angry at me," Draco sighed.

"The feeling is mutual, believe me," Harry murmured. "But I don't seem to be able to say the right thing to you lately. You're pissed off at me more often than not and I can't remember the last time _you_ came to _me_ just for a hug."

"You're right," Draco admitted guiltily. "I've been an arse."

"No, you've been a pain _in the_ arse," Harry retorted and earned a small smile from Draco.

Draco moved off the desk and gave Harry a tight hug from behind. "Will you come and watch television in bed with me?" he asked.

"No sex," Harry replied.

"At _all_?" Draco squeaked, horrified.

"Not for the rest of the afternoon, at least," Harry said and he felt Draco sigh heavily behind him.

"Will you make me a lettuce and raspberry jam sandwich?" Draco requested and Harry gagged at the thought.

"That's just gross, baby." Harry shuddered. "They're getting worse. The little bananas and peanut butter were iffy enough, but everything since has been disgusting! How can you genuinely ingest that rot?"

"I don't know," Draco laughed. "I just feel like it. It actually tastes really nice."

"Yeah, sure it does," Harry scoffed and screwed his nose up. "You're an enigma to me. You throw up at the slightest whiff of coffee, but you gorge yourself on jelly and tomato sauce or something similar?" Harry shook his head.

"Coffee has a strong smell," Draco defended himself. "I doubt I'll ever want to drink it again."

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it," Harry laughed. "You wouldn't be able to get out the front door let alone make it to work without your coffee most days."

"I make it to work fine now!"

"You don't start until ten each day!" Harry replied with a smirk.

"That's irrelevant," Draco said with a sniff. "That soup was really nice, by the way."

"Oh, you actually ate it, did you? Was it a different story when I wasn't there to argue with or, say, throw the spoon at?" Harry teased.

"I thought if I didn't eat in bed, you might let me come down stairs," Draco admitted sheepishly.

"You have too much faith in me," Harry said with a smirk. He closed his books and stood up. "I'm not watching anything mushy on television, by the way."

o o o o o

Harry gaped at his blond boyfriend in disbelief. Draco was propped up in bed with his lettuce and raspberry jam sandwich in one hand and a wad of tissues in the other as he bawled his eyes out loudly.

"Draco, it's just a movie!" Harry sighed in exasperation.

"But it's such a happy ending!" Draco wailed. "She… he…" Draco couldn't even finish his explanation before he grabbed more tissues and choked on a sob.

"It was _Bridget Jones' Diary_!" Harry laughed. "This was not a tear-inducing movie!"

"Shut up," was Draco's muffled reply from behind the tissues. The doorbell sounded from downstairs and Draco wiped his nose, sniffling some more. "That will be Mum," he said thickly.

"Are you ok now?" Harry asked with a smirk of amusement.

"Are you mocking me?" Draco accused, frowning.

"No, just seriously wondering if men _can_ get pregnant," Harry snorted. "You're a textbook case for Hermione's baby book!"

"This has nothing to do with my Couvade Syndrome!" Draco protested. "It was just a happy ending!"

"When was the last time you cried during _any_ film?" Harry shook his head. "I'm starting to fear you may sprout breasts or something." Draco made a noise that sounded a cross between horror and indignation. "I'm going to let your Mum in. Go and wash your face or something otherwise you will scare her with eyes like that."

"Bastard," Draco murmured with a smirk. Harry blew him a kiss from the doorway before bounding down the stairs.

o o o o o

"I'm fine, Mum! Bloody hell! Must you fuss?" Draco complained and batted her hand away as she rubbed at something on his face with a frilly lace handkerchief.

"If you don't stay in this bed until the four days are up, so help you Draco Xavier Carston Regis Jestyn Malfoy, I will smack your arse! You're not too old to go over my knee, you know!" Narcissa scolded. Harry snorted in a failed attempt to stifle a laugh and Draco glared at him.

"Did you tattle on me?" Draco huffed.

"It's irrelevant if he did, young man!" Narcissa snapped. "You are going to be a _father_! Act like it!"

"Harry already gave me this lecture," Draco muttered and shoved the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

"What the bloody hell was that you just ate?" Narcissa asked in surprise.

"Don't ask, Narcissa," Harry warned. "The description alone will be enough to make you heave." Draco just eyed them both while he chewed slowly and brushed the crumbs off his lap.

"How're all the other symptoms, my darling?" Narcissa asked.

Draco shrugged and then yawned abruptly. "Mmm, excuse me for that, Mum," he murmured. "The early mornings are catching up with me."

"Still sick? How's the neck massaging going?" Narcissa tucked the quilt around her son as Draco shuffled down in the bed and sighed softly.

"Believe it or not, he's not been sick since we saw the Healer," Harry explained. "Hopefully we are seeing some relief in the morning sickness."

"Were you sick when you had me, Mum?" Draco asked through another yawn.

"Unbelievably so," Narcissa said with a wry smile. "Which is probably why you are suffering similarly now. They tell me it's a Pureblood thing but I think that's a load of rot."

"How long did it last? What did you do to help it?" Draco asked.

"I was still throwing up right into my six month of pregnancy, much to your father's disgust," Narcissa sneered and looked almost identical to Draco when she did so.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked with a hard edge to his voice.

"He hated weakness of any sort, darling. You know that," Narcissa said gently. "He did not nurse you once when you were ill as a young child. I distinctly remember one night when you were about two years old. You were up with a terrible stomach bug and cried all night. I must have changed your nappy about fifteen times in a few short hours and you were vomiting so much you were dehydrating. You were sick all over me at one point so I called Lucius and asked if he would sit with you for ten minutes while I had a shower and changed. He just told me to stop being ridiculous and to call in the Healer to see to you or to hire a nurse if I was incapable. I was ropeable."

"What did you do?" Harry whispered disbelief.

"I called the Healer, of course," Narcissa said with a short laugh. "Lucius' word was always final. The Healer did nothing more than dose Draco up with potions which basically went right through him and he was sick for about two days."

"How could someone just completely ignore their sick child like that?" Draco spat in disgust. "Our child will _never_ have to go through that, Harry. NEVER!" Draco seemed close to tears, so Harry went over and gave him a hug.

"You have nothing to worry about, Draco," Narcissa soothed. "You and Harry are both going to be the most wonderful fathers. Don't ever doubt yourself, darling."

Draco smiled up at his mother and nodded. "You'll help us, won't you, Mum? You won't let us stuff this up?"

"You'll both need support, darling, not help. Believe it or not, the way you love and care for each other is more than enough foundation to build a wonderful parenthood on. You're going to know instinctively what to do and when you need to do it. You're insecure now because it's fear of the unknown. When your little one arrives, you won't need to be constantly thinking ahead of your next move. You will know when a kiss or hug is needed. It will be hard at times and nerve wracking at others, but that's the beauty of being a parent. Shhh, no need for that, my darling," Narcissa soothed as Draco started crying again. She smoothed his hair back and bent down to kiss his head.

Harry blinked rapidly to stop his own tears flowing. "Um, I'll just… yeah…" He indicated the bathroom door before hastily retreating in there and closing the door behind him. He flopped down onto the closed toilet seat and cried into his hands.

Narcissa's words hard stirred something inside him that he didn't even realise he possessed. She made it seem so real and… possible? Harry had always known since he met her that Narcissa was a perfect mother. She couldn't do enough for both Draco and Harry. She would joke with them and tease them, but was always there to soothe, comfort and reassure when necessary. Was it actually possible that Harry and Draco could be just as wonderful parents as Narcissa? She made it all sound so _easy_. She had so much faith in Harry and Draco that Harry couldn't help thinking he was going to disappoint her. What did he know of being a father? Was this whole thing a completely idiotic idea to start with?

Sure, it was always easy to know when Draco was upset or unwell, but… well, it was Draco! The love of his life and his other half! How in the world was he to know when a tiny squealing bundle needed a hug or a kiss? Instinct? Well, it hadn't always been Harry's strong point.

A knock at the bathroom door drew Harry out of his musing. He sighed and frantically yanked some toilet paper off the roll and wiped at his eyes. "Yes?" he called.

"Harry, are you alright, darling?" Narcissa's sweet voice rang through the door.

_Bloody hell_, Harry thought. _I don't want her to know I've been crying._ "I'm fine!" he answered back.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Shit. She had guessed Harry wasn't actually using the toilet.

"I swear she's a bloody Seer," Harry mumbled. He got up off the toilet and opened the door, giving Narcissa a feeble smile. She studied his face and smiled knowingly, but knew there was no need to embarrass her soon to be son-in-law.

"Draco's nodded off. Are you ok for dinner? Do you want me to order some takeaway for you?" Narcissa offered. She stepped back and let Harry leave the bathroom. He smiled when he saw the lump that was Draco. His boyfriend had burrowed deep into the covers as per usual.

"I made some soup today and there is still plenty left. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Harry asked.

"I would absolutely love to, but I can't, sweetheart." Narcissa smiled apologetically and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I just came to see how you were both faring and now I must get back to Hogwarts. I have a huge pile of essays to mark that Severus refuses to help me with. The shit," she joked as she fished for something from inside her robes. "Here, I brought these for the two of you. It's Draco's baby book and a blank one for you to start of your own. I thought it might give Draco something to do over the next few days. Not that you have much to fill out just yet, but you have the first ultrasound photo and there is a little part that's like a diary for the mother to fill out during the pregnancy. I thought you and Draco could do that together. Write about the joys of Couvades!"

Harry laughed. "Joys? More like horrors," he groaned.

"It'll be worth it in the end," Narcissa said wisely. "Trust me. When you hold that tiny person in your arms for the first time, memories of the mood swings and vomiting will be just that: memories."

"Thank you for just…" Harry started and then stopped thoughtfully. "Just thank you."

Narcissa kissed both of his cheeks and then hugged him tightly. "You don't know how precious you are, Harry," she murmured and then waved goodbye and Apparated away.


	18. Chapter 17

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 17**

"What time is Blaise arriving again, love?" Harry asked as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Sometime this morning," Draco mumbled, rubbing his stomach. He was lying on the couch and watching Harry get ready to leave for university. "I've already called Hermione and told her she doesn't have to be here to let him in. It was nice of her to offer, though."

"Are you going to be alright here alone?" Harry fussed. He sat down next to Draco and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah," Draco answered with a sigh.

"Did you call in sick?"

"Mmm," Draco murmured. It was the end of the fourth month of the pregnancy, and Draco was still regularly feeling sick. However, it was now just a bad day here and there without the ever-present nausea. "They probably won't be too happy. I'm getting pressure about the promotion."

"You're going to have to make a decision, Draco. Why keep it hanging?" Harry said.

"I already told them I didn't want it! I told them weeks ago that it wasn't the right time. They keep coming back with counter offers… I'm tempted, Harry. They're willing to give me the hours and caseload I want. I just… urgh… don't want to think about it now. I feel like I'm going to be sick," Draco moaned. He rolled onto his side and curled up around Harry.

Harry summoned a bucket and placed it on the floor next to Draco. "Just rest today, baby," he urged and massaged Draco's neck with one hand. "Blaise will understand, I'm sure."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. "He doesn't know."

"Doesn't know about the baby?" Harry snapped. "Why the fuck didn't you tell him?"

Draco smacked his lips. "Of course he knows about the baby. He just doesn't know about the Couvade Syndrome. He doesn't need to know," he insisted.

"Are you kidding? He would have to be blind and deaf not to pick up that something is wrong with you! He's going to be staying with us for a few weeks! You have to tell him," Harry scolded.

"I don't want him to know. It'll be alright."

Harry shrugged in defeat. "I don't bloody know how. How are you going to explain the nausea or the vomiting when it happens? What's he going to think of the mood swings, the strange foods, the tiredness, the _farting_?"

"I won't fart in front of Blaise," Draco cut in, offended that Harry would even suggest such a thing.

"Last time I noticed, you didn't exactly have much control over any of the Couvade problems, Draco! He's one of your closest friends; I don't understand why you don't want him to know about this," Harry huffed in exasperation.

"I'm sick of people knowing about this! It's fucking embarrassing and I don't want Blaise to either pull the piss out of me or have sympathy for me!" Draco seethed. "Fuck, I feel sick."

"Alright, alright," Harry relented. "I won't argue with you. It's your choice. Just take it easy today. At the very least tell Blaise you're sick so you can rest."

"I will. You better go, love. You've already been late once this week," Draco reminded him and Harry nodded.

"Do you want me to bring anything home?" Harry asked. He gave Draco a goodbye kiss.

"Tomato sauce," Draco replied.

"I only got you some last week! Have you gone through that already? Are drinking the stuff?" Harry shook his head and laughed. Tomato sauce had been Draco's biggest craving. That was all well and good, except he was eating it on just about everything, much to Harry's disgust. "Have a rest and try and eat your breakfast. I know you didn't want it this morning, but you'll feel worse later if you don't get something into your stomach."

"I love you. Don't rush home. I'll be alright," Draco said knowingly and Harry sighed.

"Ok. I love you, too."

o o o o o

Draco was kneeling in front of the toilet puking violently for the third time that morning when he heard the doorbell ring. "Fuck," he croaked and retched up another wave of vomit, "ungh, I hate this." The ringing became more insistent. "Ok, alright." Draco grabbed a handful of toilet paper and wiped his mouth and chin. He gripped onto the towel rail and dragged himself weakly off the floor, leaning down on the button to flush the toilet.

Draco stumbled out into the living area and steadied himself along the wall as he forced himself to the front door. He felt woozy, and the nausea wasn't letting up. He wanted to crawl into bed and die but hadn't earlier because he knew he had to wait for Blaise to arrive to let him in. He unlocked the door and opened it

"Malf –" Blaise blanched when he saw his childhood friend. "Fuck, Draco, you look worse than Pansy without makeup! How is it possible for you to be paler than you are usually?"

"Shut up and get the hell inside before I vomit all over you," Draco said hoarsely.

"Are you sick, mate?" Blaise asked warily.

"No, vomiting is my new hobby," Draco replied, mustering what little sarcasm he could locate and almost winced at his choice of words. His statement was more truth than sarcasm.

"You do kinda smell like puke, man," Blaise stated and wrinkled his nose. "Hangover?" He picked up his suitcase and wandered inside.

"Would I be like this if it was a hangover, you dick?" Draco snapped. "There is a potion for a reason." He closed the door behind him and rested his forehead on the back of it for a moment while he tried to get his bearings back. He loved Blaise to bits, but his friend was always a little too in-your-face and wore thin on Draco's temper often back in Hogwarts.

"Whoa, shit, man. I'm sorry." Blaise held up his hands in surrender. "You ate something dodgy then?"

"No," Draco said shortly and shuffled back in to the living room to lie down.

"You've got the bucket thing happening and all. You must be really sick. Tell me what's wrong. Did you get hexed? Did Harry do it? What did you do to piss him off?" Blaise interrogated.

"Just shut up! Stop with the twenty questions!" Draco snarled.

"Er, ok," Blaise muttered and sat awkwardly in the arm chair across from Draco. "Nice to see you too, mate."

"Look, I'm sorry, Blaise. I've haven't been feeling so great lately, and I've been in a shitty mood because of it. It's good to see you; it's been too long," Draco said genuinely.

"Yeah, I know. When you told me you were going to have a kid, I just figured that life's too short and I should come visit for a bit," Blaise explained with a smile. "How's Hermione doing? Pregnancy wearing her thin?"

Draco suppressed an irritated snort. "She's loving it and doing really well. We offer to help her all the time, but she turns us down. How's Canada then?" he asked in an abrupt change of subject.

"Oh, it's alright. Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful country and I love my job, but I'm actually considering coming back here to live," Blaise said and Draco made a surprised noise.

"I thought you said the job was completely worth the move overseas? Will you be able to get as good an acting job here as you did over there?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I lucked out over there. It's a long running soap opera and the job is there as long as I want it, but I miss home…" Blaise stopped talking and started biting his nails.

"So, homesickness is the real reason you came back?"

"Partly. It was more my selfishness of wanting to see with my own eyes how happy you are with Harry," Blaise admitted reluctantly and Draco sat up to look intently at his friend.

"You aren't going to try and cause problems for us, are you?" Draco's voice had an accusatory tone.

"No, Draco, I'm not going to try and come between you two again. I learned my lesson in school when Harry hexed me that time I pinched your arse. Two weeks in the hospital wing sent the message loud and clear. I just want to know he's everything you deserve," Blaise murmured and bit his lip.

"He's more than I deserve, Blaise! You've got no idea just how strong our relationship is. No one does and no ever will besides Harry and I. You have to promise me you don't still have feelings for me, otherwise your whole visit will be awkward and uncomfortable, and I can't deal with that right now. I have too much shit going on," Draco said and pierced Blaise with an intense gaze.

"I don't have romantic feelings for you anymore, Draco. I assure you they diminished a long time ago. But that doesn't mean I don't want to make sure you're deliriously happy. You're like a brother to me."

"Why now?" Draco demanded. "Harry and I have been together for years and you've never come on with this protective best friend slash ex boyfriend routine before. In fact, you've been AWOL in Canada for near to four years! And don't answer me straight away becauseI'mgoingtothrowup!" Draco grabbed the bucket and groaned when his stomach clenched painfully. He hadn't eaten, so there wasn't much left to throw up. His stomach wasn't cooperating with his brain, however, and he heaved noisily.

"If you're so sick, why isn't Harry here taking care of you? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Blaise whined.

Draco took some deep breaths to contain himself again and rolled his eyes in irritation at Blaise's comments. Since that incident in Hogwarts when Harry had hexed Blaise in a fit of jealously, there had been some animosity between the two. Draco had dated Blaise briefly before he even knew Harry was gay, but they broke up after a few weeks when Draco felt uncomfortable dating his best friend. It was never going to work, and Blaise took longer to realise that than Draco had. It was about six months later that Draco fell rather hard for Harry and started pursuing him. When Harry finally woke up and realised Draco wanted to be more than friends, the couple had begun dating and rest was history. However, the friction between Blaise and Harry remained. They were polite and friendly to each other, but occasionally, the sniping came out and usually when Draco was an issue in some way or another.

"Harry is at university and he has taken more than enough time off recently to –" Draco stopped abruptly before he put his foot in it.

"I'm not going to hassle you, Draco. I'm just worried. What do you expect when you answer the door looking half dead? Not to mention the fact that you're sitting there arguing with me with your head in a bucket and you've obviously lost weight since I saw you last Christmas. But if you don't want to say, then I understand…" Draco pulled his head out of the bucket and gave Blaise a blank look. "I'll just get Pansy to wheedle it out of you when she comes to visit next weekend!"

"What the fuck?" Draco groaned. "When were you planning on telling me _that_ little bit of information? Harry's going to spit!" Draco grabbed his wand from the coffee table and cleaned out the bucket before flopping back onto the couch. He grabbed his glass of water and took a long gulp.

"Harry's going to spit about what?" Draco jumped and splashed water on his lap when he heard Harry's voice. He looked up and saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway with a smirk, his backpack flung over his shoulder, and three heavy textbooks under his arm.

"What are you doing home so early?" Draco squeaked, swiping at his lap to get rid of the droplets of water.

"My lecturer's kid caught chicken pox apparently, so she wasn't there. Classes were called off for the rest of the afternoon," Harry explained and placed his stuff on the floor by the door. "Blaise, how are you?" Harry held out his hand and Blaise shook it.

"Pretty good. Yourself?"

"Yeah, not too bad." Harry smiled before turning his attentions back to Draco. "How are you feeling, baby? Did you manage breakfast?"

"No. I had to throw up four times and didn't want anything." Draco shifted over so Harry could sit next to him. Harry leant over, and they shared a brief kiss.

"Hermione just called me on my mobile on the way home. She's feeling pretty sick today, too. It must be…" Harry trailed off when Draco dug his fingernails into Harry's thighs to silence him. Harry cleared his throat in understanding. "So, why am I going to spit?" he repeated.

"Pansy's coming for a visit next weekend," Draco told him.

"Then she'll be coming to visit Blaise alone. It's our anniversary and I plan to spend it with Draco and Draco only," Harry said lightly. "We probably won't surface for most of the weekend. I'm considering taking him away somewhere, actually."

"Really?" Draco said excitedly. It had been ages since he and Harry had a romantic weekend away.

Harry nodded. "Sorry, Blaise but I've had this planned for awhile now. Draco's been run into the ground with work and stuff lately, he could use a bit of pampering. You don't mind, do you?" Harry asked, not really caring if Blaise minded or not.

"'Uh, no. Course not. I'll let Pansy know. Can she come another time?" Blaise asked, eying Harry warily while he stroked Draco's stomach. "She said she hasn't heard from you in months, Draco. Not since the dinner when you told everyone about the baby." The accusing tone was clear.

"We've had a lot going on lately," Draco mumbled.

"Yeah, you mentioned that," Blaise replied and inspected his nails. "It's not much of an excuse to neglect your friends."

"Lay off, Blaise! He's bloody sick," Harry snapped, immediately jumping to Draco's defence, as always.

"Fucking hell, Harry," Blaise complained. "I just want to know why things with Draco have gone arse up recently! You're usually in touch regularly with both Pansy and I, despite how busy you normally are, Draco, and recently we haven't even gotten an Owl! I want to know what the fuck's going on."

"NOTHING! Nothing is going on!" Draco hissed. "I'm just a selfish arsehole who thinks of no one but himself! There is no excuse why I haven't been in touch. I'm just a fucking bastard! HAPPY NOW?" Draco pulled himself off the couch and stalked up the stairs. Harry and Blaise heard the bedroom door slam moments later.

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave Blaise a look that clearly said 'Well done, wanker'. Blaise exhaled sharply through his nose and looked away. "I suppose _you_ aren't going to tell me what's going on either?" he muttered.

"No, I'm not. But obviously you aren't stupid enough not to realise there is _something_ going on, so why are you giving him a fucking hard time!" Harry cried. "He's been looking forward to seeing you for weeks now, and you're on his back as soon as you arrive. It shouldn't matter that he doesn't want to tell you! You should just understand, you complete arsehole! And you call yourself his best friend?" Harry snorted.

"What sort of best friend is _he_, not telling me what is wrong?" Blaise tossed back.

"One that doesn't want to tell you just now what is wrong with him!" Harry snarled.

"Alright," Blaise relented. "I don't want to argue with you, Harry. I just don't understand…"

"Because it's a little personal and he wants to keep it to himself, ok? Is that such a crime?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"He's never kept secrets from me before," Blaise mumbled.

"Blaise, you've been in Canada for four years! There is a _lot_ you don't know about Draco anymore," Harry pointed out.

"Is he ill?" Blaise questioned.

"No," Harry answered honestly.

"See, now I know you're lying to me!"

"I'm not lying," Harry told him blandly. This was wearing thin. Why wouldn't Draco just tell his best friend what was going on? Blaise was staying with them for an indeterminate amount of time, which was going to be at least a couple of weeks. Draco was not going to be able to hide the Couvade Syndrome. "Please stop trying to milk me for anymore info. Draco has asked me to keep my mouth shut, and I will do so. Now, you've travelled a long way. Are you hungry?"

Blaise gaped at Harry, defeated. "Yeah, sure. Thanks," he said. Harry nodded and wandered in to the kitchen to make Blaise some lunch.

o o o o o

Blaise watched in astonishment as Draco poured a fountain of tomato sauce over his mashed potatoes and pulled a face as he looked questioningly at Harry.

"Um, feeling better, mate?" Blaise asked. Harry glanced between Draco and Blaise in amusement. Draco scooped a large spoonful of drowned mashed potatoes into his mouth and nodded.

"Aren't you going have some chicken with that, baby?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No," Draco said as if it was the world's stupidest question. "I called work. I'm meeting with the senior partners tomorrow morning. I'm going to make a decision about the promotion one way or another."

"Then you better make sure you aren't puking," Harry stated without thinking and earned a furious glare from Draco.

"I thought you said you were better, Draco," Blaise jumped in immediately.

"I am. Why would I be _puking_, Harry?" Draco asked tauntingly, daring Harry to say the wrong thing again.

"Who wouldn't be after eating that much tomato sauce?" Harry mumbled and shoved a forkful of peas into his mouth.

"I wouldn't need so much sauce if the potatoes had _flavour_!" Draco snapped back. The phone started ringing and Draco whipped out his wand and viciously summoned the handset to him. "Hello?" he growled.

"Mood swing, Malfoy?" Hermione asked with amusement.

"Shut up," Draco mumbled and ignored the disbelieving stare from Blaise. "You're interrupting our dinner."

"Awww, is Dwaco feeling fwagile?" Hermione cooed.

"I swear to god, Granger if you –"

"What? If I let on to Blaise you're sympathetically pregnant, you'll…?" Hermione taunted. "Lighten up, honey! He's not going to care. Just tell him."

Draco glared harder at Harry, who shrunk down into his seat further. "When did _he_ tell you?"

"When you were napping this afternoon. What did you tell Blaise was wrong? Dysentery? Scarlet Fever? Malaria? Extra big toe?"

"Bite me, Granger," Draco grumbled. "I hope you puked yourself stupid today."

"Two 'Grangers' in one conversation? My, my, we _are_ in a shitty mood," Hermione intoned. "And I'm feeling much better; thanks for asking. Some of us are fortunate enough to just be sick in the morning on rare occasions."

"Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to know if that salve I gave you for your sore nipples worked. Go on, say the word 'nipples' with Blaise sitting there listening. I dare you," Hermione urged with a laugh.

"Hermione!" Draco squeaked.

"Oh, you _do_ know my name?" Hermione teased.

"Have you been trained to haunt me, or is it a natural talent?" Draco asked, his mood lightening a bit.

"I'm all natural, baby," Hermione answered. Draco finally laughed. "There we are. Didn't strain a muscle with that laugh, did you?"

"Thank you, Hermione. I needed this," Draco said genuinely.

"I know," Hermione laughed. "Tell Blaise, honey. He's your best friend and you're going to be miserable for his whole stay if you think you need to hide."

"I'll think about it," Draco agreed grudgingly.

"Now, the salve? Did it work?"

"A bit. Harry put it on for me," Draco told her.

"Oh, well, bonus then. Keep it up; it's done wonders for me. It's best to use it after your shower or bath when the skin is the softest," Hermione explained.

"How's things, anyway?" Draco asked.

"Smashing. Can I come over later this evening? I've got something I want you two to see," Hermione said and Draco could hear that she was grinning.

"Sure, love. Come anytime you want. But try not to make it too late if you can. I have a meeting first thing with my bosses about my promotion."

"I will be over soon. Don't let Harry fall asleep in the recliner or anything. I want you both there for this," Hermione warned.

"Ok, see you soon, then!" Draco said.

"Tell Blaise," Hermione insisted and hung up.

o o o o o

"Wow, Hermione. You really are pregnant," Blaise stated stupidly as Hermione followed Harry into the living room dressed in jeans and a tight but flattering white maternity shirt. Now beyond the halfway mark of the pregnancy, Hermione was quite obviously showing and she rubbed her bump lovingly.

"I'm charging them ten galleons a stretch mark," Hermione joked and everyone laughed. "Let me sit, my back is killing me." Draco shifted over on the couch and Hermione sunk down next to him with a deep sigh. "You've been into the sauce again, haven't you?" she asked.

Draco just sniffed and stretched out with his feet up on the coffee table. "Do you want a tea or cof… er… tea, Hermione?" Harry asked with a quick apologetic glance at Draco.

"Coffee would be great, Harry," Hermione said pointedly. "Join me for a _coffee_, Blaise?"

"Sure," Blaise said curiously. "White with two, thanks Harry."

Draco made a strange choking sound. "Um, I, uh, think we're out of coffee, actually…" Harry said hesitantly.

"Oh, never mind," Hermione said lightly. She pulled her wand out and within seconds a freshly brewed pot of coffee and four cups was sitting on the coffee table before Draco had a chance to escape and avoid the inevitable.

"Hermione!" Harry scolded as Draco covered his nose with his sleeve and was sent racing towards the bathroom. "That was cruel and nasty and… just… argh!" Harry glared at her before spinning on his heal and chasing Draco.

"What the fuck is going on?" Blaise demanded.

"Just wait," Hermione said confidently and took a small sip of her coffee before she vanished all traces of the beverage from the room.

About ten minutes later, Harry led a shaky Draco back into the room and helped him sit down on the couch. "You're evil," Harry stated lowly to Hermione. "We love you to bits and you're an amazing woman, but you are pure evil. He was feeling well, and you had to go and stir it up again! He didn't go waving horrible smelling things in _your_ face when you had morning sickness! Why did you do that to him! He's got an important meeting at work in the morning and he can't be sick!"

"Harry, leave it, love," Draco sighed. "Blaise looks like he's about to have a breakdown or piss his pants. I have to explain now."

"I'm sorry, hon, but you needed a good boot up the arse to tell Blaise what's going on," Hermione said.

"MORNING SICKNESS!" Blaise exploded. The next thing Draco knew, Blaise had launched himself out of his seat and was next to Draco, reefing up his shirt. Draco swore at him harshly.

"Get the fuck off me!" Draco cried and pushed Blaise away. "What are you doing!"

"You don't look pregnant," Blaise said in bewilderment.

"Of course I'm not pregnant! You know, as well as the rest of us in this room, that I very much have a _dick_!" Draco snapped and Harry growled at the statement and clenched his fists.

"You keep your wand where I can see it, Potter!" Blaise screeched. "And you better tell me what the fuck is going on, Malfoy!" Blaise looked like he was either going to explode or burst into tears.

Draco brought his hands up to his face and rubbed it furiously. "I'm the baby's biological father, and I've been experiencing what they call a 'sympathetic pregnancy'," he said with a sigh. Harry was still sitting next to him fuming at the comment about Blaise knowing Draco had a dick, and Hermione sunk back into her chair, satisfied that Draco had confessed.

"I don't get it," Blaise said dumbly. So, Draco explained all the ins and outs of the Couvade Syndrome with Hermione jumping in now and then on the technicalities. Harry simply sat with his arms crossed, scowling at Blaise. When they had finished, Blaise was staring intently at Draco and he exhaled slowly. "Wow, mate. That must suck."

Draco blinked. "What? You aren't going to laugh?"

"Why the hell would I laugh?" Blaise asked, offended. "I can't see anything funny about it. Both you and Hermione have my complete admiration."

"You laughed at me in school when I got cursed with a laxative charm to work every time someone said my name," Draco argued.

"But that _was_ funny because you were being an arse to that girl and deserved it," Blaise pointed out and Draco snorted.

"Harry, will you stop growling at Blaise! He never touched my dick, ok? He's seen it, but never touched it. You _know_ that!" Draco scolded.

Harry smacked his lips. "I'm tired and going to bed," he muttered and stood up, but Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"No you don't, mister! You can put off your huffy drama queen exit for a few minutes." Hermione pointed to the seat and Harry dropped back down into it. "I came over for a reason. Draco, come sit on my other side, please." Draco shuffled over and blushed slightly when Hermione pulled up her shirt and slightly exposed her swollen stomach.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked. She didn't answer, but instead took one of each of their hands and rested it on her abdomen.

"Now, shut up, both of you, and wait for a bit," Hermione ordered. After about a minute, Draco started fidgeting, obviously uncomfortable touching Hermione like that for any extended period of time.

Soon, Harry whipped his hand back as if he'd been burned and gasped. "Oh my god," he whispered.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Is that…?"

"It sure is, honey." Hermione beamed at them both as she grabbed Harry's hand and placed it back on her stomach next to Draco's. "That's your baby kicking."

"Oh! It did it again!" Draco squeaked. He put his other hand over Harry's and grinned before bursting into tears when the baby kicked once again.

"That's the most amazing thing…" Harry murmured. He leant over Hermione and put his hand behind Draco's head and kissed his forehead.

"How long?" Draco choked out and then made a whimpering noise when he felt the movement again.

"It's only been happening in the last couple of days, so you haven't missed a thing," Hermione assured him. "It may have been a little longer, but I couldn't tell the different between that and, well, wind. Something you've become an expert on, Draco." She grinned cheekily.

"Thank you for coming to see us when it happened," Harry said and gave her a hug. "It means a lot to us."

"Oh shush, you," Hermione scoffed as she hugged him back. "I promised you two would be involved in every possible step. I'm not going to break that promise."

Blaise cleared his throat then and stood up. "I might just head to bed. I don't want to intrude or anything," he said awkwardly, and he was surprised when it was Harry who spoke up first.

"Don't go, Blaise. You aren't intruding at all. Stay, and share this with us," Harry insisted and all Blaise could do was nod and slump back in his seat.

"Wanna feel?" Draco hiccuped and looked at Blaise with wet, red eyes. Blaise frowned. He had never actually seen Draco in tears before and it was unnerving.

"Er, no. I, uh… touching girls… you know…" Blaise cleared his throat uncomfortably and Hermione laughed.

"Don't think of me as a girl. Just think of me as an incubator for Harry and Draco's baby for a sec and come feel," Hermione urged.

Blaise gulped, but got up and moved over to perch on the coffee table. He reached out tentatively and pressed his finger tips to Hermione's stomach. When nothing happened, he went to pull away but she put her hand over his and held it in place.

"Wait a minute. She or he won't perform on demand," Hermione said with a smile.

"Don't you know what it is yet?" Blaise asked. "OH MY GOD! It feels like butterflies in there or something!" Hermione laughed, and Draco sobbed and buried his face in his hands. "Jeez, you really are an emotional wreck," Blaise commented and gave Draco a weird look.

"Fuck off. I am not," Draco choked out whilst wiping his face on the back on his hands.

"Yes you are! Look at you bawling your eyes out!" Blaise laughed. "Are you sure it's really only a pretend pregnancy? He's doing a very good imitation of pregnant woman right now. I remember when Pansy was pregnant. Oh my god, it was like a battle zone." Harry laughed and then cut himself off with a wide yawn.

"On that note, I think I should leave. You look about to doze off, Harry," Hermione noted and Harry just gave her a heavy-lidded gaze. "Good luck with your meeting in the morning, Draco. Are you taking the promotion?"

"Don't know," Draco mumbled. The tears had now ceased and a frown marred his forehead. "I'm going to decide when I walk into the meeting. I want to hear their final offer."

"You think you can juggle a senior partnership and a new baby?" Hermione asked seriously and patted her stomach. "You led me to believe it was going to involve a lot more time and responsibility." Harry shifted his gaze to Draco, but his face remained impassive.

"Um, yeah… I guess…" Draco replied and shot Harry a wary look. Harry had remained neutral throughout Draco's whole procrastination of the promotion, and made it clear he would be supportive of any decision. But Draco knew that Harry's priority was and always would be Draco and their new baby, and Draco felt guilty for even considering putting his promotion into the equation.

"Oh well, let us know how you get on," Hermione said and gave both men a hug. "Sleep well you lot. Don't show me out," she held up a hand as both Harry and Draco stood up, "I can manage! See you later!"

They heard the front door open and close as Hermione left; choosing to travel by car now that the pregnancy was getting on.

"Bed," Harry said simply and started shuffled out of the room. "Night, Blaise. Coming, baby?"

"Night, Harry," Blaise said with a small wave.

"I'll be up soon, love." Draco gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "Keep the bed warm."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_As you can probably see, we are approaching some intense moments in the story. Without saying too much, the next few chapters are going to be pretty full-on. _

_Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me throughout this story :) I've met many wonderful people again. _

_I would just like to confirm this is definitely NOT an mpreg and there will be 25 chapters plus prologue and epilogue. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	19. Chapter 18

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 18**

"How are you feeling today, Draco?" Bill asked as he walked with Draco down to the conference room for their meeting.

"A little nauseous and tired, but today is one of my better days," Draco murmured. "I didn't sleep too well last night."

"You've been quiet since you arrived this morning. Gracie wondered if you'd had some bad news or something. She wanted to give you a hug. She told me she thought you looked like you were about to cry," Bill prodded and Draco frowned.

"I don't know what gave her that idea," Draco replied. "I'm no different today than any other day these past three months."

"Mmm," Bill hummed noncommittally. "Half way through the pregnancy now, then?"

"Yes, sir," Draco confirmed.

"Thank fucking god?" Bill asked in amusement and Draco stopped walking and gaped at Bill.

"Something like that." Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Aren't we meeting in the main boardroom?"

"No. We're meeting in my office. I told them this was not to be an official meeting," Bill explained and Draco's frown deepened.

"Why not?"

"These are mere negotiations, Draco. There's no need to pull out the big guns," Bill said.

"NO!" Draco finally snapped. "These are not 'mere negotiations'! I want this over and fucking done with once and for all! Fuck negotiations! This has gone on long enough!" Draco pushed his thumb and forefinger into his eyes to stop himself bursting into tears. "I'm sorry. That was out of line," he mumbled and took a deep breath.

"Draco…"

"Why are you all pressuring me into this?" Draco asked in a small voice. "Why is it so important for me to accept? You keep saying the deal will suit me; I can have the caseload I want, the hours I want, my pick of offices, parking spaces… why?"

"You're the best junior attorney we have, Draco. It's you we want. There is no one else suitable for this promotion," Bill told him, and Draco moved along the corridor a bit and sat heavily into one of the chairs there.

"Then why promote anyone? I've not exactly been in top form these last few months, yet you have all just put the heavies on me further."

"Sure, you haven't been in top form, but your work hasn't suffered at all. It's rather impressive to the partners. Only the other week, Victor said he heard you vomiting quite violently in the bathroom, then watched as you cleaned yourself up and went directly into a three hour long conference without missing a beat! Some staff here are off for two days with a head cold and their whole caseload goes belly up! You're bloody good, Draco. There's something about you that they can't put their finger on, but they want it. They aren't going to give up without a fight," Bill warned.

"I don't have the energy to fight!" Draco protested.

"Then _don't_ fight it. Take the promotion you've worked so hard for," Bill urged.

Draco sighed, and with swimming thoughts of Harry and their baby, he made his way into the meeting.

o o o o o

Harry watched Draco push his spaghetti bolognaise around his plate half-heartedly. He was itching to know what happened with Draco at work earlier that day, but Draco had yet to be forthcoming with any information.

They were out to dinner with Blaise at a restaurant not far from Draco's work. Draco thought it was only polite to take Blaise to dinner as a welcome home, but now appeared to have no interest in his meal whatsoever. Blaise was chattering away about his acting job and seemed oblivious to Draco's morose mood.

"I'll be right back. Need the loo," Blaise said.

"He doesn't need the loo. He's gone to chat up our waiter," Draco murmured, eyes never leaving his plate.

"Is your stomach bothering you again?" Harry asked. Draco finally looked up, and Harry could see he looked really tired.

"No, I'm just not hungry."

"Was, um, work alright?" Harry tried.

"I took the promotion, Harry. Effective immediately," Draco sighed.

"Oh…" Harry put down his fork and looked away. He hadn't expected Draco to take the promotion. He knew now that hoping Draco would put work aside for their baby was asking too much, but he did hope that Draco would be satisfied with his job as it was to leave him free to be the father he yearned to be. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Draco answered warily.

"You know, I… um… I'm not feeling too well. I think I might just Apparate home. I'll see you when you get back," Harry said hastily, and he was up and stalking away from the table before Draco had time to react.

o o o o o

The house was completely silent and dark when Draco and Blaise arrived back. _I've really fucked up this time,_ Draco thought guiltily.

"Maybe he's in bed?" Blaise suggested as he flicked on the lights, and Draco shielded his eyes at the sudden bright intrusion in his face.

"I don't doubt that… if he even came home," Draco replied with a sigh. "He's upset with me for taking the promotion."

"But you wanted it," Blaise argued.

"That was before the baby, Blaise. A lot has changed."

"You talk in riddles, mate. If you didn't want it, then why did you take it?" Blaise asked in exasperation. "It's seems pretty black and white to me."

"I don't want to talk about it. I need to make sure Harry is ok. Are you right for everything? You don't mind if I head to bed?" Draco said distractedly.

"It's only eight o'clock! I doubt you'll be getting any tonight. Stay and watch a movie with me or something," Blaise suggested.

"I'm not going to let Harry lie up there and stew," Draco said. "I'm sorry you're caught up in our domestic crap, but it's how things are just now. Goodnight."

"Yeah, night," Blaise sighed and settled into the couch with the remote control.

Draco dragged himself up the stairs and contemplated how to broach the subject with Harry. Draco had literally burst into the meeting and accepted the promotion without letting himself think on it further. His final thought had arrogantly been something along the lines of why couldn't he have his dream job as well as be a perfect father. He deserved it, and it must be possible. But as soon as Draco had signed the contracts, he realised all that he deserved was a huge kick up the arse and had started to feel that guilty sick feeling in his stomach. Although the terms of his promotion were ideal for him – he really did get the hours, cases, office, and car parking space he wanted – he was going to be more busy and distracted with work than he had ever been before, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise.

Draco opened the bedroom door and found the room just as dark as the rest of the house had been, but he knew Harry was in bed. "Are you awake, baby?"

"No," was Harry's soft reply.

"Are you angry at me?" Draco asked as he felt his way over to the bed and perched on the edge; his hand snaking it's way over to touch any part of Harry he could.

"I'm disappointed in you. Not angry," Harry said. "I'm hurt too, but I don't really know why."

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

"No, you're not," Harry said sadly. "You wanted this. You deserve it. You're guilty, but you aren't sorry."

"I just think I can do this," Draco said helplessly.

"Of course you can." Harry's voice was too calm; it was almost dead and sent a shiver down Draco's back. There was hardly any emotion is his statement, and Draco hadn't even heard Harry shift in the bed.

"I can still be a good Dad!" Draco cried.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Let me know when you have a spare appointment for me in between being top-shot lawyer and super-dad; maybe you can have a stab at being perfect-boyfriend as well."

"I'm not going to let our relationship suffer, Harry!" Draco argued.

"What do you think is going to happen when the baby comes? You are going to go to work each day for your usual ten or so hours, come home, give the baby a few cuddles, change a dirty nappy or two, then fall into bed and start the whole process again? Fatherhood involves a lot more than tucking-in and patching up scraped knees. How can you possibly experience all our baby's important moments when you are never here?" Harry asked, the anger now starting to hedge his tone.

"I only work five days a week!"

"Oh, so I can expect a free time slot on Saturdays and Sundays? Wait, hang on. What about the weekends when you are due in court on Mondays? I can expect some spare time on Saturdays and Sundays every _second_ weekend… yeah, sounds great. Perfect foundations for a 'relationship' that is," Harry murmured.

"Harry, I'm not going to neglect you," Draco said. He was starting to feel upset and teary with Harry laying the guilt on thick. "Why are you doing this? I thought you were happy for me to take the promotion!"

"Then you don't fucking know me as well as you think you do!" Harry hissed. "Everything changed when Hermione fell pregnant! Everything, Draco! I thought you would give a shit enough to realise that! I trusted you to make the right decision without me needing to whinge and whine like a spoilt child! How are we supposed to be a proper family when a large part of you will always be committed to your oh-so-important law firm! I'm starting to think right now that it might be a good thing if Hermione _does_ decided to keep the baby! It will save me and our baby a whole lot of heartache in the future when you are too busy to be there for us!"

Draco's mouth dropped open and he gasped at Harry's harsh words. "I can't believe you said that," he said sadly.

Harry suddenly sat up in bed and flicked the lamp on. Draco now saw that Harry was crying, and probably had been since he got home as his face was red and blotchy and his eyes were puffy. There were now more silent tears dripping from his green eyes and trickling down his cheeks. "Believe it, Draco, because I meant every word," he whispered harshly. He scrambled out of bed, pulled on a thick sweater over his pyjamas and put his glasses on before fleeing downstairs.

"Harry!" Draco shouted and raced after him; their footsteps making heavy thumping sounds as they sped down the stairs. "Harry, stop!"

Harry didn't listen, and Blaise looked up in surprise at the commotion. Without looking back, Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and disappeared in a roar of green flames as he shouted out Hermione's address.

o o o o o

Harry fell out of Hermione's fireplace and dropped to his knees. He soon realised he was crying again, and he brought a sooty hand up to his face to wipe away the tears, only managing to smear the black dust with the tears, leaving streaks across his face.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in surprise as she waddled over to Harry and helped him up off the floor. Harry looked up and realised he'd obviously interrupted an intense make-out session between Ron and Hermione, as Ron was sitting on the couch looking very ruffled as he hastily grabbed a cushion and placed it in his lap. "Oh, sweetheart, what's happened?"

"Draco took the promotion," Harry sobbed.

"Shhh, come sit down. We'll talk about it," Hermione murmured into Harry's ear. She looked over the top of Harry's head and mouthed to Ron to call Draco. Ron nodded and discreetly left the room. "What's upset you so much, Harry?"

"I thought he would finally realise the baby and I are more important than his work," Harry hiccupped. "I've tried so hard to be understanding about how hard he works, and I really was ok with it until we decided to have the baby. I always just accepted it as the norm, you know? Then I started wanting him around more; wanting us to start being a real family, not just partners. He told me after he was first offered the promotion that he didn't think taking it was the right thing to do. He wanted to be a perfect dad and give the baby all the time he or she deserves. I was over the moon when he said that. But now, he's fucked it all up and taken the promotion anyway! I just think now that everything he said to me about wanting to be a good father and us to be a family was bullshit. How can I rely on anything he says if he's just going to change his mind all the time?"

Harry was a mess, and Hermione felt helpless. She didn't know what to say, but knew Harry needed some sort of reassurance. She wanted to slap Draco, but had to restrain herself, knowing she only had one side of the story. She wrapped her arms around him, and he let himself be hugged tightly. "Are you worried he's not going to be committed to the baby when it's born?" she asked gently.

Harry laughed harshly. "No, I have no doubt he'll be committed to the baby. I'm more worried he won't be committed to _me_. He's not going to have time…"

"You know he loves you, right?" Hermione questioned.

"I know. But just knowing that is not enough. I need him around… I… I'd die if I couldn't just hold him every day," Harry mumbled and then shook his head. "I know it sounds fucking cheesy, but it's how I feel, Hermione!"

"You don't need to justify your feelings to me, Harry. I know how special the bond between you and Draco is. Do you really think his taking the promotion can breach that?"

"Yes, I do, and it will," Harry insisted. "I love him to bits and think he's perfect, but he's not a god. Parenthood alone is almost a full-time job. I don't mind putting off my career until our child is old enough to not need us around twenty-four-seven, but what will happen when he or she only sees Draco for a short time each day? Mrs Weasley told me a child is most impressionable in their early years. Draco wants so much to be a perfect dad, but it's not possible if our baby is only going to see him for five minutes in the morning and half an hour at night before he falls asleep in exhaustion on the couch! I want him to get the most out of this experience, and I want us to do it together. Equally. He has to give a little too, but he just won't!"

"Perhaps you should just go home and talk to him about this," Hermione suggested tentatively, looking closely at Harry's tear and soot streaked face. She smiled softly before summoning a wet face cloth and gently wiping his face clean.

"He probably doesn't want to talk to me. I said something horrible to him." Harry sniffled and gazed down at his feet miserably.

"He does want to talk to you." Harry jumped at the voice and turned to see Draco standing next to Hermione's entertainment unit, holding himself up on it. Harry wasn't the only one who could see Draco looked ill because Hermione jumped up and grabbed a small plastic waste bin from next to her television and rushed over to Draco with it. "I'm alright. I still just can't do Apparating very well."

"Come and sit down, honey." Hermione took Draco's arm and led him over to sit next to Harry. "I'll get you a cup of tea."

The couple were left alone, and Harry curled into the corner of the couch away from Draco. "Harry, please don't be like this," Draco sighed. "I heard the last few things you said. I'll admit I was rash in taking this promotion. They caught me at an emotional time and I wanted it over with. Bill had just warned me that they weren't going to ease up on me until I accepted the promotion. I know they would eventually have to back off, but I wanted some closure. I was confident I could succeed with this."

"You told me when they offered you the promotion that work didn't seem so important in the greater scheme of things. I started to believe you when you said that. You had me convinced you wanted…" Harry stopped and looked away. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters," Draco murmured and slid across the couch to curl up behind Harry's back. "Can you understand how torn I've been with this?"

"Draco, I'm tired of talking about it," Harry mumbled. "You said it was final once the contracts are signed. It's done. I don't want to hear about it anymore. I just want to go home and sleep."

Draco frowned. "Are we ok, though?"

Harry turned around to study Draco for a moment. "Ask me again when the baby comes and you've tried juggling all your commitments," he said. "I don't think you'll be so satisfied with my answer just now."

o o o o o

The following morning, Draco was dressing in some comfortable clothing after he indulged in a long shower. He hadn't slept well again the previous night after his confrontation with Harry and had woken very early for a weekend, but thankfully hadn't felt sick at all as yet. In fact, he was ravenous and planned on making Harry a huge breakfast in bed.

He just couldn't get Harry's comment of_ 'I don't think you'll be so satisfied with my answer just now' _out of his head and he couldn't understand exactly what Harry was implying. After that, Harry had literally completely dropped the subject, and Draco didn't want to bring it up again in case he upset Harry further. There had been absolutely no resolution of the issue, and Draco didn't see how there could be until the baby came, at least according to what Harry had said. They hadn't spoken much to each other after leaving Hermione's place. There wasn't really tension or awkwardness between them, just a mutual understanding that they weren't going to pursue the issue any further.

They had come home and made love sweetly with Harry spooned up behind Draco. It was enough reassurance for Draco that Harry loved him unconditionally, and by the time they both reached their climax, the raw emotion of the moment left Draco once again with silent tears dripping down his cheek and wetting his pillow.

Now that it was morning and Harry had time to sleep on things, Draco was concerned everything would go pear-shaped again and Harry wouldn't be talking to him or something. He was watching Harry sleeping as he pulled on his tracksuit pants and smiled when Harry started stirring and made some small snuffling noises as he roused. He watched as Harry felt clumsily around the bed to check if he was alone or not before yawning and staring blearily at the ceiling.

Draco mentally crossed his fingers, hoping Harry wasn't awkward or angry with him. "Good morning, beautiful," he said, and Harry turned and smiled at him, squinting slightly to see him better without his glasses.

"I thought you must be downstairs or something," Harry croaked, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

Draco picked up a gold gift bag from the dresser and sat next to Harry on the bed. "Happy anniversary," Draco whispered and gave Harry a small kiss.

"You remembered," Harry replied in wonder. "Happy anniversary. Let me go brush my teeth, and I'll be back." He placed the present on his pillow and padded into the bathroom.

_Of course I fucking remembered!_ Draco thought to himself in irritation. He'd never once forgotten their anniversary; why would he start now?

Harry came back a few minutes later carrying a small package wrapped in silver wrapping with a big blue bow. Draco grinned. "Where did you have that hidden?"

"Behind the spare toilet rolls in the cupboard. I made sure there were a few rolls already out near the loo so you wouldn't need to go searching for them," Harry explained and plopped back down on the bed. He handed Draco the gift with a smile.

Draco fingered the shiny bow. "Why did you think I would have forgotten our anniversary? You seemed surprised I remembered."

"It's been a hectic year and you've still not been feeling well on and off. You've had more important things on your mind. I wouldn't have been concerned if our anniversary had slipped your mind this year." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and nuzzled his neck. "Come back to bed?"

"What? _Before_ we open presents? Are you insane?" Draco laughed.

"No, just horny," Harry purred and took one of Draco's hands and placed it on his groin. Draco immediately felt that Harry was indeed very horny.

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed," Draco protested weakly.

"I'm only hungry for you…" Harry whispered into Draco's ear, and Draco shivered in response.

"That's just a morning erection. Go take a piss, and you'll be ready for breakfast," Draco said shakily, hoping Harry wouldn't listen to him.

"I could do that, couldn't I?" Harry murmured, and his tongue darted out and teased Draco's earlobe.

"I…" Draco squeaked.

"But I really just want to fuck you."

"Fuck," Draco gasped out, flopping onto his back and Harry was straddling him in moments.

But it wasn't meant to be. Harry was sucking on Draco's nipple when Draco pushed him off abruptly. He sat up and started dry retching into his hand, and Harry leapt back in reflex.

"Will you make it to the toilet?" Harry asked hastily, fumbling blindly for the bucket next to the bed which seemed to have disappeared.

"I'm not –" Draco started and cut himself off with another heave, "going to throw up."

"Uh, ok," Harry said, not really convinced. He patted Draco's back and watched Draco struggle with his stomach.

"Ok, maybe I am!" Draco cried and ran to the bathroom. Harry sighed and allowed himself a small, disappointed groan.

There was a knock at their bedroom door, and then Blaise waltzed in without waiting to be invited.

"BLAISE!" Harry yelled and scrambled to cover himself with the bed covers.

"Yeah, sorry," Blaise said, though he wasn't really sorry at all. "Are you two coming down for breakfast?" His question was punctuated by a loud vomiting sound emitting from the bathroom.

"Does it sound like it?" Harry snapped. "In case your pea brain forgot, it's our anniversary today, and I told you Draco and I will be spending the weekend _alone_."

"Oh yeah," Blaise said with a nod. "Draco sounds like he's full of romance this morning," he snorted.

"Why did you just barge in here?" Harry snarled. "We could've been fucking!" Blaise looked pointedly at the bathroom and cocked an eyebrow. "He doesn't throw up every morning anymore!"

"So, he picks the morning of your anniversary," Blaise said lightly, which just enraged Harry further. Blaise moved to go into the bathroom.

"Don't you fucking dare! He doesn't want you gawping at him while he's being sick!" Harry screeched.

"I'm not going in to gawp at him, you dick! I'm going to see he's alright!" Blaise argued.

"HE'S FUCKING FINE! This has been going on for months! He prefers to be left alone unless he's having a really bad day! Which he is _not_! So, bugger off!" Harry hissed.

"He may have chosen you, but it doesn't mean you own him, Potter!" Blaise cried.

"CHOSEN ME!" Harry exploded.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco cried hoarsely from the bathroom door. "Why the fuck are you two shouting at each other? Blaise, why are you even bloody in our bedroom at this time of morning!"

Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers that were lying on the floor next to the bed, hoping Blaise didn't catch a glimpse of his bits. "Are you alright, love?" he asked in concern.

"You must be getting mighty fed up with asking that after five months," Blaise commented petulantly.

"That was out of line, Blaise," Draco seethed as he took in the hurt look on Harry's face. "Apologise to Harry."

"Why should I?" Blaise crossed his arms and looked away. "He doesn't want me here. He won't share you with anyone! He's the reason you haven't been in touch with your friends lately! He thinks now that you're having a baby, he can seal the deal and finally cut your mates out of the picture!"

Harry's mouth dropped open, and he gaped in disbelief at what Blaise had just said. "You fucking bastard," he growled. "How _dare_ you!"

"Harry…" Draco said, sounding a little nervous about Harry's reaction. He watched as Harry's wand hand flexed involuntarily.

"AREN'T YOU GOINT TO SET HIM STRAIGHT!" Harry shouted at his boyfriend. Draco glanced between Harry and Blaise, and Harry took his hesitation badly. "I can't believe this is fucking happening on our anniversary. After everything I've put up with lately, I thought we could at least have today." He snatched his bathrobe from where it was hanging over their dresser and he yanked it on as he stalked angrily from the room; the door slammed loudly in his wake.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Ok, you've all convinced me to write a prequel to this :) As I said, it will be a long time in coming (probably not until well into the New Year) as I am still working on 'A Priceless Gift II' and have quite a few other WIPs on the go. Keep an eye on my LiveJournal for progress updates on all of my fics and I will make an announcement there when I plan on posting my next fics (there is a link to it on my Author profile) and also a wee cookie of what I am working on here and there :)_

_I posted my first Christmas gift fic for anyone who is interested. It's very NC-17. If you are over 18 and would like to read it, please heed the warnings. You can find it on my LiveJournal._

_Also, I once again apologise for the earliness of this chapter. It's the silly season and I have yet another Christmas party to attend. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	20. Chapter 19

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

_**NOTE: **_

_**This is a censored version of this chapter. Sexual content has been edited. **_

_**If you would like the NC-17 version, please email me **_

_**(you can find my email address on my Author profile)**_

**Chapter 19**

"You should go in and spend your anniversary with your very upset boyfriend. I don't know how to handle him crying," Blaise mumbled from where he had stepped out onto the back stoop. After searching the whole house, he had finally found Harry still in his bathrobe and sitting out in the garden at the picnic table.

Harry looked over his shoulder coldly. "I have nothing to say to you," he seethed. "If Draco's upset, it's your entire fault. You seem pretty assured I'm not good for him. _You_ comfort him. After all, I must be getting _mighty fed up_ with it after five months."

"I'm serious, Harry. He thinks he fucked up with you once more," Blaise said imploringly. "He made himself sick again. I'm not used to him being so emotional! He… he needs _you_…" Harry didn't miss Blaise's reluctant tone, and he snorted.

"According to you, he needs nothing but his _mates_!" Harry snapped. "Fuck off, Blaise. I'm not going to waste my time making an effort with you anymore."

"I'm an arsehole, Harry. I've been told that for years. I had no right to say any of that shit to you. You're the best thing that ever happened to Draco, and it kills me to admit that. You're his life, his breath, and his existence. I know you didn't stop him contacting us. I just wanted someone to blame. I miss him," Blaise admitted as he approached Harry and sat down heavily next to him. "I wanted it to be like usual when I came home. I expected him to have a laugh with me, drink a dozen bottles of wine between us and reminisce about school and our old crowd. Instead, I come back to find him completely wrapped up in you and the baby and unbelievably satisfied with it."

"So, you ruin our anniversary because of your petty jealously?"

"It wasn't like that. You anniversary slipped my mind. I just came up because I wanted to spend some time with Draco. I'd hoped you were both going to join me for breakfast," Blaise mumbled.

"What part of _morning_ sickness don't you get? He hasn't eaten breakfast before nine in months. Not to mention the fact that we may have still been sleeping, among other things. If you can't have a little bit of consideration for us, then maybe you should go stay with Pansy," Harry said and wrapped his bathrobe tighter around himself. "And on that note, both you and Pansy own Owls. Draco wasn't the only one who hasn't been forthcoming with correspondence. It was unfair of you to completely lay the blame at his feet."

"ZABINI!" Draco's angry shout came from inside the house.

"I thought you said he was upset and sick," Harry said.

"He was! I could barely make out his words between the sobs and the retching," Blaise insisted.

Harry cocked and eyebrow at him. "You better take cover. You're about to experience a pregnancy mood swing, Draco style," he warned. "I'm glad it's you and not me this time. This will be so amusing to witness."

"Bloody hell, thanks so much," Blaise said sarcastically. "What can I do to stop it?"

Harry just laughed harshly. "By the time he's finished with you, you'll have a whole new appreciation of just how much I love him," he said smugly, and Blaise gaped at him.

Draco came storming out of the back door, red-faced and eyes flashing angrily. "YOU'RE A FUCKING ARSEHOLE, ZABINI! IF YOU SO MUCH AS BREATHE ON HARRY THE WRONG WAY AGAIN, I'LL PERSONALLY DIVEST YOUR BALLS OF THEIR SCROTUM AND FEED IT IN BITE SIZED PIECES TO THE NEAREST HIPPOGRIFF!"

If at all possible, Blaise's eyes widened further. He opened and closed his mouth, floundering for something to say in response, but Draco wasn't done.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH ME, BUT DON'T YOU EVER BLAME HARRY FOR ANYTHING AGAIN! YOU BLOODY ACCUSE ME OF NOT BEING IN CONTACT WHEN YOU COULDN'T PULL YOUR HAND AWAY FROM YOUR DICK LONG ENOUGH TO OWL ME EITHER! AND SO HELP ME FUCKING GOD, IF MY FACE IS BLOTCHY FROM YELLING AT YOU, I WILL RIP OFF EACH OF YOUR FINGERS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ARSE ONE BY ONE!" Draco finished with a firm poke in Blaise's chest.

Blaise gulped and took a step back, glancing pleadingly at Harry to help him. Harry just crossed his arms and shrugged. After a few moments of silence, Draco pursed his lips and nodded succinctly before spinning on his heal and striding back into the house.

"Erm," Blaise started and Harry smirked at him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Harry commented. He patted Blaise on the shoulder and strolled back inside to find Draco.

o o o o o

Harry found Draco in their bedroom, as he expected. What he didn't foresee, however, was Draco in their bedroom, completely naked with a smirk on his face and a hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm going to show you _just_ how much I've appreciated you these last eight years," Draco purred and licked his lips. "Lose the bathrobe." Harry swallowed thickly and immediately shed the worn and thoroughly un-sexy piece of terry cloth. Draco's smirk widened when he saw Harry's boxers tented out; he growled and advanced on Harry.

Harry fell back against the closed door as one of Draco's hands fisted the back of his hair, and the other slipped down the front of his satin boxers, long fingers teasing the dark curls of Harry's pubic hair. Harry gasped, but it was cut off by Draco's lips pressed to his in a searing kiss.

**- CENSORED: SEXUAL CONTENT REMOVED -**

"I love you…" Harry murmured, feathering his fingers through Draco's hair. "Happy anniversary, my sweetheart."

Draco smiled and managed to lift his head slightly to gaze adoringly at his lover through heavy-lidded eyes. "Love you… happy anniversary…" he mumbled before placing his head back on Harry's stomach and dozing off.

o o o o o

"Are you sure you don't want me to do that?" Blaise asked.

Harry looked up from where he was wiping down the kitchen bench and smiled. "You've done plenty for us this evening, Blaise." Blaise ducked his head and blushed slightly.

After Harry and Draco had disappeared upstairs earlier that morning, Blaise, feeling guilty about his tantrum, had started putting together a romantic dinner for Harry and Draco to have together for their anniversary, complete with flowers, candles, and the expensive silverware. When Harry and Draco had retreated from upstairs after spending the afternoon making love, they had been greeted by the sight of their dining room looking like a five star restaurant and the smell of a delicious gourmet meal being cooked. Blaise had apologised profusely again and then made himself scarce while Harry and Draco enjoyed a lovely anniversary meal together.

The couple finally swapped gifts (a t-shirt for Harry that had 'Property of Draco Malfoy' printed on the front, and gold fountain pen for Draco with 'Harry and Draco Forever' engraved on the side) and ended the evening sharing the remainder of a bottle of one of the most expensive champagnes.

Just as they had started cleaning up, Blaise had peeked around the corner to see if it was safe to get a glass of juice. As he was going to disappear back into his bedroom, Draco had stopped him and asked him to stay and chat with them while they cleaned up. Now Blaise was offering to clean up again for about the tenth time in five minutes.

"I don't mind. You should be relaxing," Blaise insisted. "I want to make up for out of line comments this morning."

"You've made up for them plenty," Harry replied with a laugh.

"Then why do I still feel as guilty as shit?"

"Because you know how much out of line you were," Draco supplied and smirked at Blaise from where he was stacking the clean dishes into the cupboard.

"You look like you've had one too many, Draco. You're all flushed in the cheeks," Blaise pointed out and laughed.

"I'm just hot," Draco said.

"What's with the t-shirt?" Blaise giggled. "It's not like we don't all know it!"

Harry grinned and puffed out his chest proudly. "It's great, hey?"

"I hope you aren't planning on wearing that in public. You can't – Draco!" Blaise cried as he was interrupted by Draco passing out in a heap on the floor, smashing the plate that was in his hand in the process.

"Fuck! I told him not to drink!" Harry shrieked and hurried over to kneel next to Draco.

"The drink did this? Draco holds his liquor well! He wouldn't black out like a common drunk!" Blaise cried, and Harry looked affronted, knowing full well that blacking out was often what he, himself did when he had one too many. "You sure it's not one of those freaky pregnancy things he does? Pregnant women faint all the time, don't they?" Blaise asked anxiously.

"Draco is not a pregnant woman!" Harry protested.

Draco started groaning. His eyes fluttered open and he winced at the bright light. "What am I doing lying on the kitchen floor?" he mumbled. "Urgh, it's all dusty."

"You passed out, honey. Are you feeling ok?" Harry asked gently.

"Then why didn't you fucking catch me?" Draco snapped. "Ow, my head hurts. Don't make me get angry at you, it hurts to complain."

"I was on the other side of the counter! You were in a heap before I got to you!" Harry protested. "And I wasn't making you mad at me! You do that so well alone!"

"Don't talk so loud," Draco grumbled and dragged himself up into a sitting position. "Oh, shit… everything's spinning…" Harry pulled Draco close, and Draco rested his head on Harry's chest.

"How do you fancy a hot bath together and then a long massage with that new oil you bought the other day?" Harry suggested and kneaded Draco's shoulders with one hand to give him a preview of what could come.

The phone started ringing before Draco could answer, and Blaise grabbed the receiver and handed it to Harry.

"Hello?" Harry said.

"Oh, is this Harry?"

"Yes. Who's speaking please?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's Bill, Draco's boss," Bill said. "Can I please speak to Draco?"

Harry glanced down at Draco and frowned slightly. "Sure," he said grudgingly. "It's for you, love. It's Bill." Harry handed Draco the receiver.

"Help me up?" Draco asked, so Harry held him securely while he pulled himself up off the floor and got his bearings. Draco shuffled over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Bill? … It's eight o'clock on Saturday night! … Um…" Draco glanced warily at Harry and gulped. "I suppose… No, not really… About half an hour I suppose… I know, I understand… Will it take long? … I shouldn't really drive. I passed out a little while ago… No, I'm ok now… If it's absolutely necessary, of course I'll come… I'll meet him out the front in ten minutes…" Harry growled deeply, and Draco could see him clenching his fists as he slowly turned a bright shade of red. When Blaise put his hand on Harry's arm to try and calm him, Harry flung it off as if he had been burnt. "Goodbye, Bill." Draco pressed the button to end the call and then looked up worriedly at Harry. "I… I have to go into the office. There is an urgent matter the senior staff needs to rectify…"

"OUR FUCKING ANNIVERSARY, DRACO!" Harry exploded. "EIGHT O'CLOCK AT NIGHT ON OUR FUCKING ANNIVERSARY AND YOU ARE GOING TO _WORK_!"

"It won't happen all the time! It's just a one off!" Draco argued.

"YOU'VE ONLY BEEN A FUCKING SENIOR STAFF MEMBER FOR HALF A DAY! THIS IS BLOODY RIDICULOUS!" Harry shouted. He ran both his hands through his hair and paced in front of the fridge a couple of times to try and calm his temper. "FUCK IT! I DON'T CARE! PISS OFF TO WORK!" Harry yanked his wand out of his pocket and Disapparated with a loud crack.

o o o o o

Harry didn't return that night, and after getting home after midnight, Draco had laid awake the rest of the night, sick with worry as to where Harry had gone. Harry had left on his own accord, and it was the middle of the night. Draco knew it would be inconsiderate of him to call around all their family and friends to try and locate his furious boyfriend.

Draco had been picked up by Victor, one of his now fellow senior partners, and had been really out of sorts when he got into the car. Victor immediately questioned what was wrong, and Draco had burst into tears. Again. When he managed to calm down, Draco realised Victor wasn't as accommodating as Bill. Draco explained that it was his anniversary and also was feeling a bit unwell after his fainting spell. Victor was considerate about Draco feeling under the weather, but the anniversary issue was a whole different story. He had merely shrugged and told Draco that to get on in the legal world, his job had to come first and foremost with everything and Harry had to learn to like or lump it – as Victor stated his own wife had done. He also added, rather harshly, considering Draco's current situation, that his own children grew up just accepting that their father would be home when he was home and that was it.

Draco spent the rest of the night feeling sick from a cause other than Couvade Syndrome: complete and utter guilt and regret. He could barely remember what was discussed at the office by the time Victor dropped him off home. Blaise had been in bed when he got in, and Draco suddenly felt overwhelmingly alone.

It was now the morning and Draco pulled himself out of bed and sat on the edge. The urge to cry was creeping up on him again, so he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes to stave it off. His back was aching and he was just feeling generally miserable all over.

Draco dragged himself over to their fireplace and dropped to his knees in front of it. Hermione? Ron? The Weasleys? Remus? Draco grabbed a handful of Floo power and called for his destination. A few moments later Narcissa's head appeared, and Draco put his head in his hands as the tears started again at the sight of his mother.

"Harry's gone!" Draco sobbed. "I went to work on our anniversary. He went somewhere after he got angry, and he didn't come home last night!"

"I know, darling," Narcissa replied gently.

"H… how do you kn… know?" Draco hiccupped.

"Harry came to Hogwarts to see me last night after you left for work, honey, and he fell asleep on the couch once he had yelled himself out. He was quite depressed. I didn't have the heart to wake him," Narcissa explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco exploded. "I've been worried sick! Is he ok? Does he hate me?"

"Just calm down, my darling," Narcissa advised. "Harry asked that I not call you and tell you where he was. He was extremely angry and needed time to cool off. He's alright, just upset, I assume. You know he doesn't hate you."

"Can I speak to him?" Draco asked feebly.

"He's having a shower. Draco, sweetheart, please be honest with me. Was it entirely necessary to go into the office on your anniversary night? From what Harry said, you didn't even tell Bill on the phone that you were busy or that it was your anniversary."

"It was urgent…" Draco hedged. "But I guess they would've understood if I couldn't have made it…" he admitted with a sigh. "I didn't want to shirk on something so soon. They only gave me the promotion on Friday! How would it look if I didn't go participate in the first managerial responsibility they threw at me?"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself, Draco?" Narcissa challenged. "It was rather extreme, honey. Eight o'clock on your anniversary night. What would you have done had Harry decided to take you away? You couldn't have gotten to the office even if the whole place was burning to the ground!"

"I… that's right! Harry was going to take me away! Why didn't he?" Draco cried.

"Don't you turn this around to make yourself the victim, young man," Narcissa scolded. "He didn't take you away because you had argued, rather intensely from what I gathered, the night before your anniversary, and Harry didn't want to compound any residual emotions by trying to have a romantic weekend away if it wasn't meant to be. By the time things seemed to be sorted out, it was too late, and he lost the booking."

"He actually had somewhere booked?" Draco asked in a tiny voice.

"Not just somewhere, Draco. He was going to take you to Paris for the weekend," Narcissa told him and she visibly winced at the crushed look on Draco's face.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because you were so wrapped up in yourself and your work! He was going to surprise you, but he couldn't find an ideal enough moment to spring it on you because you were all consumed with the promotion business," Narcissa said. "Darling, I know how important your career is and how hard you've worked to get where you are. Harry knows all this as well. No one is asking you to give it up, but you also cannot expect Harry to continuously take a back seat. If it's very different things you both want, then maybe it's time to re-evaluate your relationship."

"Are you saying we should break up?" Draco gasped and reeled back. "You think I should choose between Harry and my job?"

"Yes, Draco," Narcissa said seriously. "I think that it is becoming increasingly obvious that since there has been a baby in the picture, you are struggling to balance your responsibilities. You have the promotion you have so yearned for. You are going to be having the baby you didn't think you could have. Between all of this, Harry is the one who you have given little to no consideration, and he deserves better than that. If you aren't able to commit yourself entirely to him, then maybe he should cut his losses."

"I –" Draco started.

"Career advancement and children are supposed to enhance your life, my son, not quash the only part of your life that is, and has been for a long time, the most valuable to you," Narcissa said wisely. "Think on it, Draco. Harry is coming home to you shortly. He already told me he was. He is upset with what you did last night, but again, he is accepting of it as part of your supposed important career. Don't keep hurting him, Draco."

o o o o o

By the time Harry got home, Draco was still in his pyjamas, complete with unshaven face and messy bed hair. Blaise had taken a trip into the city to meet up with friends, so Draco hadn't bothered with much of anything.

Draco swallowed thickly as Harry came into the living room and flopped into an arm chair across from Draco. "How are you feeling this morning?" Harry asked finally and eyed Draco's attire.

"Not too well. I didn't get much sleep last night," Draco mumbled.

"Hmm," was Harry's noncommittal reply. "Been sick?"

"Yeah," Draco said with a slight nod.

"Do you want some toast?" Harry offered, but Draco shook his head. "You should try and get something in your stomach. You know you always feel better once you've eaten." Draco just gave Harry an upset look, so Harry sighed, got up and went over to him. He sat down next to his boyfriend and put his arms around him, kissing his forehead. "Just forget it, ok?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have gone last night." Draco buried his face in Harry's shoulder and breathed in Harry's scent, taking comfort in the familiarity of it.

"Leave it, Draco," Harry sad firmly. "You look like hell this morning. We'll just take it easy today so you're in better form for work tomorrow."

"Fuck it, Harry! I need to know you aren't still hurting from this!" Draco cried.

"But I am, Draco," Harry told him softly. "And there is nothing you can do or say at this point in time to stop that. Something's got to give, and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You know my feelings on the situation. You know how much you hurt me by leaving last night. I'm not going to keep revisiting this over and over. I'm tired of it. I just want to enjoy the last few months of the pregnancy. I'm going to be there for you and Hermione, and I'm going to love you like I always have and always will."

"I never meant to hurt you," Draco said tearfully. "I'm so confused. I can't handle this anymore!" Harry rubbed Draco's back, sensing Draco was nearing another emotional breakdown.

"I can't –"

"Just promise me that you know I love you!" Draco cut in.

"I shouldn't need to do that, Draco. Our love was never in dispute. You know that. I have no doubts about how much you love me. I just have concerns about how you are going to continue to show me that love," Harry finished. He stood up, bending to kiss the top of Draco's head as he did. "I'm going to take nap. I'd love you to join me, but it's up to you." Then he turned and walked out of the room, running his hand restlessly through his hair.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Wow, I really threw some of you with the last chapter! So many different conflicting thoughts and views – I LOVE IT! I love reading all of your comments. _

_Many of you thought the shit hit the fan in Chapter 18, but as you can now see, that was only just the start. I just want to say that Blaise isn't there to break Harry and Draco up. His actions were pure and simple jealously of Draco's time. Back in Hogwarts, he was very close to Draco, and he expected to come back and things just to be the same. But obviously, they are not. Draco's priorities are completely different now, and Blaise was simply having a hard time adjusting to seeing Draco so domesticated and loving it. _

_Also, some of you felt Harry was being whiny. I guess he is coming across like that, but it's simply a result of him being shit scared Draco isn't going to have time for him. Draco is his complete and utter world, and he is very frightened of losing him. It's making Harry very bitter and the promotion was the icing on the cake. _

_Still another couple of intense chapters coming up. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	21. Chapter 20

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 20**

Blaise sat next to Draco on his and Harry's bed as Draco vomited into a plastic bowl in his lap. He held a cold cloth to Draco's forehead with one hand and gently massaged the nape of his neck with the other.

It was six weeks after the fateful night of their anniversary, and things had gone rather smoothly since then. Draco fell into a pattern with his new responsibilities at work, and Harry had been busy and distracted studying for, and completing, his final exams. Both had been too busy to stew over their relationship issues, and Harry hadn't expressed any further concern about Draco's new job.

Draco knew better than to accept things as resolved just yet. He was working more hours, but Harry had been too busy himself to notice. Now that the exams were over, Draco suspected the issue would rear its ugly head again eventually. He, himself, was now having serious thoughts of reneging on the promotion. His mother's words rang in his head every time he came home to find Harry already sleeping and he found himself often pacing in the 'executive' corridor of the office (where is own office was now situated) contemplating the announcement of his desire to return to mere junior solicitor.

It was now also the sixth week of Blaise's extended stay with Harry and Draco, and they were entering the sixth month of the pregnancy. The Minister of Magic had called Harry personally and unexpectedly via the Floo requesting an urgent meeting with him immediately, but had failed to mention the exact reason for the meeting. Harry hadn't had obligations to the Ministry of Magic in a very long time and he was a little worried why the Minister herself would be personally requesting a meeting with him. She had made it extremely difficult for Harry to decline the meeting, so Harry had asked if Blaise would mind keeping an eye on Draco because Draco had been feeling off colour that morning, more so than usual, and Harry had barely been able to rouse him. Harry had called Draco's work and informed them Draco wouldn't be in before disappearing in the Floo.

Harry had been gone for almost four hours and Blaise was getting a bit concerned. Draco appeared to be ill with something other than morning sickness. He was not only vomiting once again – something he hadn't done in about four weeks – but he had a raging fever, a blinding headache, and was complaining of bad pains in the stomach.

Blaise had tried contacting Harry at the Minister of Magic's office, but was informed that the Minister was out of the office. The receptionist could not reveal if she was with Harry or not. Blaise then tried calling Hermione at work, but she was unable to be disturbed, so as a last resort, Blaise reluctantly called Ron in his office to see if he could try and locate Harry, but Ron had had no luck.

Blaise was anxious about Draco's health and needed to get Harry home. He had even considered Flooing Draco's mother at Hogwarts to get her to come to her son, but thought that was a bit drastic, considering Draco probably only had the flu or something.

The neck massaging was doing nothing, despite the fact that Harry had assured him that it usually cut Draco's vomiting bouts to about ten minutes each.

Draco stopped being sick then hunched over and clutched his stomach. "You need to call Hermione. It's something wrong with the baby, I just know it!"

"I can't get hold of her, Draco. Both of her answering services keep telling me she's unavailable and not to be disturbed," Blaise explained.

Draco screwed his face up and made a pained noise. "It hurts," he whispered.

"Aw, mate, I wish there was something more I could do for you," Blaise said gently and patted Draco's back. "I'll try and get in touch with Harry again. Do you want me to get you a hot water bottle or something?"

"Yes please," Draco croaked. "Keep trying to call Hermione." Blaise took the bowl and vanished the contents and placed it on the bed next to Draco once he lay back down again. Draco curled up into a tiny ball on his side and closed his eyes.

Blaise hurried downstairs and prepared a hot water bottle for Draco as quickly as he could. "Here you go. Put it on your stomach, it should soothe the pain a little. Have some more water for me, Draco. I don't want you to dehydrate." Blaise helped Draco have a drink but didn't push the issue when he only took a mere sip. Draco curled back up and clutched the hot water bottle to his stomach.

A few moments later, Blaise heard the Floo roar downstairs followed by some heavy stomping up the stairs. "Oh thank fucking god!" Blaise swore to himself.

Harry burst into the room with a huge grin on his face. "GUESS WHAT!" he cried but then his face fell when his eyes landed on Draco. "Baby, what's wrong! You look awful!" Draco closed his eyes and whimpered.

"Shit Harry, I've been trying to locate you all through the Ministry! He's been really ill for since he woke up. He's been throwing up constantly about every fifteen to twenty minutes, he's running a temperature and complaining of bad stomach pains. He thinks something might be wrong with Hermione or the baby and that's why he's in pain." Blaise bit his lip as he watched Harry approach Draco.

"Where in your stomach is the pain, baby?" Harry asked softly and placed his hand on Draco's forehead. Draco pulled the covers down and shifted the hot water bottle out of the way.

"Here mostly. It hurts all the time but the bad pain comes in waves." Draco indicated to just below his belly button.

"Is it a sharp or dull pain?" Harry asked as he pulled his wand out.

"Dull, but then gets sharp when it gets bad," Draco answered.

"When was the last time you did a number two, Draco?" Harry asked. "Are you constipated?

"No, I went this morning," Draco muttered. "You have to speak to Hermione, Harry!"

"Oh god, do you really think it's something wrong with the baby?" Harry gasped, and Draco made a strangled noise at the back of his throat.

"Call Hermione," Draco said hoarsely.

Harry grabbed the phone next to their bed and dialled Hermione's mobile number. He was met with a tinny recorded message saying Hermione was unavailable and to leave a message. "FUCK!" Harry swore viciously. "Hermione, if you don't ring me back in less than five fucking minutes, I'm Flooing to St Mungo's and storming in on whatever the hell you doing! Ring me. It's urgent!" Harry tossed the phoned angrily on the bed.

Draco put a tentative hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. Harry grabbed the bowl quickly but Draco eventually shook his head and sighed. "False alarm," he said weakly. "Oh god, it's getting worse again…" He emitted a disjointed moan, curling up into a ball again with his head in Harry's lap. Harry looked worriedly at Blaise and then rubbed Draco's back.

The mobile buzzed and Harry had it to his ear in a flash. "Hermione?" he asked, desperation dripping in his voice.

"Yes, it's me. What's with the fifty thousand messages haunting me? Have you and Draco argued again?" Hermione answered.

"Hermione! Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Are you in pain?" Harry asked frantically.

"Harry, Harry! Calm down, honey! What's going on? I'm fine! Why would I be in pain?" Hermione cried.

"Are you sure? Not even the slightest bit of pain?"

"No! Harry! Tell me what's the matter!" Hermione demanded.

"Draco's in agony. He's got terrible stomach pains. We thought it might mean something was wrong with the baby," Harry explained quickly. "Promise nothing is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong! Baby and I have both been fine all day," Hermione assured him. "Is it just stomach pains?"

"I'm not sure…" Harry glanced down at Draco, whose face was screwed up in pain again.

"Then get off the phone and get him checked out! Don't immediately think everything is going to be the Couvade. Make sure you call me back to tell me how he is. You've got me worried," Hermione fretted. "I'm hanging up now. Call a Healer or St Mungo's!" The line went dead.

"It's not the baby, love. Hermione's fine." Harry touched his wand to Draco's temple and said a spell. "Fucking hell, your temperature is 40.8 degrees!" he swore. Draco groaned then and curled up again.

"Harry, it hurts!" Draco cried as tears sprung in his eyes. Harry pressed his hand lightly to Draco's stomach where the pain was and Draco gasped. "Please don't! It hurts to touch!"

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm sorry, baby," Harry murmured and turned to look at Blaise. "I have to get him to St Mungo's."

"No!" Draco sobbed. "Please no! They'll give me needles!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I don't know what's the matter with you! Your temperature is very high, and the stomach pains could be caused by a number of serious things," Harry said apologetically as Draco started sobbing harder.

"Fuck," Harry swore softly to himself, and Blaise could see he was clearly torn. "I'm so sorry, baby, but I have to take you and I have to get you there quick. We're going to have to go by Floo."

"Fuck you!" Draco wailed from where his head was buried in his pillow. Harry swallowed back his own tears; he hated the thought of intentionally inflicting terror in Draco but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Blaise, can you go ahead and warn them we are coming? Go to Emergency and explain Draco's symptoms," Harry asked and Blaise rushed out of the room. "Come on, sweetheart…" Harry urged Draco. Draco pulled himself up in bed, still crying steadily. He winced in pain and then sent Harry the most miserable look Harry had ever seen and his heart broke.

"Please don't take me to the hospital, Harry," Draco choked out.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered back. He quickly grabbed the box of tissues and Draco's sick bowl and helped Draco stand up. Draco immediately doubled over in pain and gasped for breath. Harry helped him stand back up slowly, and they made their way down the stairs gradually with Harry supporting Draco around his waist.

They stepped into the Floo together, and Harry thanked the person who finally invented multiple person Floo travel. He grabbed the Floo powder and steadied Draco against him. "St Mungo's Emergency Room!" Harry shouted.

They stumbled out of the Floo at the other end, and Draco immediately starting throwing up again. Harry held the bowl under his mouth and ignored all the curious stares of the people in the crowded waiting room. Draco doubled over once more, and Harry had to get him to squat down to prevent him from falling flat on his face.

Harry looked up and shot a nasty glare at everyone who was staring at them. He knew they were staring for the fact that they recognised him and also because he was kneeling next to a stunning looking blond who was heaving into a plastic bowl. "Haven't any of you seen vomit before?" Harry snapped and all eyes abruptly averted from the couple.

Two mediwitches came bustling around the corner then followed by Blaise. "Mr Potter, this is Mr Malfoy, I believe?" the mediwitch with red hair asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry but he's not in much of a fit state to walk far. Can you get him a wheelchair?" Harry asked. The redhead nodded and retreated in the direction they came from.

Draco stopped vomiting and leaned in to Harry. The other mediwitch took care of the sick bowl as Harry helped Draco stand and take a drink from the water fountain a few steps away from them.

Draco took a few sips and hunched over again. "It just hurts bad all the time now," he grunted. Harry realised that Draco was sweating heavily, so he brushed his blond hair away from his forehead. The mediwitch returned with the wheelchair and helped Draco sit down.

"The Healer is waiting for Draco. Mr Zabini explained about the Couvade Syndrome so the Healer is eager to rectify the situation as soon as possible to avoid any further discomfort for Draco," the mediwitch said to Harry.

"DISCOMFORT!" Draco screeched as he clutched his abdomen. "IT'S FUCKING AGONY YOU GREAT, OVERGROWN FUCKING COW!" He abruptly started crying again, and Harry took his hand as they hurried along the corridor.

"I'm sorry," Harry said in a low voice to the mediwitch beside him so Draco wouldn't hear. "He's been very emotional lately."

"That's perfectly understandable, Mr Potter. But trust me, we get patients who are in pain saying far worse than Draco just did," she answered with a wry smile.

"Please call me Harry. And um, well, he may get worse. He's very, um, creative with his insults when he's irritable." Harry giggled nervously.

"I'm sure we've heard it all before," she assured him. _I doubt it,_ Harry thought as he shared a knowing look with Blaise.

They entered a small, bleak-looking, stark white examination room with an examination table that had a curtain hanging around it and a cabinet with various instruments on it. "Ok, Harry do you want to help Draco into this gown and up on to the table? I'll alert the Healer that you are ready," mediwitch one said.

"I'll wait back in the waiting room, Harry. Feel better, mate." Blaise patted Draco's arm.

"Blaise, can you contact Hermione in the Research Department here and tell her what's going on?" Harry asked and Blaise nodded and left.

Harry helped Draco ease out of his clothes and into the light blue hospital gown. Draco was hardly able to straighten up without gasping in pain. Harry held Draco's hand while he climbed up onto the table and lay down. Draco was now shivering lightly, and Harry looked around the room and located a white hospital blanket on the visitor's seat, so he placed it over Draco up to his waist.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and looked pleadingly up into Harry's eyes. "I'm scared, Harry," he whispered.

"I know, baby, but I'll be right here the whole time, ok?" Harry soothed tucked Draco's hair back behind his ears. Draco nodded and gulped deeply. He looked a wreck.

A middle-aged female Healer entered the room then and smiled at the couple. Harry was starting to wonder if there were any male employees at St Mungo's. "Good afternoon Draco, Harry. I'm Healer Francis but you're welcome to call me Maggie." Maggie went over to the cabinet and slipped on a pair of latex gloves. "Ok, Draco, they tell me you've been having some severe stomach pains that are different to your usual Couvade symptoms. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Draco croaked.

"What do you think it might be, Maggie?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I suspect maybe a bowel blockage, a kidney infection or appendicitis. But I won't know until I examine him properly," Maggie said and Draco whimpered and gripped Harry's hand tighter.

"It's nothing to do with the Couvade Syndrome?"

"No, Harry. Couvade symptoms have always been considered passive and not serious. They can be bad for the one suffering it, but never actually really serious. The pain Draco is in is certainly not from the sympathetic pregnancy," Maggie confirmed. Draco coughed and made an upset noise.

"Don't be frightened, dear. I'll do all I can to make this as comfortable as possible for you. I'll just do a brief diagnostic spell to tell me your temperature and blood pressure and such, then I need some answers to a few questions, Draco, but I can see you are in a lot of pain. Do you want Harry to answer what he can for you?" Maggie asked gently, and Draco nodded weakly.

Maggie withdrew her wand and performed the spell. She tutted softly as she read the results. "Ok Harry, do you know when Draco's last bowel movement was?"

"This morning he said," Harry answered.

"Was it normal, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco whispered and reached up to brush some tears away.

"Any recent diarrhoea or constipation?" Maggie asked as she continued to take notes in Draco's file.

"I'm not sure…" Harry looked down at Draco, who shook his head.

"What is the frequency of the vomiting?"

"About every fifteen to twenty minutes." Harry bit his lip and smiled comfortingly down at Draco.

"Any known allergies?"

"He's allergic to that orange pain potion; I can't remember the name of it."

"I'm going to be sick again," Draco moaned. Maggie quickly grabbed a small stainless steel basin and handed it to Draco, who rolled on his side and threw up again. Thankfully, he didn't have much left in his stomach and the sickness passed quickly. However, the heaving made the pain worse leaving him coughing and gasping for breath by the time he finished.

Maggie set her clipboard aside and came over to Draco. "I'm just going to examine you now, Draco. You can stay there and hold his hand, Harry. In fact, I recommend it. Lie on your back for me, Draco." Harry helped Draco to move onto his back again.

Maggie felt Draco's glands in his throat and then under his arms. She checked inside his mouth and ears. Then she moved to press gently around his upper stomach. "Tell me if it hurts, Draco." Draco whimpered and nodded when she examined his upper stomach, but the minute she pressed her fingers to the lower right side of his abdomen Draco let out a horrible scream.

Maggie pulled back quickly, and Harry leant over and gave Draco a hug to try and calm him. "Appendicitis," Maggie said immediately. "And quite severe at that. I suspect the appendix is not far from rupturing. We need to get him into surgery immediately."

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Draco cried, his eyes wide with fear. He started to hyperventilate, and Maggie had to end up putting him on oxygen.

"He's absolutely petrified of needles," Harry explained anxiously. Draco appeared to be in shock and was lying rigid and silent.

"I'll have to give him one to sedate him. Once he's asleep, he won't be aware," Maggie sighed. Draco snapped out of it and started shaking his head furiously.

"NO! HARRY PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM GIVE ME NEEDLES!" Draco screamed and started sobbing.

"Can you hold him still? I'll get this over with as quick as possible," Maggie said as she started to gather what she needed. Draco was hysterical, his fear was enough to make him forget the agony in his stomach, and Harry felt his own tears spill from his eyes. He leant over Draco and held one of his arms down firmly against the bed and used his other hand to cradle Draco's face to his stomach to hide his view of the injection.

Maggie helped Harry hold Draco steady and quickly sterilised a small patch on Draco's upper arm and Draco screamed again. She quickly pierced the skin with the needle and before she had even injected the entire contents of the syringe, Draco had passed out.

Harry pulled back and dropped into the chair next to the examination table and was shaking from head to toe. "I've never had to do anything like that to him before," Harry whimpered.

"It had to be done, Harry. We need to get his appendix out straight away. He'll sleep right through now. I'll make sure he doesn't wake until he is well in Recovery and on his way to his hospital room," Maggie assured Harry.

"But he'll have an IV in when he wakes up, and it will send him off again." Harry sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not pretty. He knocked his godfather out once when he was trying to take a blood sample."

"We'll bandage it extensively so he won't be able to see the needle in his hand and we'll put a numbing potion on it so he won't be able to feel it. I'll also ensure he's given a calming draught so even if he _does_ react to it in his arm, he won't have the capacity to become hysterical like he did just now. I'm so sorry you had to do that to him, Harry," Maggie apologised.

"It's ok, I understand. I'm studying Muggle medicine and I know how urgent an appendectomy is. How will he be when he wakes up?" Harry asked in concern.

"He'll be very sore from the surgery, obviously, and the Couvade Syndrome may just make him more miserable, but we'll do what we can to help him recover with the least discomfort as possible," Maggie said and Harry nodded. Two young male mediwizards came through then pushing a gurney, and Harry realised one of them was his old dorm mate, Seamus Finnegan.

"Seamus!" Harry cried.

"Harry? Well, I'll be damned. An' Malfoy? I had heard you guys were still together!" Seamus asked with a grin as his eyes travelled to the unconscious blond.

"I see you guys know each other." Maggie chuckled. "Can you reminisce while you work, please, Seamus? We need to get Draco to surgery immediately."

"Aye Maggie. What needs doin'?" Seamus asked in his Irish lilt.

"IV him with the appendectomy potion and general anaesthetic, then prep him for surgery. Mark him with an allergy to intramuscular pain-reducing potion. We'll also need a calming draft and local numbing potion post-operative as the patient has a phobia of needles," Maggie said swiftly as Seamus and his colleague transferred Draco onto the gurney. Seamus raised his eyebrows at Harry, but Maggie kept talking. "Patient currently has Couvade Syndrome and potions will need to be administered accordingly. Mark, can you Apparate over to surgery and advise them of our impending arrival?" The other mediwizard nodded and disappeared with a crack.

"Couvade?" Seamus asked Harry curiously.

"Long story; I'll catch up with you later." Harry waved dismissively. "Seamus…" Harry grabbed Seamus's arm and looked imploringly at him. "Please take care of him. He's everything to me." Seamus smiled at Harry and nodded.

"Aye, that I will, Harry. That I will," Seamus promised as he pushed Draco out of the room.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_:Runs and hides: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just thought I would get that in there before I have any outraged comments sent my way. I'm going somewhere with this, I promise :) And yes, I KNOW I make everything happen to Draco – he's just such a fun character to play with! _

_Next two chapters are very important for our boys, and after that we start leading into the parts I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for :) _

_Also, I have added a chapter, so there will now be 26 chapters and an epilogue. 'A Priceless Gift: II' is coming along nicely, but at this point, I can't say when it will start to be posted. As per usual, I will post a preview to this when I post the Epilogue of Part I. _

_Again, if any of my new readers would like to be added to my notify list to receive an email when I start posting new fics, please email (you can find my email address on my profile) _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	22. Chapter 21

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 21**

Harry was pacing the length of the waiting room near the operating theatre. His head was pounding painfully with a tension headache, and he was ignoring the other occupants in the waiting room.

After Harry had returned to the Emergency waiting room and explained to Hermione and Blaise what had happened and where Draco was, he had gone outside for some much needed fresh air. He had found a quiet bench and sat down and cried for a good fifteen minutes at having just put Draco through so much torture.

Once he calmed himself down a bit, he went back inside to the Surgery waiting room only to discover that Hermione had been busy making Floo calls and found Narcissa, Ron, Remus, Severus, and Pansy had all come to the hospital.

Harry appreciated their support and understood that they were concerned about Draco also, but he just wished they weren't all there. He could concentrate on Draco better if everyone just wasn't there _staring_ at him with worried eyes.

Harry briefly acknowledged Severus handing something to Remus and then Remus tentatively approaching Harry. Remus placed a hand on Harry's arm and Harry stopped pacing and looked at him.

When Sirius had died, Remus made an applauding effort to be there and give Harry all the support he needed. Remus knew that Harry didn't want someone to step into the shoes of his deceased father and godfather, so Harry and Remus had forged a very close bond in sort of an uncle-nephew type way. Remus was there when Harry needed him, and Harry knew that and appreciated it. Remus had also taken to calling Harry 'son' as a term of endearment, and Harry loved being addressed in such a way.

"Harry, son, come and sit down for a bit. You're making me dizzy," Remus said gently with a soft smile.

"I can't, Remus. I'm so worried!" Harry stressed and rubbed his aching head.

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you. You take this headache potion that Severus just gave me," Remus handed Harry a tiny vial and Harry glanced at the Severus, who merely nodded at him, "and we'll go for a walk together?"

"I should stay here in case he needs me." Harry bit his lip and shuffled his feet anxiously.

"Harry, he's only been in there coming on two hours. He's going to be there a little bit longer yet, and you won't be allowed to see him until he is in Recovery at least. Trust me, I was there when you father had his appendix out." Remus chuckled.

"Really?" Harry asked and Remus nodded.

"Granted, he wasn't petrified of all things sharp and pointy or suffering Couvade Syndrome like Draco, but he hated the sight of blood and could whine and complain Draco under the table, I bet," Remus said.

"My Dad was a whiner like Draco?" Harry asked with a small shake of his head.

"Oh, one of the best. A complete an utter wimp he was. He passed out at your birth, and used to whine really bad after every Quidditch injury. Madam Pomfrey used to dread your father coming into the hospital wing."

"I know what you're doing, Remus. You're trying to distract me from thinking about Draco and it almost worked." Harry smiled weakly. "I appreciate it, but I really don't want to be distracted from him."

"Damn, you got me. I used to be so good at distracting you too," Remus teased. "Please take the potion, Harry. You're as white as a ghost." Harry took the top of the vial and downed it in one gulp and gave Snape a grateful smile when it started working.

"Thanks Remus." Harry gave the man a brief hug. Remus patted him on the back and returned to his seat next to Narcissa. Harry went back to pacing without looking at anyone else.

o o o o o

A long while later, Seamus came striding down the corridor and Harry raced up to him. "How is he? Is he awake? Did it go ok?" Harry asked frantically. Seamus reached out and grabbed Harry's hand to calm him.

"Harry, mate, just calm down," Seamus urged. "Let's sit an' we'll talk." Seamus led Harry to some seats in the corner of the waiting room away from their other family members and friends.

"Please just tell me he's ok," Harry pleaded.

"He's doin' fine, Harry. The surgery went really well, like clockwork. Maggie was pleased. She wanted me to come down an' chat with ya' on the count of the fact that I know ya' an' all. They're movin' him to Recovery shortly," Seamus said.

"I want to be with him when he wakes up," Harry stated.

"Aye, that's fine mate, I'll take you to him in Recovery. It's not standard procedure, mind, to let family into Recovery but Maggie thinks it'll do Draco some good to be seein' ya' face when he wakes," Seamus explained and Harry nodded.

"When did you become a mediwizard, Seamus?" Harry asked.

"Oh aye, you wouldn't be knowin' 'bout my career choice, would ya'?" Seamus pondered. "I was straight out of Hogwarts an' into St Mungo's on trainin', I was. Decided on the career one day when Snape gave me bedpan duty as detention. Madam Pomfrey had no patients so I took to askin' her loads of questions an' it caught my interest, it did. Love the job, an' all. I work in the operatin' theatre mainly. I hear you are going to be joinin' the medical field soon too, Harry, mate."

"Yeah, but I'm doing Muggle medicine," Harry answered

"Oh aye? My da' will be pleased to hear that. He's a Muggle." Seamus grinned. "So, Couvade? I was surprised to hear that, Harry. I've learned my lesson not to jump to conclusions, so I'm goin' to let you explain to me why Malfoy has Couvade Syndrome."

"Draco," Harry corrected and Seamus nodded apologetically. "It's not what you think. He hasn't cheated on me or anything. Ron was quick to jump to _that_ conclusion and we didn't speak for weeks. Hermione offered to be a surrogate mother for us, so she's pregnant with our baby, and Draco's the biological father. I'm surprised you haven't caught wind of it before now, the way gossip spreads through the wizarding world."

"Aye, mate. But bein' in my kind of occupation, you can't let ya'self get involved in gossip. Patient confidentiality an' the lot. Last I heard of you two was that they had pegged ya' for bein' the first gay couple to be married when the laws change," Seamus admitted. Harry just smiled at that. "But anyway, tis good to see ya' again, mate, I wish it was under better circumstances. How 'bout we go see ya' beau, hey?"

Harry quickly explained the situation to everyone and told them that he was the only one allowed in Recovery with Draco. Seamus told Draco's entourage that someone would come and tell them when Draco was moved back to his hospital room and they could see him then.

Seamus stopped Harry outside of the Recovery room. "Harry, I know you're probably well clued in to how a patient will be after surgery, but seein' a loved one ill in a hospital bed is always a shock. Just to let ya' know, we've got him hooked up to a few bits an' pieces, but it's merely for precaution, mind. His arm with the IV is heavily bandaged as Maggie suggested to ya' an' he's goin' to be pretty groggy when he wakes. Maggie's expectin' him to be feelin' nauseous when he wakes because of some of the potions' side effects, so we have a basin ready an' waitin' if he has to vomit. Maggie will come speak to you once he wakes." Harry nodded and Seamus led him into the room and over to Draco's bed.

Draco looked as Harry expected him to: ill. He had a small tubular ventilator in his nose and the IV in his arm, which was bandaged thickly. Harry was relieved to see that the needle in Draco's arm was completely hidden by the gauze. Draco's hair was all sticky and limp from sweat and his face was very pale.

Seamus pulled a seat up to beside the bed for Harry to sit and patted Harry on the arm before moving over to write some notes at the staff desk. Harry took Draco's hand and settled in to wait for him to wake up.

It wasn't long before Draco woke. Harry noticed his eyes started fluttering, but before Draco could even comprehend his surroundings, he was sick. Vomit poured out all over himself, his pillow, the side of the bed and onto the floor, and unfortunately, all over Harry's arm and half of his lap.

Seamus heard the violent retching and raced over. "Whoa, easy there, Draco. That was a rather rude awakenin', wasn't it?" Seamus said in soothing tones. Harry stepped back and a mediwitch came over to help Seamus. "We have to get him onto his side so he doesn't choke, Brenda. I'll turn him while you put pressure onto his wound. Keep a firm push on it while he's still vomitin', otherwise the stitches will rip open from the force of the heavin'."

Harry watched as they did as Seamus instructed swiftly. Seamus held a basin under Draco's chin. Draco finally opened his eyes completely and looked around blearily. "Harry?" Draco coughed out before he retched again.

"He's right here, Draco. He's been waitin' for ya' to wake," Seamus soothed and pressed the buzzer next to Draco's bed. The other mediwizard Harry recognised as Mark from before Draco went into surgery came through from a door to their left.

"Oh dear," Mark said.

"Aye. Can you get a potion into him for this? It's not goin' to be doin' him any good to keep vomitin'," Seamus stressed. Mark fetched a couple of items from a cabinet near the staff desk and came back and inserted a hazy green potion into the tube of Draco's IV.

"That will work in about a minute," Mark said.

"Aye, thanks. Can you fetch him a glass of water with a straw? We need to get some fluids into him," Seamus instructed and Harry realised that Seamus must be the staff member in charge.

The potion started working and Draco stopped vomiting abruptly. He looked around for Harry but his eyes weren't focusing properly and his head felt thick. Seamus quickly cleaned up the vomit with his wand and Brenda eased Draco onto his back again. "It's not a complete clean up, but it'll do until we get him back to the ward," Seamus explained to Harry, and Harry noticed that the smell of the vomit still lingered, indicating that although most of it had been vanished, it still wasn't entirely clean. A spell could only do so much.

Harry moved back to Draco's side and took his hand and leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You did so well, baby. I'm so proud of you," Harry spoke softly. "You're all fixed now, no more sore appendix."

"Don't you mean 'no more appendix', full stop?" Draco croaked and gave Harry a very weak smile.

"Well, that too." Harry chuckled and gave Draco a small peck on the lips.

"Ew, Harry, don't. I have vomit breath and I'm all sweaty." Draco pushed Harry away. Harry's face lit up in a huge stupid grin as though remembering something.

"Is he fully coherent, and all, Seamus?" Harry asked and Draco glared at him.

"I'm still here, Harry," Draco complained.

"Aye, Harry. He's probably feelin' pretty groggy, but he's coherent," Seamus answered and watched the couple curiously.

Harry dropped down onto one knee next to Draco's bed and Draco watched him incredulously. "Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Draco blinked and shook his head as if trying to clear it. "I think something's gone wrong. I'm hallucinating!" Draco cried anxiously. Seamus stifled a laugh and snorted and Harry shook his head vigorously.

"No, baby, you aren't hallucinating," he insisted.

"YES I AM!" Draco screeched. "My boyfriend just fell to his knee and proposed to me in an operating theatre right after I puked all over him and I still have vomit breath! I AM HALLUCINATING!"

"Baby, I'm deadly serious." Harry got up off the floor and sat on the bed next to Draco and ran a finger down the side of his face. "Remember my meeting with the Minister of Magic this morning? She told me the new laws had been passed and they want you and I to be the first gay wizard couple to be married! I don't care about your vomit breath! Draco, will you marry me?" Harry repeated. Draco frowned and searched Harry's face for any sign that he was joking.

"I…" Draco started but Harry cut him off.

"I know this isn't the most romantic setting for a proposal and there are no candles or flowers or fireworks, but my proposal is as sincere as they come. I want you to marry me, Draco," Harry declared.

Draco burst into tears.

_Oh fuck,_ Harry thought. _I've stuffed it! He wanted the hearts and flowers proposal! I should've known! Oh my god, maybe he doesn't even want to marry me!_ Harry was about to open his mouth to retract the proposal when Draco spoke up.

"Oh, Harry!" Draco sobbed. "I don't care about flowers and candles! Of course I will marry you!" Harry wanted to fling his arms around his new fiancé and squeeze him in the biggest hug he could manage, but he didn't want to hurt Draco, so he settled for a firm squeeze to Draco's hand.

"Ach, Harry, give a hug for fuck sake! Snog him silly or somethin'!" Seamus laughed. "It's not everyday we get a marriage proposal in Recovery, let alone a marriage proposal by Harry Potter!"

"I don't want to hurt him," Harry admitted.

"He's dosed up with pain relievers. You can't hurt him," Seamus told him.

"I wondered why I felt so good." Draco chuckled and Harry gave him a huge hug.

"Don't get used to it, mate. Once they wear off, you'll be pretty sore an' go back to feelin' sick most likely," Seamus warned and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm quite tired, actually," Draco said with a yawn.

"That's just the after effects of the anaesthetic. We'll get you back to your room and cleaned up, then you can sleep as much as you like." Seamus started doing some diagnostic spells over Draco to check how he was doing after the operation. "You're doin' well, Draco. I'll go an' check that your room is ready an' arrange for you to be taken up. Just rest a bit, an' Harry, give him some more water to drink."

Harry picked up the glass and placed the straw in Draco's mouth. Draco drank the whole glass thirstily and Harry smiled at him. "Do you want some more?" Harry asked but Draco shook his head.

"Harry, I love you so much," Draco said softly and pulled Harry back down for a hug. "I can't believe it's actually happening for us; that we can actually get married. Oh, does that mean we can get married before the baby comes?"

"Well, that _is_ the only drawback. If we accept, the Ministry wants us to get married on a certain date; the date the law is enacted. It will be before the baby is born, but Hermione will be nearly eight months pregnant and god only knows how you are going to be feeling by then," Harry said ruefully. "I was a bit hesitant, so I haven't actually given the Minister an answer. Oh fuck, I was supposed to tell her this afternoon one way or another! You were so sick, I totally forgot about it until now."

"Go and Floo her now," Draco urged. "Tell her we accept!"

"But –" Harry said.

"No buts, Harry! I want to marry you at the first possible opportunity, regardless of the Couvade Syndrome! I want us to be the first gay couple to be married, and I think we deserve it!" Draco insisted.

"But the press, sweetheart. They are going to want to be there in masses, which will inevitably lead them to want stories about the surrogacy and then the baby once it's born. I don't know if I want my life splashed all over the papers again," Harry sighed.

"Call the Minister and tell her we _conditionally_ accept. I'll speak to my colleagues and have them draw up contracts with media only allowing the access to certain parts of the wedding and for only a limited time. We'll also insist on a clause preventing them from mentioning the baby or the surrogacy at all. That Muggle pop star, Michael Jackson, does it with pictures of his kids." Draco waved his hand excitedly.

"Yeah, and look at the lengths he goes to to prevent pictures of them. I'm NOT having my baby walk around with table cloths on his or her face! It's barbaric!" Harry cried.

"I don't mean that. I mean we'll have privacy orders drawn up for anything to do with the baby. When the baby is born, we'll publish a simple birth announcement and that will be it. What do you think? We won't hide from the media, but we won't force ourselves into the public eye." Draco kissed the back of Harry's hand and gave Harry his puppy-dog eyes which Harry could never resist.

"Alright, alright!" Harry said and threw up his hands in defeat. "It's nearing seven pm now, but I'm sure someone will allow me to call her at home. But, I want to wait for you to be settled in your room first and preferably asleep before I leave your side."

Draco smacked his lips. "I feel fine!" he cried.

"That's because you're drugged up to your eyeballs with potions. You admitted you're tired and you need to rest. Oh bugger!" Harry cursed.

"What?"

"Everyone's out there waiting for you to wake up," Harry said. "I don't think you're up to so many visitors."

"Who's everyone?" Draco asked with a groan and snuggled down under his covers.

"Your Mum, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Remus, Pansy and Blaise."

"Aw fuck," Draco sighed. "I know they're all here because they're worried, but I'm really am tired. Mum's going to be peeing herself with worry."

"At least we can tell them our news," Harry offered and Draco nodded in agreement.

Seamus returned then and Mark and Maggie followed shortly after. Maggie read Draco's chart for a few moments before she looked up at the newly engaged couple. "I believe congratulations are in order?" Maggie asked with a smile.

"He just did it to distract me from this dirty great big needle that's in my arm," Draco said and Harry's mouth dropped in surprise. He had thought Draco hadn't realised he had the IV in his arm, and _was_ trying to distract him slightly. "What? You think I didn't notice? Well, I didn't at first, but when I saw the huge bandage and felt my arm was numb, I figured out what was going on."

"You're, um, awfully calm, baby," Harry pointed out tentatively.

"No, trust me, the thought of it being in my arm is making my skin crawl, but I don't know why I'm not freaking out just now," Draco murmured and his eyes were closing. Neither Harry nor Maggie decided to tell Draco that he wasn't freaking out because he was laced with a calming draught and numbing potion.

"Try and stay awake for a little bit longer, Draco. We're just going to get you into a clean bed and off this trolley. Then Seamus and Mark will wheel you up to your room," Maggie said as she shook Draco's arm softly. Draco opened his eyes and Harry stroked his cheek. Draco was fighting a losing battle at staying awake, so Maggie decided to keep talking to him. "How are you feeling, Draco?"

"Tired. Things are starting to hurt too," Draco mumbled.

"Your room is quite nice. Harry demanded nothing but the best for you while you were in surgery. You should hang on to him, Draco," Maggie chatted.

"I plan to…" Draco sighed.

"What colour theme are you going to have for your wedding?" Maggie asked and Harry squeezed Draco's fingers.

"Umm… maybe silver and blue…" Draco slurred. "Or red… and black…" He sighed again and his eyes slipped shut.

"Sounds stunning," Maggie replied and Draco's eyes sprung open again.

Seamus and Mark quickly transferred Draco onto the other bed. Seamus also helped him into a clean hospital gown and fluffed the pillows so Draco could settle down comfortably.

"There you are, mate," Seamus said cheerfully. "This will be ya' bed for the next few days. Are you ready to move to your room now?" Draco just nodded and his bandage-free hand grabbed at his side slightly.

"Have you got pain, Draco?" Maggie asked. Draco nodded again. "It's a bit too soon to give you more pain-reducing potion, but I can give you a mild sedative that will ensure you sleep through the night."

"Harry, if I'm asleep when everyone comes in to see me, will you tell me our news?" Draco asked tiredly.

"Do you want me to, baby?"

"Yes please. I want them to know straight away. Tell Mum that I'm fine and I love her." Draco yawned and closed his eyes. Mark administered the potion into the IV line and Draco was asleep before it even had a chance to work.

"Harry, I'm transferring Draco's care over to your Healer, Jenny. She's completely aware of his Couvade history and is the best person to continue the care. It was lovely to meet you both. Best wishes for your impending nuptials," Maggie said and shook Harry's hand.

Harry said goodbye to Maggie and thanked her for all her help, then followed Seamus and Mark as they transferred Draco up to his hospital room.

Maggie was right, the room _was_ quite nice. It was done out in blues and whites and had a private bathroom and a big bay window looking out onto St Mungo's gardens. There was about five chairs for visitors and a small cabinet with various items that Draco may need during his recuperation.

Seamus fussed around Draco, setting his IV out of the way and such as Mark fetched a bowl of warm soapy water and cleaned Draco up a little bit. Draco didn't stir during the whole process and was obviously in a deep sleep because he was snoring softly.

"We'll keep the ventilator on him for the next twenty four hours an' the IV will be there until he leaves, unfortunately. He won't be released until he can tolerate food again," Seamus explained to Harry. "He'll sleep right through the night until about seven thirty or eight in the morning, so you'd be best to be gettin' home for some sleep ya'self, Harry. He's goin' to be mighty sore come mornin' an' I'm guessin' you'll need ya' wits about ya' to help him through."

"Thanks Seamus, I'll take your advice. I need to go home and get him some clothing and stuff. Anything in particular you suggest?" Harry asked.

"Loose cotton pyjamas are the best, mate. But I'm thinkin' a Malfoy won't own cotton?" Seamus asked with a smirk.

"Nope, not cotton PJs anyway. I'm sure his Mum will take a trip to Diagon Alley to fetch anything he needs, though," Harry laughed. "Will he be able to eat anything like sweets or chocolate? His cravings have been unbelievable and he might get rather irritable if he can't have what he wants."

"He won't be feelin' much like eatin' for the next twenty four hours. A nutrient potion is actually goin' through the IV also, so he won't have an appetite. After that though, anythin' goes in moderation," Seamus advised. "Has he been havin' all those freaky cravin's I've heard 'bout?"

"You've got no idea how spot on 'freaky' is. He put chocolate sauce on his sausages the other day. Made me completely lose my appetite, I couldn't watch him eat it." Harry shook his head. "He balanced it out, though, by putting tomato sauce on his ice cream." Seamus' expression said everything; he looked horrified then laughed.

"I must say, it must be amusin' watchin' Draco Malfoy with pregnancy symptoms! What we coulda' done with info like that back at Hogwarts!" Seamus chuckled. "Anyway, Harry, I'll have to leave ya' to it, mate. My shift's nearly over and the other half will be tappin' her foot impatiently by now."

"You're married?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Aye, goin' on six months now. Nice wee Irish lassie from my home town. She's a Muggle, so we live in Dublin and she works as a school teacher. Bridget's her name," Seamus said with a fond smile.

"Congratulations, mate. That's brilliant." Harry grinned. "I'd best let you get home then." Harry winked at him.

"Oh aye, we're tryin' for a wee baby, so there is a lot to be gettin' home for." Seamus grinned cheekily. "My shift starts at lunch time tomorrow so I'll drop by to see how Draco's doin'."

"Thanks for everything, Seamus. It means the world to us both." Harry gave Seamus a brief hug.

"No worries, mate. I'd say it's just my job, but it goes beyond that when it's family or a mate. It was good to catch up with ya'. I'll let ya' entourage know he's back safe and sound in his room on my way out."

"Cheers Seamus." Harry waved as Seamus left the room with a wave.


	23. Chapter 22

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 22**

Harry pulled the covers right up over Draco to his neck and tucked them warmly around him. Draco always had a tendency to snuggle and sleep as far beneath the covers as possible. The room was dimly lit by a single lamp above Draco's bed and the atmosphere was making Harry sleepy.

Harry was bending down to kiss Draco's forehead when Ron, Hermione, Narcissa, Severus and Remus piled into the room.

Narcissa barrelled directly over to Draco's other side and started examining him closely. "How is he?" she asked frantically.

"He's exhausted and in a bit of pain now that the potions are wearing off. They've given him a sedative to make him sleep through the night. Sorry he's not awake to see you guys, but he's had a big day," Harry said apologetically.

"What happened? Did the operation go ok?" Narcissa pressed.

"It went fine, but he was a little sick when he woke up," Harry answered.

"In what way?" Narcissa continued.

"He vomited. All over me, actually, but he felt better afterwards," Harry said with a sigh at being questioned. "I have something to tell you all."

"What is it, Harry?" Remus asked. Narcissa stayed standing next to Draco and Harry sat on the side of the bed, but everyone else took one of the visitors' seats.

"Hang on, where's Blaise and Pansy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Pansy had to go home to her daughter, darling, so Blaise took her," Narcissa answered. "She only had the babysitter until six." Harry nodded. Pansy had a three year old daughter, who was the product of a one-night stand. She was a single mother and, as far as Harry was aware, doing a fantastic job.

"Ok. I met with the Minister of Magic today. That's where I was when Draco fell ill. Anyway, she told me that the laws for same sex marriage had been passed and that the Ministry want Draco and I to be the first gay couple to get married on the day the laws are enacted. So, I kinda proposed to Draco in the Recovery room and he accepted," Harry explained quickly then looked up and grinned at everyone. "We're getting married!"

Narcissa squealed and was around the bed within seconds, pulling Harry into a huge hug. She started jumping up and down, taking Harry with her. When it became obvious that Narcissa wasn't letting go of Harry, Remus, Hermione, and Ron joined the hug. Severus just stood back with a small smirk on his face.

After an extensive round of congratulations, kisses, hugs, and pats of the back (and even a hand shake from Severus before the Potions Master had to return to Hogwarts), Harry flopped down in a chair beside the bed and smiled. He was exhausted but unbelievably happy.

"So, what date do they want you to have the wedding?" Hermione asked. Draco shifted in his sleep and whimpered slightly. Harry frowned, realising that Draco must still be in some pain. He smoothed the blankets down next to Draco and stroked his hand absentmindedly.

"Christmas Eve," Harry said with a sigh. "Pain in the arse of a day, but that's what they want. We have no say in the matter. If it's not us, they'll find another willing couple. You'll be almost eight months along by then, Hermione, and it only gives us two months to plan everything. Draco wants it so bad, but I'm not sure it's such a good idea to rush it. I'd be inclined to wait until after the baby is born when he's short of the Couvade and you're no longer pregnant."

"Maybe you should chat to him about it when he's feeling better?" Remus suggested but Harry shook his head.

"His heart's set on it." Harry smiled. "We all know what that means."

Narcissa pulled a chair up next to Harry and she put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Harry, darling, I know you love to spoil him rotten – I'm guilty of the same crime – and god only knows he loves being spoiled. But you shouldn't just go along with it because his heart's set on it," Narcissa said gently. "I'd be first to agree with you that maybe planning the wedding during the pregnancy isn't so practical and, well… maybe you both should, um, talk a little about… things… before you jump into anything."

"But I feel the same as Draco. We both want to get married as soon as possible, and I think Draco would prefer to be married before the baby is born. Though, he never said so before because it wasn't a possibility then. Besides, I was supposed to give the Minister our answer this afternoon, so I'll have to call her soon either way, and Draco won't wake until the morning."

"Harry, have you thought about the media and such? We all know how much you despise the press and it's going to be unavoidable if you have the first same-sex marriage," Hermione spoke up.

"Yeah, I did think about that and I spoke briefly to Draco about it. We are going to have some privacy agreements drawn up by his colleagues and only allow media access for a limited time at the wedding." Harry yawned.

"Wow, it's all so huge," Ron commented. "But your wedding, same-sex or not, Harry, was always going to be plagued by media. You may as well do it with a splash and be the well-deserved first gay couple to be married. With both your's and Draco's status in the wizarding world, your marriage would be the ideal way to celebrate the new laws, and I really do think you guys deserve to be the first."

"I agree," Hermione encouraged.

"I know what you're saying, Ron. But I just can't help to picture Draco puking into a rubbish bin at the alter during our vows," Harry said with a small laugh. "I don't know if he'll be up to it."

"I'm sure Draco will make himself up to it," Narcissa said with a snort. Harry smiled and kissed the back of Draco's hand.

"You know what? Fuck it. We're going to get married on December the twenty fourth and we're going to have a fantastic wedding." Harry gave himself a satisfied smile and nodded.

"And so you both should, son." Remus smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Ooo, we get to plan a wedding!" Narcissa clapped her hands eagerly. "A big white wedding, with all the extras! A big cake, and lots of beautiful flowers! Oh, I have to start contacting caterers and florists…" Harry gulped and stared horrified at Narcissa, when she suddenly turned to him and gave him a huge kiss. "Oh, my beautiful boy, I couldn't ask for anyone better for a son-in-law!"

Ron and Hermione were sniggering openly, and Remus was clearly trying to politely hide his amusement.

"Oh, um, Narcissa," Harry said, eager to steer the subject completely away from his and Draco's wedding. "Draco's going to need some loose cotton pyjamas for his stay here in hospital. Seamus said they would be the best for him and he doesn't have any. He usually just sleeps in boxers… if, uh, anything. Would you be able to duck over to Diagon Alley and get some for him?"

"Oh, of course, love. I'll go first thing in the morning." Narcissa patted his leg affectionately. Harry yawned again and thought his face was going to turn inside out. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Harry, you look completely exhausted."

"Mmmm…" Harry mumbled as he placed he head on his arm that was resting on the side of Draco's bed.

"Don't doze off on us, son. You need to contact the Minister. How about Narcissa and I take you home? You said Draco won't wake until the morning?" Remus asked and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Um, yeah, about seven thirty Seamus said." Harry stood up and gave Draco a kiss on his forehead. Draco nuzzled slightly into Harry's hand. Harry smiled and tucked the covers around his sleeping boyfriend.

Hermione and Ron gave him a hug while Narcissa gave Draco a goodnight kiss. "We'll drop back tomorrow after lunch to see how Draco's doing. Get some rest, Harry. You'll need it." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sleep well, mate," Ron said, then he and Hermione left.

Harry checked on Draco one last time and felt reluctant to leave him.

Narcissa saw Harry's procrastination and gently took his arm, leading him away from the bed. "He'll be fine, love. You'll be back in the morning before he even wakes," she said and squeezed his forearm. Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led from the room by Narcissa and Remus.

o o o o o

The next morning, Harry was woken gently by Narcissa. Both and she Remus had spent the night to ensure Harry got plenty of rest. It turns out they didn't have to worry because Harry managed to stay awake long enough to have a quick shower and Floo call the Minister before he fell into bed, and was asleep within minutes.

Narcissa woke him at six am and Harry cursed himself for nearly oversleeping. He wanted to be back at the hospital before Draco woke because the staff all seemed to think Draco would be in a lot of pain that morning.

Narcissa decided to accompany Harry to the hospital, but Remus had an appointment to attend and couldn't make it. "I think he'll be really pleased to have some new pyjamas and be able to get out of those horrible hospital gowns," Harry commented as he entered Draco's room.

Draco was curled up on his side and snuggled as far down in the covers as he could get. A mediwitch was tucking a fresh blanket over Draco and she looked up, smiling at Narcissa and Harry. "Good morning!" she greeted them.

"Good morning," Harry replied. "How has he been?"

"Oh, slept right through as expected, though he had a restless night. His fever has gone completely and he seems to have settled down in the last few hours. He should be waking soon. He's quite a burrower, isn't he? I don't think any of us has seen his face yet, it's always hidden beneath the covers!" she laughed.

"Yeah, he hates being cold," Harry chuckled.

"I might just duck down to the gift shop and get him some flowers," Narcissa said. "This room is dreary." Harry nodded.

"Just press this button if he needs anything." The mediwitch hung the buzzer over Draco's headboard and then left Harry alone with him.

It was only a few minutes before Draco started stirring, followed by a deep, pained groan. "Harry?" Draco croaked and Harry pulled the covers away from Draco's face.

"Shhhhh, I'm here, baby," Harry soothed.

Draco went to roll on his back but yelped in pain. "It hurts," he whimpered and clutched this side where his operation wound was. "Oh my god, it fucking hurts!"

"Just try not to move and I'll get someone to see if you can have something for the pain," Harry told.

"See if I can have some?" Draco hissed. "They better fucking give me some!" He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Harry pressed the buzzer and Draco froze. "Harry…"

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"There's a needle in my arm," Draco said in a strangely hoarse voice. "A needle is in my arm, Harry."

"Um," Harry said and frantically pressed at the button again.

"Harry!" Draco squeaked. "Needle!"

"Try and stay calm, Draco," Harry urged and watched Draco's eyes flash in panic. "Shit, is this thing not working, or something!" he snapped.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Draco shrieked and started clawing at the thick bandages as distressed tears started spilling from his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" a middle aged male mediwizard said as he hurried into the room.

"Does everything _look_ alright?" Harry sneered. "He was supposed to be on a Calming Draught! Draco, baby, please stop ripping at the bandage!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and held it tight to stop Draco doing any damage.

"You're hurting me! I have to get it out!" Draco sobbed.

"It's ok, Draco," the mediwizard tried to soothe. "Your Healer is on her way." He held out his hand and summoned a Calming Draught and a Pain Potion then inserted them into Draco's IV line.

By the time Jenny arrived in the room, Draco was hiccupping softly and wiping his eyes with his free hand. "They told me he was going to be having Calming Draught! They said he wouldn't have a chance to get upset about the IV!" Harry seethed the minute Jenny walked in the door. Jenny frowned and snatched up Draco's chart, scanning it quickly.

"Why wasn't he given the draught prior to waking?" Jenny asked the mediwizard firmly. "It clearly states here it should have been administered at six thirty this morning!"

"The night duty staff told us he had settled in the early hours of this morning and didn't need it!" the mediwizard protested.

"The Calming Draught is a necessity independent of his operation! It's to stop any anxiety due to a phobia. The medication should have continued to have been given until I stated otherwise. I will be speaking to the Healer in Charge about this." Jenny hung Draco's chart back on the end of his bed and dismissed the mediwizard. "Have you any pain, Draco?"

"A little," Draco said in a small voice. "I think I need to go to the toilet."

"Ok, that's good. Would you like to try and get out of bed to use the bathroom? We do prefer patients to be up and about as soon as possible, but the morning after surgery is sometimes too soon. It's entirely up to you," Jenny explained and patted his leg.

"I'd like to try the bathroom… but… I want Harry to come with me," Draco mumbled. Harry raised his eyebrows. Draco had always been adamant about his privacy in the bathroom, so this was unexpected.

"Are you sure, love? I can wait outside and you can call me if you need to," Harry offered.

"I want you there, Harry." Draco still sounded a bit tearful. Harry nodded and Jenny called a mediwitch to assist Draco to get out of bed.

Harry helped Draco in the bathroom with minimal fuss, but Draco was in a distinct amount of pain. As he was easing himself back down into bed, Jenny grinned at them both.

"A little birdie told me a rather important question was asked in Recovery last night," Jenny said lightly. Harry felt his stomach plummet when Draco's eyes widened and he shot Harry an unreadable look. _Oh god, he doesn't remember!_ Harry thought.

"We, um, haven't had much of a chance to absorb it yet," Draco finally mumbled and Harry breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

"Well, I better leave you to it! You don't have much time, from what I hear," Jenny said with a laugh.

This earned Harry another strange gaze from Draco. He said goodbye to Jenny and then turned to Draco. "What's going on? What's with the weird looks? Do you not want to go through with this?" Harry demanded and Draco flinched.

"You know I do, Harry," Draco said in a soft voice and then sighed as he turned to look out the window.

"Then what? Please talk to me," Harry pleaded and sat on the seat beside the bed. Draco looked back to Harry with a small frown on his face.

"After our last big fight, when I went to work the night of our anniversary and you stayed at Mum's…" Draco started and he could immediately see Harry's eyes fill with hurt. "She said some things to me the next morning and it's been bothering me ever since. I'm not sure it's wise for us to get married with everything still unresolved with this issue of my career."

Harry wet his lips and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. Draco watched him for a few moments and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What did she say?" Harry asked finally.

"She said that if it's different things we both want, then maybe it's time to re-evaluate our relationship and that if I'm not able to commit myself entirely to you, then maybe you should cut your losses because you don't deserve the way I keep hurting you. She said career advancement and children are supposed to enhance life, not damage the most valuable part of it…" Draco once again looked back at Harry. "And she was right," he finished in a whisper and covered his face with his hand.

"What are you saying, Draco?" Harry asked anxiously. "You want us to break up?"

"NO!" Draco responded immediately. "I just don't know how to fix things."

"I don't know what to say to you," Harry said honestly. "I'm not going to tell you what to do."

"Why not?" Draco cried. "Why can't you just ask me to throw it all in! I would, Harry! I've told you I would! I would give up everything for you!"

"You can't possibly expect me to ask you that, Draco," Harry murmured. "It would mean you wouldn't have to make a decision. That's not fair of you to put that on me."

"Would you eventually leave me if I stayed in my new position?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "I don't know," he said. "I don't know how things will be once our baby is born. You've started your new work as senior partner and although I now see less of you than I did before, we seem to be working alight. But when the baby comes…"

Victor's words from that night rang in Draco's mind once again _'Your job should be first and foremost in everything, Draco. Harry will have to learn to like that or lump it, just like my wife did. My children grew up just accepting that their father would be home when he was home, and that was it'_ and Draco felt miserable.

"Do you hate me for this even being an issue?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't hate you, but it does hurt a bit," Harry admitted. "The baby changed everything, Draco. Before that, everything just… worked. We were in a routine and neither of had anything to breach that. Up until then, it was alright for work to be all consuming for you and I didn't feel like I was taking a back seat to your career at all. But now… I just… I want us to be a real family. None of this ever bothered me before because none it was possible. I just can't see the happy family I envisage when you aren't there all the time."

Draco was silent for a few long minutes and he avoided Harry's gaze the whole time. "I need some time alone, Harry," he finally murmured. "I need to do the thinking I've put off for too long now."

Harry nodded and stood up. "I love you," he said and when he leant down to give Draco a kiss, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held on tightly.

"You're everything to me, Harry, and I don't want to lose you," Draco whispered. "Will you come back tonight?"

"Do you want me to?" Harry stepped back and tucked some stray strands of Draco's hair behind his ear.

"I don't want you to go at all, but I…"

"I know," Harry cut in. "Get the staff to contact me at home if you need to. I'll ring your work and tell them what's happened." He moved to the door and stopped, turning back to look at Draco. Draco looked back at him and then burst into tears as Harry disappeared out the door.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I'm so glad you have all enjoyed the last few chapters. I apologise for the lack of greetings in the last chapter and also the lateness of the chapter (to those who wait for me to update)… I had a busy day shopping in Sydney and got home later than anticipated :) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews; the response I've had to this fic is unbelievable and it's all thanks to you guys :) _

_My second – and final – Christmas gift fic for this year has been posted :) It is VERY NC17 once again. You can find a link to it (entitled 'Nothing But a Santa Hat and a Smile') on my LiveJournal (a link to this is on my Author profile). Please heed the rating and warnings. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	24. Chapter 23

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 23**

"Did they say why they were letting him go home today?" Narcissa asked as she and Harry made their way up to Draco's hospital ward later that evening. Harry had called her a short while earlier and asked her to meet him at St Mungo's.

"They just said he was Healing well and would probably be more comfortable at home. Jenny is going to stop in twice a day for the next few days to make sure everything is ok, and we will be able to contact St Mungo's immediately if necessary," Harry explained.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of them releasing him early," Narcissa said with a frown. "I might just speak to them."

"They said he's eating, drinking, and using the toilet alright. With help, obviously, but I'm more than capable," Harry pointed out. "I'd rather have him home with me, anyway."

Narcissa gave a reluctant sigh. "I'll come and stay with you both for a few days then," she offered.

"It's not necessary, but if you feel you want to be there in case, you know you're always welcome." Harry smiled.

When they got to Draco's room, they found him sitting on the side of his bed in a very loose pair of tracksuit pants and a t-shirt chatting quietly to Seamus. Draco's face lit up when Harry approached the bed.

"I missed you, baby!" Draco cried and held out his arms to Harry.

"Well, you _look_ a little better than you did this morning," Narcissa said warily and scrutinized him closely.

"He's perfectly alright to be goin' home, Mrs Malfoy," Seamus assured her. "We would normally be keepin' him in longer but he's eatin' an' drinkin' fine so any medication can be given in potion form. He can't be goin' back to work for a good coupla' weeks though. That was the deal that we release him early. You best be makin' sure he sticks to the bargain, Harry."

Harry's eyes flicked to Draco, who gave him a look that was a mix of sheepishness and uncertainty. "Anything I need to know to make sure his pain is kept to a minimum?" Harry asked.

"I'll brief you before you leave, mate," Seamus assured him. "Most important thing to remember is to put some pressure on the wound when he needs to move. You don't want it burstin' or anythin'. I'm not goin' to lie to you. It's goin' to be fuckin' painful for a few days. Laughin', sneezin', cryin', shittin', and even fartin' is goin' to hurt like hell. Keep up the Pain Potions for the first few days and then you need to start comin' off them so you don't get dependant."

"What if he's sick, Seamus?" Narcissa asked. "The few times I've seen him ill since the pregnancy he was doing an awful lot of very noisy heaving."

"Mum, for fuck sake!" Draco moaned.

"Well, you _were_, darling. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Narcissa replied.

"He's not had the morning sickness for a while now," Harry piped up.

"Pressure on the wound should do the trick," Seamus advised. "If there is vomitin' for any extended period of time over the next week or so, Jenny will need to see him immediately. Now off with you all. You don't want to be hangin' about a hospital any longer than necessary!"

"You'll come to our wedding, won't you, Seamus?" Draco asked as he stood up gingerly and Harry gave him a sharp, questioning look at the flippant mention of the wedding.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Seamus laughed. "Call us if anythin' is out of the ordinary, ok?" They all said goodbye and left.

o o o o o

Narcissa decided to stay for the next few days, but had to make a trip to Hogwarts to gather some things, which left Harry and Draco alone. Blaise chose to spend a few days with Pansy while Draco recuperated, so he didn't cause his friend any unintentional irritation.

Harry held Draco by the arm and around the waist as he eased him down onto the couch. "Sit down, love," Draco said with a smile and patted the cushion beside him.

"Are you feeling ok? Do you need anything?" Harry asked, sinking into the seat.

"I need you to just sit a listen for minute, ok?" Draco said softly and Harry nodded with a small gulp. "I did a lot of thinking today. I thought over many things that people have said and done recently but I always kept coming back to one thing…" Draco took Harry's hand and Harry looked nervously at him. "You, love. I don't ever want to be without you and anything else is worth nothing to me if you aren't there beside me. I made some phone calls and I resigned from my job."

"WHAT! Draco, no! You can't!" Harry cried, pulling his hands away and running them through his hair. "You can't give up your career like that!"

Draco smiled. "I'm not, baby. Bill, myself, and another lady from our firm are all going to go into business together. We'll open our own firm and take things from there. Bill has numerous connections, so it won't take much to establish ourselves. Apparently, this is something Bill and this other lady have been considering for awhile. When I called him today, in tears over my predicament mind you, he told me his thoughts and suggested I go in on the deal. They had been considering poaching me for awhile, but when I was put up for the promotion, they backed off. It'll take a couple of months to get things off the ground. In the meantime, I'll just work with them to get the business up and running, then Bill suggested I work part-time for a year or so when the baby is born. Actually, he basically told me to go on maternity leave, the cheeky bastard," Draco finished with a chuckle.

"H… how do you feel about all that?" Harry asked, wringing his hands in his lap.

"Content, for the first time in many, many months," Draco said honestly, placing a hand over Harry's and squeezing them. "This whole business with work has been eating me up inside since they offered me that promotion. I wanted the career advancement, but not at the cost of losing you. I couldn't, however, see an easy out. I thought I would end up back at square one if I didn't take the promotion. I didn't think I would get another opportunity, and I probably wouldn't have with that company if I turned them down. This new venture with Bill is just what I need. I need a change, and Bill is completely understanding of my personal circumstances. He has discussed everything with Julie, the other lady. His family have all grown up, and she is single and completely career focussed – a bit like Hermione. They are both happy to do the leg work to get us off the ground while everything with the baby is going on."

"It sounds too good to be true…" Harry mumbled. "Did you say you already resigned from your other job?"

"That is exactly what I said. Conditionally, of course. I was a bit of a mess during the whole conversation and was a lost cause by the end, so Bill just said to call himself my new guardian angel and that he expects a generous Christmas present," Draco laughed. "I haven't resigned _officially_. I wanted to speak to you first before anything was set. Bill is going to tell everyone I'm off sick indefinitely, and I just don't plan on going back. I'll send in my resignation if, and when, you say the word," he explained. Harry said nothing and just gazed down at his lap. "You aren't going to cry on me, are you?"

When Harry finally turned to look at Draco, he did, indeed, have tears in his eyes. "Why not? You've done it enough to me recently!"

"True," Draco said nonchalantly. "Oh come here!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Is this what you wanted, love? Be honest with me. I need to hear it."

"Yes, this is everything I wanted!" Harry said tearfully. "Just you more and you to be the father you want to be. That's all I wanted."

"So, are we planning a wedding, then?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Nope. I don't think you're Mum will let us plan any part of it," Harry joked and wiped his eyes on the back of his hands.

Draco snorted. "Typical," he said with a fond smile. "Oh, I don't care. I could marry you in the Three Broomsticks and be perfectly happy. I just want to do it. After all this time, I want to marry you, Harry James Potter."

Harry smiled. "Then let's get married."

o o o o o

Over the next few weeks everyone was busy with wedding plans. A week after Draco got out of the hospital he sent in his resignation and now only spent a few hours a day at Bill's home planning and discussing things for their new law firm. Julie had found a lovely, large, modern office for them in the centre of London, and they were due to officially open in two weeks after it had been redecorated. Gracie had also resigned and was adamant she was coming to work for Draco, much to Draco's relief as she was one of the only ones who could put up with his little 'traits'. Needless to say, Draco was thoroughly satisfied with his decision and thriving on the new experience.

They were at the start of the seventh month of the pregnancy and Hermione's stomach was getting very big. She was also feeling rather tired and sore a lot of the time, so Harry and Draco had offered for her to stay with them for a break to give her some time to relax. Needless to say, she jumped at the chance.

"HARRY!" Draco screeched from up in their bedroom where he was getting ready to go to his new office with Bill and Julie for the day to discuss some of the clients who had chosen to stay with them when they left the other firm.

Hermione looked up from her breakfast when Harry jumped at Draco's shouting. "What's his problem?" she asked irritably. Her moods weren't quite as bad as Draco's, but recently her grouchiness gave Draco a good run for his money.

Harry went to answer, but Draco cut him off when he came bounding down the stairs with his shirt open and his pants unzipped. "Harry! My pants won't do up! I'm fat! Look!" Draco screeched, smacking his stomach, which was slightly rounded and swollen.

Harry pursed his lips to keep from laughing as he watched Draco struggled to hold his pants closed and then attempt to do up the zipper. He was fighting a losing battle. He wasn't about to tell Draco that he thought his little sympathetic pregnancy belly was cute, either. He would end up with the absence of one – or more – rather vital organs.

"Try feeling like you've got a basketball in your stomach, and then come complain to me, Malfoy!" Hermione barked and Draco glared at her.

"Oh god," Harry groaned and shifted a few tentative inches away from Hermione to get out of the firing line.

"Unlike _you_, I don't have a _baby_ in my stomach! You are perfectly entitled to look and feel like you have a basketball in your stomach. You even manage to look gorgeous despite it! I, on the other hand, am _just_ _FAT_!" Draco snapped and whined, upset when he tried his pants again to no avail.

"Oh god, Draco, please no tears again! You'll set me off!" Hermione said frantically.

"I'm _FAT_ and I'm _UGLY_! I have _ACNE_ for fuck sake! Before this, I never had a zit in my life! My nipples are as sore as shit, I'm constipated, and I have haemorrhoids!" Draco complained tearfully.

"Constipated and haemorrhoids?" Harry asked with a snort.

"Yes!" Draco snapped. "Have you got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good, because you're bottoming tonight," Draco hissed then turned on his heel and stomped upstairs again.

Hermione burst out laughing. "I don't sound like that when I complain, do I?" she asked through her giggles.

"_No one_ sounds like that when they complain. He's one of a kind." Harry smirked. "He's not going to find any work pants that he can do up."

"Yeah, he's always worn form-fitting ones, hasn't he?" Hermione asked and scooped a spoonful of muesli into her mouth.

"Form-fitting?" Harry snorted. "That's a nice way of saying all his pants hug his arse."

"You would know," Hermione retorted. "Speaking of hugging his arse, it sounds like you're in for it tonight."

"Tonight, this afternoon, this evening, tomorrow morning…" Harry muttered. "I'm in for it _all the time_ lately. How come you don't seem as remotely horny as Draco?"

"I'm more satisfied with a large block of chocolate than sex right now. To each his own," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Don't let Ron hear you say that," Harry warned.

"He knows," she laughed. "I'm feeling pretty un-sexy right now and don't feel like sex much at all. Jenny told me it's normal. Ron understands."

"So, he's just going without?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course not. I'm not that inconsiderate. He might not be completely satisfied but he's not starving," Hermione scoffed. "I have hands and a mouth."

"Urgh, ew!" Harry squealed and slapped his hands over his ears.

"Oh please. You can give but you can't take," Hermione snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I heard you and Draco going at it fiercely in your bathroom last night. You forgot it was right next to the guest room, did you?" Hermione asked and raised an amused eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. I can't say I had many coherent thoughts once he accosted me in the shower… again," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"So, that was _you_ moaning 'yes… yes… _yes_… YES… _OH FUCK_! _YES_!'?" Hermione asked with a very good impersonation of the noises she had been privy to the night before.

"Um –"

"_Yes_," Draco interrupted in confirmation as he hurried back into the kitchen. "That was all Harry. My mouth was occupied elsewhere." Harry looked up and saw Draco standing there in his jacket, neatly pressed shirt, tie and… gold silk boxers!

"I _completely_ love the look, baby, but I don't think Bill, Julie, and Gracie will agree," Harry laughed.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Draco snapped.

"No! I'm saying that the boxers don't really go with the rest of your attire!" Harry said quickly.

"Oh," Draco muttered. "I need your help with that."

"In what way?"

"I tried to transfigure my trousers so there was a bit more room around the stomach and I kind of, um… disintegrated them…" Draco trailed and gave Harry a feeble look.

"Huh?" Harry said stupidly. "How the fuck did you manage that!"

"I don't know! I said the spell perfectly!" Draco protested.

"It's the Couvade," Hermione stated and gulped down her tea.

"What? No. That can't be right. My magic hasn't been affected by that at all," Draco scoffed.

"Up until now," Hermione retorted. "Pregnancy can cause some woman's magic to go haywire in later months."

"Has yours?" Draco asked frantically.

"Nope," Hermione said with a smug smirk. "I don't recommend you let him use the lubrication charm on you, Harry." Harry squeaked in response and Draco looked horrified. Hermione pushed her empty tea cup towards Draco. "Try and refill if for me."

Draco looked defiantly at her and whipped out his wand. He clearly said the spell and they all watched as the tea cup melted into a pool of green, bubbly mush.

"You are so not going anywhere _near_ my arse while you're like that!" Harry cried.

"What am I going to do for pants!" Draco hissed and then whirled on Hermione who was snorting with laughter. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!_ I have no magic and I have no pants! Harry, fix it!_"

"You could always wear my overalls," Harry suggested bravely and started running away before Draco could react.

o o o o o

"BLOODY HELL! I don't care if it's roses or orchids! I don't care if the cake is silver! And I _certainly_ don't care if your shoes have silver buckles or not!" Harry screeched and came storming down the hallway with Draco in tow waving fabric samples at him.

Ron and Hermione looked up from where they were curled up on the couch together and grinned evilly at each other.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Draco yelled. "THIS IS IMPORTANT! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME, POTTER!"

Harry stopped abruptly a few feet away from the couch causing Draco to run into his back and stumble. Harry grabbed him reflexively, and they stopped arguing long enough for Draco to right himself.

"Is Draco wearing a _dress_?" Ron whispered to Hermione in disbelief.

Hermione snorted. "No, it's just a huge t-shirt. Not many of his pants fit him anymore, so he doesn't wear any when he's not at work. He hates the tightness around his stomach."

"STOP HARRASSING ME!" Harry snapped. He glanced at the items in Draco's hands and pulled a face. "Urgh! I fucking hate weddings!"

"YOU BETTER MAKE A DECISION ON THIS! MUST I DO EVERYTHING!" Draco argued.

"I TOLD YOU WHAT I WANTED!" Harry yelled back.

"YOU ARE NOT WEARING PLAIN BLACK ROBES TO OUR WEDDING AND YOU ARE CERTAINLY NOT WEARING ANYTHING _HIRED_!" Draco screamed and then threw all the fabric samples on the floor and burst into tears. "You are… just trying… to ruin… it all… for me…" he sobbed heavily. "You… don't… care!"

"Has he been like this during your whole stay?" Ron asked Hermione as he watched Harry fight down his anger.

"Ah huh," Hermione murmured with a nod and rubbed her abdomen as the baby shifted. "Actually he goes between shouting and tears quite often. Poor Harry can't keep up."

The doorbell rang, and Hermione indicated to Harry that she would get it just as Harry tentatively wrapped his arms around Draco. The last time he did that, he got kneed in the groin.

Draco was still sobbing heavily when Hermione came back with Gracie in tow. She cleared her throat pointedly. Harry and Draco both looked up. Draco looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

"I haven't done my hair!" Draco moaned and buried his face in Harry's shoulder again.

"Your hair?" Ron laughed. "You're standing there in the midst of a tantrum in a t-shirt the size of a tent and not much else, you have snot all over your face, and you're worried about your _hair_?"

"Come at a bad time, did I?" Gracie asked in amusement.

"I highly doubt you'll find a good time in the next couple of months," Harry said wryly.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco choked out.

"Why don't you go and wash your face, baby, while I make Grace a cup of tea?" Harry suggested.

Draco made a pained noise and couldn't think of a graceful way he could possibly get out of his predicament, so he just fled the room. Once they heard the bedroom door upstairs slam, they all burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry about that, Grace," Harry said. "We were arguing about the wedding and I got fed up, so Draco threw tantrum number two thousand and eighty nine."

"Yeah, and that's only in the last month," Hermione snorted.

"No need to apologise. He tried it on with me last week when I put a file away that he was apparently working on. I politely but firmly told him to pull his head in and he didn't speak to me for the rest of the day," Gracie laughed. "I got a lovely apology the next day, though. Rather sheepish and highly regretful, he was."

Hermione shifted in her seat and giggled. "Sorry, the baby is kicking again. This one definitely has Draco's feistiness." Harry's face broke into a wide grin. "Come and talk to your baby, Harry," she encouraged, but Harry blushed and shook his head.

"Nah, it's ok. I felt like a bit of a dick when I tried last time," Harry mumbled.

"I don't know if it's just my imagination, but he or she seems more active when you or Draco are around and talking," Hermione mused.

Harry snorted. "You're just trying to get me to talk to the bump," he scoffed.

"It's supposed to be beneficial," Hermione sniffed.

"Have you been doing it?" Harry shot back.

"I'm not his or her parent. I have, however, been playing music to it," Hermione told him and Harry laughed. "Oh, you laugh now, Harry Potter, but you'll thank me when your child is a genius."

Draco returned then, looking much more refreshed and respectable in a loose pair of tracksuit pants and a white t-shirt with his face clean and hair brushed.

"Feeling a bit more human?" Gracie asked teasingly.

"Marginally," Draco replied and smiled. "What can I do for you, Gracie? You realise it's the weekend and you are free of my hassles for another day and a half?"

"I'm never free from your hassles, _sir_," Gracie shot back cheekily and Draco smirked.

"True, but that's what makes you the best in the business. So, what have you got for me? Nothing work related, please. My brain isn't functioning properly at the moment." When Ron snorted at this comment, Draco shot him a nasty glare.

"Keep your pants on, Oh Great Hormonal One," Gracie snorted. "Your wedding invites arrived from the printer. I knew you were anxious for them, so I decided to drop them in on my way to my boyfriend's for lunch. I thought Harry might like a peek before you mail them out."

Draco shot Harry a wary look and tried to indicate discreetly to Gracie not to take them out of her bag.

Harry sighed impatiently. "You went with the ugly traditional-looking ones, didn't you? Even after I said I hated them?"

"I only did it because I was pissed off at you that day," Draco said defensively.

"Pissed off because I didn't agree with the invites?" Harry asked, bemused.

"No, because you wouldn't suck me off when I asked nicely," Draco reminded Harry and crossed his arms.

"You were being a grumpy arse again! I wasn't in the mood to give you a blow job after you just ripped my head off for squeezing the toothpaste the wrong way and not replacing the toilet roll!" Harry argued.

"I was stuck on the toilet with no paper to… you know…" Draco indicated with his hands.

"You only had to shout and I would've brought you a new roll," Harry pointed out. Hermione, Ron, and Grace were watching the volley of banter in amusement. "For all this, we are stuck with piss ugly wedding invites? You can send them back and get them to add a line at the bottom that says 'Harry had no say in the selection of these poor excuses for wedding invitations'."

"I will do no such thing! These are traditional wiz… er… family invites. After today, you won't see them ever again, so quit your moaning," Draco demanded.

"Fine, but next time you need toilet roll, you know what you can use," Harry sniped and earned a scowl from Draco.

o o o o o

"They're looking at us," Draco whispered to Harry as he scowled at the members of their birthing class.

Harry snorted. "No one gives a shit, Draco," he replied and shook his head. "Stop sending everyone evil looks. They all know our situation."

"I know, and that's why they are looking at us," Draco insisted. "Hermione's the only pregnant woman here with two men."

"Quit it, Draco. Paranoia doesn't suit you," Hermione hissed. "They know I'm your surrogate, they know _you_ are the biological father, and they also know you're suffering a sympathetic pregnancy."

"What!" Draco snapped. "How the fuck do they know?" he said, speaking loud enough for the couples close by to hear. "No wonder they are staring at me like I have a booger the size of a horse hanging from my nose."

"Urgh, Draco. Your class and dignity has completely gone down the pan since you've had Couvade," Harry scolded. "Have you considered that the reason they may be looking at you is because you've not stopped whining since we got here? Don't you want to be here?"

"Don't start with that crap again, Harry," Draco warned. "You know I'm not going to miss anything to do with our baby."

"Oh, I see someone's feeling a little moody today!" their class instructor laughed and everyone but Draco joined her. "I bet all you pregnant ladies here today are mighty happy to see a _man_ finally suffering as we do!" She received murmurs of agreements and nods.

"Well, thanks so much," Draco said sarcastically, "you bloody overly cheerful bi –" he mumbled under his breath, but Harry caught it and cut him off with a smack in the arm.

"Please make an effort to be helpful," Harry requested. "It's not fair on Hermione for you to be such an irritable shit during her first birthing class. We all need to know what to do during the birth, so shut the bloody hell up!"

Draco scowled for a moment and then folded his arms. "Fine," he huffed.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a sigh of relief. Draco had been completely unbearable over the last few weeks. The stress of the wedding and opening the new firm had just compounded his already frayed emotions. It wasn't just Harry that copped the force of the mood swings; Draco shared them out for everyone equally these days.

"Ok, everyone, it's lovely to meet you all! You've chatted amongst yourselves and now it's time to start the class. My name is Emma, in case any of you had forgotten…"

"Why the hell did she look at _me_ when she said that?" Draco grumbled.

"Because you already called her Erin when you wanted to know where the Men's Room was and Ella when you were looking for the water cooler," Harry reminded him.

"Draco, the baby is kicking again," Hermione cut in and Draco's face immediately lit up. In a shot, he was knelt in front of Hermione with his hands on her stomach.

"Oh, it's always good to see such an eager father," Emma cooed.

"That's a bit of an odd thing to say," Draco said as he turned and glared testily at her. "'Eager' implies an isolated feeling of excitement. I'm bloody ecstatic, not _eager_."

"Of course, Draco," Emma said with a smile. "But so often these days we see fathers not wanting to be involved with their baby. It's always refreshing to see a father so involved."

"Two fathers," Hermione corrected.

Draco sat back down next to Harry and sighed. "Then those dickheads need to be fucking castrated," he said firmly. "Harry and I… this has been…" he started, but stopped and shook his head. "If they can't give their baby the love and attention it deserves, then they don't deserve to have a dick to create a baby. The bloody wankers." The room had fallen silent, but many of the mothers – especially the single ones – were nodding furiously at Draco's comment. "I'm sorry. I just need some air…" Draco said after a few moments, getting up and leaving the room.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_We are nearing the end now, so in the next few chapters, we advance ahead in time quickly, though not abruptly :) I'm glad so many of you are still enjoying it. I've had a ball writing this plot and having just as much fun with Part II :) _

_Thanks for all the Christmas wishes! My parties went well and the shopping was, well, ok but I hate battling crowds, so my nerves were a bit frayed by the end of the day! I now have a tree with loads of presents underneath. Unfortunately, they are all unwrapped because I'm dreading tackling them all! _

_Thanks to everyone who has read/commented on my Christmas fics :) I've never been great writing one-shots because (as you can tell) I prefer using more words and struggle writing PWP. I was a bit anxious what sort of reception the fics would get, but luckily, everyone seems to have enjoyed them!_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	25. Chapter 24

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 24**

Draco turned when he felt a hand on his back and found Harry gazing at him with eyes full of concern. Draco smiled. "I'm fine. Just sulking about how fucked up our world is sometimes…" he mused.

"The wizarding world?" Harry asked in confusion.

"No. I mean wizards and Muggles alike. We never thought we could have a baby, Harry, and it's highly unlikely we ever would have if it wasn't for Hermione. Yet, there are these arseholes walking around getting women pregnant left, right, and centre but not wanting anything to do with their children. Then you have fathers that stick around for a short part of the child's life, only to walk out on the whole family and never to be seen again! I don't get it. It's not fair that people like you and I have to go to extremes to get a baby, when there are dickheads like that who just… argh!" Draco put his hands up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

Harry put an arm around his fiancé's shoulders. "You can't be dwelling on this, love. We can't do anything to change it. You just need to be satisfied that _our_ baby will have both parents and will have nothing but the best. He or she will have more love and support than he or she can handle. That's all that matters. You also have to realise that all these babies you are concerned about are probably much better off without wankers like that in their lives."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm just being all emotional again," he laughed softly. "I'm more than ready for this Couvade Syndrome to be over with. Men weren't made to deal with emotions like this. We're too weak."

Harry laughed. "I'm going to tell Hermione you said that," he teased and Draco snorted.

"We better get back in. I promise to behave myself. I want to help Hermione as much as possible, seeing as we are going to be there for the birth," Draco said. He gave Harry a kiss, and they made their way back inside, hand in hand.

o o o o o

Harry slowly eased an ice pack onto Draco's forehead and Draco hissed in response. "Do you want a headache potion?" Harry asked with an amused smile. Draco nodded and then winced in pain.

"A room full of pregnant women and _you're_ the one to pass out, Draco!" Hermione laughed. "Bloody typical!"

"It wasn't my fault that woman who calls herself an instructor can't instruct to save herself," Draco mumbled.

"We have classes on this for a reason. You were breathing too deeply. Short, sharp breaths, she said. It's no wonder you fainted," Hermione told him.

"Plus it was goddamn hot in that room," Harry pointed out.

"I don't know why they picked a room with wooden floors. I wouldn't have a bloody great lump on my head if I fell onto carpet," Draco sniped. "I felt like a complete idiot doing those breathing exercises with you," he complained to Hermione.

Harry laughed. "You were the most enthusiastic one in the room!"

"That's beside the point. I was just trying to be supportive," Draco sniffed.

"And you were," Hermione insisted. "Both of you were fantastic once the class got started. Well, up until you fainted from breathing too heavily, hon." She patted Draco's knee with a chuckle. "I have complete faith that you will both be wonderful during the birth."

"Just so long as I don't have to watch them give you needles, I'll do my best," Draco declared.

"I don't doubt it," Hermione agreed with a smile. Just thinking about her two friends in the delivery room made her giggle.

o o o o o

Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace in Harry and Draco's living room. "Mum!" Draco cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He jumped up and gave his mother a tight hug.

"I decided to come visit my two favourite boys as I have a free slot on my timetable," Narcissa explained and then spotted Harry lying miserably on the couch.

"Hi Narcissa," Harry mumbled.

"What's the matter, darling?" Narcissa asked immediately, moving over to her son-in-law to be.

"He ate too much of Hermione's chocolate cake after lunch," Draco snorted. "Now he has a stomach ache."

"Fuck off," Harry snapped.

"Awww, my poor baby has a sore tummy," Draco cooed. "Want to borrow my bucket?" He smirked and then scowled when Narcissa slapped his arm.

"You are in no position to be mocking Harry about feeling sick, mister!" Narcissa scolded. "Or for what he eats, for that matter."

"It's all his own doing!" Draco protested. Harry frowned at him, then rolled on his side and looked away. "I'm sorry, babe, but you ate so bloody much of that cake!"

"Bite me, Draco," Harry mumbled.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better by cheering you up," Draco sighed.

"Then come lie down with me, or something! Don't pull the piss out of me," Harry snapped. "It's not like I haven't been comforting _you_ enough lately," he finished with an angry huff.

"I've come to deliver your first baby present," Narcissa announced to stave off an inevitable argument.

"Ooo, hand it over!" Draco cried and bounced eagerly in his seat. "Who's it from?"

Narcissa glanced warily at Harry and cleared her throat. "Um, I'd rather not say."

Draco was ripping into the gift and Harry rolled his eyes. "No, that's ok. I don't want to help open _our_ baby's first gift!" Draco stopped and glanced guiltily at his mother. He gathered up the half unwrapped present and went over to perch on the edge of the couch next to Harry. Harry gave a slight smile and watched Draco finish unwrapping the present.

Draco pulled out a small, soft black bundle and held it up to study it. Next thing, he was laughing his arse off. "THE FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry exploded and snatched the item from Draco. "Your bloody godfather got our son or daughter _baby Slytherin robes_!" he screeched. Draco just kept laughing hysterically and Narcissa giggled.

"But… they… are… so _cute_," Draco choked out amidst his laughter.

"God, if I didn't have a sore stomach before, I bloody do now," Harry complained with a sneer on his face and held up the small black robe made of soft cotton, with a silver-white wool lining, complete with a tiny Slytherin crest and scarf. "This is going nowhere near our baby." He glared slightly at Narcissa and she laughed, throwing up her hands defensively.

"Don't give me that green-eyed, sulky look. I knew nothing of this. I was pure Ravenclaw, through and through!" Narcissa cried with a giggle. "I'm with you on this one, darling."

Harry gave Draco a triumphant look. "Ha!" he said smugly, shoving the garment back in the paper and handing it back to Draco. "Have them framed and hung on our bathroom wall. I won't ever need a laxative again!"

"You wait," Draco warned with a grin. "You won't always be here when baby needs dressing. I'm going to Floo Sev and thank him."

"Yeah, give him this message for me," Harry said. "Tell him he can kiss this." He rolled over and patted his arse. Draco just laughed before leaving the room.

o o o o o

"Harry, I'm hungry. I can't sleep," Draco said and nudged his sleeping fiancé in the arm. "_Harry_…" Harry didn't stir. "Har-ry?" Draco tried in a louder, sing-song voice. Harry rolled over in his sleep and farted.

"Oh yeah, thanks so much for your concern," Draco said with a snort. This is what finally woke Harry up.

"Draco?" he croaked.

"You farted on me," Draco huffed.

"I did not," Harry mumbled, shuffling back down in the bed. "And even if I did, it's your cooking that did it."

"I can't sleep," Draco informed him.

"What time is it, anyway?" Harry mumbled, eyes slipping shut sleepily again.

"One fifteen," Draco said. "I'm hungry."

"After one in the morning and you're hungry?" Harry said with a sigh. "Go and eat, then."

"My back hurts. Can you go for me? I only want a bacon and tomato sauce sandwich," Draco insisted.

"Only? Bugger off, Draco. I'm not cooking for you at one am with both Blaise and Hermione staying as guests."

"Can we shag, then?" Draco asked. Harry groaned and put the pillow over his head. "Pleeeease, Harry?"

"I'm _tired_! Please let me sleep, Draco," Harry whined.

Draco smacked his lips. "Fine," he grumbled and then spooned up behind Harry. "Don't you dare fart while I'm like this."

"Hmmf," was Harry's answer as sleep claimed him again. Draco sighed slightly, a little annoyed Harry didn't stay awake to keep him company and cater to his needs.

Half an hour later, Draco was still awake, but feeling a little more sleepy. He was just about to doze off when something shifted in his calf, followed by the worst pain he swore he had ever felt. "HARRY!" he screeched and Harry shot up in bed, looking around frantically. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" Draco cried, grabbing hold of his leg.

"What hurts, baby?" Harry asked urgently. "What can I do to help?"

Draco screwed up his face and whined. "OWWWW! FUCK!" he moaned. Harry suspected straight away what was wrong. He pried Draco's hands away from his leg and felt that the muscle was all cramped.

"Try moving your foot, love. You've just got a muscle cramp," Harry told him and tried kneading the muscle to relax it again.

"I CAN'T! DON'T TOUCH IT! IT HURTS!"

"You can. It will stop soon," Harry said. Draco soon relaxed and was left whimpering into Harry's thigh where he had curled around Harry's leg in pain. "Shhh, it's ok now. They hurt like hell, I know."

"I'm sorry I woke you so suddenly," Draco mumbled. "It hurt so much."

"It's ok, honey. Come on, try and get some sleep, alright? I'll rub your back for awhile 'til you fall asleep," Harry said.

"I need a piss," Draco muttered and got out of bed. "Shit, it still hurts! It feels all bruised."

"It will feel better if you walk on it," Harry promised and sunk back down beneath the covers. Draco wandered into their en suite to relieve himself, and Harry heaved a deep sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, he would be thoroughly glad when the pregnancy – and Draco's Couvade – was over.

o o o o o

Harry was sitting on the couch chatting with Ron and Hermione while he sipped a beer. Ron was kneeling in front of Hermione rubbing her swollen feet and Harry was amused to see how much is red-headed friend was enjoying pampering his girlfriend.

Ron picked up his own bottle and held it up to Harry. "Cheers, mate. You deserve a medal for putting up with Draco throughout this pregnancy." He took a swig from the bottle as Harry laughed.

"He's not that bad and it's not his fault," Harry pointed out. "Hermione's had her moments too."

Hermione laughed. "_Moments_, yes. Not one eight month long moment."

"Did you get over all your, uh, relationship stuff?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Now that the issues with his job are resolved, we're as strong as ever. I love having him around more often and we're just really looking forward to the baby coming now."

Ron grinned. "I still can't believe you're about to be a fucking father in just a few weeks! How cool will it be to have a wee baby around? I can't wait for that to be me."

Hermione's expression fell slightly and Harry didn't miss her hand curling reflexively over her stomach. Harry's eyes narrowed in response. "Can I feel again, Hermione?" he asked abruptly to draw her attention.

Hermione blinked and then smiled at him. "Sure, love," she said. "Talk to it."

"You know I feel weird about that. Especially with an audience," Harry mumbled.

"Well, I can't leave the room for you to be alone with it," Hermione laughed. "Draco talks to it all the time."

"I know and I love watching him do it, but it's weird for me," Harry said and placed a hand on Hermione's stomach.

"Where is your other half, anyway?" Ron asked and finished his beer.

"Sleeping," Harry replied. "He had a rough night last night. He couldn't sleep and then he had a bad leg cramp."

"Oh, they're hell. I've had a couple myself," Hermione said. "I'm having no troubles sleeping, though. In fact, I'm buggered most of the time and sleep like a log."

"Have you thought about taking early maternity leave?" Harry asked. "Like, starting _now_?"

"I always planned to work right up to the birth. I don't really want to take more time off than necessary," Hermione said.

"But maybe it _is_ necessary if you're so tired," Ron offered, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"HARRY! I CAN'T TAKE A SHIT AGAIN! CAN YOU COME RUB MY STOMACH!" Draco voice shouted from upstairs.

Ron started sniggering. "Sleeping?" he asked sarcastically.

"He doesn't realise Ron and I are here, does he?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"I highly doubt it," Harry snorted. "If he's shouting about his toilet habits publicly, then we have a bigger problem than I thought."

"Haaarrrryyyyy…" Draco's voice whined just before he appeared in the door way of the living room dressed in red pyjamas with black and white cows all over them, hair sticking up in all directions, and scratching his balls distractedly. He looked up and started abruptly. "… _fuck_…" he muttered with a frown. He turned and glared at Harry. "You said both Blaise and Hermione weren't going to be here today!"

"Sorry, hon, it's my fault," Hermione piped up. "My feet were sore so we came home early from shopping."

"S'alright," Draco said and plopped down in Harry's lap, melting back against him when Harry's arms snaked around his waist. "I didn't mean to imply I didn't want you here. I just expected Harry to be alone… obviously…" He scowled slightly. Harry put his hand up under Draco's pyjama top and rubbed his stomach.

"I've seen you in a worse state quite a few times recently," Hermione reminded him and Draco smiled a bit.

"I just feel like a big, fat, horrible lump," Draco said. "It's just one symptom after the other these days. I'll take the puking over all this weird shit any day."

"I thought you were still puking, mate?" Ron asked and Draco shook his head.

"Nah, I stopped that after my operation," Draco replied as Harry pulled out his wand and summoned something to him that Draco couldn't make out. "What's that?" he asked, watching a tiny vial fly into Harry's hand.

"Take it for me?" Harry requested.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "No, bugger off. Last time you asked me that, I was knocked out for hours and woke up in the hospital wing."

"It wasn't my fault you had an allergic reaction to it! This will help you, I promise. I got it from Severus," Harry told him.

Draco took the vial and eyed it closely. "What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's a mild laxative made from natural ingredients."

"You spoke to Sev about my..." Draco cried and indicated frantically to his stomach. "Fuck, you know I didn't want him know about any of our private stuff! Especially anything to do with the Couvade!"

"Well, good thing I don't always listen to you! He told me you _should_ have gone to him for help with this because it's what is causing your hae –" Draco slapped his hand over Harry's mouth before Harry could finish the sentence.

Harry peeled Draco's hand away from his mouth and smacked his lips. "Fine. Have a sore arse, but don't whinge to me about it!" he snapped.

Draco exhaled sharply through his nose before ripping the stopper out of the vial and downing it in one shot. "Happy now?" he sneered.

"Yes, but there is something else…" Harry said tentatively.

"Oh for…" Draco started but stopped talking before he got himself into trouble again. "_What_?"

"He gave me a salve, for, well… you know…" Harry stammered. "Your arse…" Harry didn't know where Draco had had his wand kept in his pyjamas, but in one swift movement, Draco was flushing a bright red and Harry found himself on the end of Draco's wand.

"Any issues with my _arse_ are entirely between you and I, Potter. You _ever_ mention my fucking ring to Sev at all in the future, _you_ won't see it! EVER AGAIN!" Draco sneered.

Harry just cocked an eyebrow at his bright red fiancé and shrugged. "He said the soreness will go within hours and won't come back if you keep using it regularly…" Harry pressed and he could see Draco's interest was piqued. "And, it would be even more thorough if applied by someone else…" Draco visibly caved. He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly in Harry's lap. "Plus, it needs to be put on _very_ attentively… rubbed in _very_ well…"

"Snape so fucking didn't say all of that," Ron muttered and Hermione kicked him lightly in the arm. Draco didn't notice, however, as he was too busy licking his lips and gazing hungrily into Harry's eyes.

"Attentively, you say?" Draco asked hoarsely and Harry's own tongue popped out to wet his lips sensually.

"Mmmm," Harry confirmed, tweaking one of Draco's nipples lightly.

"Well," Draco started and then swallowed to wet his now-dry mouth, "if a Potions Master says that…"

"Merlin, we're out of here!" Hermione declared with a snort. She held out a hand for Ron to help her up, and by the time they left the room, Draco had Harry on his back pinned to the couch and was attacking his neck hungrily.

o o o o o

The next day, Harry led Draco cautiously up their stairs with a blindfold on. "Don't you make me run into a bloody wall!" Draco cried.

"Draco, I wouldn't do that, you dick. Why would I hurt you intentionally?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, I've been rather an arse lately. You may feel the urge," Draco replied.

"You react better to passive punishment," Harry tossed back, smirking to himself.

"Such as?"

"Withholding sexual favours, or withholding the tomato sauce," Harry laughed.

"Maybe you should just lead me into a wall…" Draco said, sounding worried Harry was going to use both of his punishments immediately. "If those are punishments, what do you use as rewards?"

"You haven't done anything to remotely deserve a reward lately, my love. You've been a right pain in my rectum for weeks now," Harry intoned. "However, I assume a reward would constitute sex _and_ tomato sauce in some capacity."

Draco stopped walking abruptly and cleared his throat. "I'll be really good!" he cried and Harry laughed again. "No, Harry, I really will! If you give me my reward _now_, I'll be good forever."

"You may as well promise me that Severus Snape is going to have a sex change, because that's more likely to occur than you being _good_ forever," Harry declared and Draco huffed in annoyance. "Now, shut up for a minute. I have a surprise for you."

Draco pouted. "If it doesn't involve your bare arse and a bottle of sauce, I don't want it," he sulked.

"Oh, I think you will." Draco heard a door click open and his skin prickled in anticipation. They must be going into their bedroom! Maybe Harry was finally going to repay the chocolate body paint favour! Chocolate wasn't quite tomato sauce, but it would be adequate. Harry chuckled in amusement. "I can see your reaction in your pants, love. We aren't going into our bedroom."

"Why the fuck not?" Draco demanded. "We haven't had a go in –"

"Two hours. I sucked you off two hours ago in the shower, so keep your pants on while I give you my surprise! My tongue isn't going anywhere!" Harry cried impatiently. "Ready?" Draco nodded, so Harry whipped the blindfold off his fiancé. "Surprise!"

Draco blinked to clear his bleary eyes at the sudden light and then gasped, grabbing Harry's arm in surprise. "Harry…" he breathed and looked around. They were in one of their guest rooms – now quite obviously a baby's nursery. It was filled with white baby furniture, and standing in the centre of the room was a beautiful white baby crib adorned in layers of sheer white lace, satin, and ribbons. "That's…"

Harry nodded. "Yep," he said excitedly. "Your baby crib. The one you slept in when you were born." He saw Draco's throat working furiously and the inevitable tears began to fall.

"This is so perfect," Draco sobbed. Harry chuckled and pulled Draco to his chest for a hug, but Draco suddenly stiffened. He pulled abruptly away from Harry and wiped his eyes. "How the fuck did _you_ find out the sex of the baby!" he hissed, stalking over to the other side of the room and snapping up a large, fluffy teddy bear. "It's fucking _blue_!" He launched the bear at the wall. His anger surged when Harry started laughing.

When Draco pulled out his wand and started swooping on him, Harry held up his hands defensively, but was still laughing. "It's _your_ bear, you arse! It's the first present you got when _you_ were born! Funnily enough, also from Severus," Harry explained and grabbed Draco's arm to calm him, eventually being able to urge Draco back into the hug. "I don't know the sex, love. Your Mum gave us your crib and your teddy to start the baby's room. I wanted to surprise you with it."

"Oh," Draco said in a tiny voice before he started crying again. "Then why can't I remember the teddy?"

Harry smiled. "Your Mum told me you may not. You had many toys as a child and she made a point of keeping that bear out of your reach so it stayed immaculate."

Draco nodded and sniffled. "Ok," he said. "Sorry, I overreacted."

"It's alright, love." Harry stroked his hair and then gave him a kiss.

"What if we have a girl, though?" Draco asked.

"There is no rule saying a girl can't have a blue teddy," Harry murmured in amusement. "We'll put pink ribbon around it's neck if we have to cross that bridge."

"I hate the green walls, but everything else is just… perfect!" Draco said, giving Harry a watery smile. The emotions swelled within him again as he took in the baby items in the room.

"The room isn't decorated yet, baby. This is only the furniture. The walls are still the same colour they were when it was a guest room" Harry pointed out.

Draco's wet eyes flicked to the walls. "Oh yeah," he said tearfully.

Harry pointed to two very large paint cans sitting beside the changing table. "One is pink paint, the other is blue," he explained. "When our baby is born, we will decorate the room together."

"Together…" Draco repeated and then nuzzled his face into Harry's shoulder. "I'd like that." Harry pulled Draco down onto the floor and they say for a long time together in each others arms, lost in thoughts of their baby.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_AWWWWW! ;) We are fast approaching the end, my dears. I'll be so sorry to see the end. I've met so many fabulous people in my readers. I love you all and I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas :)_

_I hope you liked this chapter – it's different to the others, in that it's a lot of small scenes as we are seeing the boys rapidly speeding towards the wedding and the birth._

_Some have been speculating over what will be in 'A Priceless Gift II' One person asked whether Hermione will want to keep Baby Malfoy-Potter in Part II… all I'm going to say to that is, Baby Malfoy-Potter isn't born yet, so who's to say what will happen with the birth or afterwards? ducks Sorry, but anything I possibly say about Part II will inevitably spoil the ending of Part I, so I won't say. But PLEASE keep speculating! I love it:)_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	26. Chapter 25

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 25**

"In five hours you will be a married man," Ron commented with a grin. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the back garden sipping hot chocolate the morning of the wedding. It was cold, but not snowing, and they were bundled up in warm clothing. Everything for the Big Day had been planned and executed to the last rose petal, so Harry didn't have much to do the at that point except ensure he was dressed and ready to turn up at the alter on time.

"How are you feeling about it all, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. She took Harry's hand and rubbed the back of it. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since he woke up.

"I'm excited. I truly cannot wait to marry Draco," Harry admitted with a happy blush. "I'm a little bit lost for words, actually. I'm a bit out of sorts, but not in a bad way. I appreciate you both being here for me this morning."

"Where else would we be?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"You alright today, Hermione? Will you be ok to get through the day?" Harry fussed.

"I have an awful backache, but other than that, I'm wonderful, Harry. I'll probably be tired by the end of the day, but Narcissa told me to feel free to lie down in one the guest rooms whenever I felt I needed it. I wouldn't miss today for the world," Hermione assured Harry and he nodded. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Am I that obvious?" Harry laughed slightly.

"We can read you like a book, mate," Ron snorted.

"Yeah, I'm worried. But not because I think he won't be well today, just because I'm generally worried how he's feeling," Harry said and took another sip from his mug. "I can't stop thinking about him, actually."

"I spoke to Narcissa and she says he's fine; just a bit distracted and snappy," Hermione said with a grin. "Much like any other day!"

"Oh, just a bit?" Harry chuckled. "Must make a nice change."

"So, _the_ Harry Potter is getting married. The Boy Who Lived and third sector of the Golden Trio is becoming a man?" Ron mused.

Harry snorted. "I became a man when I was fourteen, Ron. After the Yule Ball behind the green houses."

"You never did tell us who you lost your virginity to," Hermione pointed out again.

"No, I didn't, did I?" Harry said with a smile.

"Well?" Ron pressed. "You're about to be married! You have to say now!"

"Draco knows who it was," Harry commented.

"Well, that's not fair!" Hermione cried and Harry laughed at her.

"He's my lifelong partner. He knew about my sexual history – however limited it was – quite early on in our relationship, and vice versa."

"Please just tell us, Harry!" Ron pleaded. "At least say if it was a bloke or a girl."

"It was a guy," Harry said with a smile. "After that, I was a bit confused and it led to the whole Cho, Ginny et cetera debacle, which basically confirmed that was I as gay as they come."

"Aw, Harry. You fucking spoilsport," Ron whined.

Harry smiled again and then looked out wistfully over the garden. "I know who it was," Hermione said, breaking Harry's reverie as she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, it's not too hard to figure out when you think about it," Harry agreed.

"Oi! Now you _have_ to tell me if _she_ knows!" Ron argued.

Harry sighed. "Cedric," he murmured.

"Whoa, fuck," Ron breathed. "That's… intense…" He sat back in his chair and watched Harry warily as if expecting him to start bawling or something similar.

"Is that why you were so upset when… you know…" Hermione said hesitantly.

"When he died?" Harry asked, not afraid to say the words. "Nah. I was upset because he was a good guy and didn't deserve to be, well… you know. My first time with him was hardly hearts and flowers. It was just a result of pent up emotions and frustration over everything going on with the tournament."

"Who, uh, instigated it?" Ron asked curiously.

"He did, of course," Harry chuckled. "I was just a kid back then. Highly curious and aroused, but a kid all the same. I practically gagged every time I had to try and find a date for the ball. Do you think I was up to instigating my first sexual encounter? And with a boy, no less?" Harry smirked lightly and shook his head. "No, it started on Cedric's advances. It was alright, but nothing special."

"I thought he was with Cho?" Hermione stated.

"He was. She never knew. He wasn't gay, just bisexual. We just agreed to never mention it after that," Harry told them. "I guess it was a small part of the deciding factor in agreeing for us to touch the Goblet together."

"Do you regret it?" Ron pressed.

"Not particularly. I did a bit a first, I suppose. It wasn't how I pictured it at all. For one, we were both still fully clothed save for our pants pulled down just enough to gain access. It just started with some pretty heated kissing, then he asked he if could touch me and it went on from there. Don't get my wrong; I liked it. It felt great. It just wasn't how I pictured my first time. I am, however, thankful it was with someone who was really gentle and considerate with me," Harry finished softly. "But enough about this. I'm not going to get depressed just hours before my wedding."

"There's nothing wrong with having a little bit of history, Harry. It makes you who you are. But now, it's time to open the next chapter in your life. Marrying Draco and very soon becoming a father," Hermione said wistfully.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I must be the luckiest guy around at the moment…" He drained the rest of his cup and sat back to gaze at the clear blue sky, lost in his own thoughts.

o o o o o

"If you don't eat something, I will tie you up and shove it down your throat," Pansy warned, watching in exasperation as Draco picked at the toast in front of him.

"And you won't be getting away with just toast, either," Narcissa added as she pushed some fresh fruit salad towards him and spooned out some bacon onto his plate. "I'm not as soft as Harry is. You have a long day ahead of you. You need to eat a healthy breakfast."

"Urgh," Draco complained and sat back from the table away from the food. "Can't you both get off my bloody back? I'm glad I'm marrying Harry and not a woman who will turn into a nagging wife like you two."

"How do you know Harry won't turn into a nagging wife?" Blaise asked and shrunk back when Draco shot him a harsh glare.

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Draco wondered and a small, dreamy smile danced on his lips.

"Probably eating his breakfast like a good boy," Narcissa said pointedly and she, too, was shot the patented Draco Glare. "Come on, darling, just eat a little bit of each thing for me. You'll need your energy today."

"Do you all get off on watching me hurl or something?" Draco sniped. "I'm. not. hungry."

"Draco…" Narcissa said in her typical mother warning tone.

"No, Mum!" Draco cried. "I will throw up!"

"Don't you take that tone with me Draco Xav –"

"Oh, please, Mum. Not the middle names again. I'm not in the mood! This is my _wedding day_! I'm entitled to be a little out of sorts, so you can all just… get off my fucking back!" Draco huffed. "It's bad enough that I feel huge and ugly. I don't need the three of you nagging me!"

"Harry doesn't think you're ugly and huge," Pansy said in an attempt to soothe her friend.

"Oh, so you're saying _you_ do?" Draco tossed back and frowned fiercely at her.

"Don't you pull the pregnant hormone thing with me, Malfoy," Pansy argued. "Aren't you at least a bit excited? If so, why aren't you bursting with it instead of snapping at everyone within tongue-lashing vicinity?"

"I can't HELP it!" Draco cried defensively. "And of course I'm bloody excited! Are you mental or something? Do you know how long we have waited for this!"

"I was present at Hogwarts when you started shagging him, so yes, I _do_ know how long you've waited for this. So just enjoy it, pet!" Pansy encouraged.

Draco looked like he wanted to protest further and the pursing of the lips indicated he was trying to hold his tongue. "You're right. I know I've been a dickhead. I _am_ excited, but I'm also anxious and nervous. My inner bitch has just been overtaking more often than not lately. And I just wish there was no such fucking tradition that Harry and I couldn't see each other before the wedding because I really could use a shag right now."

"You could wank," Blaise supplied and Draco made an exasperated noise.

"Do I _look_ like a common plebeian who needs to _wank_ before his wedding? No. So unless you have something useful to say, just shut the bloody hell up!"

"And the bitch is back…" Pansy muttered under her breath.

o o o o o

Draco sat on the edge of the bed in his childhood bedroom at Malfoy Manor. He drew a deep shaky breath and pressed the heel of his hand into his temple.

It was only a short time until the ceremony, and Draco wasn't feeling well at all. His back was aching terribly along with his head, his stomach uncomfortably upset, though he didn't feel nauseous, and he felt weak and shaky. He loosened his tie slightly as Narcissa swept into the room followed by Blaise and Pansy, who were his attendants.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa cried. "I had that perfect!"

"I feel sick, Mum," Draco muttered and looked up at his mother.

"It's just nerves," Narcissa dismissed. "Now, quickly. We need to get your hair brushed and your shoes on. Harry is all ready and waiting."

"It's not nerves!" Draco protested weakly. "I think it's something to do with the Couvade. I… I just don't feel right. I can hardly move. My head feels like it's going to split open and my back is agony." Narcissa knelt down in front of him and felt his forehead. "There won't be a fever."

"You look terrible, Draco!" Narcissa said and tutted softly. "How long have you felt like this?"

"An hour or so now…" Draco told her. "Is Harry ok?"

"He's fine, love. He'll be beside himself if knows you aren't well," Narcissa stated, brushing some stray hair off Draco's face.

"Don't tell him! Can you get some potions off Sev or something? Even just ones that work temporarily so I can feel fine for the wedding?" Draco pleaded.

Narcissa pursed her lips in reluctance but finally nodded. "Blaise?" Blaise nodded and raced out of the room. Draco pressed his stomach with his finger tips. "Is it nausea, sweetheart?"

"No. Just funny sharp pains. I feel sick but not throw-up sick," Draco tried to explain. "Is Hermione alright?"

"As far as I know, my darling. She seemed well when I spoke to her about fifteen minutes ago. She was fussing over Harry's hair," Narcissa said with a smile.

"At least someone is there to do it in my absence," Draco chuckled weakly.

Severus came striding in with his wand already drawn. He didn't even ask Draco before he performed some spells over him and then frowned deeply. "There is nothing wrong with him," he said firmly.

"He thinks it's the Couvade Syndrome, Severus. Can you give him some potions just to stave off the symptoms to get him through the ceremony?" Narcissa asked fretfully.

"Explain the symptoms," Severus requested and Draco explained everything he was feeling. "I can assist with the headache and back ache but I advise against any potions for the stomach as I do not know what is causing the discomfort."

"I can handle the upset stomach if you can help me with everything else," Draco said. "But just hurry. I'm not going to be late. Harry will freak if I am. He'll think I've done a runner."

"I will Floo to my lab and return briefly," Severus told them and disappeared up Draco's Floo with a loud roar.

"Pansy, can you start doing his hair while I get his shoes on? Blaise, can you bring a cool, wet face cloth so Draco can wipe his face? We'll be all ready to go once you take the potions, darling," Narcissa soothed. Draco nodded and allowed them to fuss over him. He didn't have enough energy to protest.

Severus came back about five minutes later and swooped upon Draco. "Drink these and then lie down. You will feel faint and nauseous briefly whilst they work." He handed three different coloured potions to his godson.

"You just couldn't bring any without side effects, could you?" Narcissa complained. "We just got his hair perfect and you want him to lie down? Must you always be such an arse?"

Severus smirked at her as Draco flopped back onto the bed with a groan. "Sick," he whined and Pansy started stroking his head.

"These are not side effects, Cissa," Severus intoned. "They are just a result of a rapid working tonic. He will be fine in minutes. As for his hair, I'm sure he would prefer it to be a little ruffled as opposed to vomiting his entire stomach contents rather violently all over his wedding attire."

"Don't mention puke," Draco moaned. "I want Harry. I don't give a fuck about tradition!"

"Don't you spoil this for him, Draco," Narcissa said firmly. "You both want the day perfect. Please just ride it out for a few minutes while it works. You both wanted certain traditional elements for your big day and this was one of them. I will not allow –"

"It's ok, I'm feeling better now," Draco interrupted. "You're right, Mum. I'm sorry." He could feel the effects of the potions rapidly working now and he sighed in relief. The strange stomach pains were still there, but without the back ache and headache, he felt he could take on the world compared to how he felt before.

o o o o o

On the other side of the Manor, Harry was pacing back and forth across one of the guest rooms and anxiously looking at his watch every thirty seconds.

"Nervous, mate?" Ron asked sympathetically.

"Why would I be nervous?" Harry shot back sarcastically. "It's only my wedding day, after all. Fuck, I didn't worry this much when I was about to battle a dragon!"

Hermione sat in an armchair by the window with her hands folded protectively across her ample stomach as she shifted uncomfortably. "Phew, your little one is kicking up a storm today!" she said. "Must know his or her daddies are tying the knot!"

"Can I feel again?" Harry asked.

"Please do! Maybe your touch will be a calming influence," Hermione laughed. "I'm completely exhausted and we have barely started the day. Not to mention this irritating back pain."

"Do you want me to rub it?" Ron and Harry offered at the same time and then laughed.

Hermione giggled. "Thank you, my knights in shining armour, but the pain is deep inside. Rubbing will be pointless."

Harry came over and rested his palms on Hermione bump, grinning when he felt the distinct movement. He knelt down and put his ear near Hermione's bellybutton.

"Can you hear me in there, little one? Your Daddy and I can't wait for you to come out and say hello. It feels like we've waited forever for you to arrive… I guess we _have_ waited forever in a way… we already know you're beautiful. We're going to love you so much, sweetheart…." Harry murmured and by the time he stopped cooing softly, Hermione was bawling her eyes out.

"Oh, now look what you've done! My mascara is running! I must look like I've been thumped!" Hermione fretted and patted her eyes with a tissue.

Harry laughed. "I'm sorry. I just needed something to calm me. That was surprisingly helpful."

"I told you to try it sooner," Hermione pointed out. "At least you have another three or four weeks to get many long chats with the bump in now."

"Maybe I just will," Harry said with a smile.

"Alright, Hermione, you better fix your make up, love," Ron told her. "We have to get a move on. Ceremony starts in ten."

o o o o o

Harry stood outside the marquee in the vast gardens of Malfoy Manor. The decision to have the wedding at the Manor had been for various reasons. The first and foremost was that Draco wanted to get married in his childhood home as it was a long-standing wizarding tradition for a family heir to get married on family property.

The second reason was the venue restricted access to anyone who was specifically invited and therefore, only personally selected members of the press were invited to take brief notes and limited photographs of the couple for a short period between the ceremony and reception, and nothing else.

An official representative from the Department of Magical Births, Deaths, and Marriages at the Ministry was invited to take as many official photographs as required and was granted an interview with the couple following the ceremony to celebrate and mark the first official same-sex marriage in Wizarding Britain. Special Ministry endorsed editions of the Daily Prophet would be released that same evening.

Draco and Harry had agreed on a red, black and white theme and the marquee erected in the vast gardens was decked accordingly. It was lit by dim lights and an isle of deep, red carpet ran up the middle. Each seat was covered in red silk with a black and white bow, and at the end of each row stood topiaries of red rose buds and baby's breath.

Harry looked down at his white robes, black silk shirt, and red tie, gulping as he wiped his hands on the tissues in his pocket that Hermione had given him for that very reason. He adjusted his corsage of three rose buds and a single white lily, to honour the memory of his mother. He heard the music start and his stomach flopped nervously.

First Narcissa would walk up the isle, looking stunning, no doubt, in her bright peacock blue chiffon gown. Then Hermione and Ron would make the trip, Hermione in her red bridesmaid dress and Ron in a black suit and white tie. Then Pansy and Blaise dressed the same as Ron and Hermione were.

Harry coughed to clear the lump forming in his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck.

And then it would be his and Draco's turn. They would meet at the end of the isle and walk the length together hand in hand before reaching an alter adorned with candles.

The whole wedding had been charmed by some Ministry experts to allow Muggle guests to be invited without them realising they were actually in attendance at a magical wedding and surrounded by witches and wizards. Harry felt guilty about hoodwinking his Muggle guests, but knew the charms were highly necessary. To the Muggles, it would merely look like Harry and Draco were having civil union ceremony.

Harry heard the part of the music come that signalled that it was time. He took one last deep breath and then stepped out onto the edge of the isle and came face to face with Draco, his husband-to-be, looking as stunning and as beautiful as ever. Harry had to mentally restrain himself from grabbing Draco's face and snogging him senseless.

Draco was dressed identically to Harry, but his blond hair seemed to glow against the stark contrasting red, black and white of his wedding attire. He reached up reflexively and stroked Harry's face, almost as if he was checking the moment was real.

A wide grin spread over Draco's face and Harry knew that it matched his own. He took Draco's hand and gave it a firm squeeze and was reassured, if slightly amused, that Draco's hand was just as sweaty as his own.

Draco mouthed 'I love you' to Harry before they started walking slowly up the aisle together, smiling at all their guests and both shocked at just how many people were squeezed into the marquee.

The whole first part of the ceremony went by in a blur for Draco. He could feel the eyes of their five hundred plus guests boring into the back of his head. It was all so overwhelming and he could see that the Ministry-chosen celebrant was droning on about something, but if anyone asked later, Draco wouldn't have been able to tell them what he was saying. Before he realised it, the middle-aged bald guy was asking him if he was ready to say his vows.

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes," he croaked, realising his mind had gone blank and his back was starting to sweat ominously. The cramps in his stomach intensified. Just as he was about to have a nervous breakdown and admit he'd completely forgotten his vows, he felt Harry stroked his palm with his thumb and the words came rushing back.

Draco smiled and gazed directly into Harry's eyes. "_Harry, I want to be with you always just as you are. I choose you above all others, to share my life with me in marriage. I love you for yourself, and I want you to become all that you can be. With your help I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday. I promise to honour this pledge as long as I live._"

"Harry, are you ready to pledge your vows of marriage to Draco?" the celebrant asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. He ghosted his fingers over Draco's wrist. "_Draco, I want to be with you always just as you are. I choose you above all others, to share my life with me in marriage. I love you for yourself, and I want you to become all that you can be. With your help I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday. I promise to honour this pledge as long as I live._"

"The rings, please?" the celebrant requested solemnly. Ron and Blaise stepped forward to hand Harry and Draco each identical white gold wedding bands.

"Draco, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedding husband as long as you both shall live?"

Draco gave a weak smile and tried to shake off the unwell feeling creeping back over him. The potions were wearing off and he was beginning to feel light-headed. "I do," he said and slipped the ring onto Harry's finger.

"Harry, do you take Draco Xavier Carston Regis Jestyn Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Harry said immediately, causing a few sniggers around the marquee. He slid the ring onto Draco's long, elegant finger and grinned.

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry, I know pronounce you lawfully joined in matrimony. You may now kiss to signify this union!"

Cheers erupted around the marquee and as Harry leaned in to kiss his new husband, Draco paled dramatically and pitched backwards in a dramatic faint. Harry grabbed him before he crumpled to the floor just as Hermione let out an ear-piercing scream followed by a harsh declaration of "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" before she doubled over in agony.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_As I said this morning on my LiveJournal (you can find the link on my Author profile): _

_It appears that Chapter 26 (the final chapter) will be posted on Christmas Day. I promise I did not plan it this way! So, I've decided, that as my Christmas gift to all you loyal and fabulous readers, I am going to post Chapter 26, the Epilogue and preview to Part II all on Christmas Day! Obviously, a lot of you won't be online at that point, but these will all be waiting for you next time you log-on :)_

So, tomorrow, it will be all over! Well... not quite :) Part II is coming along well. No comments on it at this point as it will spoil the final chapters of Part I.

What to do with my time once I finished posting a chapter a day? Oh, I know... work on Part II and the prequel I've had demands for:laughs: I also plan on working on my one-shot skills and will post some of these in between posting the longer, chaptered fics.

_Thank you to those have sent me lovely Christmas cards, in both the snail mail and ecard form. _

_And finally, hope you all have a MERRY CHRISTMAS:hugs: _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	27. Chapter 26

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 26**

The first thing Draco heard when he was reefed back into consciousness was someone pacing in very loud shoes not far from him. He tried to pry his eyes open, but they didn't seem to be cooperating, so he groaned in frustration.

"Draco!"

_Oh, that's Harry_, Draco thought to himself. _He sounds frantic._ Draco went to ask what happened but it came out as a mumbled slur. _Now my mouth isn't even working. 'Only pregnancy symptoms' my fucking arse! This thing has been nothing but a giant pain in my rectum since it started_.

"Draco, wake up for me baby," Harry's voice urged. _I'm fucking trying!_ Draco snapped in his mind.

"Wha'?" Draco managed to croak, and opened his eyes very slightly.

"Oh, thank god you're awake!" Suddenly a sharp, searing pain shot through Draco's stomach and he screeched in agony, feeling a sweat prickle his skin in response.

"Fucking hell, they were right!"

"Shut up, Blaise! You aren't helping!"

"Well, you aren't fucking helping either! Telling him to wake up when it's obvious he's struggling? You can't just 'wake up' after you've been out for ages!"

"PISS OFF! I'm allowed to be fucking nervous, you arsehole!"

"Shu' up!" Draco slurred. "…the fucks happenin'?" _Christ, I sound drunk!_ Draco thought. _Maybe I am? I don't remember anything of the wedding after saying 'I do'… _Another pain pierced through his stomach. "BLOODY FUCK!" he screamed and curled up in agony.

"Draco, baby, try and take deep breaths," Harry urged.

"FUCK THE HELL OFF! BREATHING IS THE LEAST OF MY WORRIES RIGHT NOW, YOU FUCKER!" Draco screeched. "TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! HAVE I BEEN POISONED! WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID THIS TO ME!"

Blaise snorted. "You did this to yourself."

"FUCK OFF!" Draco shot back.

"Draco, Hermione's in labour. You passed out when the labour started and now…" Harry trailed off, so Draco opened his eyes and hoped he looked like he was glaring at his husband… _Husband? Oh shit. Did we even get through the ceremony?_

"NOW!" Draco demanded.

"The Healers here at St Mungo's think you are going through a phantom labour from the Couvade Syndrome," Harry admitted hesitantly.

"FUCK ME! I'VE BLOODY HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT WHY –" Draco stopped shouting abruptly. "Wait. No. It's _too early_! She can't be in labour, she's not due for another four weeks!"

"It's not a false labour, love, and it's progressing very quickly. I was really hoping you would wake up so you don't miss anything," Harry fretted.

"How long have I…?"

"You've been unconscious for about two and a half hours now," Harry told him.

"Did we get married?" Draco asked in concern. "Are you my husband?"

"You don't remember?"

"Yes, I fucking remember!" Draco snapped. "I just don't know if it was classed as a legal marriage considering I fainted like a bloody pansy in front of… _oh my fucking god_! Everyone saw it! There were _reporters_ there!" he screeched hysterically.

"Shh, we _are_ married and, no, 'everyone' didn't see it," Harry assured him. "Well, our guests did, but none of the press or anything. In fact, they were all rather disgruntled when they didn't get their promised stories or photos, so now the Ministry has the only official photos of the wedding and will be able to make a fortune selling them to the press. They were –"

Harry was cut off when Draco clutched his stomach again and groaned loudly in pain. Harry stood by him and rubbed his back in a similar way to which they had learned in the birthing classes. When it passed Draco was left gasping for breath. "Fuck, Harry. If Hermione is in this much pain, why aren't you in there with her?"

"She's just next door, love, and Ron and her parents are with her for now. She does want us there, though, but only if you are well enough."

"Are you telling me I am in the _Maternity ward_? Oh for fuck's sake! This just keeps getting better and better!" Draco moaned and looked around the room. "Oh my god! It's pink! It's pink and it's lacy! I've died and gone to a Hell that looks like the Tooth Fairy puked everywhere! I can't handle this! OH BLOODY FUCKING HELL! YOU LET THEM PUT ME IN A _PINK_ HOSPITAL GOWN!" Draco yanked desperately at the front of his gown that was covering his trousers. Why the hell did they leave his trousers on? Was the gown just for laughs?

"Calm down, darling. You'll make yourself faint again!" Harry urged. "Do you want a drink of water?" he asked and rubbed Draco's back.

"Yeah, alright," Draco agreed, making an honourable effort to quash his hysterics. He slowly relaxed but then groaned a few moments later, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Ah, shit. I need to piss like crazy. There better be a toilet nearby otherwise the staff will have a huge mess to clean up."

"It's just over there." Harry pointed to a door across the room. "Here, take my arm, baby. You'll be a bit unsteady on your feet." Draco slid gingerly off the bed and had to cross his legs and grab himself to keep from wetting his boxers. They edged towards the bathroom door when Blaise burst out laughing. Both Harry and Draco turned to glare at him.

"Oh, Draco!" Blaise cackled. "You're _waddling_! You look just like Hermione did when they brought her in! Oh this is classic!"

"FUCK OFF!" Draco screamed. "GET THE FUCK OUT OR YOU'LL BE WADDLING SOON, TOO!" Blaise didn't need to be asked twice before he fled the room, still laughing his arse off.

There was suddenly a loud, pained screech emitting from the room next door and Harry's eyes widened. "That's Hermione," he stated. "She's already drawn blood on Ron's wrist from squeezing so tightly during the contractions. She's told him repeatedly she will never go through another birth ever again. I think Ron's beginning to believe her."

"We have to…" Draco trailed off and seconds later, he was doubled over and letting out a scream that rivalled Hermione's.

"That's interesting…" Harry mused as he let Draco grip onto him for dear life. "Your pains come almost directly after Hermione's contractions."

"Harry, _dear_," Draco said through gritted teeth. "I love you very much, but if you don't shut the fuck up, I _will_ kill you, slowly and painfully!"

"Sorry, love. I was just saying!" Harry said quickly. "Toilet then?"

Draco sighed and hung his head. "Too late."

Harry glanced down and gasped. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry!"

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. It happened when the pain came. I couldn't hold it. Thank fuck Blaise wasn't here," Draco muttered.

"Do you want me to get your Mum to duck home and get a change of boxers for you?" Harry asked.

"Considering I just pissed my wedding trousers, then yes, that might be a wise idea," Draco huffed. "I can't believe I fucking wet myself."

"You couldn't help it! It could've be –"

"Don't you dare bloody say it could've been worse!" Draco cut in. "Go and get Mum!"

Harry nodded frantically and raced out of the room.

o o o o o

Later, Draco was on all-fours in his pink hospital room whimpering in pain while Harry knelt next to him and murmured soothing words into his ear.

"I want to go into Hermione now," Draco choked out.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Narcissa, who was sitting on the bed worrying her lip frantically. She hated seeing her only son in so much agony.

"Are you sure, love? You're almost in as much pain as she is. She's worried she will upset you if you see her like that," Harry said softly.

"She's worried about _me_!" Draco shrieked. "She's the one that has to squeeze a watermelon-sized ball of flesh through a hole the size of a fifty pence piece!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, darling," Narcissa commented with a small chuckle.

"But my point… _ohmyfuckinggodanotheroneiscoming_… remains the same!" Draco gasped out before his words turned into another moan.

"Ahhhhh_hhhh_!" Harry squeaked as Draco grabbed his bicep and pulled him down in an attempt to stifle some of the pain.

"FUCK ME!" Draco screamed. "GODDAMN IT! IF WE DO THIS AGAIN, _YOU_ ARE SO FUCKING GIVING THE SPERM _ALONE_!"

"Yes, love," Harry said obediently and Narcissa bit down on her lip when she saw tears of pain sparkle in Harry's eyes.

The pain slowed again, and Draco bent forward and rested his head on his forearm. Harry dipped the cloth in the bowl of water that was sitting nearby and wiped the sweat from Draco's face.

"Are you sure you don't want to try that pain injection they offered you? They are confident if has a chance of at least easing the pain," Harry said. "Hermione told me it took the edge off pretty effectively."

"FUCK OFF WITH THE NEEDLES ALREADY!" Draco snapped and then abruptly started crying. "I can't handle pain like this! I wasn't made for this! How can it hurt so much if there is nothing even _inside_ me?" he sobbed.

"You heard what Jenny said earlier. It's the baby's magic doing this to you," Harry said softly.

"I want to go in. I want to be there when our baby is born, Harry!" Draco said tearfully. "I can't miss this! I won't!"

"Ok, sweetheart," Harry agreed. "Have a bit of water for me and then we'll go in."

o o o o o

Hermione burst into tears when she saw Harry and Draco in the doorway, which set Draco off once again. "Come here," Hermione choked out. The couple went over to her and she immediately pulled them into a desperate hug. Then she moved back and gazed at them both seriously. She looked like Draco felt. She was dressed in a pink hospital gown, her hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck in a limp, sweaty mess, her face was flushed bright red, and she had perspiration dripping down her forehead and temples. She swiped at a stray drip above her eyebrow. "I want you both here for this, but you need to know that anything I say or do is purely because I'm in agony," she panted. "I don't mean any of it and I don't want you to think I am regretful for doing this... ok?" Harry and Draco both nodded furiously. "Now, Draco, are you doing ok, hon?"

Draco gulped and shook and nodded his head at the same time. "Hermione, can we get you anything?" Harry asked.

"No. Ron will be back soon. He's been great." Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm fucking exhausted. What time is it?"

Harry laughed nervously and looked at his watch, but didn't get to answer because Hermione suddenly grabbed both of his arms and groaned. He tried to hold her up best he could and he was doing a good job, until Draco grabbed him also but his actions were accompanied by a scream.

"Oh my god! Help!" Harry shrieked. Ron raced back into the room with a cupful of ice chips and helped Hermione sit on the edge of the bed, leaving Harry to deal with Draco.

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO SIT YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE!" Hermione shouted. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Ron looked wryly and Harry as Hermione struggled under her expanded form to stand again.

"I'll sit…" Draco offered and immediately sunk down onto the floor again.

"What the hell is he doing!" Hermione cried. "Draco, get up! You'll catch a bloody cold doing that!"

"It's alright, Hermione. He's been on all-fours for a good two hours now. You should try it. He says it helps," Harry explained and crouched over his weeping husband.

"I'm sure it does, but if I fucking get down on the floor I'll never bloody get back up again!" Hermione argued. "And why the hell have they got him in a woman's maternity gown! Don't they realise it's bad enough for him? That's just cruel!"

Draco made a whimpering sound in agreement. "He threw up all over his wedding robes and shirt on the way to the hospital! They needed to change him into something and they told me he would be cooler and more comfortable in a maternity one because he was showing signs of the phantom labour at that point," Harry told her.

"You didn't goddamn tell me any of that, you shit head! Some bloody husband you are!" Draco spat, and pulled himself up off the floor. Staying in one place too long was uncomfortable, and he was feeling restless. "Those fucking robes cost a fort –" he stopped complaining and hissed suddenly. "Another one's coming!" Before he even finished his sentence, Hermione groaned and clutched the side of the bed for support.

"Remember the breathing, honey," Ron encouraged and started imitating the breathing patterns Hermione was supposed to follow.

"FUCK OFF, WEASLEY! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Hermione squealed, clutching her swollen stomach. Harry sprung into action and had his arms around Draco before Draco's next wave of pain shot through his lower abdomen. It seemed that Hermione's harsh verbalisations had caused Draco to try and calm his own, as he screwed up his face and bit down on his lip, emitting only a long whine as he rode out the pain.

Jenny joined them just as the last contraction was passing. She greeted Harry and Draco before moving over to Hermione. "Hermione, I need to check the progress again, hon," she said and pulled out her wand. Hermione just nodded and leaned on Ron, with heaving breaths. Jenny held the wand to Hermione's stomach and muttered a few spells. "Nearly there, now. We need to get you up on the bed. I'll get your mediwitches in here." She turned to Harry and Draco. "Not long now. It'll be all over soon."

"Thank bloody Merlin," Hermione snapped. "You've gone awfully quiet, Malfoy."

Draco looked about ready to drop. He just gazed forlornly at Hermione before looking away. Hermione frowned and looked questioningly at Harry, who shrugged helplessly.

"Oh shit," Hermione muttered. "Ron, get your arse over here!" She grabbed her stomach again and shrieked in pain.

"Breathe, Hermione," Jenny instructed. "Like you were taught. That's it." Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled something about a baseball bat and fucking people telling her to fucking breathe.

"Will that work for Draco, Jenny?" Harry asked frantically as Draco crumpled in pain next to him and dropped to his knees.

"Oh god, Draco! I'm so sorry! This was never meant to be part of it!" Hermione fretted.

"Shut up, Granger! Concentrate on the job at hand!" Draco growled.

"Stuff you, Malfoy!" Hermione shot back.

"Oh my god, you lot!" Jenny laughed. "I don't think I've had a more irritable bunch in here! You baby is about to arrive and you're sniping at each other! I know this is hard for you all, but please try to understand you will get more out of this if you aren't at each other's throats."

Harry had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. Hermione and Draco were glaring at each other in some type of visual stand-off. Ron was standing next to Hermione, discreetly trying to protect his private parts that were dangerously close to Hermione's elbow.

Just then Hermione made a sound between a gasp and a choke. She gritted her teeth and started crying. "I have… to push…" she moaned.

Jenny nodded. "We need you on the bed, Hermione."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "I WANT TO STAND!" She leant over and braced herself on the side of the bed.

"Hermione, listen to me," Jenny went down to Hermione's eye level and spoke slowly, but firmly to her. "The baby is going to be premature. You know that. We need this all to go as smoothly as possible. My staff and I need to keep a hand on things. If you were to full term, standing would be ok, but we can't risk any complications."

Hermione sobbed into the crook of her elbow and shook her head. Harry and Draco shared a petrified look at Jenny's words.

"Nooooo…" Hermione groaned. "Please!"

Draco eventually staggered over to Hermione and fell to his knees on the floor next to her. "Hermione, please!" he pleaded desperately. "Please do what she says! Don't let anything happen to our baby!" Harry went over and put his arms around both Draco and Hermione. "Hermione!" Draco tried one last time.

Hermione turned and looked at both Harry and Draco, swallowing deeply through the pain searing through her. She hadn't ever seen Draco look so terrible. He looked completely broken, kneeling next to her and pleading for his child. Harry just looked down right petrified.

"Ok," Hermione rasped and Draco broke down into heaving sobs of relief.

Jenny allowed herself a sigh of relief and summoned her team, who came running immediately. Two of the mediwitches helped Hermione onto the bed, while another one draped a thin, pink sheet over her legs.

"I'm just going to have a look to see if you are dilated enough," Jenny said. "Harry, Draco, can you hop on the other side of the bed, please? Ron, you're right where you are." Jenny examined Hermione and then smiled. "We're ready."

Draco made a strange sound and Hermione took his hand and squeezed it as she smiled at him. "This is what you've been waiting for," she said hoarsely before the pain came back with a vengeance. "OH MY FUCK! GET IT FUCKING OUT! NOW!" She clamped down on Draco's hand and he tried to rip it away from her.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY BONES! I'M IN FUCKING PAIN, TOO!" Draco eventually got his hand released and he cradled it to his chest protectively. "Ow," he said in a small voice.

"Ok, breathe, Hermione. Harry, Draco, help her with the breathing like you learnt in your classes," Jenny encouraged and soon both men were panting rhythmically like Hermione was attempting to do. "How's your pain, Draco?"

"Coming in short, sharp stabbing pains…" Draco explained. "Not in waves anymore, just constant. It's easing…"

"We're nearly at the finish line then!" Jenny enthused. Hermione opened her mouth and screamed, which caused Ron to slap his hands over his ears and Harry and Draco to wince. "Ok, Hermione, on the next contraction, I want you to start pushing. I can feel the baby's head."

"Where!" Draco cried and was at the end of the bed before anyone could protest.

"Draco, get out of Jenny's way!" Harry scolded.

"Oh, Harry… the baby's head is…" Draco never finished because he flopped to the floor in a dead faint.

"OH YOU BETTER WAKE HIM THE FUCK UP, POTTER! I DIDN'T GO THROUGH THIS FOR NINE MONTHS TO HAVE HIM MISS IT AT THIS STAGE!" Hermione screeched and Ron started laughing but snapped his mouth shut at Hermione's death glare.

Harry fumbled with his wand and pointed it at Draco. "NO! Harry, don't Enervate him! It could interfere with his and the baby's magic! Violet, get the smelling salts from the third drawn down of the trolley. Hurry!" Jenny ordered.

"OH FUCK!" Hermione screamed. "GET IT OUT! NOW!"

"Push, Hermione!" both Jenny and Harry cried at the same time. Violet waved the smelling salts under Draco's nose and he came to with a start.

"GET THE FUCK TO THE TOP OF THE BED, MALFOY!" Hermione shouted and took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. Harry helped Draco up off the floor.

"Don't look again!" Harry snapped. "Stay there!"

"That's it, Hermione! Good girl! One more push next time and it will be all over!" Jenny said.

"Hermione, love, you're doing so well!" Draco encouraged. "Please don't be pissed at me!"

With once last, brief but exhausted glance at Harry and Draco, Hermione pushed with a loud squeal and moments later a baby's cry filled the room. Hermione flopped back onto the bed.

"Oh, boys, congratulations!" Jenny cried. "You have a baby daughter!" Both men were rooted to the spot, gaping in disbelief at Jenny. "Two minutes after midnight! Our first Christmas baby of the year! Do you want to cut the cord?"

Hermione watched Harry and Draco tiredly with a small, serene smile on her face. Neither of them seemed capable of speech or movement, so she reached over and gave Harry a small nudge in his hip. "Go on," she urged weakly. They moved woodenly to the end of the bed and Harry took the scissors that the mediwitch held out to him. Draco appeared to be in shock, so Harry took his hand and placed it under his own on the scissors and they cut the cord together. The mediwitches fussed around the baby for a few moments before Jenny swaddled her in a pink, fluffy blanket and then handed her to Draco.

Draco gaped at Harry with wide, tear-filled grey eyes before gazing down at the bundle in his arms. Inside the layers of pink cloth lay a tiny, pink face and a head full of soft, blond hair. As soon as he felt Harry's arms encircle his waist, Draco gulped heavily. "Oh god, a daughter," he choked out before he started sobbing heavily.

Hermione watched as her best friend hugged his husband tightly and they both cried wrenching tears of happiness over their new baby daughter. Harry brought one hand up to cup the baby's tiny head before he kissed Draco desperately.

Hermione felt her own emotions overcome her, and as the tears dripped down her face at the sight before her, she felt soft fingers in her hair. She turned and saw Ron smiling down at her, his own eyes suspiciously watery.

It was over and Harry and Draco were finally the complete package.


	28. Epilogue

_Many thanks to **MalikaMoonbeam** for Beta'ing_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Epilogue**

A short time later, Hermione was cleaned up and moved into her own room. She napped peacefully in her bed with Ron sitting next to her caressing her arm, while Harry and Draco sat together on the bed next to her.

Harry nursed their new daughter and Draco sat pressed into his side with his head on Harry's shoulder and an arm around his waist. Both were staring down at her, still not quite believing it to be true.

"She's so beautiful," Draco whispered. "She's so tiny. The best Christmas present ever."

"Yeah…" Harry breathed. "She has your hair…"

"Mmm…" Draco murmured in agreement.

"I can't believe we finally got married, then the next day we're blessed with the most perfect baby daughter… on Christmas Day!" Harry grinned. "I just can't believe it…"

Draco sighed and kissed Harry's jaw then nuzzled his cheek. "It was all worth it, you know? Everything we've been through to get to this point…" he whispered.

Harry turned and looked at his husband with a fond smile. "I know."

"What are you going to call her?" came Hermione's voice from across the room. Both men looked up in surprise and saw Ron and Hermione watching them. They had forgotten they weren't alone.

"We don't –" Harry started.

"Lily," Draco interrupted him and Harry gasped.

"No, we don't have to, Draco…" Harry said with a small shake of his head.

"Lily Emmeline Skye Malfoy-Potter," Draco confirmed. "It suits her, don't you think? Her hair is the same colour as white lilies."

Harry swallowed down his emotions and just nodded before looking back down at Lily, being completely lost for words for the first time in his life.

Draco smiled adoringly at his new husband before turning to Hermione. "How are you feeling, Hermione?" he asked. "Are you… alright… with, you know…" Draco indicated the pink bundle in Harry's arms and Harry looked up to see Hermione's reaction, his stomach flipping slightly with nerves.

"I'm feeling alright. Pretty tired, but generally ok. As for the other…" Hermione murmured. "I should be ok in a few days, love. Don't you go worrying. I won't lie. It's hard. But you have nothing to worry about…"

"Do… do you want us to leave?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Of course not, Harry. I want to experience this with you. You don't know how happy I am to see you both sitting there nursing your baby daughter. I knew as soon as Jenny put her in your arms that I did the right thing," Hermione told them with a sad smile. "I just never counted on her being so perfect. Until now, she was just a bump to me. But like I said, please don't feel bad. You both embrace this and enjoy every minute. I'll be fine."

Harry and Draco looked back down to Lily, feeling their emotions mix with guilt and pity for what Hermione must be going through.

The group sat in silence for quite a few minutes before Hermione chuckled lightly. "You three make a real picture, you know?" she murmured. "I've never seen anything so… right… in my whole life."

Harry and Draco beamed in response. "Did you really know all those months ago at the first ultrasound that she was a girl?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione nodded. "I got quite a good laugh about you angsting over having a daughter. I had to bite my tongue so often to keep from teasing," she chuckled. "I have no doubt you will be the most perfect parents. I wouldn't have done this if I had the slightest doubt."

"I hope you realise I plan on decorating her room so it looks like the Tooth Fairy puked all over it. Pink _everywhere_," Harry warned with a smirk and Draco burst out laughing.

"Oh, I've been an arse, haven't I?" Draco asked sheepishly.

"Yes, but I'll forgive you." Harry smiled. "But if I catch you teaching Lily to smack other innocent children in the head with bread bags, I _will_ hex you. She will be a proper young lady, not a Malfoy devil child."

"Malfoy-_Potter_ devil child," Draco corrected and Harry just smiled happily at hearing his new married name.

"So…" Ron said with an evil grin, "Dollies, tea parties, and dress-ups along with dirty diapers, puke, food splattered up the walls, and crushed, slobbery biscuits in the sports car…" Both Harry and Draco's mouths dropped open as the reality of the situation dawned on them.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of fatherhood, boys!" Hermione cried and clapped her hands.

_- fin - _

**Sequel coming soon:**

_**A Priceless Gift II: Fatherhood**_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_:Cries: It's all over! I can't believe it's all finally over!_

_Thank you so much to every single person who took the time to review or email me to comment on this fic. The response has been astounding and it's all due to your support._

_Once again, I have updated my site – you can find the link on my Author Profile_

'_A Priceless Gift' is posted there now, and, as usual, I have added a complete PDF file there that you can download if you would like a copy saved to your PC. _

_Both of my Christmas gift fics are also posted on my site now._

_Remember, if you want to keep up-to-date on the progress of my fics, keep an eye on my LiveJournal – link to this can also be found on my Author Profile_

_Or, if you would like to be added to my email notify list to be alerted when I start posting my new fics, please email me at (see Author Profile) and give me your email address. _

_Also, don't miss the preview of 'A Priceless Gift II: Fatherhood' directly following this Epilogue!_

_And last but not least, MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	29. Preview: A Priceless Gift II

**TITLE: **

**A Priceless Gift II: Fatherhood**

**SUMMARY: **

_**With their Bundle of Joy arriving safe and sound, how will Harry and Draco cope with the trials of fatherhood?**_

**RATING: **

NC-17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_As I said during my posting of 'A Priceless Gift', I planned from early on for this to be two parts of one long story. I can now reveal that my reason for deciding this was because I thought it would be better to have Part I dealing with the pregnancy, and Part II dealing with Harry and Draco's experience of fatherhood :) _

_Unfortunately, I cannot give a precise date of when I will start posting this as I am still working on it. Hopefully, if all goes accordingly, I will start posting it in January some time. I originally planned to post Part II right away, but it's not flowed as well as I had hoped and with Christmas and a busy period at work, I've been swamped. _

_Part II will probably span for the first five to six years of Lily's life, possibly eventually jumping ahead to see her arriving at Hogwarts. I haven't decided entirely yet. _

_I cannot answer any of the queries about Hermione's surrogacy issues, I'm sorry! I don't want to give anything away about Part II with it still in the works. I may change my mind (probably will!) and I hate to say something only to decide not to go with it later. _

_Please feel free to email me at any time to enquire about the progress of my fics. Or alternatively, I will post regular progress updates and probably a cookies or two on my LiveJournal (http/ You are welcome to Friend me, you don't need to ask and I will likely Friend you back :) Also, those readers who don't use LiveJournal, you don't need to own an account over there to read and comment, so you are also very welcome! _

_So, without further ado! On with the promised preview!_

o o o o o

After a few silent minutes, Draco exhaled deeply. "So…" he said. "What do we do now?" They sat together on the couch and both gazed longingly at the baby capsule.

"Um, we could start putting all those baby clothes away that your Mum bought the other day? Plus we have a stack of presents to open." Harry suggested and Draco shrugged noncommittally.

After a few more lingering moments of gazing at their daughter, Draco crossed his arms and huffed. "I thought babies were supposed to cry all the time or at least do… something!"

"You won't be saying _that_ in a few days!" Narcissa warned and laughed as Harry and Draco jumped at her sudden appearance. "In a few days, you will be _worshipping_ your precious quiet time when she is asleep. This is your first time alone with her without a team of medical staff there to help you. You'll soon learn all the joys of parenthood."

"When the hell did you get here?" Draco squeaked. "_More_ presents?" He raised his eyebrows at the bundle of pink and white in Narcissa's arms adorned with balloons, flowers and a pink stuffed bunny. "Her room is already packed to the ceiling with pink stuff! Can't someone be original and give us yellow or something?"

"These are from Blaise and Pansy, the Weasley Twins, and the bunny is from… uh, Severus," Narcissa told them and placed the gifts on a vacant chair.

Harry snorted with laughter and Draco sniggered. "See? There are emotions in there somewhere. Has he asked about seeing her?"

"Yes, he indicated that he would like to come visit you and queried her appearance," Narcissa laughed lightly. "I think he was quite proud to hear how much she looked like you, darling."

"I'm struggling to maintain a pleasant picture in my mind of Severus Snape nursing a bundle of pink, fluffy blankets," Harry said dryly. "Other than potions, I don't think his hands have come into contact with anything that isn't black before let alone baby pink!"

"He nursed Draco on numerous occasions when he was a baby," Narcissa said. "I must admit, it did look rather amusing! So, how is my perfect granddaughter?"

Harry chuckled. "You only saw her an hour ago when we left the hospital," he stated. "And she's exactly the same as when you last saw her. Wrapped snug– Draco!" Harry scolded, cutting himself off as Draco's inched forward and went to reach out and pick up Lily.

"I just want a cuddle!" Draco protested. "She's been asleep for _ages_!"

"Don't you wake her!" Harry argued but his statement became redundant when Lily let out an ear-piercing wail. Draco was bending over the capsule in the blink of an eye and lifted the baby girl into his arms and started cooing.

"She's even beautiful when she's squawking," Harry murmured dreamily.

"She is not _squawking_! She is sobbing delicately," Draco insisted and brought Lily up to his shoulder and patted her back. "She'll stop soon. She was just woken suddenly."

Narcissa snorted and shook her head. "So optimistic…" she commented softly.


End file.
